renaissance
by christellesvu
Summary: Olivia et Brian sont mariés , deux enfants et si Brian arrêtait Lewis et si Lewis entrait dans l'appartement
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : l'enterrement ( fix you coldplay)

Olivia, tout en boitant et le bras gauche en écharpe ainsi que de nombreuses contusions aussi bien au visage que sur l'ensemble du corps, sort courageusement de l'appartement en compagnie d'Alex, sa fidèle amie présente depuis cette soirée dramatique, tenant le petit Alexis suçant son pouce dans ses bras. Olivia tient Leah par la main, tous les quatre sont silencieux et rien n'ose venir troubler leur silence exprimant leur souffrance tellement légitime. Alex et Olivia se comprennent juste en se regardant, elles sont amies depuis assez longtemps et n'ont pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, juste le regard.

Personne ne pleure, les atrocités qui ont été commises à l'encontre de leur famille, maintenant détruite, ont enterré leurs larmes, même Alexis du haut de ses deux ans et demi ressent la tristesse de sa maman et comprend le silence pesant de Leah qui ne la lâche plus la main d'Olivia. Sa sœur n'a plus prononcé un seul mot depuis ce fameux soir, aucun cri, aucun pleur n'a pu sauver son papa ni épargner sa maman.

Alex installe d'abord Alexis sur son siège enfant. Olivia passe de l'autre côté

- Tu montes princesse

L'enfant hoche la tête, obéit instantanément à sa mère et s'installe à côté d'Alexis.

Alex ouvre la porte à Olivia et vérifie que tout le monde est bien installé avant de démarrer doucement la voiture. Ils arrivent rapidement au cimetière où sera inhumé Brian, son mari, son amour, son amant, le père de ses enfants, celui qui aurait dû cheminer à ses côtés, tué sous les coups de feu de ce monstres s'étant infiltré chez elle, les terrorisant tous, ils avaient survécu sauf Brian qui en avait payé le prix.

La voiture trouve rapidement l'emplacement qui leur a été laissé juste derrière le corbillard qui a déjà déposé le cercueil sur ce gazon d'un vert chatoyant. Elle réussit à ouvrir la porte, et s'occupe de Leah pendant qu'Alex enlève Alexis de son siège.

- Liv, tu veux que je continue à m'occuper d'Alexis

- Merci dit-elle à voix basse

Ils rentrent dans le cimetière et Olivia sent les regards qui pèsent sur elle, elle ne veut pas de leur pitié, de leur compassion ou encore de leur tristesse, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est récupérer sa vie qu'on lui a volée, elle voudrait rentrer le soir et retrouver Brian. Leah, apeurée depuis cette nuit-là, serre la main de sa maman de plus en plus fort.

Eliott, les voyant arriver se lève afin d'aller à sa rencontre. Elle le voit, leurs yeux se croisent, elle y voit non pas de la tristesse mais du réconfort.

- Liv

- El

Il la prend dans ses bras, il l'étreint délicatement de peur de causer des douleurs dues à ses brûlures parsemant son torse qu'Eliott a pu voir quand il les a libérés lorsqu'il a mis fin à cette barbarie mais aussi plus tard à l'hôpital.. Il lui dépose un baiser rempli d'affection sur ses cheveux maintenant coupés jusqu'aux épaules. Ils n'ont pas non plus besoin de mots, juste sa présence est un soulagement.

Il lui prend la main et l'accompagne jusqu'à ce siège blanc où elle s'assoit à côté d'Eliott, à ses côtés prend place Leah ne lâchant toujours pas sa maman. À côté de Leah, c'est Alex qui s'assoit tenant toujours le petit Alexis dans ses bras.

Tout le monde est assis, le son des cornemuses résonne dans cet endroit funeste accueillant en ce jour les personnes désirant rendre un hommage et un dernier adieu à Brian mort dans les circonstances tragiques dont chacun en connait l'ampleur. On entend quelques pleurs surtout les collègues et Joe le partenaire de Brian depuis 15 ans.

Olivia ne pleure pas, les enfants sont sages et immobiles, Leah comprend que son papa est dans cette boîte, maman lui a tout expliqué que maintenant papa est au ciel, qu'il la regarde et qu'il veillera sur eux trois.

Le capitaine de Brian, son partenaire chacun lit un petit mot, Olivia n'en a ni le courage, ni la force, tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est rester sereine et être à côté de ses deux petits bouts, si jeunes et déjà orphelins. Elle a juste choisi cette chanson, ces paroles si touchantes et le vent les amène jusqu'à son cœur pour essayer de la consoler.

**_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
When the tears comes stream and down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_**

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try... to fix you.

High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you worth

Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face I …  
Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face 

**_( fix you ….coldplay) _**

Le drapeau est ensuite remis à Olivia. Le capitaine o'Hara , la capitaine de Brian la salue et la prend dans ses bras. Elle ne veut pas des autres saluts, elle tourne la tête vers Eliott

- Tu peux m'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 (Lene Marlin - A Place Nearby)

Eliott et Alex les raccompagnent jusqu'à la sortie.

- J'aimerais rester seule avec les enfants

- « Tu nous appelles Olivia »lui dit Eliott comprenant son besoin de s'éloigner de tout ca

- Promis

- Tu as ton téléphone

- Je l'ai Alex

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous appelle. J'ai besoin de temps….j'ai besoin de prendre du temps seule avec mes enfants

- On comprend dit Alex

Tous les deux la regardent partir, tenant par la main son petit garçon prenant comme un grand la main de sa sœur à qui il doit aussi la vie.

Ils marchent jusqu'au parc, elle s'assoit alors sur un banc, Leah prend place à ses côtés tandis qu'Alexis grimpe sur ses genoux en faisant attention au bras de sa mère, il sait qu'elle a mal.

- Tu ne veux pas aller jouer Leah ?

Elle adresse un signe négatif et se colle contre elle aussi près qu'elle le peut.

- Ok tu peux rester près de maman si c'est vraiment ce que tu as envie mon cœur.

Le marchand ambulant de crème glacée vient s'installer dans le parc et son petit garçon lui tire sa manche

- Crème maman ! crème !

- Tu veux de la crème mon ange

- Ouiiiiii

- D'accord et toi Leah ?

L'enfant lui sourit pour la toute première fois depuis le drame et Olivia décode le oui de sa petite fille.

Elle se lève et toujours en boitant, elle les accompagne chercher la glace et les conduit ensuite jusqu'à la plaine de jeux où la petite fille décide tout de même à aller rejoindre son petit frère pour ne pas le laisser seul.

Elle observe ses enfants se posant pas mal de questions sur leur vie future.

Elle porte les séquelles physiques et psychologiques de ses blessures mais elle se surpasse pour eux, Leah a assisté à certaines tortures que cette bête leur a infligées, elle ne parle plus depuis qu'elle a hurlé dans cet appartement. Elle doit se battre pour qu'ils retrouvent au plus vite une vie équilibrée, elle sait que le chemin est long.

Leur appartement, elle n'a pas encore pu y retourner, le lieu du crime et toutes ces traces qu'il faudra effacer mais les plus douloureuses sont celles qui sont dans leur tête à tous les trois. Cela fait trois semaines mais c'est comme si c'était hier. Ils dorment chez Alex et Casey qui se montrent tellement gentilles et tellement charmantes

Elle est tirée de ses pensées par les sirènes d'une ambulance passant à proximité du parc et le premier flash-back lui revint ….Elle entend les pleurs d'Alexis, aussi surpris qu'elle, il a chuté de la balançoire. Elle s'approche et elle s'accroupit sentant les brûlures à nouveau lui tirailler la poitrine. Elle grimace, le petit garçon s'en rend compte, il se relève et pose son visage contre celui de sa maman

- Tombé maman, bobo là dit-il en montrant sa main

- Un bisou magique

- Oui maman

- Ok et elle lui donne un bisou magique

Elle lui donne la main pour aller vers Leah qui n'a plus bougé, elle s'approche et remarque que sa petite fille a mouillé sa robe apeuré par cette même sirène. Elle reste immobile, elle ne dit rien et ne bouge pas

- Ce n'est pas grave mon ange, maman sait que tu as eu peur, on va rentrer dit-elle en serrant sa petite fille aux nattes brunes contre elle, le portrait vivant de Brian, les mêmes yeux bleu gris, le même regard, le même air….

Elle prend son téléphone et appelle Alex

- Je suis au parc de Lexington avenue, tu peux venir

- Je viens Liv, j'arrive tout de suite

- Merci dit-elle faiblement

_{A Place Nearby}_

I entered the room  
Sat by your bed all through the night  
I watched your daily fight  
I hardly knew  
The pain was almost more than I could bear  
And still I hear your last words to me.

Heaven is a place nearby  
So I won't be so far away.  
And if you try and look for me  
Maybe you'll find me someday.  
Heaven is a place nearby  
So there's no need to say goodbye  
I wanna ask you not to cry  
I'll always be by your side.

You just faded away  
You spread your wings you had flown  
Away to something unknown  
Wish I could bring you back.  
You're always on my mind  
About to tear myself apart.  
You have your special place in my heart.

Oh,Always

Heaven is a place nearby  
So I won't be so far away.  
And if you try and look for me  
Maybe you'll find me someday.  
Heaven is a place nearby  
So there's no need to say goodbye  
I wanna ask you not to cry  
I'll always be by your side.

And even when I go to sleep  
I still can hear your voice  
And those words  
I never will forget

Heaven is a place nearby  
So I won't be so far away.  
And if you try and look for me  
Maybe you'll find me someday.  
Heaven is a place nearby  
So there's no need to say goodbye  
I wanna ask you not to cry  
I'll always be by your side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 (Patrick Watson the great escape) 

Olivia assise dans le fauteuil sirote son café, Alexis s'est endormi dans le fauteuil et Leah dessine sur la table basse du salon. Alex arrive avec une tranche de cake et la pose devant l'enfant avec un verre de lait

- Tu manges ma grande, ok

Et l'enfant hoche la tête. Alex regarde le dessin assez sombre qu'elle dessine, c'est le seul moyen pour cette petite fille de partager la peur et le chagrin qui ont changé sa vie. Leah tellement proche de son papa….tellement complice …tellement proche de caractère.

Elle s'assoit près d'Olivia et lui tend aussi un petit plateau

- C'est gentil Alex mais je n'ai pas très faim.

- Liv, tu dois manger, tu ne fais que picorer….tu dois reprendre des forces, fais-moi ce plaisir…..

Elle s'approche et à voix basse

- Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves à l'hôpital, pense à tes enfants Liv, ça fait presque trois semaines que tu ne manges rien, tu ne vas pas tenir ….et si je pense qu'ils sont assez traumatisés pour en plus aller te voir à l'hôpital. Laisse-nous prendre soin de toi le temps qu'il le faut, le temps de retrouver votre chez vous.

Olivia sait qu'Alex a raison, les paroles de son amie la touche. Elle prend alors le morceau de cake et mange et contre toute attente sa petite fille vient l'embrasser pour aussitôt retourner à son dessin.

- Tu vois Liv, ils sont attentifs à chaque détail.

Leur conversation est interrompue par l'arrivée de Casey, passée au bureau. Elle doit annoncer à Olivia qu'elle peut rentrer chez elle, tout a été examiné et nettoyé. Mais est-elle prête ? Casey aurait envie d'encore la retenir parce qu'elle connait Olivia, elle sait qu'elle ne dira rien malgré sa souffrance, elle sait qu'elle fera passer chacun d'entre eux avant son confort, elle sait qu'Olivia pense être de trop ….elle la connaît…..Eliott la suit, il est venu pour la voir, plus précisément l'accompagner….il l'a laissé partir à contrecœur ce matin après la cérémonie. Le message d'Alex l'a ensuite soulagé mais seulement un court instant. Il sait que tant qu'elle n'aura ni parlé, ni pleuré ….elle n'ira pas mieux, personne n'ira mieux et personne n'attend de miracle, il ne reviendra pas et tous doivent s'accommoder de ce qui est arrivé, tous se sentent coupable de n'avoir rien vu venir, d'être arrivé pour le sauver.

- Liv, ton appartement ….dit-elle à voix basse parce que Leah est là

- Notre appartement Casey….notre appartement

Alex saisit très rapidement ce qu'il se passe. Elle s'approche de Leah avec beaucoup de douceur, elle lui caresse sa petite main qui vient de finir son morceau de cake.

- J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aide pour faire les courses, Alexis a besoin de son lait, tu viens avec moi. Elle comprend en voyant Casey que les grands doivent parler, alors elle se lève et attrape la main qu'Alex lui donne. Elle a confiance en Casey et Alex, elle sait qu'elle ne lui fera jamais de mal.

- Vous pouvez y retourner

- Vraiment dit-elle en fixant Casey

- Vraiment et tout a été nettoyé, nous avons dû jeter …..

- Le matelas ? suggéra Olivia

- Le matelas en autre

- Les tapis ?

- Exact

- Mais pas le radiateur n'est-ce pas Casey ?

- Ils ont nettoyé aussi bien qu'ils ont pu Olivia et il ne reste rien sur le radiateur.

- Tout est dans ma tête Casey, on aura beau tout nettoyer, tout est là

Elle sent cette main chaleureuse sur son épaule, celle d'Eliott, elle n'a même pas besoin de vérifier que c'est la sienne.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller tout de suite

- Je vais y aller Eliott, je vais rentrer chez nous mais….

Elle tousse et Eliott s'aperçoit que ses côtes cassées la font encore souffrir et pourtant elle ne se plaint jamais.

- Respire doucement Liv, doucement

Elle écoute les conseils d'Eliott et la douleur s'en va …

- Je vais d'abord y aller sans les enfants, je ne sais pas encore comment ils vont réagir ni dans quel état, ils l'ont laissé, je dois savoir ….je veux le voir avant de les ramener là-bas.

Elle se lève. Casey lui tend une nouvelle clé

- Mon trousseau est avec les pièces à conviction

- Exact

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle touche le haut de son bras gauche, là où ce monstre a laissé les empreintes des clés, elle en prend conscience et revient à la réalité.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi lui demande Eliott

- J'aimerais oui

_Bad day, looking for a way,  
home, looking for the great escape.  
Gets in his car and drives away,  
far from all the things that we are.  
Puts on a smile and breathes it in  
and breathes it out, he says,  
bye bye bye to all of the noise.  
Oh, he says, bye bye bye to all of the noise._

_Doo doo doo doo doo noo noo  
Doo doo doo doo doo noo noo noo noo  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo noo noo noo_

_Hey child, things are looking down.  
That's okay, you don't need to win anyways.  
Don't be afraid, just eat up all the gray  
and it will fade all away.  
Don't let yourself fall down._

_Doo doo doo doo doo noo noo  
Doo doo doo doo doo noo noo noo noo  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo noo noo noo_

_Bad day, looking for the great escape.  
He says, bad day, looking for the great escape.  
On a bad day, looking for the great escape,  
the great escape_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 ( joyce jonathan les souvenirs)

Ils sont arrivés devant la porte. Il lui laisse le temps dont elle a besoin pour ouvrir. Il pose une nouvelle fois sa main sur son épaule, geste de soutien et de tendresse.

- Liv ?

- Je vais ouvrir

- Respire une bonne fois, respire Olivia….il n'est plus là

- Brian non plus murmure-t-elle, l'air triste, cette tragédie a aussi brisé le cœur d'Eliott

- Je sais ….il la prend dans ses bras et la berce, elle met sa tête contre son torse et elle se sent en toute sécurité

- Liv, tu sais que tu as le droit de pleurer

Elle relève la tête

- Je n'ai pas le temps de pleurer Eliott, j'ai une famille dont je dois m'occuper, j'ai une petite fille traumatisée qui refuse de parler même à la psy, et j'ai un petit garçon qui réclame son papa à longueur de journée parce qu'il ne comprend pas

- Tu n'es pas seule Olivia, vous n'êtes pas seuls, nous sommes là !

- Je sais El mais vous ne pouvez pas enlever cette douleur qui résonne chaque fois que mon cœur bat, je survis ….j'essaie d'avancer.

Eliott a le cœur déchiré de la voir si triste et si malheureuse, il la réconforte comme il le peut. Il est présent et c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire.

Elle se dégage de son étreinte et rentre enfin dans leur appartement.

Les meubles qui n'ont pas été saccagés ont été correctement replacés. Eliott devine ses pensées.

- Alex et moi les avons aidé à replacer ce qui pouvait l'être mais nous n'avons rien jeté, ce qui a été brisé se trouve dans des caisses à la cave

- Ok dit-elle, merci répète-t-elle faiblement submergée par l'émotion.

Elle regarde ce radiateur, elle ferme les yeux, elle le revoit claquant la tête de Brian à plusieurs reprises, elle entend les pleurs d'Alexis et de Leah coincés dans leur chambre. Elle voit la tête ensanglantée de Brian, les mains liées tout comme les siennes, incapable de se défendre. Si seulement, elle n'avait pas crié, serait-il encore vivant ?

Eliott s'aperçoit qu'elle est repartie dans ses souvenirs. Personne ne lui a demandé de raconter, de briser la glace, Eliott sait qu'elle ne se livre pas, qu'elle ne racontera pas, qu'elle a besoin, de temps, de soutien et de patience.

- Liv ?

- Je suis là déglutit-elle difficilement. Tout paraît si calme !

Elle s'approche de sa chambre, là où tout s'est terminé. Comme lui a dit Eliott, le matelas n'est plus là, le tapis au sol, le miroir de l'armoire ont également disparu

Elle se tourne vers lui

- Je devrai acheter un nouveau matelas se force-t-elle à dire

- Je viendrai avec toi si….

- D'accord ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase, nous l'avions acheté au bout de la rue il n'y a pas si longtemps, il devrait encore avoir le même.

Il la suit dans la chambre que se partageaient les deux enfants, rien n'a bougé, rien n'a changé comme si le temps s'était arrêté…..

Je les entends  
Je les comprends  
Mais j'ai plus envie d'y croire  
Je les apprends comme un enfant  
Mais je ne veux plus les voir  
J'en vois passer  
J'en vois roder  
Mais maintenant ça ne m'aime plus  
J'en vois qui courent à mes côtés  
Sensation révolue

Dans le courage et pour l'hommage  
Je me raccroche aux souvenirs  
Le temps qu'on calme  
Le temps d'un drame  
Je me raccroche aux souvenirs  
Pas qu'une photo mais un bonheur  
Pas qu'une chanson pour laquelle on pleure  
Me soutiennent dans mes propos  
Et m'entrainent trainent trainent  
Toujours plus haut

Ils sont les conseils, l'assurance  
Ils sont les comptes et les avenirs  
Ils sont les rappels en confiance  
Bons ou mauvais on s'en inspire  
Je les relis  
Je les repasses  
Ça me ravis,  
Ça me remplace  
Je les emploies,  
Je les retraces en vain

Dans le courage et pour l'hommage  
Je me raccroche aux souvenirs  
Le temps qu'on calme  
Le temps d'un drame  
Je me raccroche aux souvenirs  
Pas qu'une photo mais un bonheur  
Pas qu'une chanson pour laquelle on pleure  
Me soutiennent dans mes propos  
Et m'entrainent trainent trainent  
Toujours plus haut

Je suis ici  
Je suis las-bas  
Rien n'est moins volage  
On a tous un peu dans le rêve  
Souvenirs confus qu'on embellis de plus belle  
Pour toute la vie un modèle

Dans le courage et pour l'hommage  
Je me raccroche aux souvenirs  
Le temps qu'on calme  
Le temps d'un drame  
Je me raccroche aux souvenirs  
Pas qu'une photo mais un bonheur  
Pas qu'une chanson pour laquelle on pleure  
Me soutiennent dans mes propos  
Et m'entrainent trainent trainent  
Toujours plus haut


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 Bob Dylan tomorrow is a long time

Accompagné d'Eliott, elle se rend chez le médecin afin de faire le point sur son état de santé. Elle aurait aimé y aller seule mais Eliott a vraiment insisté…elle a alors accepté, que peut-elle encore lui caché, il a déjà vu toutes ses blessures.

Finalement, elle lui demande de rentrer avec elle ne voulant pas se retrouver seule avec un homme même si c'est un médecin. Il regarde par la fenêtre ne voulant pas la gêner davantage.

Le médecin lui enlève son écharpe protégeant son bras et lui ordonne de faire quelques mouvements. Elle s'exécute sans broncher espérant être au plus vite libérée de son atèle.

- Je pense que tout va bien, votre bras guérit mais j'aimerais que vous continuez vos anti-inflammatoires pendant encore deux semaines.

- Je le ferai

- Je vais maintenant regarder vos brûlures et vos ecchymoses….et je dois aussi enlever les points de suture

- Je sais dit-elle d'une voix à peine perceptible sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait encore

Il s'aperçoit de sa gêne, il comprend, c'est une victime, elle en a bavé, il en a conscience

- Prenez votre temps Olivia, d'accord

- Ok

Elle a dû mal à montrer l'état de son corps, elle a honte, elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir lutté davantage. Elle pense à Leah qui a tout vu …..Elle ferme les yeux et revit cette scène

_Il est allé chercher sa petite fille dans sa chambre, hurlant d'être séparée de son petit frère fiévreux sous ses couvertures. Leah dans le fauteuil a aussi les mains liées….Alexis est dans son lit, elle l'entend fréquemment tousser….elle est rassurée. _

_Il prend la tête de Brian et la claque quatre fois contre le radiateur blanc. Il regarde Leah, si tu continues à pleurer, je frapperai encore ton papa. L'enfant cesse immédiatement ses pleurs. _

_Il les regarde, il s'approche de la petite Leah _

- _Si tu cries, si tu dis quelque chose, je tire une deuxième fois sur ton père, tu m'entends …..tu as compris _

_Elle hoche la tête_

_Brian lié aux vannes du radiateur, son front, son nez, son menton saigne mais il vit toujours, sa bouche est toujours scotchée mais ses yeux s'ouvrent de temps en temps et elle voit qu'il respire malgré la blessure par balle logée dans le creux de son épaule. _

_Ils se regardent pendant ce court instant de tout leur amour. Brian lui a parlé de ce monstre qu'ils ont arrêté et qu'ils ont dû relâcher à cause d'une erreur de nom. Olivia sait qu'elle mourra ce soir._

_Olivia attachée à cette chaise depuis elle ne sait combien de temps maintenant souffre de ce qui lui a déjà infligé. Elle a aussi la bouche bâillonnée. L'arrière de la tête l'assaille de douleur. _

_Il s'approche du bar et prend le badge de Brian. Il se dirige vers la plaque thermique, il sort une poêle, de l'huile de friture et dépose le badge de Brian dans cette friture. _

_Il retourne vers Olivia et lui déboutonne son chemisier. Il découvre sa poitrine, elle essaie de te tortiller_

- _Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger salope_

_Il se dirige vers Brian et tire une deuxième fois, elle ne peut pas empêcher ses larmes de couler…Il enlève son soutien-gorge, elle n'ose pas résister. Il pose une nouvelle couche de scotch sur son visage._

- _Ne pleure pas, je vais te laisser un souvenir immortel de Brian, je suis certaine qu'il t'a parlé de moi, de la bête. Réponds ! _

_Elle hoche sa tête affirmant ses dires. _

_Il revient, il retire le badge brûlant et le pose sur sa poitrine. Elle essaie de ne pas hurler mais la douleur est tellement fort, ses cris sont stoppés par le scotch …..Leah hurle « maaaaaaman « voyant sa mère souffrant sous les mains de ce monstre. _

_Il frappe dans la chaise et Olivia toujours inconsciente se fracasse la tête contre le sol. Il entend une nouvelle fois l'enfant tousser, il ne supporte pas ce bruit. Il prend son fusil, il se dirige vers la chambre mais tuer des enfants, c'est pas le truc qu'il préfère. _

_Il revient vers la fillette_

- _Tu la fermes maintenant sinon je tire sur ta mère, c'est ce que tu veux _

_Elle hoche négativement la tête_

- _Tu sais où ta mère range le sirop. Réponds_

- _Je sais _

- _Montre-moi ! _

_Elle lui montre l'armoire dans la salle de bain._

- _Tu vas aller donner une cuiller à ton petit frère. Elle voit sa maman qui bouge la tête. Tu restes dans ta chambre, c'est compris._

- _Oui _

- Madame Benson

- Allez-y, je suis prête

- Vous repensiez n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui

Entendant le son de sa voix, Eliott se retourner et comprend que les Flash-back l'assaillent de nouveau.

Il passe aussi délicatement qu'il le peut et avec beaucoup de pudeur sa main sur la brûlure principale représentant la plaque de Brian. Il la voit grimacer.

- C'est encore douloureux ?

- Assez ! répond-elle en serrant les dents

- Il faudra continuer le même traitement

- Je le ferai

- Je Sais! vous vous allongez et enlevez votre slip que j'enlève vos fils ….il lui parle doucement ….je sors, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Elle se dirige derrière les tentures, elle se couche ensuite sur la table et le médecin la rejoint. Eliott n'a toujours pas bougé de la fenêtre.

- Olivia, tu peux mettre les jambes dans les étriers, ce sera plus facile pour les enlever lui suggère le docteur.

- D'accord dit-elle douloureusement et au son de cette voix, il sait qu'elle perd pieds….il regarde le médecin qui fixe Eliott

Il comprend et se dirige vers Olivia, il prend un tabouret et s'assoit à ses côtés, il prend doucement sa main et lui embrasse le front. Leurs regards se croisent et il n'a besoin d'aucun mot pour savoir qu'elle a besoin de lui, qu'elle a besoin qu'on lui tienne la main

- Je vais rester Liv

Elle hoche simplement la tête

Elle n'a toujours versé aucune larme mais il sait que son cœur est brisé, qu'il saigne et qu'elle ne laisse percevoir ses blessures qu'à ceux qui lui sont proches, son âme saigne et aucun remède ne pourrait l'aider excepté l'amour de ses enfants et de ses amis.

If today was not an endless highway,  
If tonight was not a crooked trail,  
If tomorrow wasn't such a long time,  
Then lonesome would mean nothing to you at all.  
Yes, and only if my own true love was waitin',  
Yes, and if I could hear her heart a-softly poundin',  
Only if she was lyin' by me,  
Then I'd lie in my bed once again.

I can't see my reflection in the waters,  
I can't speak the sounds that show no pain,  
I can't hear the echo of my footsteps,  
Or can't remember the sound of my own name.  
Yes, and only if my own true love was waitin',  
Yes, and if I could hear her heart a-softly poundin',  
Only if she was lyin' by me,  
Then I'd lie in my bed once again.

There's beauty in the silver, singin' river,  
There's beauty in the sunrise in the sky,  
But none of these and nothing else can touch the beauty  
That I remember in my true love's eyes.  
Yes, and only if my own true love was waitin',  
Yes, and if I could hear her heart a-softly poundin',  
Only if she was lyin' by me,  
Then I'd lie in my bed once again


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6( so sad everly brothers)

Eliott se gare. Épuisée, Olivia s'est endormie dans la voiture. Il attrape un plaid à l'arrière de sa voiture et la recouvre. Olivia lutte chaque jour pour s'en sortir, elle est à bout de force. Il va la laisser dormir.

Il prend son portable et envoie un message à Alex pour la rassurer. Ils sont tous à ses côtés Fin, Eliott, Alex et Casey sans oublier Rafael qui a tout mis en œuvre afin qu'Eliott ne soit pas poursuivi pour meurtre. Il se souviendra toute sa vie de cette soirée. Seul Cragen reste distant mais personne n'en connait la raison.

_Eliott, divorcé de Kathy, depuis maintenant six mois, s'est installé confortablement afin de suivre tranquillement son match de basket-ball. Il est parti tôt après avoir salué Olivia et Fin le nez toujours dans des dossiers en retard. _

_Il entend son téléphone en espérant que ce n'est pas Cragen._

_Il décroche nonchalamment son téléphone sans regarder qui l'appelle tout en suivant son match de Basket-ball_

_Il entend un enfant qui pleure_

- _Allo ?_

_Il n'entend aucune réponse_

_Il regarde son écran : le numéro d'Olivia._

- _Leah ?_

- _Papa bouge plus chuchote-t-elle_

_Papa, papa ….réveille-toi, papa pleure-t-elle_

_La petite fille pleure …..Eliott comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal_

_J'arrive Leah, j'arrive …._

_Il enfile rapidement ses chaussures, appelle Fin tout en courant et court vers l'appartement d'Olivia dont il a les clés._

_Il reconnait les pleurs d'Alexis, il entre dans l'appartement sans faire de bruit. Une odeur de sang et de chair brûlée lui montent aux narines. Il marche dans une flaque de sang….une trainée de sang chemine jusqu'au salon…le pantalon d'Olivia traîne aussi_

_Eliott s'approche son fusil à la main, le petit garçon hurle toujours dans sa chambre. Il entre, le prend dans ses bras, il est brûlant. Le petit garçon, rassuré, pose sa tête contre l'épaule d'Eliott et suce son pouce. Sauver ses enfants, c'est ce qu'Olivia souhaiterait_

_ Il aperçoit Leah près du radiateur baignant dans le sang de son père, continuant de le secouer mais plus aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, juste des larmes…juste des sanglots qui s'accélèrent. _

_Il la prend avec son autre bras et le berce. Elle arrête de pleurer. Il prend le pouls de Brian, c'est fini, c'est trop tard, sa gorge se serre. Il regarde devant lui et voit de la lumière sous la porte de la chambre d'Olivia. _

- _Ou est maman ? _

_La petite fille montre la porte de sa maman avec son doigt._

_Il veut poser la fillette mais elle s'accroche à lui_

- _Ok je ne te lâche pas, on va sauver maman._

_Il s'approche, la porte n'est pas totalement fermée. Olivia est attachée, bâillonnée, il s'acharne sur elle. Il prend du recul et il lui chuchote à l'oreille._

- _Je dois absolument …..Il voit Fin qui entre et lui fait signe de se taire. Il lui tend les deux enfants_

_C'est à lui qui chuchote_

- _Il est avec Liv, je dois la sauver_

_Eliott sort son flingue, il regarde _

_Cette bête est toujours sur Olivia, il doit aller très vite et le surprendre .Il entre et l'attrape, il le flanque contre le miroir qui se brise, l'homme s'écroule déboussolé. Il n'hésite pas un instant et tire trois fois ne lui laissant aucune chance._

_La petite fille entend le bruit de la lutte et un autre coup de feu, elle se fait sur elle et s'accroche au coup de Fin, elle tremble. Il appelle une ambulance, il appelle ses collègues et Alex_

_Eliott s'approche d'Olivia, nue, bâillonnée et attachée, il aperçoit les brûlures, les ecchymoses déjà apparus et les lacérations. Il voit le sang s'écoulant de son entre jambe ….ses yeux sont ouverts, elle vit ! Elle a survécu à l'agression, il doit maintenant tout faire pour la maintenir en vie._

_Il prend rapidement un drap dans l'armoire et la recouvre, les autres n'ont pas besoin de voir. Il enlève le scotch…_

- _Liv, je suis là_

_Elle attrape sa main, il la regarde, ils n'ont pas besoin de mots. Il sait qu'elle compte sur lui pour lui dire la vérité. Elle respire difficilement_

- _Les enfants sont avec Fin. J'entends encore Alexis pleurer. On va s'en occuper ….et on n'a rien pu faire pour Brian….je suis arrivé trop tard Liv, il peut lire toute sa souffrance que ce soit physique ou morale._

_Il veut soulever sa tête, il sent un liquide gluant, il enlève sa main, elle est recouverte de sang, il comprend qu'elle a dû recevoir un coup derrière la tête._

_Il la soulève et la conduit lui-même vers l'ambulance… Il l'accompagne dans l'ambulance, en partant, il voit Fin tenant Leah et Alex tenant le petit Alexis dans les bras._

_Olivia lui avait pourtant envoyé un message lui annonçant qu'elle devait emmener Alexis chez le pédiatre car il avait une forte fièvre. Elle prend l'enfant brûlant et l'emmène également vers les urgences. Que s'est-il passé ? _

Eliott la regarde endormie et ne sent pas ses propres larmes s'écouler

We used to have good times together  
But now I feel them slip away  
It makes me cry to see love die  
So sad to watch good love go bad

Remember how you used to feel dear?  
You said nothing could change your mind  
It breaks my heart to see us part  
So sad to watch good love go bad

Is it any wonder  
That I feel so blue  
When I know for certain  
That I'm losing you

Remember how you used to feel dear?  
You said nothing could change your mind  
It breaks my heart to see us part  
So sad to watch good love go bad  
So sad to watch good love go bad


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 ( comme dans les chansons de Folon , Yves Duteil)

Elle attend patiemment dans la salle d'attente du notaire. La vie reprenait son cours. Eliott et Alex l'avait accompagnée, toujours présents, mais elle reste tellement silencieuse malgré les douleurs physiques toujours présente. Elle les regarde et finit par dire.

- Nous allons rentrer à la maison

Alex lui prend la main

- Tu sais que tu peux rester autant que tu le veux, rien ne presse ni pour toi, ni pour les petits, tu as encore des séquelles Liv, sois prudente.

- Je sais Alex, vous avez été vraiment géniales toutes les deux et je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante. Mais nous devons continuer et nous en sortir. Toi aussi El…

- Sache qu'on sera toujours là quoi qu'il arrive, quel que soit le moment Liv lui répond Eliott

- Je le sais, je vous assure ….vous êtes des amis exceptionnels….je vous aime énormément, je n'oublierai jamais vos présences à nos côtés et les enfants aussi petits qu'ils soient, s'en souviendront.

- moi, aussi je t'aime dit Eliott

- Pareil dit Alex

Ce moment de tendresse fut interrompu par l'entrée du notaire

Ils s'installent et attendent que le notaire prenne la parole et lui présente ses condoléances.

- J'ai ici le testament de Brian Alexander Cassidy, époux d'Olivia Benson et père de Leah Benson Cassidy âgée de 6 ans et Alexander Benson Cassidy 2ans et demi

- Nos deux enfants dit-elle avec beaucoup d'émotion

Le notaire lui sourit.

- J'ai donc ici les dispositions de votre époux, elle a été modifiée il y a peu de temps, vous en a-t-il informée ?

- Pas du tout, on n'abordait pas le sujet….on n'avait certes un métier dangereux à certaines occasions mais on se faisait mutuellement confiance pour se protéger

- Je vois….je ne pense que vous allez être surprise. En tout premier lieu l'appartement ?

- Nous l'avons acheté, chacun a payé une partie

- C'est bien ce qu'il est écrit, l'appartement vous revient à part entière ….tout comme le chalet à Cape Cod

- Le chalet …dit-elle la voix remplie d'émotion

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Nous y passions nos vacances, toutes nos vacances répond-elle avec un demi-sourire.

- Concernant les comptes en banques, nous avons le compte commun, tout ce qui se trouve vous revient tout comme le compte personnel de Brian où se trouve 600 dollars

Elle sourit

- Vous êtes d'accord

- Je le suis, on venait de payer toutes les factures et Brian a réglé l'opération de notre fils auquel on a enlevé les végétations. Nous ne sommes pas riches, notre appartement est modeste et je me débrouillerai pour élever nos deux enfants.

- Il y a aussi les comptes d'épargne : 600 000 dollars

- Pardon dit Olivia

- Vous ne saviez pas ?

- Pas du tout

- Je connais Brian depuis longtemps vous savez. L'argent ne l'intéressait pas quand sa mère est mort il a touché une somme assez conséquente, qu'il a fructifiée et cette somme est à diviser en 3 : vous et vos deux enfants. Ce qui vous fait 200 000 dollars pour chacun d'entre-vous et il me semble que madame Cabott ici présente gérera les biens de vos enfants, c'est une décision que vous aviez prise en commun s'il l'un de vous deux s'en allait avant l'autre

- Je le confirme

- Très bien ! venons-en à l'assurance-vie

- L'assurance –vie ! Quelle assurance-vie ? Brian plaisantait tout le temps quand j'abordais le sujet. Il disait qu'on mourrait vieux tous les deux …

- Brian avait souscrit une assurance-vie, vous ne le saviez pas .J'ai le chèque ici 3 000 000 de dollars.

Olivia, abasourdie, les yeux ouverts ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait à l'instant de lui dire.

- 3 000 000 de dollars à vous partager avec vos deux enfants, je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais vous avez perdu votre mari mais vous êtes riches, c'est difficile mais c'est la réalité, c'est 1 000 000 de dollars pour chacun de vous. La seule clause émise par Brian est que vos enfants ne touchent pas cette somme avant leur 25éme année.

Olivia ne réalisait pas ce qui venait d'être dit.

Je vous laisse un moment, je reviens….il sort de la pièce

Olivia regarde ses deux amis

- Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr répondent-ils tous les deux….

- Je ne veux pas que ces informations sortent de cette pièce, j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous trois….

- Je le promets dit Eliott

- Je le promets ajoute Alex


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 ( bel amour , Emily Simon)

- Liv, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, reste encore un peu

- Nous devons rentrer chez nous

- Tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, comme vas-tu faire ?

- Comment je vais faire pour ?

- T'occuper des enfants ?

- Je suis capable de m'occuper de mes enfants et d'en prendre soin Eliott, nous allons nous battre et nous en sortir, j'ai besoin d'être chez moi

- Tu souffres encore Olivia, certains gestes provoquent encore des accès de douleur

- Ça va mieux Eliott !

- Mais tu crois que je ne vois pas tes grimaces que tu tentes de cacher, encore ce matin quand Leah s'est mise dans tes bras avant que l'on ne parte, tu as eu mal et pas qu'un peu et ne prétend pas le contraire, tes brûlures te…..

- Je ne prétends pas le contraire Eliott, je ne suis pas faible

- Je le sais bien Olivia, laisse-nous juste prendre soin de toi, juste encore un peu….tu sais que tu n'es pas prête

- Tu as raison, je ne suis pas prête mais pas à m'occuper de moi mais je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour Leah et Alexis

- Comment veux-tu qu'ils aillent mieux si toi, tu ne vas pas bien !

- Comment je vais n'a pas tellement d'importance Eliott

- Tu te trompes

- Écoute El, soit tu m'aides à rentrer chez moi soit tu t'en vas si tu n'es pas d'accord

- T'es une vrai tête de mule, je vais t'aider mais en ce qui concerne le travail….

- Je ne compte pas revenir tout de suite Eliott

- Ha tu vois, tu n'es pas prête

- Ce n'est pas ça !

- C'est Cragen ! parce que ce qu'il t'est arrivé l'a profondément choqué, on le voit regarder ton bureau de manière nostalgique ….que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien !

- Tu as refusé qu'il entre dans ta chambre à l'hôpital, tu ne lui as pas serré la main aux funérailles de Brian alors que tu as accepté que le capitaine de Brian te serre dans ses bras.

- J'ai de bonnes raisons et ca ne regarde que lui et moi

- On dirait qu'il a des remords

- C'est bien possible !

- Alors, raconte-moi

- Hors de question….

Elle veut prendre le sac, il va plus vite et il l'attrape

Elle se dirige vers le salon, remercie encore une fois ses deux amies pour leur accueil.

- Demain, j'emmènerai Leah à l'école

- Je suis en congé lui dit Casey, je viens garder Alexis si tu veux

- Ça me va , je crois qu'il aimera.

Elle prend Alexis par la main

- On va à la maison mon grand

- Maison maman

- Oui

- Voir papa

- Non mon chéri

- Papa pas là

- Non mon petit cœur

Et tous les trois aidés d'Eliott quittent l'appartement d'Eliott et de Casey afin de rentrer chez eux.

**Si je pouvais bâtir,  
un soleil, un empire  
pour toi,  
sans hésiter  
cent milles fois,  
je le ferais**

si je pouvais tout changer  
et si je pouvais braver  
la mort, j'irais te chercher  
plus jamais je ne te quitterais

si les lumières du matin pouvaient ramener tes mains, ton corps et ta chaleur,  
mon amour  
non, je n'aurais plus peur

quand je ferme les paupières  
j'entends ta voix et j'espère  
pouvoir enfin, retrouver  
mon bel amour pour l'éternité


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : le retour ( tant de belles choses de Francoise Hardy)

Ils sont tous les trois sur le canapé, ils regardent cars pour faire plaisir à Alexis qui adore ce dessin animé. Ils sont rentrés en début d'après-midi, il est déjà 16 h et aucun d'eux n'a bougé. Leah est à côté de sa maman et n'a encore prononcé aucun mot, Alexis s'est finalement endormi dans les bras de sa maman. Olivia finit également par s'endormir.

Leah les regarde et se lève vers le radiateur. Elle se lève et regarde derrière le radiateur, plus de trace ! Plus rien ! Plus aucune preuve de ce qu'elle a vu et vécu. Elle sait ce que ce monstre a fait à son père et à sa mère. Elle veut son papa, c'est qu'elle désire le plus au monde, qu'il revienne, qu'il la serre dans ses bras.

Son père lui disait toujours qu'elle était une petite fille courageuse comme maman, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne pleure pas même si elle a très envie.

_Elle se souvient de ce jour-là….papa est venu la chercher à l'école avec Alexis qui semble boudeur_

- _C'est pas maman qui vient me chercher_

- _Le chef de maman lui a donné beaucoup de travail_

- _Et ton chef à toi ?_

- _Il m'a dit que la plus belle des petites filles attendait son papa_

- _Et c'est moi !_

- _C'est toi la plus elle, on y va, on doit aller voir le docteur avec ton petit frère, tu veux bien m'aider comme maman n'est pas là ?_

- _D'accord _

- _On va d'abord aller à la maison chercher le carnet _

- _Ok papa_

- _Celui du pédiatre, tu sais où il est rangé_

- _Je sais _

- _Super_

- _Je pourrai me changer, j'ai vraiment chaud avec ce pantalon_

- _Pas de soucis, si tu mets une belle robe_

- _D'accord mon papa et elle entoure de ses deux bras pour lui faire un câlin. _

_Brian installe les enfants et ils arrivent à l'appartement_

- _je peux ouvrir la porte papa comme tu as Alexis dans les bras. Il est vraiment malade, il tousse beaucoup_

- _c'est pour ça qu'on va chez le docteur _

_Leah court dans les escaliers, elle met la clé et ne se rend pas compte que la porte s'ouvre beaucoup trop facilement….elle entre et court directement à sa chambre sans voir l'homme caché dans le recoin de la cuisine. _

_Brian s'avance tenant Alexis appuyé lourdement contre lui, l'enfant est fiévreux et tousse beaucoup. Brian le pose dans un premier temps dans le canapé._

- _Papa doit préparer quelques affaires pour aller à l'hôpital, je reviens _

_Il n'a pas le temps de se retourner qu'il est atteint à l'épaule par une balle, il s'écroule se demandant ce qu'il se passe. Le temps qu'il réalise, Williams Lewis, l'assomme de coup de pieds et lui fracasse la tête avec son arme …Brian ne reprend pas conscience_

_Leah alertée par les cris de son petit frère et le bruit de l'arme sort de sa chambre et s'écrie papa, papa_

- _Tu bouges, je tue ton petit frère, c'est que tu veux _

- _Papa…._

_Il tend son arme vers Alexis_

- _Je me tais, je me tais hoche-t-elle le visage plein de larmes._

- _Très bien, prends ton petit frère et tu vas dans ta chambre…._

Olivia se réveille subitement et aperçoit Leah près du radiateur, elle sait que sa petite fille revoit les mêmes images, elle commence à se demander si elle a eu raison de rentrer

Elle s'approche de sa petite fille et malgré ses douleurs, elle se baisse pour être à sa hauteur

- Je sais mon ange que c'est difficile, je sais que tu penses à papa, je sais qu'il te manque, parce que maman aimerait aussi qu'il soit là….quand Alexis sera réveillé, on ira se promener.

Elle hoche la tête, elle s'approche de ta maman et lui passe ses bras autour de son cou tout en la serrant contre elle.

- Je t'aime mon ange …

- Elle donne un baiser à son bras

Olivia réussit à se relever en la portant dans le canapé ou la fille et la mère se font un énorme câlin

Même s´il me faut lâcher ta main  
Sans pouvoir te dire "à demain"  
Rien ne défera jamais nos liens  
Même s´il me faut aller plus loin  
Couper les ponts, changer de train  
L´amour est plus fort que le chagrin  
L´amour qui fait battre nos coeurs  
Va sublimer cette douleur  
Transformer le plomb en or  
Tu as tant de belles choses à vivre encore  
Tu verras au bout du tunnel  
Se dessiner un arc-en-ciel  
Et refleurir les lilas  
Tu as tant de belles choses devant toi  
Même si je veille d´une autre rive  
Quoi que tu fasses, quoi qu´il t´arrive  
Je serai avec toi comme autrefois  
Même si tu pars à la dérive  
L´état de grâce, les forces vives  
Reviendront plus vite que tu ne crois  
Dans l´espace qui lie le ciel et la terre  
Se cache le plus grand des mystères  
Comme la brume voilant l´aurore  
Il y a tant de belles choses que tu ignores  
La foi qui abat les montagnes  
La source blanche dans ton âme  
Penses-y quand tu t´endors  
L´amour est plus fort que la mort  
Dans le temps qui lie ciel et terre  
Se cache le plus beau des mystères  
Penses-y quand tu t´endors  
L´amour est plus fort que la mort


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 ( Isabelle Boulay un jour ou l'autre)

Olivia les a emmenés au parc, Leah joua au toboggan avec son petit frère. Celui-ci a rapidement pris conscience que sa grande sœur ne parlait pas et ils semblent pourtant se comprendre. La perte cruelle qu'ils ont subi les ont-ils rendus encore plus proches ?

Olivia se demande encore ce qu'il s'est passé avant son arrivée , les seuls éléments de l'enquête qu'elle a obtenus c'est que Brian a été ligoté et atteint d'une balle deux heures avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'appartement…..Brian est mort en souffrant , il s'est vidé peu à peu de son sang en étant de plus malmenés et en voyant les siens torturés physiquement et moralement….

Leah leur a pourtant sauvé la vie à elle et Alexis…..ses derniers mots ont été pour son père suppliant de se réveiller, cela elle l'a appris d'Eliott…..

Le mois de mai semble se terminer, ils avaient prévu leur vacances dans leur chalet résidentiel à Cape Cod, les enfants adorent ce lieu, elle pense qu'elle va y aller, ils ont besoin de penser à autre chose. Ils ont besoin de rire et Leah a besoin de temps pour retrouver la parole.

Le jeu du toboggan semble fini, ses deux enfants reviennent vers elle, Leah tenant Alexis par la main, ils sont devenus très dépendants d'Olivia, comme s'ils avaient peur de la perde, comme s'ils le méfiaient qu'un autre monstre surgissent pour leur prendre leur maman à son tour.

Olivia les emmène dans une pizzéria pour tenter de manger un peu, c'est l'endroit où ils venaient avec Brian et elle n'a pas envie de changer ses habitudes. Les serveurs savent, elle le sent à leur regard mais que peut-elle faire à part affronter la réalité ?

- Maman

- Mon chéri

- Sui tigué

- Je suis fatigué , répète

- Ze suis tigué

Olivia rit en le voyant bailler, elle regarde sa petite fille qui a fini toute son assiette.

- Tu veux rentrer aussi petit cœur ?

Elle hoche une nouvelle fois la tête, c'est leur première soirée tous les trois et elle semble bien. Elle demande la note au serveur. Elle met sa veste au petit garçon et voit le patron qu'elle connaît bien se diriger vers elle. Il tend un paquet de beignets aux deux enfants

- Mici dit Alexis

La petite fille sourit

- C'est sa façon de vous remercier

- Je comprends, je voulais vous dire à quel point ce drame m'a touché

- Merci Angelo c'est vraiment gentil

Son petit garçon lève les bras, elle respire et arrive à le soulever. Elle est aussi épuisée.

- Laissez-moi vous offrir le repas de ce soir pour vous témoigner toute mon affection.

- Avec plaisir, merci beaucoup

Tenant son petit garçon, même si elle ressent des douleurs aux brûlures de sa poitrine, elle continue tout en tenant aussi la main de Leah. Son rythme se ralentit, la douleur lui devient quasi insupportable mais elle doit continuer. Sa hanche se sensibilise, les fêlures dues aux coups de pieds reçus fragilisent encore certaines parties de son corps.

Elle arrive devant son immeuble et pose enfin le petit garçon qui se met à pleurer de fatigue.

- Pleure pas mon ange, ok ….maman a mal, tu sais ….

- Papaaaa, ze veux papaa

Elle serre les dents, le reprend dans ses bras et prennent tous les trois l'ascenseur. En arrivant sur le palier, elle tend le trousseau à Leah, tu veux bien ouvrir la porte pour maman

Elle recule, soudain effrayée. Olivia voit la terreur s'incruster dans les yeux de sa fille et croit comprendre. Elle ouvre la porte et emmène les enfants dans leur chambre. Elle pose Alexis sur son lit et se retourne près de sa petite fille

**Puisque tu sais le temps qu'il m'a fallu  
Pour arriver au coin de ta rue  
Puisque derrière tes paupières baissées  
Tu as suivi les routes où j'ai marché  
Puisque tu vois la couleur de mes nuages  
Et les photos qui rient dans mes bagages  
Je garderais tous ces morceaux de nous  
Que tu as laissés cassés un peu partout...**

Un jour ou l'autre, on se retrouvera  
Comme un matin d'enfance  
Un jour tout autre, on se reconnaîtra  
Pour une autre danse...

Tu as réveillé des soleils endormis  
Entre tes cils, ils m'ont souri  
Par tes yeux clairs, j'ai vu des arcs-en-ciel  
Là où j'avais laissé fondre mes ailes  
Même si tu vis dans d'autres vies que moi  
Si chaque nuit nous éloigne pas à pas  
Même si j'ai peur des ombres qui s'avancent  
Dans cette chambre qui part vers le silence

Un jour ou l'autre, on se retrouvera  
Comme un matin d'enfance  
Un jour tout autre, on se reconnaîtra  
Au-delà du silence...

Un jour ou l'autre, on se retrouvera  
Comme un matin d'enfance  
Un jour tout autre, on se retrouvera  
Au-delà du silence...

Un jour ou l'autre, on se retrouvera  
Comme un matin d'enfance  
Un jour tout autre, on se retrouvera  
Pour une autre danse...

Un jour ou l'autre

Un jour ou l'autre


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 ( Serge Regianni , tu vivras tant qu'on s'aimera )

- C'est toi qui as ouvert la porte quand le méchant est venu

Elle hoche la tête, c'est la première fois que Leah raconte les évènements de ce soir-là à Olivia

- Ok, tu as vu le méchant quand tu es entrée.

Elle hoche négativement la tête

- Où es-tu allée ?

Elle montre l'armoire

- Tu es venue dans ta chambre ?

Elle refait le même geste affirmatif.

Elle prend sa petite fille dans ses bras. Elle l'embrasse et lui dit

- Tu es la petite fille la plus courageuse que maman connaisse. Je t'aime tellement mon ange.

- Tu mets ton pyjama pendant que j'habille Alexis, il est trop tard pour le bain, on le prendra demain

Et la petite fille met son pyjama, il est tard.

Alexis est presque endormi et la petite fille se glisse dans son lit afin de recevoir un baiser.

Elle les embrasse et s'en va vers sa chambre. Le matelas, le tapis, l'armoire sont nouveaux. Elle met son pyjama, se brosse les dents et se glisse sous les draps.

Elle ferme les yeux, elle entend la porte qui s'ouvre. Elle se lève et voit à nouveau sa petite fille près du radiateur.

Elle met une main sur son épaule, Leah ne dit rien, elle ne pleure pas mais Olivia peut lire toute sa souffrance et toute sa peine due à l'absence de son papa dans son regard.

- Maman sait que tu as très mal là lui dit-elle en touchant sa poitrine. Je sais que papa te manque et que tu aimerais aller dans ses bras. Je sais tout ça, je sais que c'est encore plus difficile pour vous. Je t'aime mon ange, je vais essayer de vous aimer encore plus fort….maman fait ce qu'elle peut, du mieux qu'elle peut mais j'ai pas de recette miracle .

Elle met une nouvelle fois ses bras autour de sa maman et la serre très très fort. Olivia lui caresse les cheveux. Elle pose un bisou là où elle a vu le vilain poser la plaque brûlante sur maman, elle sait que sa maman a eu très mal, elle aimerait lui parler mais les sons ne veulent pas sortir.

- Tu veux dormir avec maman ? ça t'aiderait de rester avec moi ?

Elle met sa main dans la main d'Olivia comme pour acquiescer à sa demande, elle sait que sa maman a mal aussi, qu'elle ne peut pas la porter, elle a vu tantôt qu'elle boitait encore en portant Alexis. Elle se dit que demain, elle aidera maman pour s'occuper d'Alexis et de la maison.

Alexis sort à son tour de sa chambre tenant sa tétine et son doudou

- Dodo maman

- Ok viens mon ange

Elle tient la main à ses deux enfants, ses deux trésors. Ce à quoi elle tient le plus au monde. A chaque instant elle a envie de pleurer mais les larmes ne viennent pas

Elle installe d'abord Alexis, elle grimpe dans le lit et demande sa petite fille de la rejoindre. Elle se blottit dans l'épaule d'Olivia. Elle se relève, regarde sa main, elle prend sa petite main, prend la main de sa maman et y dessine un cœur. Olivia est émue, elle sourit, Leah recommence à communiquer, elle lui dépose un autre bisou sur la joue

- Maman t'aime mon trésor, maman t'aime aussi fort qu'elle le peut, elle se blottit tout contre Olivia cherchant sa sécurité perdue et s'endort dans les bras de sa maman.

**Tu vivras tant qu'on t'aimera**

Comment faire pour traverser la nuit des temps

Pour que pendant longtemps, longtemps  
On t'aime encore, on t'aime autant  
Comment faire pour mériter un long amour  
Pour qu'on se rappelle toujours  
Que tu as existé un jour

Cela dépend de toi  
D'être éternel ou pas…

La fin du monde, et pourquoi  
Si tu as su te faire aimer de ci et de là  
Des Noirs, des Bleus, des Rouges, et caetera  
Tu vivras tant qu'on t'aimera, qu'on t'aimera  
Tant qu'une femme parlera  
Tant que quelqu'un se souviendra  
Du seul nom de toi  
Une petite flamme s'allumera  
Tu vivras tant qu'on t'aimera  
Qu'on t'aimera

Si un jour quelqu'un te dit que je suis mort  
Ne le crois pas ce croque-mort  
Mais aime-moi un peu plus fort  
Ton amour, j'en aurai ce jour-là besoin  
Bien plus encore que de chagrins  
Bien plus encore que ce matin

Cela dépend de toi  
Que je survive ou pas…

La fin du monde et pourquoi  
La fin de tout, de mes amours et la fin de moi  
Ce n'est pas dans la tombe qu'on la verra  
Je vivrai tant qu'on m'aimera  
Qu'on m'aimera  
Tant que ton âme chantera  
Pour éclairer un souvenir  
Un instant de moi  
Une petite flamme s'allumera  
Je vivrai tant que tu m'aimeras  
Que tu vivras pour moi…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 ( natascha St-Pierre repose ton âme)

Olivia s'est une nouvelle fois réveillée à cause de ses cauchemars….elle regarde l'horloge 7h. Elle se lève en essayant de ne pas réveiller les enfants qui dorment.

Elle va se préparer du café et prend rapidement sa douche avant qu'il ne se réveille. Elle retourne vers sa chambre afin de s'habiller, elle a rendez-vous à l'école de Leah ce matin, la petite fille s'est longtemps absentée et Olivia a besoin de faire le point avec son enseignante.

Elle prépare ensuite le petit-déjeuner des enfants. Elle retourne dans sa chambre et les regarde dormir paisiblement, ils ont l'air terriblement serein en dormant. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, elle sait qu'elle vient de prendre sa décision.

Elle reçoit un message de Casey lui signifiant qu'elle arrive pour garder Alexis comme elle lui avait promis la veille, elle se dirige vers la porte et lui ouvre.

- Bien dormi ?

- Plus ou moins, les enfants dorment toujours….on est allé au restaurant hier et nous sommes rentrés tard….

- Ils sont dans leur chambre

- Non, ils ont dormi avec moi

- Avec toi ?

- J'ai retrouvé Leah près du radiateur …..elle a vu son père mourir Casey, elle a besoin de moi

- Comme tu as besoin d'eux

- Exact

- J'ai préparé la table du déjeuner et j'aimerais aller voir Cragen ensuite ….

- Olivia Benson, tu ne penses pas déjà retravailler ?

- Non Casey, rassure-toi, je pense demander un long congé

- Quand tu dis long ?

- Minimum 6 mois, après je verrai….

- Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais retravailler

- C'est ce que tu as toujours fait….

- Mais ca c'était avant parce que…..elle interrompit immédiatement sa phrase

- Avant quoi ? reprit Casey voyant qu'Olivia allait probablement lâcher un gros morceau

- Avant rien ….

- Liv, je t'en prie…..termine ta phrase

- Parce que ce jour-là, je devais être en congé et Cragen a refusé de me le donner

- Liv, ce n'est pas

- Si ça l'est, Brian devait travailler jusqu'à 18h00….c'est moi qui aurait dû mourir , pas lui , elle quitte l'appartement sans regarder Casey qui vient de se rendre compte à quel point Olivia se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé.

Elle arrive rapidement à l'école et rencontre madame Johansson , l'institutrice de Leah et Olivia sort plutôt heureuse et ravie de cette rencontre . Olivia lui a donc annoncé qu'elle partait en voyage avec ses deux enfants et qu'elle ne sait pas elle rentrerait…l'école les attendra.

Maintenant il reste Cragen, le morceau le plus délicat. Olivia veut ce congé et elle sait qu'elle l'obtiendra parce que Cragen se sent aussi coupable qu'elle et elle veut récupérer son arme. Avant elle ne la ramenait jamais à la maison mais ca c'était avant. Elle en a besoin pour se défendre.

Elle se trouve devant cet immeuble, son cœur se serre…..la dernière fois qu'elle a quitté cet endroit, c'est pour un rendez-vous pour l'enfer.

Elle rentre à l'intérieur, tous les bureaux sont vides sauf Fin présents qui se lève et vient immédiatement à sa rencontre

- Ne me dis pas….

- Non, je viens juste voir Cragen….j'ai encore besoin de temps

- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire

- Il est là

- Dans son bureau mais d'une humeur massacrante

Elle respire une bonne fois et frappe à la porte de Cragen qui ne s'attend certainement pas à la voir aussitôt.

**J'ai su garder sur mes lèvres  
Tes secrets  
Et nos jours de fièvres**

T'écouter en silence  
Enveloppée  
Dans nos confidences

Repose ton âme  
Dépose les armes  
Qui ne servent plus à rien

Repose ton âme  
Repousse le drame  
De tes mots emprisonnés

Tu t'étais endormi  
Étourdi  
De l'autre côté de ta vie

Tes soupirs sèment le bonheur  
À venir  
Ta plus besoin de fuir

Repose ton âme  
Dépose les armes  
Qui ne servent plus à rien

Repose ton âme  
Repousse le drame  
De tes mots emprisonnés

J'ai partagé tes pleurs  
Tes espoirs  
Solidaire dans les mêmes guerres

À la vie à la mort  
Mon ami  
Viens prendre en moi la force  
Qui te manque

Repose ton âme  
Dépose les armes  
Qui ne servent plus à rien

Repose ton âme  
Repousse le drame  
De tes mots emprisonnés


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Donald Cragen est d'humeur assez massacrante, la culpabilité qui le ronge depuis la tragédie l'empêche de travailler et de se concentrer correctement et depuis il s'en prend à tous ceux qui l'entourent chaque jour, c'est-à-dire son équipe. Et pourtant, ils bossent comme des dingues. Mais ses remords l'assaillent quotidiennement, il ne l'a plus revue, il n'a pas pu la voir à l'hôpital et elle est rapidement partie aux funérailles

Si seulement, il l'avait laissée partir ….si seulement ça n'était pas arrivé….elle aurait dû partir à midi ce jour-là mais il avait oublié de le noter et avait déjà laissé partir Nick, Eliott et Munch. Il lui en voulait aussi à ce moment-là, Olivia commençait à s'intéresser davantage à sa famille qu'à lui ou encore son travail et il ne le supportait pas.

_Un mois auparavant, elle avait déjà pris une semaine pour l'opération de son petit garçon et il se remémore cette journée tragique._

- _Capitaine _

- _Olivia, entre_

- _Un souci_

- _J'ai bientôt fini ma journée, je viens rendre mes rapports_

- _Comment, fini ta journée ?_

- _Je vous avais demandé congé _

- _Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais_

- _Mais capitaine …._

- _Il n'y a pas de capitaine, inspecteur Benson, la gardienne vient d'appeler ….ton fils ne se sent pas bien …._

- _Alors, je …._

- _Non tu restes ! tu t'es assez absentée ces derniers temps_

- _Mon fils était à l'hôpital_

- _Je sais, appelle Brian qu'il s'en occupe_

- _Je vais le faire_

- _Très bien …._

- _Et Olivia _

- _Oui capitaine,_

- _Si tu n'aimes plus ton travail, rien ne te retient_

_Elle quitte son bureau avec une boule dans la gorge, Don devient de plus en plus infecte à son égard et elle ne sait même pas pourquoi_….

Elle entre

- Olivia

- Capitaine !

- Écoute Olivia, je ….

- Ne dites rien capitaine, je ne vais pas m'éterniser…..je sais que vous ne serez pas d'accord mais je ne vais pas revenir tout de suite

- Prends le temps qu'il te faudra…ils sont ok en haut

- Très bien, je vais partir loin pendant un long moment, c'est une décision que j'ai prise ce matin en observant mes enfants.

- Fais ce qui te semble bien Olivia, je n'y verrai aucune objection !

- J'ai une autre demande

- Je voudrais une nouvelle arme, l'autre est….

- Avec les pièces à conviction

- Tout à fait

Don ouvre alors son tiroir et lui tend

- La voici Olivia, une toute nouvelle…elle est arrivée la semaine dernière

- Merci capitaine dit-elle en ne trahissant aucune émotion

- Écoute Olivia, je voulais

- Je vous arrête capitaine, ne dites surtout rien, je sais ce que vous avez envie de dire mais rien n'y changera….Brian est mort. ça s'arrête là et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec vous maintenant, il ne reviendra pas et on ne peut pas inverser le temps et nous devons continuer à vivre avec notre conscience Don, j'espère que vous y arrivez parce que je ne dors plus correctement, ma petite fille ne parle plus et mon fils chercher son papa chaque jour.

Et sans le saluer, elle sort du bureau.

Elle salue Fin et rentre chez elle.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 

Elle rentre aux alentours de 11h30. Elle franchit la porte. Elle a hâte de les retrouver, de déjà les serrer dans ses bras.

- Ça sent bon dis donc !

- Maman, maman….. s'écrie le petit garçon

Il s'accroche aux jambes de sa maman

- A fait des cookies

- Tu as fait des cookies

- Avec Casey

- Avec Casey ! c'est super

La petit fille s'approche et son tour près de sa maman qui la câline également.

- Si vous alliez vous laver les mains, petite chenapans.

Elle s'approche de Casey

- Merci beaucoup, ils ont été sages

- Ils sont adorables Olivia, tes enfants sont merveilleux, c'est toujours un plaisir de passer un moment avec eux.

Elles se sourient

- Tu manges les cookies avec nous ?

- Evidemment !

- Et Cragen

- Je lui ai demandé mon arme

- Oliviaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Je t'assure que je ne ferai pas de bêtise, j'ai juste besoin de me protéger et je lui ai dit que je ne comptais pas reprendre tout de suite

- Et ….

- Je prends le temps dont j'ai besoin

Ensemble, ils goutèrent leurs cookies, elle voit Leah qui commence à rire avec son petit frère. Le petit garçon arrive près d'Olivia.

- Doudou maman, doudou, dodo

- Ha je crois que c'est l'heure de la sieste pour monsieur Alexis

Le petit garçon prend sa tétine accrochée à son doudou, va dans sa chambre chercher sa petite couverture et part s'endormir dans le fauteuil. Casey les quitte et Olivia se retrouve avec Leah.

- Dis-moi, qu'as-tu envie de faire avec maman ?

La fillette se lève, va dans sa chambre et revient avec un puzzle

- C'est parti pour le puzzle

Elles le terminent rapidement

- Tu sais maman a eu une idée mais c'est un secret. Tu sais maman ne va pas retravailler tout de suite parce que j'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi et Alexis. Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait déjà aller à la mer. Dans notre chalet.

Leah prend alors sa mère par la mène et l'emmène jusqu'au placard où se trouvent les valises

- Tu veux déjà préparé les valises, ok.

La petite fille sourit

- On va commencer par les affaires d'Alexis et les tiens.

Une fois que les valises sont finies, la petite fille va chercher ses crayons et ses feuilles et commence à colorier, et cette fois la teinte principale du dessin n'est ni du rouge, ni du noir mais du bleu et du jaune. Olivia est alors certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Le petit garçon se lève et rejoint sa sœur pour dessiner tandis qu'Olivia les rejoint avec son ordinateur portable afin d'écrire ce mot qu'elle enverra à ses amis.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Alex , casey , Eliott, Fin

Quand vous lirez ce mail, je serai partie avec les enfants. Je préfère ne pas vous saluer, la séparation serait trop déchirante, trop douloureuse mais je vais assumer mon choix de quitter New-York pendant un long moment, je suis à l'heure actuelle incapable d'en fixer la durée parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps prendra notre guérison et je préfère y aller en douceur, nous savourerons le temps qui nous est donné. Je sais à quel point le temps passé avec mes deux petits bouts peut être tellement précieux.

Je souhaite me retrouver seule avec Leah et Alexis, ils ont besoin de leur maman à plein temps et moi j'ai besoin d'eux. Nous sommes une famille et vous en faites évidemment parties, ils savent que vous les aimez énormément et ils vous aiment profondément aussi. Ils sont attachés à chacun de vous. Nous emportons votre amour, votre compassion et tous les moments que nous avons partagés, les plus joyeux comme les plus tristes dans nos bagages, ils nous donneront du courage, de l'énergie et de l'espoir et surtout l'envie d'avancer.

Nous avons besoin tous les trois 'écrire un nouveau livre d'histoire sans Brian, nous ne l'oublierons jamais mais nous devons avancer avec cette absence qui nous déchire le cœur, cette souffrance qu'il nous faut apprivoiser pour que l'on s'en sorte. Cette souffrance qui nous brise chaque jour tellement les souvenirs nous engloutissent dans cette tristesse, ce n'est pas la vie dont j'ai envie pour mes enfants. Je n'ai pas envie de sombrer et de les emmener dans mon naufrage.

Vous avez été et vous êtes des amis tellement formidables, je vous suis tellement reconnaissante, sans vous, je ne serais pas là.

Nous partons donc pour un long voyage plein de découvertes et de surprises, je veux entendre Alexis entrer dans une pièce sans chercher son papa, j'aimerais que Leah arrête de fixer ce radiateur maudit où vous avez retrouvé Brian enchainé et saigné à mort, je veux que ma petite fille retrouve la vie dans son cœur.

Je ne retrouverai jamais le bonheur que l'on nous a volé mais j'aimerais en construire un autre à tous les trois qui nous appartiendra, il y a eu la vie avec Brian et il y aura la vie sans lui.

Je vous demande de ne pas nous rejoindre, de nous laisser parce que c'est vital, je vous promets de vous appeler s'il y a le moindre souci, je vous promets de vous donner de mes nouvelles régulièrement et de vous envoyer des photos…

Olivia

Eliott et Fin restent perplexes durant un moment sous le choc de cette nouvelle, elle va ….ils vont terriblement leur manquer.

Ils comprennent mais ils sont tristes et nostalgiques.

Eliott prend son téléphone et écris

- Que votre route soit belle, pleine de surprise…je surveillerai mes mails avec impatience…..vous me manquez déjà….construisez vos plus beaux moment Eliott

- Bonne route Liv , trouvez votre bonheur là où il se trouve .

Alex pleure, elle comprend ….sa meilleure amie s'en est allée

Casey est à ses côtés pour lui remonter le moral

- Tu sais Alex, elle ne veut pas te blesser

- Je sais

- Olivia doit faire ce qui lui semble bon

- Je sais

- Elle reviendra

- Je sais

- Arrête de pleurer

- Ils me manquent déjà

- Imagine la peine qu'eux ressentent, imagine que ce qu'ils ont vécu nous soit arrivé

- Je ne veux pas l'imaginer

Tout comme Eliott, elle prend son téléphone

- Que votre voyage soit riche et extraordinaire. nous serons évidemment présentes si tu as besoin de nous. Nous vous aimons terriblement.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Ils ont déjà bien roulé, les enfants sont vraiment sages dans la voiture. Ils s'occupent avec leurs livres et leur tablette, son petit bonhomme l'étonne dans sa façon de la manipuler très rapidement. Elle l'entend rire aux éclats.

Ils ont aussi dormi, elle a mis la radio pour passer le temps tout en restant concentrée sur sa conduite.

Les enfants se réveillent, elle s'arrête dès qu'elle voit un snack style mc do avec une aire de jeux, exactement ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils se dégourdissent les jambes et qu'ils s'amusent. Ce n'est pas super sain mais Alexis a besoin qu'on lui retire son lange. Il n'est pas encore propre quand il dort.

Après le repas, il leur restera encore 5h de route. Elle préfère prendre son temps et ne pas faire d'excès.

Elle change rapidement Alexis dans les toilettes et accompagne aussi Leah. Elle y va ensuite demandant à sa petite fille de bien tenir la main de son petit frère et de ne pas surtout pas le lâcher.

- Vous êtes super

- On va manger un hamburger

Ils mangent tous les trois et ensuite Olivia les laisse jouer pendant une heure et demie avant de les rappeler pour rentrer. Ils arrivent immédiatement, elle pense alors à toutes les fois où elle devait insister pour qu'ils sortent de ces jeux à boules. Maintenant dès qu'elle les appelle, ils arrivent précipitamment.

- On repart mes amours

- Mer, mer s'écrie Alexis

- Oui mon petit cœur

Elle les installe, ferme la porte des enfants et entend qu'elle a reçu des messages. Elle lit, elle sourit. Elle a tout de même le cœur gros de les quitter, de presque les abandonner mais elle reviendra, ça elle le sait.

Calmement, elle reprend la route.

Les embouteillages qu'elle n'attendait pas surviennent. Ce qui lui fait perdre considérablement du temps. Et malgré toute leur gentillesse, le petit Alexis commence à s'impatienter et à devenir nerveux. Bientôt il hurle dans la voiture. Il émet des cris perçant et se met à gigoter sans s'arrêter.

Olivia arrête la voiture ….elle se frotte le visage. Leah n'ose pas bouger et Alexis continue à hurler de plus en plus belle, ses cris deviennent de plus en plus perçant. Olivia sort de la voiture et claque violemment la porte ne se rendant pas tout de suite compte que sa petite fille tremble de peur. Elle respire une bonne fois. Elle regarde à l'intérieur et voit Leah. Elle ouvre la portière et prend son petit garçon dans ses bras.

- C'est tout mon grand, calme-toi mon ange ! maman est là.

L'enfant pleure moins rassuré d'être dans les bras de sa mère.

Elle rejoint Leah et lui pose un baiser sur le front

- Je suis désolée mon ange, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Maman est aussi fatiguée que vous.

Le petit garçon lui montre alors quelque chose du doigt, Olivia se retourne et voit au loin

- Oh une fête foraine !

- Anège !

- Un manège ! répète Olivia

- Un manège répète correctement le petit garçon

Elle regarde sa petite fille dans la voiture

- Prête pour un petit tour de manège

Elle hoche de la tête en souriant cette fois et Olivia tout en tenant Alexis par la main, elle aide Leah qui se détache toute seule à descendre de la voiture

Olivia prend du retard mais ce n'est pas grave, les enfants se détendent et s'amusent. Alexis s'éclate et Leah rit enfin comme toutes les petites filles de son âge. Il ne manque que Brian pour que le bonheur d'Olivia soit parfait mais elle sait qu'elle aura beau prier, il ne reviendra jamais.

Avant Olivia et Brian comptaient et géraient leur argent. Ils décidaient ensemble de ce qui était possible ou pas. Maintenant, ces petits bonheurs, elle pouvait se les permettre. Pendant que les deux enfants mangent leur sandwich, elle regarda le ciel ….merci Brian chuchote-t-elle, merci !

Ils repartent finalement, Olivia doit rouler alors que le ciel s'assombrit au fil du temps, elle est deux fois plus prudente. Elle est de plus en plus fatiguée mais elle n'ose pas s'arrêter, elle vient de vivre une expérience assez traumatisante et dormir sur le bord de la route n'est pas approprié .Encore 15 min et on arrive, c'est ce que semble lui dire le GPS. Les enfants se sont finalement endormis quand elle arrive à destination.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Il est environ minuit, à l'extérieur il fait sombre. Olivia prend la lampe de poche afin de s'éclaire. Elle voit dans son rétroviseur que Leah vient d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle prend les clés dans le tableau de bord et sort de la voiture.

- On est arrivé trésor, on va essayer de ne pas réveiller Alexis.

Elle ouvre la porte et aide Leah à sortir de son 4x4. Elle prend aussi Alexis.

Ils suivent le petit sentier et elle pénètre à l'intérieur du chalet. Elle dépose son petit garçon sur le canapé.

- Tu veux bien rester avec Alexis, je vais aller chercher votre valise et préparer le grand lit, vous dormirez avec maman ce soir. Leah lui sourit. Je reviens. ok. elle lui dépose un baiser sur sa joue droite.

Olivia prend son courage à deux mains, elle a vraiment envie de dormir mais elle doit préparer le lit pour les enfants et ranger les courses qu'ils puissent déjeuner demain. D'abord le sac des enfants, elle viendra chercher le reste plus tard.

Elle revient, trouve les draps et refait rapidement le lit pendant que Leah met rapidement son pyjama. Elle enlève juste les chaussures et le jeans du petit garçon et le glisse à côté de sa grande sœur.

- Faites de gros dodos mes amours. Leah, je vais chercher les autres sacs, n'aie pas peur, il n'y a personne. Leah ferme les yeux et s'endort rapidement.

Elle prend le dernier sac dans le coffre. Les courses sont rangées, elle n'a qu'une hâte se glisser sous les draps….elle ressent une étrange sensation….elle entend des pas, elle sait que quelqu'un se trouve derrière elle…..elle se souvient

- _Brian ne répond pas à son GSM, ça fait deux heures qu'elle essaie de l'appeler, Brian est un grand rêveur, un grand distrait qui laisse continuellement trainer son GSM où il ne faut pas surtout quand il sait qu'on ne l'appellera pas. Peut être qu'il fait la tête qu'elle n'ait pas pu emmener son fils chez le pédiatre, il n'est pas comme ça mais on ne sait jamais._

_Elle ouvre la porte, il fait calme et sombre. Dorment-ils déjà ?_

_Elle sent un objet compact à l'arrière de son crâne, elle tombe. _

_Elle essaie de se relever mais il lui claque la tête contre le sol, tout est rapide, les coups de pieds, les menottes….elle relève la tête…..Leah ligotée sur cette chaise….elle reconnaît ses chaussures….il se met sur elle, il enlève son pantalon ….elle est incapable de se défendre….il la laisse sur le ventre, les mains dans le dos…._

- _Tu cries, je les massacre…il s'enfonce….tout devient noir_

Le souvenir de la douleur la ramène à la réalité, elle sent son arme dans sa poche, lâche le sac et se retourne et pointe son arme.

- Olivia

- Jack dit-elle avec soulagement

- Je pensais que c'étaient des rôdeurs, toi et Brian ne m'avez pas prévenu

- C'est un voyage imprévu !

- Ok, tu m'embrasses

Jack s'avança pour serrer Olivia dans ses bras et il s'aperçoit rapidement qu'il y avait un malaise. Elle le connait pourtant depuis 7 ans, depuis qu'elle est avec Brian ….jack ce vieux pêcheur de plus de 60 ans. Il vit à 2 km, c'est son plus proche voisin ….il s'occupe de leur chalet, le reste de l'année.

- Brian est déjà à l'intérieur ?

- Non !

- il n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non plus

- Il va vous rejoindre ?

- Non

- Il t'a quitté ?

- Oui, Brian …a été …..assassiné Jack…..je suis venue prendre du repos avec les enfants…..je vais rentrer, ils sont seuls


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Alexis se réveille. Il est couché contre sa grande sœur. Il tourne la tête et voit sa maman. Il veut son biberon, le rituel de chaque matin. Avant c'était son papa parfois mais il ne sait pas où il est, il a beau cherché, il ne le trouve pas.

Il regarde sa maman

- Maman, bibi ! mais Olivia dort profondément exténuée par la longue journée de la veille.

Leah sent son petit frère bouger, elle se réveille à son tour…..elle l'entend qui dit une deuxième fois

- Maman, je veux bibi

Leah sait que sa maman a besoin de dormir. Alors elle lui prend la main et ils descendent tous les deux du lit. Elle l'emmène dans la cuisine, elle a vu maman préparer le biberon beaucoup de fois. Elle monte sur le tabouret et le prend dans l'armoire, elle y met le lait de croissance. Elle referme le biberon, la pose dans le micro-ondes et enclenche la minuterie. Elle sort ensuite le biberon et le tend à son petit frère.

Il l'attend, il lui prend la main, regarde sa grande sœur et lui dit

- Câlin

Elle l'emmène sur le canapé et reste à côté de son petit frère, elle sait qu'elle doit prendre soin de lui, elle doit aider sa maman qui a vraiment besoin de dormir. Alexis pose sa tête sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur pour boire le biberon tout en posant son doudou sur ses genoux.

Il l'enlève de sa bouche et dit

- A froid

Elle se lève, prend une couverture. Ils reprennent leur position, après avoir mis sa tête, il prend la main de sa grande sœur et continue de boire son biberon.

Quand il a fini, elle retourne à la cuisine, elle a vu les deux paquets de beignets qu'ils ont reçus, elle prend aussi deux berlingots de jus de fruits et les ramène sur le canapé où Alexis est resté sous la couverture

Et Olivia dort toujours paisiblement

- On joue ?

Elle le prend par la main et l'emmène sur la terrasse à travers les parois vitrées et boisées, elle lui montre la mer et les premiers rayons de soleil qui apparaissent.

- La mer dit-il en frappant ses mains

Il regarde sa sœur

- Pipi

Elle continue à jouer à la maman et lui enlève son lange avant de l'emmener aux toilettes.

Leah prend aussi la tablette, ils regardent toy story, Leah ne veut absolument pas faire de bruit. Ils finissent par s'assoupir tous les deux sous la couverture.

Olivia ouvre les yeux….réalisant qu'elle ne se trouve plus à New-York…..Elle regarde le réveil qui indique 12h00. Elle se tourne les enfants ne sont plus là, son cœur de maman se met à battre, elle s'est couchée toute habillée hier soir, elle sort du lit. Elle descend rapidement les trois marches qui séparent les trois chambres du salon. Elle les voit endormis l'un contre l'autre.

Elle remonte la couverture, ramasse les emballages, rince le biberon et s'en va rapidement prendre une douche. Elle enfile jeans, chemise et sweat. Elle range les derniers sacs.

Leah se réveille en premier, elle entend du bruit dans la cuisine et rejoint sa maman suivi directement par Alexis également éveillé.

- Coucou mes amours, on vient faire un câlin à maman et les deux enfants courent dans ses bras.

- Maman dit le petit garçon

- Bon, on va s'asseoir deux minutes dans le fauteuil, maman doit vous parler et ensuite , vous irez prendre un bain et on ira se balader sur la plage.

Leah s'assoit, Olivia prend son fils sur ses genoux

- Alors, je sais que maman a beaucoup dormi ce matin, j'étais très fatiguée, d'accord

Leah hoche la tête

- Je sais que vous avez voulu être gentils et vous m'avez laissé dormir très longtemps parce que vous n'avez pas fait de bruit et c'est vraiment adorable parce que maman en avait vraiment besoin.

Elle poursuit

- Papa n'est pas là mais les règles n'ont pas changé et Leah, tu ne peux pas utiliser les appareils de la cuisine si maman n'est pas là, je ne veux pas , c'est encore trop dangereux Leah. Mais c'est vraiment adorable de t'être occupée d'Alexis, t'es une grande sœur géniale. Mais maman va prendre du temps pour s'occuper de vous deux, plus de travail et plus de New York pour le moment, juste la mer.

La petite fille s'aperçoit que sa maman n'est pas contente, elle sait que papa et maman disaient toujours qu'ils étaient trop petits pour jouer dans la cuisine et elle ne pouvait pas utiliser le micro-ondes

Olivia s'aperçoit rapidement que Leah est touchée par ses paroles, sa petite fille si téméraire est devenue une petite fille sensible.

- Leah, maman n'est pas fâchée, d'accord ! la petite fille ne répond pas et par en courant dans sa chambre….et les larmes qu'elle a longtemps retenues coulent enfin le long de ses joues. Elle se cache entre l'armoire et le mur, elle ne veut pas que maman la voit pleurer parce que maman ne pleure pas


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Olivia a la gorge nouée, Leah vient de s'enfuir en courant dans sa chambre.

Elle regarde attentivement son fils, tu vas jouer avec tes voitures sur la terrasse, tu restes sages d'accord lui dit-elle sérieusement.

- Acor maman répond-il

- Promis

- Promis, pas bêtise

- Très bien champion !

Elle patiente devant la porte et respire une bonne fois, elle va devoir trouver je juste milieu, elle est seule. Oh Brian dit-elle à voix basse. Elle entend Leah qui pleure.

Olivia est dans le doute, ce n'est pas parce que Brian n'est plus là qu'elle doit tout leur passer, ça n'a jamais été dans ses principes d'élever des enfants rois. Mais aurait-elle dû attendre avant de leur parler ? Mais elle doit aussi veiller à leur sécurité. Elle doit rassurer sa petite fille, elle doit lui dire qu'elle l'aime. Elle doit continuer avec les mêmes règles, les dangers restent les mêmes.

Elle entre, elle ne la voit pas, elle se concentre sur les sanglots de la petite fille qui ne se calme pas.

Elle sait, elle s'approche et s'accroupit juste devant Leah qui cache sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Leah, elle pose sa main sur la tête de la petite fille qui secoue la tête montrant sa désapprobation à sa mère

- Leah, écoute-moi dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce, maman n'est pas fâchée, je veux juste que tu n'aies pas un accident. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour ça mon trésor, pas pour ça….allez viens près de maman…..la petite fille lève la tête et regarde sa maman d'un regard si triste mais elle ne bouge pas. Je t'aime Leah, ne reste pas toute seule, je suis très fière que tu te sois occupée d'Alexis ce matin, je sais que tu voulais laisser maman dormir et j'ai de la chance d'avoir une petit fille comme toi, j'ai vraiment énormément de chance de vous avoir tous les deux.

Elle approche de Leah et lui prend la main. La petite fille n'est pas d'accord et essaie directement de retenir sa main. Elle veut que son papa la console. Elle veut qu'il vienne. Elle veut que sa maman s'en aille, elle l'aime aussi mais c'est son papa qu'elle veut et personne d'autre. Et personne ne pourra la consoler tellement son envie de voir son papa est si forte.

Leah s'est arrêtée de pleurer, elle tousse et tremble. Olivia tente un deuxième essai et veut la prendre dans ses bras sa douce petite fille. Mais Leah repense à ce fameux soir et revoit son papa lié à ce radiateur, ce papa qui saigne et ce monsieur qui l'oblige à le regarder pendant qu'il fait mal à maman. Elle se souvient

- _Je vais brûler le bras de maman avec cette clé, si tu ne pleures pas, j'arrête…..mais la petite fille entend sa mère qui s'étouffe sous le scotch posé sur sa bouche. Mais elle n'y arrive pas et quand elle voit maman, elle ne peut que pleurer et il recommence avec une autre clé. _

- _Maman, maman crie-t-elle….._

_Il recommence 6 fois et au bout de la 6__ème__ fois, elle cesse ces pleurs parce que maman a les yeux fermés et il la fait tomber par terre….elle voit son papa qui pleure_

Alors quand Olivia vaut la prendre, elle frappe avec ses pieds, avec ses poings et elle se remet à pleurer…..Olivia sait que Leah doit extérioriser toute la colère qui est en elle….Leah lui fait mal mais elle la tient…..elle frappe de ses poings encore et encore….Olivia continue à lui dire qu'elle aime….Leah se calme enfin…elle s'est imaginée frapper ce monstre et se rend compte que c'est sa maman qu'elle vient de frapper.

Elle plonge alors sa tête dans le cou de sa maman et la câline

- Je t'aime mon ange, je t'aime tellement fort….

- Moi aussi maman répond-t-elle enfin mais je veux mon papa, je veux papa dit-elle calmement, je veux mon papa hurle-t-elle. ces petits mots déchirent une nouvelle fois le cœur d'Olivia….maman, je veux mon papa, je veux papa et elle pleure dans les bras de sa maman…va le rechercher dans la boîte….maman…..va rechercher papa, je veux mon papa à moi , stp maman

- Je ne peux pas leah….si je pouvais, je ramènerais papa ici avec nous….

Leah a pleuré, Leah vient de parler…..enfin mais au prix de quelle souffrance.

- Pardon maman, je ne voulais pas te faire mal

- Je sais

Le petit garçon , inquiet en ayant entendu sa sœur pleuré , se trouve maintenant à l'entrée de la porte

- Leah bobo

- Ta grande sœur a un grand chagrin , viens mon ange

Le petit garçon s'approche

- Câlin Leah , câlin


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Les enfants courent sur la plage, Olivia les observe de la terrasse. Ils rient enfin, ça lui réchauffe le cœur. Elle est soulagée, sa petite fille à enfin parler. Ce n'était pas certes des grandes phrases mais elle a dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Elle a couvert les enfants mais n'a pris aucune veste, la brise lui donne froid et à son tour, elle rentre en prendre une.

Elle prend sa veste et son cœur se serre une nouvelle fois, sous sa veste se trouve l'ancienne veste kaki de Brian. Les larmes montent….va-t-elle réussir à pleurer ? Les moments de chagrin sont tellement imprévus et imprévisibles. Elle la prend, la mets contre son visage et sent ce parfum qui lui rappelle tellement de souvenir…..ici, il a 7 ans…..

- _Alors ?_

- _Cragen m'a octroyé ce congé….._

- _Tu plaisantes ? _

- _Pas vraiment ! je suis en vacances s'écrie-t-elle ! je ne sais même plus ce que veut dire ce mot…._

- _Moi aussi !_

- _Quoi toi aussi ?_

- _O'hara m'a donné 15 jours, on part Liv ? on s'échappe de New York, je t'emmène…_

- _Brian, comme ça maintenant…_

- _Comment ça maintenant, tu passes chez toi, tu fais tes valises, je passe te prendre dans exactement 50 min et le décompte commence maintenant…._

- _Tu as l'air sérieux Cassidy !_

- _Je le suis Benson_

- _Sérieux, sérieux….._

_Olivia le fixe de son sourire …..Elle prend son trousseau de clés….elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois et s'approche….._

- _Je crois que je vais me dépêcher à faire mes valises Roméo_

- _File ! _

- _Et pas un indice sur notre lieu de destination _

_Il oui pose un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres_

- _Pas un seul indice, la surprise doit rester une surprise…._

_Il passe la prendre comme prévu et elle descend avec deux grands sacs_

- _Tout ça ! on ne part que 15 jours_

- _T'es jamais parti en vacances avec une femme toi ! _

- _Euh pas aussi charmante que toi….._

- _Dragueur va ! aurais-je rencontré le Don Juan du Bronx_

- _Tout à fait madame_

_Ils arrivent le soir et s'arrêtent devant un magnifique chalet, ils sortent de la voiture. Elle frissonne ….il prend sa veste kaki et la pose sur ses épaules_

- _Tiens mon amour, Jack va arriver me donner les clés_

- _Jack ? _

- _Oui Jack, je te le présenterai, il s'occupe de mon chalet quand je n'y suis pas_

- _Ton chalet ! Brian, tu ne m'avais…._

_Il lui coupe la parole_

- _J'aime te faire des surprises….._

- _Je t'aime Brian _

- _Je t'aime Liv…._

Elle entend deux petites voix réclamer leur goûter et une nouvelle fois, elle met son chagrin de côté


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Déjà deux semaines qu'ils se sont installés, nous sommes déjà mi-juin et les enfants se sont habituées à leur vie à la mer. Olivia ne regrette pas son choix même si ses amis lui-manquent, les moments de bonheurs passagers lui donnent raison de son choix, Jack lui a aussi dit qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui en cas de soucis.

Les enfants commencent à penser à autre chose, ils jouent avec leurs cubes à la terrasse, elle les appelle.

- On va en ville ?

- Au magasin ? demande Leah

- Oui au magasin, nous ne sommes pas encore beaucoup allés dans les magasins et je connais deux petits garnements qui ont besoin de vêtements et de chaussures car le soleil est de plus en plus présent.

Face à ce magasin de vêtements, ses souvenirs refont à nouveau surface.

_Olivia, l'air mélancolique, observe cette vitrine pendant que Brian est parti s'acheter du nouveau matériel de pêche pour accompagner Jack. Il sort et la voit contemplative._

- _Eh Liv !_

_Elle se retourne et sourit_

- _Tu admirais cette vitrine ? dit Brian d'un air étonné_

- _je trouve ça tellement joli, tellement ravissant !_

- _T'as jamais eu envie d'avoir des enfants Liv ?_

- _Et toi ? dit-elle évitant de répondre à cette question plutôt embarrassante._

- _Mon enfance n'était pas super, j'ai beaucoup souffert de la violence de mon père ….il ne me touchait pas ….mais ma mère prenait régulièrement….quand j'ai eu 10 ans, mon grand-père est mort en lui laissant de l'argent. Elle a acheté ce chalet et nous avons vécu ici loin de mon père. Je sais pas si je serais un bon père, je n'ai pas eu le bon modèle….je sais pas trop …puis je n'avais pas encore rencontré la bonne personne….et toi ?_

- _Avec une mère alcoolique et un père violeur, je n'ai pas le bon modèle non plus. T'en veux pas alors ?_

- _J'en sais rien Liv….je n'en sais absolument rien…..je n'y ai jamais réfléchi et je n'ai jamais eu une relation assez stable….sauf avec toi !_

_Elle se retourne _

- _Tu pleures Liv…..demande-t-il d'un air inquiet._

- _C'est rien Brian …..c'est vraiment rien…je crois que je vais rentrer à New York_

_Elle s'en va dans le sens opposé_

- _Olivia ? Il a son air un peu perdu. Il la rattrape _

- _Rien Brian, je t'assure _

- _Olivia ? j'ai fait, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ! _

- _Toi et moi, c'est….._

- _Je t'aime Olivia, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne….et j'ai envie que tu viennes vivre avec moi, j'ai envie de construire le reste de ma vie avec toi….il prend sa main, elle s'approche et l'embrasse…..je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que toi, tu es tout pour moi Olivia…..et autant se l'avouer …..j'attendais le bon moment…..pour te le demander ….mais tu as l'air tellement inquiète …et j'aimerais une famille avec toi , il n'est jamais trop tard…._

_Des larmes coulent_

- _je serais peut-être papa à condition que toi aussi tu en aies envie …..je ne te forcerai jamais Liv…je serai peut-être père, on verra_

- _Tu le seras Brian _

- _Ca veut dire que t'en as envie finalement ? Il la prend dans ses bras. _

- _On peut rentrer alors….._

- _T'as envie_

- _J'aimerais _

_Ils visitent le magasin _

_Olivia s'arrête devant un magnifique berceau blanc_

- _Brian j'accepte …._

- _Tu acceptes ? _

- _De vivre avec toi_

- _C'est vrai ! _

- _Oui !_

- _C'est ouahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Brian Cassidy et Olivia Benson….ca sonne plutôt bien_

- _Merveilleusement bien lui répond-t-elle en souriant_

- _Je préfère te vois sourire _

- _Ce berceau, tu crois qu'il irait dans une deuxième chambre…._

- _Olivia, je ne comprends pas…_

- _Je te demande si tu aimes le berceau et si tu crois qu'il irait dans une deuxième chambre….je me disais qu'on pourrait se prendre un plus grand appartement_

- _Pour l'appart, je comprends…..il s'arrête, il la regarde…..il observe son ventre…..elle le voit scrutant son corps…..il comprend…les nouveaux soutien-gorge, les fruits de mer qu'elle n'a pas digérés, le vin qu'elle ne veut plus boire parce que son estomac ne le supporte plus….ca y est, la pièce vient de tomber_

- _Olivia dit-il avec toute sa tendresse, tu es…_

- _Je suis enceinte…_

_Il la prend dans ses bras et elle l'entend pleurer_

- _Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu fais de moi un homme heureux _

- _Maman_, Alexis s'est endormi.

- Je peux te raconter quelque chose

- Tu vois ce magasin

- Oui

- C'est là que j'ai dit à ton papa que tu étais dans le ventre de maman

- C'est vrai !

- Je t'assure

- Il était content mon papa

- C'était le plus heureux des papas du monde

- Maman, il te manque papa ?

- Terriblement

- Tu y penses souvent ?

- Tous les jours

- Moi aussi

- Et au méchant maman, tu y penses ?

- Aussi

- Moi aussi !

- Maman, tu crois que papa m'aime toujours

- Pour toute la vie mon ange.

- Tu crois qu'il nous regarde

- J'en suis certaine


	22. Chapter 22

chapitre 22

Les enfants dorment, elle allume son ordinateur et envoie enfin les nouvelles qu'ils doivent attendre impatiemment depuis leur départ. Déjà un mois qu'ils sont partis.

Coucou les amis !

Nous sommes à Chatham depuis un mois maintenant. Je sais que vous attendez de nos nouvelles avec impatience mais je sais aussi qu'Eliott ou Alex se seront certainement renseignés pour savoir où nous nous trouvions.

Nous sommes donc bien dans notre chalet, là même où nous partions chaque année tous les 4, là où vous veniez aussi la semaine du 4 juillet. Ici aussi, nous avons des souvenirs de Brian mais ce sont des souvenirs heureux sans blessures, sans tristesse, sans déchirure et sans souvenirs douloureux…..et ça nous permet d'avancer tous les trois, à notre rythme avec nos moments de joie comme de tristesse. Nos enfants sont heureux d'être ici ! Ils retrouvent un nouvel équilibre.

C'est aussi un endroit calme que les enfants connaissent, ils y ont leurs repères, ils connaissent les rares personnes qui viennent de ce côté. A côté de New-York, nous sommes seulement 2000 habitants ici. Ils peuvent courir, crier sur la plage sans déranger qui que ce soit.

Alexis commence à ne plus crier après son papa mais il regarde encore les photos de nous 3, il ne dit rien mais je pense qu'il a compris. Ça me désole de savoir qu'il grandira sans père. J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux. Je lui raconterai tout ce qu'il devra savoir sur Brian quand il grandira. Leah se souviendra toute sa vie de Brian mais pas Alexis, ça me rend inlassablement triste.

Leah a eu un énorme chagrin, elle a pleuré la perte de Brian en hurlant après son père, j'ai le cœur déchiré de la voir tellement souffrir, à 6 ans, on ne devrait passer par ce qu'elle a vu. Mais elle progresse, l'entendre rire est la plus belle des récompenses et je ne regrette pas un seul instant d'être revenue ici.

Je ne pense pas revenir de suite à New York….je ne pense pas non retourner dans notre appartement, y aller avec les enfants était une énorme erreur, je leur ai fait revivre ce cauchemar sans m'en rendre compte.

Si tes neveux sont d'accord Eliott, je les paierai pour qu'ils vident toutes les armoires et mettent le tout en caisse …..En temps voulu, je chercherai un autre appartement si je décide de revenir à New York….je ne sais pas encore de quoi l'avenir sera fait

Si je ne vous parle pas de moi, je sais que vous allez tous accourir. Je m'occupe des enfants, c'est l'essentiel et ma préoccupation première. Mon cœur est déchiré et la guérison n'est pas facile.

La séparation avec Brian est bouleversante, je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir, je n'ai pas pu l'embrasser une dernière fois ni lui dire que je l'aimais terriblement.

Je ferai mon deuil, c'est bien l'expression qu'on utilise, le jour où j'accepterai sa disparition et ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Je dois réapprendre à vivre sans lui, une vie différente et c'est ce que je suis venue chercher en venant ici. Je pense que je dois passer par ces moments de souffrance pour mieux revivre.

Je vous embrasse

Sachez que vous me manquez terriblement…..

Les trois amis lisent ce bref courrier

Tous les trois sont émus

Alex prend la parole

C'est la semaine prochaine le 4 juillet

On fait nos valises….


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Cragen a accordé du temps à Eliott, ces mots ont été les suivants

- Prends le temps qu'il te faut Eliott mais assure-toi qu'elle aille bien si tu dois repartir.

- Capitaine, que s'est-il passé avec Olivia ?

Eliott le poursuit alors jusqu'à son bureau

- Eliott !

- Si vous voulez que je vérifie qu'Olivia va bien, j'ai besoin de savoir !

- Que veux-tu savoir Eliott ?

- Je veux savoir pourquoi Olivia n'a pas voulu de vous ni à l'hôpital, ni chez elle, ni aux obsèques de Brian…..

- Je ne l'ai pas laissé partir ce jour-là Eliott, je lui ai refusé son congé, je lui ai interdit de rentrer chez elle, je pensais qu'elle n'aimait plus son travail ….si je l'avais laissé partir …..elle serait allée à l'hôpital, elle y serait restée la nuit avec Alexis pour sa pneumonie…..ils ne seraient pas rentrés chez eux, je les ai envoyés chez ce monstre Eliott….

Eliott regarde le capitaine

- Olivia est probablement en colère mais ce gars était un malin, il voulait la peau de Brian, il voulait le clouer sur place….il y serait arrivé….Olivia était un bonus pour lui….le moyen d'atteindre Brian était de torturer Olivia….elle se rendra compte de son erreur, elle est aveuglée par la douleur …. Don s'il ne s'en était pas pris à eux ce jour-là, il les aurait eu un autre jour…..il en voulait à Brian de l'avoir arrêté, d'avoir vu clair dans son jeu, d'avoir détecté le psychopathe qu'il était.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense Eliott

- Vous vous sentirez responsable aussi longtemps qu'elle ne vous aura pas dit qu'elle a eu tort, Olivia est probablement aveuglée par sa peine capitaine.

- Eliott, tu ne reviens que si tu sens que tu peux la laisser seule.

- Je vous le promets.

- Elle pense le contraire mais je suis persuadée qu'elle a besoin de toi Eliott…

- Elle a besoin de nous tous capitaine, elle fait passer ses enfants avant elle

- Et viendra le moment où elle s' écroulera sous le chagrin.

Ils partent donc à trois ensemble vers Cap Cod, le temps est agréable.

Ils n'ont pas tergiversé leur décision, comme toutes les années, ils vont chez Brian et Olivia pour le juillet, sauf que les années précédentes, ils y étaient conviés, mais pas cette fois….quelle sera donc la réaction d'Olivia ?

A cape Cod, l'été parsemait ses rayons de soleil à travers la fenêtre. Olivia se réveilla encore une nouvelle fois suite à ses cauchemars elle était à nouveau en sueur et les cheveux mouillés. Elle se tourne et aperçoit Leah et Alexis une nouvelle fois endormis ensemble à ses côtés comme toutes les matins mais elle n'a pas envie de leur refuser ce moment.

Elle les laisse dormir, prend rapidement sa douche avant qu'il ne se réveille et part préparer la table du petit déjeuner sur la terrasse.

Elle se prend un café, elle sait que c'est le 4 juillet, elle sait que ça aurait dû être un jour de fête et elle regrette de ne pas les avoir appelés….

Elle entend Alexis qui crie

- Bibi maman

- Maman arrive dit-elle en souriant

Elle remonte avec les biberons, Leah dort encore après les cauchemars de cette nuit….elle aussi.

Elle le prend dans ses bras et il prend son biberon tout en tenant son doudou. Elle profite de cet instant de douceur, elle en connait maintenant la valeur. Elle voit aussi sa petite fille se réveiller venant se blottir contre sa maman….

- Coucou petit cœur

Elle fait un bisou sur la joue de sa maman. Ils se rendent ensuite vers la terrasse et prennent leur petit déjeuner et les deux enfants admirent les avions aux couleurs de l'Amérique traversant déjà le ciel. Elle comprend et sourit …Alexis mange ses deux tartines de choco.

- C'est le 4 juillet, c'est la fête maman aujourd'hui…..

- Oui mon cœur, c'est la fête nationale

- Eliott vient alors ?

- Eliott ?

- Oui et Alex et Casey maman comme avant, comme quand papa était là…..

- Non trésor

Leah sent les larmes lui monter mais elle n'a pas envie de pleurer encore une fois devant sa maman. Alors elle fait semblant que ça ne la touche pas….

- Je peux quitter la table ?

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé ?

- Je n'ai pas très faim

- Leah, tu dois manger tes tartines….

Elle sait qu'elle doit obéir, elle les mange ….elle traine ….pourquoi elle est obligée de manger alors que sa maman ne mange presque rien….

- Leah, tu veux te dépêcher …Alexis attend pour le bain…..

Olivia se tourne pour prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras, elle ne voit pas Leah mettre tout ce qui reste dans la bouche pour que sa maman soit contente.

- J'ai fini

- Super, viens on rangera la table plus tard

Elle emmène les enfants vers la salle de bain et Leah se retient de ne pas pleurer….mais au moment de se déshabiller, Leah vomit tout ce qu'elle vient d'avaler et les larmes coulent toute seules, elle ne contrôle plus rien et elle vomit une fois de plus….

Olivia qui vient de mettre Alexis dans le bain n'entend pas sa petite fille vomir avec le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Elle ne la voit pas arriver dans l'eau et commence par perdre patience….elle se retourne et voit Leah pleurant la robe de nuit recouverte de vomi.

- Leah

Elle s'approche et lui caresse la joue….

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien dit-elle en continuant de pleurer

Olivia, dépitée, lui enlève sa robe de nuit

- Tu as du chagrin ?

- Oui

- Raconte à maman, mon cœur….

- Le méchant, il a volé les fêtes aussi maman ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, maman n'a pas pensé que ça pourrait te faire plaisir…..

Les larmes d'Olivia lui montent aux yeux, elle prend conscience que les enfants ont besoin de leurs moments festifs et elle regrette ….

- On va prendre le bain, on va se balader et ce soir on appellera Eliott d'accord

- Et ma marraine Alex aussi ?

- C'est d'accord

Elle serre sa maman dans ses bras

- Pardon pour le vomi maman

- Ce n'est vraiment pas grave mon ange…..


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Oliva et les enfants s'amusent sur la plage…Alexis s'amuse avec son ballon. Olivia les a relativement gâtés dans les magasins du coin.

Leah tient la main de sa maman, elle a mis sa robe blanche à fines bretelles, une légère brise se lève malgré la hausse de température, ses beaux cheveux bruns volent au gré du vent, elle refuse maintenant de tresser ses cheveux parce que c'est papa qui adorait ça. Olivia a mis un jeans et une blouse en lin blanc qui recouvre ses bras, elle ne veut pas rappeler aux enfants les traces des barbaries.

- Tu ne veux pas jouer ?

- Non

- Tu es encore triste ?

Elle hoche la tête et retient ses larmes….je peux appeler Eliott maintenant.

Olivia lui tend son téléphone et l'enfant s'éloigne de sa maman et Olivia s'avance face aux vagues…..

Ils sont presqu'arrivé, le portable d'Eliott sonne : C'est Olivia

Il décroche

- Liv ?

- Eliott, c'est Leah

- Leah ma chérie…. Leah que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est la 4 juillet et t'es pas là et Casey non plus et Alex non plus, le méchant il a aussi pris mon papa et maintenant il a pris la fête d'aujourd'hui….

- Est-ce que maman est près de toi ?

- Pas tout près ….

- Elle t'entend si tu parles ?

- Non

- Très bien, je vais partager un secret avec toi, tu es d'accord ?

- C'est quoi le secret ?

- Je vais venir

- C'est vrai !

- Oui je vais bientôt venir lui répond-il sans lui dire qu'il se trouve devant sa porte mais tu ne dis rien à maman, tu promets

- Je promets Eliott, je promets

- Eliott, je peux aussi te dire un secret ?

- Oui, je t'écoute championne

- Quand tu viens, tu diras à maman qu'elle doit manger

- Je te le promets….tu me passes maman, si elle veut bien !

- Ok à bientôt Eliott

- À bientôt princesse

Elle court vers sa mère

- Maman, Eliott veut te parler, tu veux bien

Un mois qu'elle n'avait plus entendu sa voix, son ami, son partenaire, son protecteur lors d'enquêtes difficiles, son pilier….et pourtant , elle ne regrette absolument pas son choix d'être venue ici avec les enfants.

- El dit-elle en serrant la voix

- Liv ….ça m'a fait plaisir d'entendre Leah parler, elle progresse ?

- Oui, elle parle ….elle essaie aussi de partager ses émotions.

Eliott marche sur le sable, Olivia toujours face à la mer ne le voit pas….

Leah le voit, elle sourit …Eliott met le doigt sur la bouche, elle comprend qu'il veut faire une surprise à sa maman. Elle ne dit rien ….

- Tu nous manques Benson

- Vous me manquez, j'ai oublié que les enfants et davantage Leah tenait à cette fête, je regrette de ne pas vous avoir invités…j'aurais dû prévoir

- Liv !

- El

- Retourne-toi

Olivia se retourne, elle voit Eliott, elle sourit ….Leah voit un vrai sourire sur le visage de sa maman …..

Olivia court dans les bras d'Eliott

Il l'enlace, ils sont terriblement émus tous les deux

- Si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué Liv

- J'ai besoin d'être ici…..

Et ils entendent Leah crier

- Marraine, Casey

Elle regarde Eliott

- Tu ne crois pas que j'allais venir tout seul

- Oh merci El, infiniment merci pour ce cadeau inestimable….Leah était tellement triste ce matin…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Ils sont tous réunis. Ils quittent la plage pour retourner vers le chalet.

Elle les regarde avec tellement de douceur et d'émotion qu'une ambiance reposante s'installe, ce n'est plus une atmosphère de violence ou d'oppression comme à New York et ils comprennent qu'ils ont fait le bon choix de la laisser venir ici et de lui rendre une visite surprise.

Eliott lui prend la main, elle ne dit rien, ce simple geste de réconfort lui réchauffe le cœur. Il l'embrasse sur le front. C'est fou ce que ce geste de tendresse représente pour elle. Elle ne le permettrait à personne d'autre d'agir d'une telle façon mais Eliott a vu, il les a sauvés et il partage leur douleur. Elle sourit.

- Vous restez dormir j'espère ?

- Evidemment reprit Casey

- Je vais chercher les bagages reprit Eliott….Casey, tu viens avec moi ?

Et Leah continue à rester tout près d'Eliott sans le quitter….

Alexis, comme à son habitude, arrive avec son doudou

- Dodo maman….suis fatigué…ma tétine à moi

- Ok, Olivia le prend affectueusement dans ses bras …elle regarde Alex, on a fait une grande balade sur la plage et il n'a pas arrêté de courir derrière son ballon. Il est comme son papa, il adore les siestes…..il me manque finit-elle par lâcher….terriblement….

Alex lui sourit à l'évocation de Brian et lui pose la main sur son genou

Alex s'aperçoit qu'Olivia ne grimace plus quand elle porte son fils

- On dirait que tu vas mieux ?

- La guérison progresse de jours en jours, je me sens beaucoup mieux sauf les brûlures, je mets encore de la crème mais la cicatrisation est très lente

- Encore des cauchemars ?

- Oui, encore

- Liv, tu vois quelqu'un ?

- Pas vraiment ! tu sais je m'occupe beaucoup des enfants, ils ont besoin de moi à temps plein….

- Et qui s'occupe de toi Olivia ? dit-elle un d'un ton assez sérieux afin qu'Olivia se rende compte qu'Alex ne la lâchera pas.

Alexis vient de fermer les yeux, elle attend encore un moment. Elle le pose dans le fauteuil.

- Alex, je sais que tu attends une réponse….mais je ne peux pas t'en donner, la seule que je peux te donner, c'est que je n'ai que vous, je sais que vous êtes là, c'est comme si vous aviez entendu les pleurs de Leah ce matin.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle a vomi tout son déjeuner et m'a demandé si le méchant avait volé ses fêtes en plus de son papa. Elle a compris qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais, la petite fille plein d'assurance qui vénérait son papa comme un Dieu est devenue une petite fille sensible et habitée de toute une série de cauchemars et de peurs, je fais ce que je peux et tu sais que les psys qu'on a essayés à New York n'ont fait qu'empirer son état.

- Je sais Olivia

- Peut-être que je commets des erreurs et j'en ferai encore certainement beaucoup d'autres parce que je n'étais en aucun cas préparée à élever deux enfants toute seule et je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir. Mais les entendre rire est la plus belle des victoires, bien sûr certains moments s'avéreront encore difficiles mais on y arrivera….

Alex prend la main d'Olivia et l'emmène dans sa chambre. Elle se met à côté d'Olivia et l'oblige à fixer le miroir.

- Alex, je ne veux pas…..

- Regarde-toi, Liv, je suis ton amie, laisse-moi t'aider à y voir plus clair…

- Alex dit-elle faiblement….

- Olivia….

Elle se met derrière elle, Olivia lève les yeux et se regardent pour la première fois dans le miroir depuis longtemps.

- Que vois-tu Olivia ?

- J'ai maigri….

- Trop maigri ….est-ce que tu manges ?

- Parfois

- Olivia, promets-moi de manger….

- Je promets se rendant compte de sa perte de poids

- Tu as vu tes cernes ?

Elle hoche la tête

- Je fais encore des cauchemars, je ne passe pas des bonnes nuits…Leah non plus, mais elle dort l'après-midi

- Tu dois faire la sieste avec eux, ok ?

- Ok Alex

Elle voit Leah entrer et lui prendre la main

- Tu vas manger maman ?

Olivia se rend compte que sa petite fille s'inquiète pour elle alors que ça devrait être l'inverse.

Elle s'accroupit face à sa petite fille

- Je te le promets


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

- Tu veux bien venir nager avec moi Eliott ?

- Si maman est d'accord….

Elle se tourne vers Olivia

- Tu peux mon ange mais ….

- Je dois pas aller trop loin….

- Et je dois aller mettre mon maillot dit Eliott

Il revient quelques instants plus tard

- On y va princesse

- Je suis prête

Eliott la prend par la main et l'emmène vers la plage

- Tu sais Eliott que maman, elle vient jamais dans l'eau avec moi…

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Je crois que oui, tu veux savoir Eliott ?

- Seulement si t'as envie de me le dire….t 'as envie ?

- Je crois qu'à toi, je peux tout dire…..c'est à cause de ce que le méchant monstre a fait à maman

Eliott prend l'essuie, le pose sur la plage, il sent que la petite fille a besoin de parler et qu'avec sa maman, c'est encore difficile….il a travaillé assez avec les enfants, il sait qu'il doit se montrer patient et l'écouter…..surtout écouter

- Tu veux t'asseoir un peu pour parler, il lui tend la main

Elle prend la main d'Eliott, cette grande main tellement sécurisante tout comme celle de son père. Ils s'assoient sur l'essuie l'un contre l'autre.

- Eliott, papa et maman, ils s'aiment beaucoup ?

- Très très fort

- elle a beaucoup de chagrin tu sais

- je sais, et toi ?

- j'aimerais voir papa, il me manque

- tu sais que ce n'est pas possible

- je sais Eliott …..tu sais ce qu'il a fait à maman ?

- tu veux raconter ?

- il a vraiment fait mal à maman

Eliott lui laisse le temps…

- Quand maman est entrée, il l'a frappée avec une grosse brique, tu sais comme on fait les maisons et il a jeté des coups de pieds…maman est tombée, elle a pas su se relever…je voyais qu'elle avait mal et je pouvais rien faire, je devais juste regarder maman

- Et après ?

- Il a trainé maman et il l'a mis sur la chaise et il faisait tomber la chaise pour qu'elle se réveille….mais elle s'est pas réveillée tout de suite. Je lui ai demandé en pleurant d'arrêter….mais il m'a envoyé dans la chambre et j'entendais papa qui avait mal…et Alexis il toussait beaucoup, il était très chaud

- Tu t'es occupée de lui ?

- Je lui ai donné de l'eau, tu sais papa il laisse toujours traîner des bouteilles d'eau partout

- Ton papa et l'ordre, ça rendait maman dingue ! et Alexis, il a bu ?

- Oui mais le monstre, il est revenu me chercher, il a fait du mal à papa et aussi à maman ….les larmes commencent à apparaître…..

- C'était difficile parce que tu aimes papa et maman

- Et j'ai crié qu'il arrête mais il a dit que si je criais encore il allait continuer

- Continuer de faire quoi

- Brûler maman….

Elle pleure de plus en plus, Eliott la serre contre lui

- J'ai continué à crier parce que j'avais très mal pour maman, Eliott tu crois que si je n'avais pas crié, il aurait arrêté de faire mal à maman ?

Eliott comprend enfin toute l'ampleur de ce drame qui déchire Leah, toute la culpabilité que porte cette toute petite fille…il lui fait signe et elle se blottit dans les bras d'Eliott.

- Tu sais Leah, le monstre comme tu dis, voulait vraiment faire du mal à maman et à papa. Eliott reprend sa respiration….même si tu n'avais pas crié ….il aurait continué à blesser maman, encore et encore…ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est uniquement celle de ce méchant….

- Tu sais que maman, elle a encore mal là où il a mis les clés…..et la plaque de police de papa….c'est encore tout rouge…..et c'est pour ca que maman veut pas venir nager….

- Tu lui as demandé ?

- J'ose pas …

- Tu sais que ta maman est super forte pour écouter les enfants

- Même si elle est très triste ?

- Même si elle est triste

- Quand on rit, maman aussi elle rit

- C'est important pour maman que toi et Alexis vous soyez bien, que toi et ton petit frère vous riez

- Tu as raconté à maman que tu pensais que c'est de ta faute ?

- Non parce que quand maman pense à papa, elle sourit plus, elle est triste

- Tu veux que je dise à maman ce que tu m'as dit

Elle se tait, elle réfléchit

- D'accord Eliott

- Je le ferai

- Eliott, est-ce que tous les souvenirs avec mon papa, je vais les retenir

- Ils sont là dans ton cœur, on ne peut pas enlever ce qu'il y dedans et personne ne pourra te les prendre

- Comme mon amour pour ma maman

- Comme ton amour pour ta maman

Et tous les deux ils partent nager.

Du chalet, Olivia les observe de la terrasse, Alex et Casey rangent la chambre d'amis dans laquelle elles vont dormir.

Alex la rejoint….

- Regarde-les Alex…..

- Ils discutent….Olivia

- Eliott, il…..Olivia est incapable de trouver les mots

- trouve les mots pour aider Leah ajoute Alex…

- comment vais-je combler le vide qu'a laissé Brian ,Alex ?

- en avançant, en prenant soin de toi, qu'elle sente qu'elle peut te parler sans avoir peur de te blesser, qu'elle peut compter sur toi

- tu crois que j'y arriverai….

- T'es Olivia Benson, tu y parviendras , je n'en doute absolument pas

- Et tu as des super amis qui sont là ajouta Casey venant de les rejoindre.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Cette journée leur apporte bonheur et plaisir à chacun d'entre eux. Les enfants comme les adultes s'amusent. Tout est maintenant rangé, et tous ils organisent un feu de bois improvisé sur la plage.

Personne ne parle de ce qui est arrivé, personne ne parle de Brian. Alexis s'est endormi dans les bras de Casey et Leah vient juste de s'assoupir dans les bras d'Olivia.

- Je vais la monter au lit, je reviens

- Je t'aide dit Casey

- Ils vont dormir avec moi, Eliott, je sais que tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de tout ranger, tu peux t'installer dans la chambre des enfants.

- Je le ferai

Ensemble, Casey et Olivia installent confortablement les enfants. Ils redescendent aussitôt….et se réinstallent autour du feu de bois.

Ils continuent leur discussion, Alex commence à se sentir fatiguée, ce que repèrent rapidement Casey. Elles saluent Eliott et Olivia et à leur tour, elles rejoignent leur chambre.

Ils se retrouvent seuls autour de ce feu de bois, Eliott se lève et vient de placer près de d'Olivia. Il met son bras autour de son épaule et Olivia se laisse glisser dans les bras d'Eliott.

Ils restent silencieux pendant un long moment.

Elle parle enfin.

- Tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas avoir eu d'enfants avec Kathy

- Si ….mais on ne sait pas revenir en arrière

- Toi et Leah, c'était émouvant sur la plage….c'est difficile pour moi, c'est atroce pour elle

- Elle souffre Olivia, énormément et….tu sais, elle a peur d'oublier les souvenirs avec son papa en grandissant

- Je sais Eliott, je sais qu'elle a un poids, j'ai assez d'expériences pour me rendre compte, je sais que ces cauchemars de ce qu'elle a vu la torture….et ça me ronge de ne pouvoir rien faire….

- Je sais Olivia, sois toi-même avec tes blessures, accepte d'avoir mal et de souffrir, ne cache pas tes blessures que ce soit physiques ou émotionnelles. Elle croit qu'elle n'a pas su te protéger, elle ne devait pas crier, c'est bien ca Liv ? je sais que personne ne t'a obligé à dire ce qu'il s'était passé mais…..

- Il m'a brûlé avec mes clés Eliott 6 fois de suite….il lui a dit que tant qu'elle crierait il continuerait et il l'a fait dit-elle calmement ….elle ne criait même pas, elle hurlait les sons qui ne sortait pas de ma bouche parce que j'avais du scotch sur les lèvres….Brian pleurait….et plus tard la plaque ….et finalement ….je savais que Brian avait succombé , il m'a tiré par les cheveux et je l'ai vu…..et il m'a emmené dans la chambre….je savais que j'allais mourir et je priais le ciel que vous retrouviez mes enfants vivants….je savais que tu t'inquièterais si tu en me voyais pas au bureau

Elle poursuit…..

- Quand il s'est allongé sur moi, pour la 4ème fois, je savais que ce serait la dernière, je savais que mes forces m'abandonnait…j'avais déjà saigné abondamment, il ricanait, il se vantait que ses autres victimes n'avaient pas tenu autant de temps, qu'elle n'avait pas résisté à ses assauts mais tu es arrivé….

- Elle a eu le courage de prendre ton téléphone Liv, elle l'a bravé et tu dois jouer la dessus….montre lui qu'elle a finalement gagné, montre lui qu'elle a sauvé sa maman et le poids qu'elle porte s'allégera

Eliott la serra davantage contre lui et elle se laissa aller

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir quand je suis rentrée à l'appartement, le coup à la tête m'a quasi mis ko….et la seule chose que je voyais en essayant de lever la tête était les chaussures de ma petite fille…j'entendais ses sanglots et je ne pouvais pas bouger….elle a tout vu Eliott….et je ne pourrai jamais lui enlever de la tête et si nous sommes ici, c'est pour respirer c'est pour nous reconstruire d'autres images, d'autres souvenirs

- Elle est heureuse d'être ici Olivia, c'est déjà une autre petite fille de celle que j'ai vu à New York….Olivia, montre lui les traces, laisse –là aussi t'aider et ça l'aidera, crois-moi…..elle t'aime aussi fort qu'elle le peut Olivia, tu dois lui ôter ce poids, c'est à ce prix qu'elle guérira…..et mange Olivia ….au téléphone ce matin, elle m'a demandé : « dis à maman qu'elle mange »

- Merci El

- Liv, tu as pleuré ?

- Ma peine est tellement grande que les larmes refusent de couler…..

- Ça viendra

- El, tu es obligé de repartir ?

- Non, je resterai si tu le veux

- Et Cragen

- On en reparlera mais j'ai carte blanche

- Tu restes un peu avec nous

- Je resterai


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Casey s'est levée tôt et a dressé la table du petit déjeuner. Ils s'éveillent enfin tous réveillé par l'odeur des crêpes préparées cette fois par Eliott et Leah qui ne décroche plus d'Eliott.

Elle parle tout bas à Eliott

- Tu crois que maman va manger aujourd'hui Eliott ?

- Je crois que si tu lui portes celles qui sont déjà cuites, elle mangera….on essaie ….il lui donne l'assiette où se trouve déjà quelques crêpes.

Elle prend l'assiette et avance très doucement pour ne pas les renverser.

Elle approche d'Olivia et la regarde gravement.

- J'ai fait des crêpes avec Eliott maman

- Elles ont l'air délicieuses, tu les poses sur la table

Elle s'assoit entre Olivia et Alex qui l'aide prépare sa crêpe. Leah observe Olivia buvant son café.

Elle ne mange toujours pas. Olivia sent le regard de Casey et d'Alex et comprend ce qu'elles veulent dire.

- Je vais donc goûter les crêpes que ma gentille petite fille m'a préparées si elle va me chercher la crème chantilly dans le frigo dit-elle en souriant à Leah.

Leah se lève, va dans le frigo et vient se mettre sur les genoux de sa maman

- Je vais t'aider à manger maman

Olivia est touchée.

- T'es vraiment une petite fille formidable

Leah lui chuchote à l'oreille

- T'es la meilleure des mamans du monde, je t'aime maman

- Moi aussi trésor

Eliott vient les rejoindre et ça lui réchauffe le cœur de les voir manger toutes les deux

- Ça ne vous embête pas de garder Alexis, j'aimerais profiter de votre présence pour prendre un bain avec Leah. rien que nous deux, trésor !Et Olivia voit tout le bonheur dans le sourire de Leah.

Le repas s'achève tranquillement, Olivia prend Leah par la main pour se diriger vers la salle de bain….elle tourne la tête ….elle observe Eliott….leurs regards se croisent ….ils se comprennent…..merci murmure-t-elle….en les regardant tous les trois cette fois-ci…..

Olivia fait d'abord couler de l'eau

- On met du bain mousse maman ?

- Ça me va !

- Les boules parfumées, papa il aime ça quand tu sens comme les boules laisse-t-elle échapper….oh pardon maman ….

Olivia pose les essuies sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle prend la main de Leah

- Tu as le droit de parler de papa quand tu en as envie d'accord….ok

- Ok maman

- Tu enlèves ta robe de nuit et hop dans le bain, je vais chercher ton peignoir dans ta chambre et je reviens

- Maman ?

- Oui

- Tu me savonnes comme quand j'étais petite

- Avec plaisir

- Maman, tu vas vraiment venir dans le bain

- Oui

Olivia enlève ses vêtements pendant que la petite fille joue avec la mousse et elle rentre dans le bain.

- Tu viens

- Leah s'approche de sa maman et Olivia la savonne comme elle le lui a promis

- Tu aimes ?

- J'adore ça maman, on le fera encore !

- Quand tu veux

Elle regarde sa maman

- Si tu veux, je peux laver doucement là où le monstre, il t'a fait mal

- D'accord ! Tu peux…..

Leah prend délicatement le gant de sa maman et passe aux 6 endroits où elle a été marquée ainsi que là où elle voit le badge de son papa

- Je te fais pas mal maman ?

- Non trésor

- Maman, tu crois que…elle n'ose pas finir sa phrase….

Olivia respire une bonne fois

- Tu crois qu'il a blessé maman parce que tu as crié

- Oui dit-elle tout doucement

Olivia lui prend la main

- Viens trésor

Dans le bain, la petite fille se blottit dans les bras de sa maman. Olivia l'enroule de ses bras et lui dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux. Elle prend une grande respiration.

- Le monstre comme tu l'appelles, il a un nom tu sais : il s'appelle Lewis. Et il était très fâché contre papa parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas un homme gentil. Alors il a décidé d'être vraiment très méchant avec papa, et comme papa nous aiment plus que tout au monde, et bien il a décidé, ce monstre, de nous faire mal à nous…..pour faire encore plus mal à papa

Elle marque une pose

- A maman, en la blessant, et à toi en t'obligeant à regarder maman qui avait vraiment très mal. Et même si tu n'avais pas crié, il aurait continué à me faire …..Ce n'est pas de ta faute, vraiment pas ….tu es une petite fille, tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça ! Jamais

- C'est pour ça qu'il t'a encore fait mal dans la chambre maman

- Oui, tu as vu ?

- J'entendais plus de bruit…..Alexis était vraiment chaud et il ne respirait pas bien et il avait vomi dans son lit. je me souvenais où tu étais ton téléphone quand tu es tombée.

- Tu as vraiment été courageuse

- Je suis sortie tout doucement de la chambre, le monsieur il était sur toi dans le lit et tu pleurais, je te voyais. J'ai pris le téléphone et j'ai appelé Eliott parce que je connaissais son numéro. J'ai essayé de réveiller papa.

De chaudes larmes coulaient sur son petit visage

- Tu as sauvé maman, tu as sauvé Alexis ….si tu n'étais pas sortie …. Il aurait tué maman ….

Elle plonge son regard dans celui d'Olivia

- C'est vrai, je t'ai sauvé maman et Alexis aussi

- Oui, ton petit frère avait une pneumonie et si t'avais pas appelé Eliott , peut-être qu'Alexis serait au ciel avec papa

- Je l'aime mon petit frère

- Je sais trésor, je sais

- Maman te doit la vie

Et elles restèrent un long moment enlacées dans cette eau chaude…..


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Ce sont deux personnes métamorphosée qui reviennent à la plage là où se sont installés les invités. Leah porte au-dessus de son maillot, une robe bleue clair. Olivia regarde ses yeux, c'est fou ce qu'elle lui ressemble ….à Brian, les mêmes yeux bleu gris, ses petites taches de rousseur et un sourire à vous faire craquer.

Olivia a mis un jean, un t-shirt et un sweet au-dessus….il lui faut encore un peu de temps pour montrer les marques devant les autres même s'ils les ont déjà vues.

- On a décidé de ne rien faire sauf rester sur la plage dit Alex

- J'irais bien me balader en vélo ajoute Casey

- T'es complètement folle Casey rétorque Alex, tu ne penses qu'à bouger, tu m'épuises !

- Moi, je veux bien aller avec toi répond Leah en souriant

- Tu peux prendre mon vélo dit Olivia

- Ca me va rajoute Casey …..viens dit-elle à Leah, on va laisser les écrevisses tous seuls….

- Moi je vais emmener ton fiston à la douche, il a un peu confondu sa crêpe et son pyjama pour y mettre le chocolat….elle se tourne et voit son petit garçon plein de chocolat et elle éclate de rire….Eliott et Alex se regardent pensant chacun qu'ils ont presque réussi leur mission…..Alexis la regarde, ses beaux yeux noisette espiègle comme ceux de sa maman.

Olivia vient s'assoir à côté d'Alex

- Ça fait un bien fou cette plage, New York est irrespirable dès que la température grimpe.

- Ici, pas ce genre de soucis, on vit, on respire, moins de pollution….et plus de sécurité

- Tu n'as pas peur ? euh ne réponds pas, mauvaise question

- Alex, je vais te répondre. Je n'ai pas peur, je me sens en sécurité ici. Les fous ne courent pas les rues et je ne veux pas que mes enfants grandissent dans la terreur. Je suis beaucoup plus attentive qu'auparavant quand nous rentrons dans la maison, je vérifie chaque soir les serrures mais non je n'ai pas peur.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue ici, tu as pris la bonne décision

- Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venus, vous m'avez aidée à comprendre que le bien être de mes petits loups passaient aussi par mon bien être….Alex, tu sais dans le bain

- Je t'écoute

- Leah pensait que c'était de sa faute parce qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de crier

- Tu verras, maintenant qu'elle s'est libérée de ce poids, elle va progresser…

- Je sais

- Tu manques à New-York Liv

- New-York ne me manque pas Alex

- Tu ne comptes pas rentrer en septembre ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je suis bien, les enfants aiment être ici.

- Et l'école ?

- Le village voisin en a une, je pense y inscrire Leah….Alexis peut encore rester avec moi ….

- Tu ne penses pas revenir au travail ?

- Pas dans l'immédiat …..

- Maman, maman

Elle prit son petit garçon dans ses bras.

- Axis tout propre

- Je vois, mais où est le choco ? dit-elle d'un air amusant

- Eliott a lavé moi dit-il en montrant ses mains toutes propres.

- Merci Eliott dit-elle d'un ton joyeux

- Vais proner avec Eliott dit l'enfant

- Tu vas quoi dit-elle une nouvelle fois en éclatant de rire

- Proner avec Eliott

- Promener Alexis, répète

- Promner

- Fais un gros câlin à maman

El l'enfant se serre contre sa maman

- T'aime maman

- Moi aussi mon p'tit mec

Olivia se lève

- Vous allez vous promener ?

- Oui, je dois absolument faire une course….

- Ok

- Je vais prendre ta voiture, pour le siège-auto

- Les clés sont sur la commode de l'entrée Stabler

- Très bien Benson, ils rient tous les deux retrouvant leurs habitudes

- El, couvre le bien, il reste fragile

- J'y veillerai

Elle a totale confiance en ses amis en ce qui concerne ses enfants….

Elle l'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie et elle se souvient

_ Eliott grimpe dans l'ambulance, il lui tient toujours la main….elle ne le lâche pas. Les ambulanciers veillent sur ses constances…._

- _El _

- _Je suis là liv, ne dis rien, garde ton énergie ….._

_Le bip résonne toujours sur un air constant….c'est encourageant…._

- _Elle perd du sang ….il ne s'arrête pas….il voit ses brûlures….elles saignent tout comme la plaie à la nuque et …..il n'ose même plus regarder vers cette zone….il se rend compte qu'elle a à nouveau du mal à respirer…._

_On lui remet un masque à oxygène, elle lui sert la main, elle veut lui parler._

_Il lui enlève_

- _Juste une minute…liv _

- _Les enfants, si je …..le bip commence à s'accélérer_

_Il comprend très vite_

- _Je serai là quoiqu'il arrive mais tu vas te battre Liv ….tu vas te battre jusqu'à tes dernières forces, tu m'entends crie-t-il._

_Elle hocha la tête_

- _Je refuse de dire à ta petite fille qu'elle n'a plus sa maman non plus, bats-toi…..il entend le rythme qui s'accélère_

- _Bougez-vous monsieur, on va la perdre, on va la perdre_

- _Liv, bats-toi hurle-t-il, tu ne pars pas, tu reviens tout de suite_

_Et le bip se remet à fonctionner normalement._

_L'ambulancier à Eliott_

- _Vous allez devoir la lâcher, on arrive à l'hôpital….._

- _Je sais _

_Il laisse les ambulanciers l'emmener_

- _Inspecteur Stabler._

- _Lydia_

- _C'est Olivia d'habitude dans l'ambulance_

_Il attrape l'infirmière et les yeux pleins de larmes _

- _C'est elle sur le brancard_

- _On fera tout notre possible inspecteur_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

- C'était vraiment chouette merci Casey

- Y a vraiment pas de quoi

- Je suis un peu fatiguée….

- On a beaucoup pédalé

- Tu crois que je peux aller dormir un peu ?

- C'est même une super idée….

Elle rentre dans le chalet il n'y a personne. Elle trouve Olivia et Alex, couchées sur les transats, des magazines à la main. Elle s'approche.

- Maman

- Alors cette balade ?

- J'ai beaucoup aimé

- C'est super

- Je suis fatiguée

- Tu veux qu'on aille se reposer toutes les deux ?

- Oui maman

Elle remercie Casey et emmène sa petite fille se reposer sauf que cette fois, elle la prend dans ses bras et s'endort à ses côtés.

Eliott rentre également avec Alexis aussi endormi, il le pose dans son petit lit et le contemple avec tout son amour. Kathy n'a jamais voulu lui donner d'enfants alors qu'il en aurait tellement souhaité.

Il sait qu'il veillera sur eux, il n'est pas leur père, mais il s'assurera que tout se passe bien et Leah semble tellement avoir besoin d'une image paternelle.

Avoir Brian a rendu Olivia humaine et donner naissance à ses deux enfants l'ont rendu plus ouverte au monde extérieur, plus mature, elle a pu savourer le bonheur d'une vie de famille qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Elle a appris à sourire et elle s'est métamorphosée, épanouie tout au long de leur vie à deux.

Il se souvient sa surprise lorsqu'il a appris leur relation : Brian, le nonchalant, le flegmatique, le distrait, l'irresponsable, le farceur, le festif, el tête en l'air avec Olivia, brillante, sérieuse, forte, imperturbable …..Deux opposés, une belle histoire d'amour qui n'aurait jamais dû se terminer de cette façon.

Il s'aperçoit que la petite Leah commence à gigoter alors qu'Olivia semble dormir paisiblement. Il s'approche doucement, elle remue et crie

- Papa , papa …..murmure-t-elle

- Non, ne pas faire mal à maman dit-elle

- Maman, maman hurle-t-elle finalement

Il s'assoit sur le lit, les larmes de la fillette coulent. Il lui caresse le visage et la prend dans ses bras. Elle ouvre les yeux et s'aperçoit qu'elle est dans les bras d'Eliott…..il est dos à Olivia qui le ne voit pas, elle ouvre les yeux également réveillée par les cris de Leah.

- C'était un très mauvais rêve ma grande ?

- Un très vilain rêve

- Ha ! vilain comment ?

- Vraiment très vilain, elle pleure toujours….

- Le monstre ?

- Oui le monstre

- Ha, où était le monstre ?

- À la maison de New-York

- Avec papa ?

- Oui avec mon papa

- Et où était papa ?

- Attaché au radiateur

- Ok

- Et le monstre ?

- Il faisait tomber la chaise de maman par terre

- Et où était maman ?

- Sur la chaise

- Et ca c'est passé comme ca ?

- Oui dit-elle entre deux sanglots

- Tu veux que je te dise un secret, un secret qui chasse les cauchemars

- J'en aurai plus ?

- Oh il faudra attendre un peu mais tu en auras de moins en moins

- Alors je veux bien

- Alors tu dois faire trois choses, tu m'écoutes

- Je t'écoute Eliott

- Eh bien, chaque fois que tu fais un cauchemar, tu prends une feuille et tu le dessines du mieux que tu peux et après tu le racontes à maman

- Et maman elle voudra bien ?

- Oui mon trésor dit Olivia prenant place à côté d'Eliott

- Et après ?

Eliott se lève, plonge sa main dans le sac qu'il a ramené de sa sortie avec Alexis

- Je t'ai acheté ce beau cahier

- Il est beau Eliott, il est rose avec des paillettes et plein de pages, je savais que tu aimerais ça. c'est pour chasser les cauchemars

- Oui

- Je dois faire quoi ?

- Et bien tous les jours, tu raconteras dans le cahier une histoire sur papa, quelque chose que tu as fait avec lui, quelque chose dont tu te souviens sur papa

- Je ne sais pas tout écrire

Elle se retourne vers sa mère

- Tu m'aideras maman ?

- Je le ferai avec toi

- C'est vrai

- C'est vrai

- Alors quand Alexis sera grand , je pourrai lui raconter toutes les histoires de papa ?

- Oui tu pourras lui dit Olivia

Elle pose sa petite tête contre la poitrine d'Eliott

- Merci Eliott dit Leah

- Y a pas de quoi

- Merci El dit doucement Olivia tout en émotion

Il lui dépose un baiser sur le front


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Alex et Casey sont parties tôt ce matin, Alex est toujours procureur, les dossiers ne peuvent pas attendre et Casey qui travaille pour la cour internationale des droits de l'enfant n'est pas en reste.

Elles avaient la gorge nouée et le cœur serré de devoir les laisser mais elles étaient toutefois soulagée qu'Eliott reste une semaine de plus.

Il est tard, tout le monde dort déjà, il regarde la pleine lune.

Il sait aussi qu'il devra rentrer….il sait que leur présence leur a fait du bien à tous. Il espère que leur départ ne laissera pas un plus grand vide dans le cœur d'Olivia et des enfants. Il ne trouve pas le sommeil, il met un sweat et décide de sortir prendre l'air.

Il descend et voit Olivia assise sur un siège en osier de la terrasse

Elle le voit, elle lui sourit avec énormément de tendresse…..

- Olivia, tu ne dors pas ?

- Pas tout de suite

- Je te prépare un thé ?

- J'veux bien

Elle frissonne, il va chercher une couverture et couvre ses épaules.

- Merci El, ces petits gestes de Brian, l'homme attentionné qu'il est devenu, lui manquent

- Je reviens….

Il revient quelques instants plus tard et pose le tout sur la petite table

- Merci El

- Ça me fait plaisir de prendre soin de toi. Il prend son siège et s'installe à ses côtés.

- Il est comment mon remplaçant ?

- C'est une femme, Amanda Rollins

- Ha je l'ignorais

- Ce n'est pas toi !

- Tu t'y feras Eliott

- Je ne crois pas, non !

- T'es un sacré bon flic Stabler

- Toi aussi Benson

- J'étais

- Quoi ?

- J'étais un sacré bon flic, mais ça c'était avant

- Tu seras toujours un sacré bon flic Olivia, c'est inné chez toi !

- Tu plaisantes, je n'ai même pas su me défendre

Il prend la main d'Olivia

- Tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir, il t'a eu par surprise, comme il m'aurait eu, ok

- Je sais mais….je me dis…

- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, à partir du moment où il est entré….

- Nous étions condamnés poursuit-elle…

- Exact et le meilleur flic du monde serait tombé dans le guet-apens…Rollins est un bon flic mais ma partenaire c'est toi et personne d'autre

- Alors garde ma place bien au chaud le temps que je me repose

- Je te le promets

- Pourquoi tu l'as tué El

- D'abord la colère Olivia, j'avais déjà récupéré les enfants et le traumatisme de Leah se manifestait déjà, et je n'aurais pas voulu que tu subisses un procès ….et ce qu'il t'a infligé m'a insupporté, sur le moment, je n'ai même pas réfléchi, je devais le faire…..je l'ai fait

- T'as vraiment pas eu d'ennuis ?

- J'ai raconté ce que j'avais vu et fait à Tucker….et rien !

- Vraiment rien !

- Je t'assure, je crois que tout le monde est resté sous le choc, tu sais, on reçoit encore pas mal de courrier de soutien, de petits mots gentils, ils sont rangés dans une caisse …Cragen te les remettra probablement quand tu le verras….tu sais il s'en veut aussi

- Je lui en veux toujours

- Olivia, si je suis ici, c'est parce qu'il me la permis….si tu étais rentrée plus tôt, Lewis aurait remis ça, tu le sais ….et il m'a demandé de ne rentrer qu'à condition que tu ailles mieux et que tu saches t'occuper de tes enfants…ne le juge pas trop sévèrement. Le capitaine t'aime énormément mais il sent sa retraite approcher et ce n'est pas évident pour lui, crois-moi !

- Je te crois El, elle s'allonge et pose sa tête sur ses genoux, il remet la couverture qui est tombée et lui caresse les cheveux ce qui finit par l'endormir.

Il attend, elle dort profondément. Il la soulève, elle ne bouge pas.

Il la conduit jusque dans sa chambre et la dépose sur son lit avant de la recouvrir. Il voit Alexis qui s'assoit dans le lit.

- veut mon bibi

- maintenant dit Eliott à voix basse ?

- un bibi Eliott

Il prend le petit garçon dans ses bras et descend jusqu'à la cuisine et Eliott dans le salon tient le petit garçon sur les genoux tétant son biberon.

Le petit garçon donne le biberon à Eliott, il regarde la photo posée sur la cheminée et montre avec son doigt.

- Papa

- Oui c'est papa….

- Il vient papa

- Non mon chéri

- Ou il est papa ?

Il prend le petit garçon et regarde par la fenêtre.

- Tu vois les étoiles, tu sais ce que c'est….

- Oui

- Tu vois le ciel ?

- Oui Eliott

- Papa est là ?

- Le ciel

- Oui il est au ciel

Il pose sa tête contre l'épaule d'Eliott et s'endort paisiblement.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Il met les bagages dans le coffre. Il va partir, il aimerait rester mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas, il est resté trois semaines de plus que prévu. La première semaine d'août a pointé le bout de son nez et ses autres collègues aimeraient aussi prendre quelques congés avec leur famille : il ne peut pas se montrer égoïste.

Il s'accroupit vers Leah

- Je compte sur toi pour terminer le cahier de papa, d'accord !

- D'accord Eliott

Il la serre dans ses bras

- Sois super sage avec maman lui chuchote-t-il à l'oreille

- Je promets dit-elle souriant

- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi

- Eliott, ils ne reviendront pas les cauchemars

- Je ne sais pas mais s'ils reviennent, n'oublie pas de les dessiner

- Ok, promis

Il prend ensuite le petit garçon dans ses bras.

- Eliott part ?

- Oui Eliott rentre à New York champion

- Voir papa ?

- Non

- Papa au ciel répétant ce même geste qu'Eliott lui avait montré

- Oui mon grand, tu fais un gros câlin à Eliott

- Câlin Eliott

Il le dépose à côté de Leah

- Tu veux bien rentrer, je dois parler à maman

- D'accord et elle rentre à l'intérieur tenant son petit frère par la main

Il la regarde….

- Ça va aller

- Ça va El ….

- Vous allez me manquer ?

- Tu vas nous manquer aussi El….la vie continue, on doit avancer

- Prends soin de toi, de vous

- J'y compte bien, je ne vais pas baisser les bras

- je sais

- je reviendrai

- On t'attendra

Il la serre dans ses bras

- Tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer Eliott dit-elle la voix remplie d'émotion

- Stabler ne pleure jamais voyons répond-t-il d'un sourire hésitant….

- Tu as pleuré dans la voiture ….dit-elle en chuchotant

- De quelle voiture tu parles ?

- Quand tu m'as emmené chez le médecin, j'ai vu tes yeux rougis quand je me suis réveillée

- Tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Je sais

Il la serre dans ses bras….

- Je t'aime Liv,

- Pareil

- J'admire ton courage

- Je ne fais rien d'extraordinaire

- Apprendre à survire avec une douleur qu'est la tienne est extraordinaire

Elle lui sourit….

- Merci pour tous ces moments de bonheur, Brian apprécie de là-haut

- Je suis certain qu'il aimerait vous voir heureux

- On va y arriver El

Le cœur serré, il la lâche et la quitte ne sachant pas encore qu'il ne se reverrait pas avant des mois….. Il démarre, les larmes coulent sur les joues de l'inspecteur Stabler pendant qu'Olivia ressent déjà les affres d'une séparation supplémentaires. La pluie se met à tomber, elle entre à l'intérieur rejoindre les petits.

Elle entre dans le chalet, ils ont sorti leur lego

- Maman joue lui dit Alexis

- Maman vient jouer leur dit-elle en repensant à son objectif, elle souhaite qu'il soit heureux.

Ils passent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi à jouer au lego.

- Si on allait au resto ?

- Tous les trois dit Leah

- Tous les trois

- J'veux bien si je peux avoir une glace comme dessert

- Ça marche, tu veux bien aller chercher vos manteaux

- Oui maman


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Trois semaines plus tard, ils sont à nouveau installés tous les trois dans ce resto, les enfants mangent leurs croquettes aux fromages et aux crevettes accompagnés de salade et de pain.

Ils ont passé une longue journée à préparer la rentrée de Leah, Olivia a donc finalement décidé de rester ….elle a demandé 6 mois à Cragen, ce qui lui laisse du temps jusque fin décembre, Leah fera donc son premier semestre ici. La petite fille a accueilli l'idée avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme surtout quand elle a vu son école, ici ce n'est pas uniquement du béton mais de l'herbe, c'est beaucoup plus joli et ça lui a plu.

Et pendant que Leah visitait l'école, Olivia a tenu à expliquer à la directrice la raison de sa présence ici.

Ils étaient tranquilles jusqu'à l'arrivée de ces trois hommes assez bruyants,

- Ils parlent fort les messieurs maman

- Je sais mais on est dans un restaurant, alors ils peuvent parler

- Papa il disait toujours que je devais rester sage, ne pas crier et manger proprement

- Et il avait raison

- Ze suis sage ?

- Oui mon trésor dit-elle à Alexis.

- Maman, pourquoi ils te regardent toujours ?

La petite fille avait ressenti immédiatement le malaise d'Olivia qui commençait à se demander si elle avait eu raison de venir, elle les voyait boire de plus en plus et un des trois n'arrêtait pas évidemment de la regarder, et elle connaissait très bien ce regard…sans que les enfants ne s'en aperçoivent , elle met la main sur son arme. Elle est toujours là…..

- Maman ?

- Trésor

- J'ai peur, ils crient beaucoup

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- Elle hoche la tête

- Pipi maman dit Alexis

- Ok, elle le prend dans ses bras pour l'emmener

- Maman, je peux venir aussi

- Ok vient mon ange

Elle prend son fils à bras et tient Leah par la main. Elle doit passer devant les trois ivrognes afin de se rendre aux toilettes et sent Leah qui appuie très fort sur la main. Olivia sait que Leah a encore très peur des inconnus alors Olivia prend sur elle et garde la tête haute.

- Et Kurt t'as vu le beau p'tit lot

- Pas mal du tout, pas mal du tout

- Et ma jolie, tu prends un verre avec nous ajoute le troisième

Olivia, l'arme cachée par se veste en jeans, ne dit absolument rien et se rend aux toilettes. Leah se rend dans la toilette juste à côté pendant qu'elle aide Alexis.

- Voilà mon grand, ça va mieux dit-elle en reboutonnant son jean

- Mici maman …elle voit ensuite Alexis qui lève les yeux, quelqu'un est juste derrière elle.

Elle se retourne et se retrouve face à face avec un des trois compères

- Salut beauté, vous êtes célibataire ? Alexis derrière les jambes de sa maman sent sa grande sœur prendre sa main.

- Je ne crois pas non ! veuillez-vous ôter de mon chemin, vous allez effrayer mes enfants

- Mais c'est qu'ils sont mignons …..il veut caresser la tête de Leah et Olivia sort son arme et son badge

- À votre place, je n'importunerais pas une femme armée ….reculez maintenant crie-t-elle et sortez de cette pièce, je n'hésiterai pas à tirer.

Elle entend Frank, le gérant arriver immédiatement….il sait ce qui est arrivé, Jack le lui a raconté …tout le monde se connaît par ici et tout le monde jusqu'à présent a respecté son chagrin

- Olivia, ça va ?

- Ça va, je me suis défendue

- Je vais les mettre dehors immédiatement

- Merci

Elle sort jusqu'à sa voiture avec ses deux enfants, Frank l''accompagne

- Je suis désolée Olivia, vraiment ! ce sont des employés périodiques et ils ne seront plus engagés dans le coin….je peux vous l'assurer

- Merci Frank

Ils rentrent chez eux

- Maman, on peut regarder un dessin animé ?

Olivia ne leur accorde pas beaucoup de temps devant la télé mais elle a envie de leur faire plaisir

- Ok mon ange mais avant le pyjama et on se brosse les dents d'accord

- D'accord

- Maman ?

- Oui trésor

- T'es la plus forte tu sais

- Merci mon cœur

- Maintenant je n'aurais plus jamais peur

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui maman

- Et bien tu sais maman n'a plus peur non plus et je suis très fière de ma petite fille et de tous tes progrès

- Les progrès ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ça veut dire que maintenant, tu parles de papa sans pleurer, tu dors dans ta chambre, tu ne fais plus de cauchemar, tu comprends

- Oui, c'est parce que je t'aime maman

- Moi, aussi j'aime maman dit Alexis

Et ensemble , ils regardent ce dessin animé , fatigués de leur journée , Olivia monte les deux enfants dans leur lit….elle regagne sa chambre….et elle s'endort également.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Le lendemain, elle a le plaisir de voir Jack, le vieux pêcheur débarquer chez elle alors qu'elle est toujours vêtue de son pyjama.

- Je suis venu voir si vous alliez bien depuis hier soir

- Hier soir, le restaurant ? t'es déjà au courant ?

- C'est un petit village Olivia

- Ils doivent me prendre pour une folle

- Ils savent surtout ce que tu traverses et ils t'admirent

- Ils m'admirent ?

- Et ils s'inquiètent aussi de te savoir seule avec deux enfants

- Je me débrouille comme je peux Jack et je sais que tu passes plusieurs fois par jour pour vérifier que tout se passe bien

- Moi ! dit-il en plaisantant

- Oui, dit-elle n'oublie pas que je suis flic, elle lui sourit mais ça me touche, merci Jack, ça me rassure de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un

- Pas de quoi, j'aimais Brian, tu sais, je l'ai connu tout petit et Leah lui ressemble terriblement

- Je sais, quand je la regarde, je vois Brian …

- Les enfants dorment encore ?

- Oui, je leur ai accordé un peu de télévision hier….ils étaient effrayés

- Je comprends ! les gens sont solidaires, on ne les reverra plus…

- J'espère

- Ça te dit, une virée en bateau avec les enfants cet après-midi ?

- En bateau ?

- Oui en bateau, sur la mer Olivia lui répond-il en se moquant

- Bien ok

- Super, je viens vous chercher vers 11h, on ira se chercher des ravitaillements et aussi des gilets de secours

- Ça marche !

Elle sait qu'ils rentreront tard, elle laisse donc dormir les enfants.

Ils finissent par se réveiller.

Elle les habille chaudement et leur annonce ensuite la nouvelle

- C'est cool maman dit Leah

- C'est cool, cool cool répète le petit garçon qui commence maintenant à s'exprimer de plus en plus clairement

- Je suis ravie que vous soyez contents.

- On pourra faire des photos maman ?

- Tu as envie de faire des photos

- Oui j'ai envie

- D'accord, on y va alors….

Sur le bateau, les enfants en profitaient vraiment

- Regarde maman des gros poissons

- Ce sont des baleines Alexis

Il respire une bonne fois

- Des baleines répète-t-ils

- Bravo champion

Jack vient s'accouder sur le pont auprès d'Olivia

- C'est une journée magnifique, Jack merci

- Ça me réchauffe le cœur de te voir sourire

- C'est difficile de sourire Jack, vraiment difficile

- Faut pas se forcer alors, tu dois juste apprécier les moments qui se présentent à toi, si tu te forces, les gens s'en rendent compte tu sais, y compris les enfants

- Où veux-tu en venir Jack ?

- Que si tu veux qu'ils retrouvent leur équilibre, il est nécessaire qu'ils te voient heureuse

- Je n'y arrive pas

- Ça prend du temps Olivia mais ne mens jamais

- Je ne mens pas

- Alors arrête de faire semblant que tout va bien, arrête de sourire juste pour sourire, ça ne sert à rien….

- Ok Jack

- Brian avait raison, t'es aussi têtue qu'une mule Benson, c'est ce qu'il me disait : « cette femme est formidable Jack mais impossible de la faire raisonner, c'est une tête de mule unique en son genre, »

- Elle sourit

- Tu vois Olivia, ça c'est un vrai sourire

- Brian te parlait de moi ?

- De toi et des enfants souvent, peu après votre rencontre, il est venu ici.

- Je ne savais pas

- Oh Brian était à certains égards un homme mystérieux, il ne racontait pas grand-chose mais il m'a dit ceci. Et le vieil homme lui raconte

- _Jack, j'ai revu Olivia_

- _Olivia, la femme avec laquelle tu as couché avant de partir de ce commissariat_

- _Exactement_

- _Et _

- _Je crois qu'on a changé tous les deux, elle est venue me voir après avoir reçu cette balle pendant mon infiltration_

- _Et_

- _Elle m'a embrassé_

- _Olivia !_

- _Elle-même_

- _T'en étais toujours amoureux ?_

- _oui _

- _depuis toutes ces années ?_

- _tu sais que Brian Cassidy ne renonce jamais_

- _tu vas arrêter tes missions d'infiltration suicidaire maintenant Brian _

- _c'est la femme la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse, elle a toujours été celle que je cherchais, celle avec qui je veux fonder une famille, celle avec qui je veux vieillir, celle qui me donne une raison d'exister, _

- _t'es sacrément amoureux gamin _

- _je le suis _

- _ton bonheur fait plaisir à voir Brian et ça te va plutôt bien d'être heureux_

Il regarde Olivia

- j'ai connu Brian gamin, je l'aimais comme s'il était mon fils

- il vous aimait comme un père Jack, je me suis dit que je devais t appeler mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire, ne m'en tiens pas rigueur

- je comprends Olivia, avant toi Brian n'avait jamais su dire je t'aime, ses parents ne lui avaient jamais appris , il ne savait pas comment faire…ce manque d'assurance venait de son enfance chaotique, je l'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu….toi , tu lui as donné vie ….en l'aimant Olivia , tu l'as rendu heureux, je l'ai enfin vu sourire….plus tard , en pleurant , il est venu me dire qu'il allait être père et qu'il avait très peur

- je sais coupa Olivia

- tu sais

- il avait peur de reproduire ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait peu d'être violent avec nos enfants

- il t'en avait parlé ?

- oui Jack et c'était un père merveilleux Jack, il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il les aimait

- il avait réussi

- oui, il avait un lien très spécial avec Leah, ils étaient très complices, je sais que ma fille m'aime mais Brian, il était unique pour elle, il était son monde, il était son Dieu et il est mort devant elle….

- ta petite fille t'aime infiniment Olivia, elle te regarde avec amour aussi, elle considérait Brian comme un dieu mais toi, elle te regarde avec admiration parce que tu as réussi à survivre

- je sais

- tu as pris la place de Brian, tu es tout ce qui lui reste et elle n'oubliera jamais Brian, jamais

- je sais ça aussi Jack


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

Jack programme plusieurs activités avec Olivia et les enfants avant que la rentrée scolaire et la routine ne refassent surface.

Jack aime passer du temps avec Olivia et les enfants, Olivia et les enfants aiment passer du temps avec Jack, il leur raconte des souvenirs de Brian, elle a l'impression qu'il est présent, qu'elle lui rend vie pendant quelques instants.

La rentrée arrive rapidement et début septembre pendant que Jack garde Alexis, Olivia dépose Leah à l'école.

Elles sont toutes les deux devant la grille de l'école ouverte afin de laisser rentrer les enfants. Olivia ressent la peur et l'inquiétude de Leah.

- C'est toujours difficile le premier jour d'école

- Toi aussi t'avais peur maman ?

- J'étais terrifiée

- C'est vrai,

- Je t'assure

- Et ta maman venait avec toi

Olivia n'a jamais parlé de sa grand-mère à Leah et sa fille vient de lui poser la question pour la première fois, devait-elle lui dire toutes les peines de son enfance et les gestes de maltraitance qu'elle subissait, non ….

- Non

- Tu allais toute seule ?

- Toute seule

- T'avais peur ?

- Très peur

- Elle travaillait beaucoup c'est pour ca

- Exactement

- Et ton papa, maman parce que quand ton capitaine, il te donne beaucoup de travail, c'est papa qui vient …..il venait ton papa, maman ? redemande-t-elle une deuxième fois.

- Non jamais mon ange

- Jamais

- Jamais ne dit-elle à voix basse

- Maman ?

- Oui

- Papa, il viendra plus me chercher non plus ?

- Je sais mon cœur, mais je suis là et je viendrai te chercher

Elle entre dans la cour, c'est une petite école et il n'y a qu'une cinquantaine d'enfants, c'est très peu comparé à son école à New York.

- Madame Cassidy, c'est bien cela ?

- C'est exact

Elle tend la main à Olivia

- Je suis Judith, je serai l'institutrice de Leah dit-elle en la regardant pendant que Leah se cache derrière la jupe de sa mère

- Enchantée

- Et derrière, ça doit être Leah ?

- Elle est timide dit Olivia

- Je comprends dit Judith

- Allez, mon ange, ça va bientôt être l'heure, tu vas aller te ranger avec ton institutrice

- D'accord, tu viens me chercher maman ?

- je te le promets

Et elle laisse sa petite fille rejoindre son rang et le cœur serré, elle la regarde pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, la première rentrée sans Brian.

Les deux premières semaines se passent sans accroc, la petite fille s'est fait de nouvelles amies et elle semble avoir de bonnes relations avec son institutrice. Sa longue absence de l'école n'a pas non plus eu d'effet néfaste sur ses capacités.

Le soir, pendant qu'Alexis joue, elle aide Leah pour ses devoirs, un moment particulier entre Olivia qui donne ce qu'elle n'a jamais reçu.

Trois semaines passent. Elle correspond souvent par Mail avec Eliott, Casey et Alex mais elle s'inquiète, ça fait maintenant trois jours qu'elle n'a plus aucune nouvelle

Elle va dans la chambre afin de réveiller son petit garçon parce que c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller cherche Leah à l'école. Il semble encore dormir profondément et c'est vrai que ce matin, il n'était pas super en forme. Il semble transpirer, elle met sa main sur son front, il est chaud.

Elle prend sa température. 39. Elle appelle Jack et lui demande s'il peut récupérer Leah à l'école, ce dernier accepte, content de lui rendre ce service.

Elle le prend, il râle, il n'est pas content. C'est vrai qu'il traine un petit rhume depuis quelque jours, son nez coule, il tousse légèrement depuis ce matin.

- Je crois que nous allons voir le docteur mon ange

Elle l'emmène à la salle de bain afin de lui donner son bain, premier geste pour tenter de faire tomber la fièvre.

Elle lui met un pyjama afin qu'il soit à son aise…le bain ne sembla pas marcher, elle reprend la température : 40 degrés ….jack n'est pas encore rentré, elle l'appelle lui demandant si il peut aussi garder Leah à la maison, elle doit absolument aller voir un docteur. Son petit garçon commence à vomir, elle commence vraiment à s'inquiéter. Elle prend vite le sac contenant quelques affaires d'Alexis et l'emmène chez le médecin que lui a indiqué Jack

Personne n'est venue la chercher, elle est restée dans la cour près de madame Judith qui l'a rassurée en lui disant que maman avait eu un empêchement et qu'on allait arriver la chercher. Son institutrice sachant son histoire lui prend la main, s'assoit et la prend sur ses genoux tentant de consoler les larmes de Leah qui coulait.

Elle voit Jack s'approcher de la grille

- C'est Jack, c'est un ami de papa et de maman maintenant

Il s'approche

- Je viens te rechercher

- Et maman dit –elle ?

- Elle est partie chez le docteur avec Alexis, il est malade

- Elle avait promis de venir

Leah est fâchée, sa maman lui avait promis de venir et elle compte bien lui faire savoir.

Elle rentre avec Jack, il lui prépare son gouter et s'occupe de ses devoirs, maman n'est toujours pas rentrée et sa colère ne fait qu'augmenter.

Olivia rentre enfin, Alexis s'est endormi

Elle regarde Leah et voit qu'elle n'est pas contente,

- Je reviens, je monte Alexis dans sa chambre, il a besoin de se reposer

- Ça va demander Jack

- Une bronchopneumonie, c'est pire que la première fois

Jack voit qu'Olivia est exténuée….


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

Elle prend le temps d'installer confortablement son petit garçon dans le lit de sa maman sans le réveiller.

Elle active le baby phone et redescend voir ce qui contrarie Leah

- Merci Jack

- Pas de quoi

- Je vais vous laisser, elle a pleuré dit-il à voix basse….je t'ai préparé des pâtes au saumon et crème fraiche, tu n'as qu'à réchauffer

- Infiniment merci

- De rien Olivia, le moindre souci en pleine nuit, tu appelles

Il s'en va laissant la mère et sa fille, Olivia s'approche de Leah plongée dans ses devoirs

- Je devais conduire Alexis chez le docteur, il n'est vraiment pas bien , tu comprends Leah ?

- T'avais promis de venir

- Tu sais ton petit frère est vraiment malade

- T'avais promis Maman

Olivia veut poser sa main sur Leah écrivant sur sa feuille mais elle ne se laisse pas faire et en voulant enlever sa main, elle pousse son crayon dans la poitrine d'Olivia, là ou ca a mis tellement de temps à cicatriser….. Olivia recule, effrayée par le geste de sa fille….

Elle regarde sa chemise, une tâche rouge apparaît….elle ne sait pas quelle est la douleur qui la tenaille le plus, mais elle sait maintenant que Leah a besoin d'une aide extérieure autre que la sienne

Olivia recule encore ….elle entend Alexis qui se réveille …Elle retient ses larmes

- Je vais aller donner l'antibiotique à ton petit frère, tu termines tes devoirs, tu vas mettre ton pyjama, je viendrai ensuite te donner à manger…..et surtout ….non rien …..

Elle quitte la pièce et pour la première fois, une larme s'écoule sur sa joue.

Elle prend son petit garçon, lui donne de l'eau, il est brûlant et elle lui donne son antibiotique. Elle lui donne ensuite de l'eau pour l'hydrater. Elle change son pyjama. Elle le prend dans ses bras pour s'endormir, il pose sa tête contre l'épaule de sa maman

- J'ai mal maman

- Je sais trésor, elle lui donne sa tétine et son doudou et s'assoit sur son lit tout en pleurant ….elle ne parvient même plus à stopper ses larmes, elle ne pleure pas Brian mais toute la souffrance de Leah qu'elle est incapable de gérer, Olivia ne contrôle plus rien. Elle va l'emmener chez une autre psy, un autre essai maintenant qu'elle parle ne peut lui faire que du bien.

- Il respire difficilement, il finit par s'endormir. Elle se rend à la salle de bain, elle désinfecte sa plaie et les larmes finissent par cesser….toutes les larmes qu'elle versera ne combleront jamais cette douleur lancinante

Elle redescend, Leah est dans le fauteuil. Elle ne bouge pas.

Olivia ne dit pas un mot, elle réchauffe les pâtes et appelle Leah pour venir manger. Le repas se passe dans un silence absolu, elle voit que sa maman a pleuré.

- Maman, je …..

Olivia ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui maman

- Très bien, tu vas te laver les mains et tu vas te coucher

- Ok, elle pose sa serviette, elle sait qu'elle a mal agi…..

- Je…..

- On en parlera demain, va te coucher maintenant lui dit-elle d'un ton sec faisant comprendre à la petite fille que la discussion est terminée.

Olivia prend une douche, elle met de propres vêtement par crainte que l'état de son fils s'empire. Elle pose sa tête et finit par s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle l'entend pleurer. Elle se réveille immédiatement, elle le voit quasi suffoquer cherchant le moindre souffle d'air, Alexis est en détresse respiratoire, elle doit l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Elle le prend, il est encore plus brûlant que tout à l'heure, elle appelle Jack.

Ce dernier arrive rapidement à la rescousse pour garder Leah qui dort dans son lit sans se douter de ce qui se passe.

- Olivia, tu as su sang sur ton tee-shirt

- C'est Leah qui m'a blessée dit-elle spontanément

Il ne sait pas quoi dire

- Olivia, sois prudente

- Juste 15 km jusqu'à l'hôpital, j'y serai très vite…..


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

Le téléphone de Jack retentit, heureusement c'est samedi et il peut laisser Leah dormir.

- Olivia ?

- Jack, Alexis doit rester….je

- Tu peux compter sur moi, aucun probème….il saisit l'inquiétude et son chagrin dans sa voix

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non ça ira, je me débrouille

- Ils ont trouvé de quoi souffrait le petit ?

- Une pneumopathie ….je vais devoir éteindre mon Gsm et y retourner…

- Ok

- Merci Jack et elle raccroche

Alex maudit ce téléphone qui résonne dans leur appartement

- Alex, décroche ! murmure Casey

- Pas envie de bouger, c'est samedi, Vas-y toi !

- Ha non ! moi personne n'oserait m'appeler à une heure, elle ouvre un œil, à 5h00 du matin….ça doit être pour toi !

Alex se lève péniblement et attrape juste à temps le téléphone resté sur la table basse du salon.

- Madame Alex Cabott

- C'est bien moi !dit-elle en maugréant

- Je suis Jack, l'ami d'Olivia. Elle va probablement m'en vouloir de vous avoir appelé mais je crois qu'elle a besoin de vous, vous m'aviez donné votre numéro.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? dit-elle en paniquant

- Alexis est à l'hôpital, une pneumopathie….écoutez, je sais que vous êtes proche, elle est épuisée…..

- Et Leah ?

- Je m'en occupe

- Vous êtes chez…

- Olivia

- J'arrive, je fais au plus vite

Casey, en entendant le prénom qui avait été cité, se lève d'un bond sachant qu'il était très tôt et que ce coup de fil devait relativement être important.

- C'est grave demande-t-elle en s'approchant d'Alex ?

- Alexis est à l'hôpital depuis cette nuit, le vieux Jack m'a appelée….

- Je prépare tes bagages pendant que tu prends une douche.

- Je vais d'abord appeler Olivia

Casey pose sa main sur celle d'Alex.

- Ne fais pas ça, elle t'interdira de venir alors qu'elle a besoin de toi. Va te préparer, j'organise ton voyage.

- Merci dit-elle en l'embrassant

20 minutes, elle arrive, prête à partir

- Sois prudente

- Je le serai, je te le promets

- Prends soin d'eux

- Ça c'est certain !

A l'hôpital, Olivia regarde son petit garçon qui s'est enfin endormi après ses heures difficiles, la fièvre persiste malgré les traitements, tout s'est enchaîné rapidement, un simple rhume et le voilà sous cette perfusion….il tousse, il se réveille….il gémit…..

- Maman, il tend ses bras….

Elle se lève, elle le prend en prenant garde de ne pas arracher la perfusion ainsi que le tuyau à oxygène installée dans son petit nez.

- Maman

- Trésor, elle passe une main dans son dos et il pose sa tête contre son épaule. Elle s'assoit dans le fauteuil, il s'endort confortablement dans les bras de sa maman.

Leah s'éveille, son petit frère n'est pas dans son lit et elle se rappelle les évènements d'hier soir. Elle se lève pour aller demander pardon à maman, elle se souvient de la tâche rouge hier mais sa mère semblait tellement en colère qu'elle n'a rien osé dire.

Elle va dans la chambre de sa maman et personne ne s'y trouve. Dans le salon, elle ne trouve que Jack profondément endormi….

Elle le secoue

- Jack, jack

Il lève un œil

- Ha te voilà marmotte !

- Où est maman et mon petit frère ?

- Maman a emmené Alexis à l'hôpital

- A l'hôpital, il était vraiment malade alors ?

- Maman te l'a dit hier, n'est-ce pas

- Oui mais je n'ai pas été sage et j'ai blessé maman …

- Je sais, viens près de Jack, tout va s'arranger

- Je devrai demander pardon à maman

- Je le crois aussi

Il est tard, Alex arrive à l'hôpital.

Elle rejoint le service pédiatrique, les portes sont fermées par mesure de sécurité. Une infirmière vient lui ouvrir. Elle lui explique la situation. L'infirmière la laisse entrer.

- Son petit garçon vient d'être emmené en chirurgie

- En chirurgie ! je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave

- C'est une bactérie assez virulente, il a fallu du temps pour l'identifier

- Et merde !

- Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

- Je vous en prie

- Où est le père ? votre amie est éreintée, elle doit se reposer….nous avons placé un canapé dans chacune des chambre dans ce service, mais elle refuse de dormir….

- Il a été assassiné i mois ….un fou s'est introduit chez eux et les a brutalisés…..

- Elle n'a rien dit, elle nous a juste parlé de la première pneumonie de l'enfant

- J'étais avec lui, c'est moi qui en aie pris soin à l'époque

Alex s'avance, Olivia les yeux rougis et gonflés, le regard dans le vide n'aperçoit pas Alex.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

Olivia est assise dans le fauteuil, les épaules voutées et le regard perdu.

Son petit garçon reviendra-t-il ? Elle entend la porte s'ouvrir ….

Alex peut voir toute sa détresse

- Jack m'a prévenu

- Il doit s'inquiéter pour moi ?

- Exact et il a raison. Liv, que s'est-il passé ?

- Un simple rhume, de la fièvre et le médecin m'a renvoyé à la maison avec des antibiotiques, elle pleure de nouveau

- Ça n'a pas suffi !

- Je me suis réveillée la nuit, il suffoquait, je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital, il était en détresse respiratoire. Ils l'ont mis sous oxygène mais c'est apparemment le virus d'i mois qui s'est logé dans les poumons et est devenu plus virulent….

- Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé ?

- Non ! elle pleure à nouveau. Il dormait dans mes bras….il s'est mis à tousser et n'a pas réussi à reprendre sa respiration, ils m'ont affirmé que ses poumons se remplissait d'eau….ils l'ont emmené rapidement en chirurgie il y a deux heures pour poser un drain et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles. Ils m'ont juste parlé d'une pleuropneumopathie

Alex prend Olivia dans ses bras

- Je ne peux pas le perdre, tu comprends…pas à nouveau….pas ça …je ne survivrai pas à cette perte, Alex….ils sont tout ce qu'il me reste de la famille que nous avons construite

- Ça va s'arranger Olivia, il s'en est déjà sorti une fois….Alex se rendait compte à quel point Olivia sombrait pour qu'elle accepte de pleurer devant une autre personne

- Il est si petit

- Mais il est courageux….

- Je sais murmure-t-elle

- Tu as mangé ? tu as pris des forces ?

- Non….

- Liv ….Alex sort un sandwich de son sac

- Mange Liv, si tu veux tenir, mange…

Olivia sait qu'Alex a raison

- Merci

Alex la laisse manger tranquillement

- Tu dois être fatiguée par le trajet ?

- Mais moins que toi, il faut t'allonger….ok Liv. quand tu te réveilleras, je suis certaine qu'ils l'auront ramené. Il doit retrouver sa maman en forme. Allonge-toi.

Olivia n'a plus la force de lutter

Elle s'étend

- Tu n'es plus toute seule, je suis là. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi….Brian n'est pas là mais je suis là

- Comme toujours

- T'es ma meilleure amie Liv….Alors laisse-moi prendre soin de toi que tu puisses t'occuper de ton petit prince

- Ça marche

Elle lui caresse les cheveux et Olivia finit par s'endormir. Elle envoie des textos à Jack, Casey, Fin et Cragen…..Eliott est toujours injoignable…..elle met son téléphone sous silencieux, prend une couverture dans l'armoire et recouvre Olivia qui dort d'un sommeil déjà profond.

Une heure plus tard, l'infirmière ouvre après avoir frappé …

- Il est en salle de réveil, je venais chercher madame Cassidy

- Je vais y aller, je crois qu'elle a besoin de dormir

- Très bonne idée

Alex suit l'infirmière

Son cœur se serre, il semble tellement petit et fragile. Il est tellement pâle.

Une autre infirmière s'approche

- Il faudra être attentif s'il veut être dans vos bras, avec le drain et les perfusions

- Je ferai attention

- C'est un petit garçon très courageux dit l'infirmière

- Il va s'en sortir ?

- Il risque encore des montées de fièvre mais avec la dose d'antibiotique, ça devrait fonctionner. Il dormira aussi beaucoup car l'organisme doit récupérer. Il devra aussi régulièrement faire des radios des poumons pendant au minimum 6 mois.

- Quand puis-je le ramener à sa maman ? Elle s'est endormie

- Dès qu'il aura ouvert les yeux et prit ses repères, et je suis contente que madame Cassidy ait quelqu'un pour l'épauler, elle en a besoin

Elle patiente une demi-heure avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, il regarde Alex

- Doudou alesc

Elle prend sa peluche restée au pied du lit, il prend son doudou et le serre contre lui.

- Alesc, je veux ma maman

- Elle dort mon grand, maman est fatiguée

- Maman tiguée, papa au ciel dit-il innocemment

- Alex est là, d'accord. On va encore gagner, tapes-en 5 à Alex

Et le petit garçon pose sa main contre celle d'Alex. Elle lui caresse la tête.

- On va battre les microbes

- On va les battre trésor


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

Alex tient le petit garçon avalant son biberon, c'est la seule chose qu'il accepte de prendre. Il pose sa tête contre le torse d'Alex

- Maman dodo ! dit-il

- Ca fait maintenant 8h qu'ils ont tous deux regagné leur chambre. Rassasié par son biberon, il s'endort paisiblement, un sommeil profond causé par les antibiotiques à fortes doses. Alex n'avait que très peu dormi mais ce qui compte le plus c'est qu'Olivia se soit reposée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Olivia ouvre les yeux, elle se sent beaucoup moins fatiguée. Elle tourne la tête et le soulagement envahit son cœur quand elle voit Alex tenant son petit garçon dans ses bras.

Elle se lève et s'approche. Elle pose un baiser sur les cheveux de son fils, submergée de tendresse, elle sourit à Alex.

- Je suis allée le récupérer en salle de réveil. Il va bien Olivia, il respire encore à l'aide de l'oxygène mais il va guérir. Tu devras surveiller ses poumons pendant un long moment mais il va se débarrasser de cette vilaine bactérie qui lancinait mais il va rester quelques jours ici, tant qu'il a besoin du drain.

- Je n'ai rien vu venir

- Olivia, arrête ces reproches, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner, le médecin lui-même vous a renvoyés….

- Je n'ose pas le prendre

- Je sais, c'est délicat. En fait, tu vas rentrer chez toi, prendre une bonne douche et aller rassurer ta petite fille

- Leah, c'est….

- Je sais pour ta blessure, Jack m'a raconté

- Je vais essayer de trouver un bon médecin pour l'aider, je ne peux gérer toutes ses souffrances alors que je n'ose pas faire face aux miennes

- Ce serait bien maintenant qu'elle parle, allez Olivia …quand tu seras revenue, j'irai moi me reposer et on alternera nos gardes que ce petit garçon ait une présence rassurante et que Leah ne se sente pas délaissée.

Olivia arrive chez elle. C'est dimanche et la plupart des rues sont désertes malgré le soleil qui illumine encore ces journées de septembre.

Elle ouvre la porte et voit Jack ranger la vaisselle du petit déjeuner

- Infiniment merci Jack, pour Leah, pour Alex et pour tout le reste

Il se retourne lui sourit

- Arrête de dire merci Olivia, tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là et tant que le petit sera à l'hôpital, je resterai ici… je conduirai Leah à l'école, j'irai la rechercher….je m'en occuperai

- Brian apprécierait tu sais

- Je sais dit-il ému….et le petit ?

- Il est allé en chirurgie, il souffre d'une pleuropneumopathie, un terme dont je ne connaissais pas mal l'existence jusqu'à ce matin.

- Comment a-t-il pu attraper ça ?

- Il y a quatre mois à New York, il a eu une pneumonie et apparemment la bactérie était toujours présente mais lancinante….

- Il y a quatre mois, ça correspond à ….

- La mort de Brian

- Votre fils était malade quand. …

- Il est entré chez nous, je pensais qu'Alex t'avait raconté…

- Non

- Je te raconterai Jack un jour, pas maintenant ….

- Ne t'inquiète pas Olivia….tu sais repensé à ce qui s'est passé ne va pas t'aider mais penser à ce que tu vas faire pour vous sentir mieux , ça c'est beaucoup plus constructif….

- Je sais que tu as raison

- Je l'espère

- Où est Leah ?

- Elle joue dehors, elle s'inquiète d'abord pour son petit frère parce qu'elle s'imagine le pire et de t'avoir blessée…..c'est une enfant très fragile Olivia, la même fragilité que Brian sous un faux air de confiance….ne sois pas trop dure avec elle

- Je vais la voir, je reviens

Elle va vers la terrasse

Elle voit Leah marchant le long de l'océan comme ils le font souvent le matin, sauf qu'elle ne rit pas et qu'elle a à la tête baissée. Elle a mis sa casquette de Base-Ball rouge, la dernière que Brian lui a achetée avec ce jean et ce sweat de son équipe préférée….les vêtements que Brian aimait acheter et qu'Olivia laissait faire parce que s'occuper de ses enfants étaient devenus son loisir préféré.

Il avait d'ailleurs commencé à l'emmener assister à quelques matchs et elle adorait ca….Leah mettait des robes pour faire plaisir à maman mais elle aimait aussi s'habiller en jeans, sweat et casquette comme papa …..

Olivia la rejoint….Leah voit sa maman arriver….elle sait qu'elle a mal agi, elle sait qu'elle n'a pas été sage….elle sait que son petit frère est malade….elle sait que maman doit être en colère contre elle, alors elle continue de marcher et d'avancer vers la maison l'âme en peine.

Elle arrive presque devant Olivia qui s'arrête, Leah n'ose pas lever les yeux, elle met les mains dans les poches. Elle se met à pleurer silencieusement s'en voulant terriblement d'avoir fait mal à sa maman.

- Maman est rentrée, Alexis est resté à l'hôpital avec Alex qui est venue de New York pour m'aider

Elle voit que Leah ne lève pas la tête, elle doit s'en vouloir, pense Olivia

Elle s'accroupit afin de voir cette belle frimousse qu'elle aime tant. Elle voit ses larmes.

- Tu sais maman a besoin d'un énorme câlin de sa petite fille

- Tu m'aimes encore maman ?dit-elle en reniflant

- Autant que je le peux

- Mais je t'ai fait mal

- C'est ce que tu voulais ?

- Non maman dit-elle en reniflant

- Tu sais, Olivia met délicatement sa main sur son menton et relève la tête de Leah qui se laisse faire, il faut que tu dises ce que tu as sur le cœur dès que quelque chose ne va pas…et je pense qu'on va aller voir quelqu'un toutes les deux qui va t'aider. tes petites mains sont faites pour bien des choses mais pas pour frapper…

- D'accord maman, elle enlève les mains de son pantalon. Olivia lui prend la main et Leah s'approche. Je croyais que t'allais plus venir, je croyais que t'étais aussi partie au ciel…..

- Maman est là maintenant .Je peux avoir mon câlin maintenant

Elle se blottit dans les bras de sa maman et se remet à pleurer

- Pardon maman, pardon

- Calme-toi mon ange, lui dit-elle en lui caressant le dos….

- Est-ce que mon petit frère va aussi monter au ciel maman ?

- Non, il a un vilain microbe et quand il sera mieux, tu iras le voir mais pour le moment, il est très fatigué parce qu'il a des difficultés à respirer. Je vais aller prendre une douche et puis je vais retourner près de lui. Tu veux bien rester avec Jack

- D'accord maman, tu sais Jack, il me raconte plein d'histoires sur papa et il m'aide à les écrire dans mon livre, il m'a dit qu'il me donnerait des photos de papa pour coller aussi

- Tu me les montreras d'accord.

- D'accord maman

Elle prend Leah par la main et toutes les deux en paix rentrent au chalet


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

- On se voit bientôt petit cœur….elle la serre contre elle….

Elle tend un sac à sa maman

- J'ai mis des jouets pour Alexis et je lui ai fait un dessin

- Tu es une grande sœur formidable

- Papa disait toujours que je devais prendre soin de mon petit frère si vous n'étiez pas là….

- Papa avait raison lui répond Olivia

- Alex va venir maman ?

- Oui et il faudra qu'elle se repose d'accord

- D'accord….

- Sois sage avec Jack !

- Promis maman

Elle la serre contre elle, elle pense à Brian, s'il avait été là, elle n'aurait pas dû se couper en deux

Elle entre dans la chambre d'Alexis qui dort les poings serrés dans ce petit lit.

- Merci infiniment Alex

- Pas de quoi, je vais aller me reposer

- C'est nécessaire

- C'est toi qui dis ça…..

Elles sourient

- je l'ai lavé, je l'ai changé….

- Tu es amour

- Ton fils aussi….quand veux-tu que je revienne ?

- Demain

- Écoute Liv, tu ne peux pas rester ici 24 h….

- Je te propose de faire les journées et moi la nuit

- Alexxxx

Elle prend les mains d'Olivia

- Prends juste la peine d'essayer

- Ok !

Alex prend son sac….

- Où est Eliott ! Alex ?

Elle repose son sac et se retourne

- Personne ne t'a encore rien dit ?

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose Alex

- Je n'en sais rien !

- Où est-il alors ?

- En infiltration, il n'a pas eu le choix

- Pas eu le choix, Eliott ne se mettrait pas en danger, je le connais.

- C'est par hasard, lors d'une enquête il devait absolument aller voir un mail et il est tombé sur un site de pédopornographique, ils l'ont pris pour un client, il est entré dans le jeu…..

Olivia s'assoit

- El…oh mon Dieu, vous avez des nouvelles ?

- Pas pour l'instant….

- Olivia, tu sais qu'il ne prendra pas de risques inutiles ….

- Tu sais aussi qu'il a le sang chaud Alex, combien de fois tu ne lui as pas reproché ses colères, Eliott est un homme colérique

- Il ne fera pas de conneries je t'assure

- Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? Je suis sa partenaire, je sais de quoi il est capable

- Eliott ne désirait qu'une seule chose Olivia

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu reviennes Liv

- Que je revienne…..

- Pas tout de suite, il voulait d'abord que tu retrouves ton équilibre

- Mon équilibre dit-elle faiblement

- Oui, tu as bien entendu….il a changé….ce qui vous est arrivé l'a amené à être prudent…..à ne plus commettre la moindre erreur de sorte de mettre des monstres comme Lewis en prison….jamais il n'aurait permis de ne pas voir grandir tes enfants sans lui …..il l'avait promis, il me l'a confié ….

- Promis à qui ?

- A Brian, il lui avait promis de s'occuper de toi et de vos enfants s'il lui arrivait quelque chose

- Je ne savais pas

Alex met sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivia

- On ne voulait pas t'inquiéter


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41

Octobre et novembre s'écoulent, Alexis se rétablit doucement, les dernières radios des poumons sont rassurantes, il restera la dernière en mars pour s'assurer d'une guérison complète. Il demeure cependant faible, les antibiotiques l'ont épuisé mais il reçoit tout l'amour de sa maman et de sa grande sœur.

Olivia a prolongé son congé, Cragen lui a octroyé 6 mois supplémentaires. Elle sait qu'elle devra prendre une décision quand ils arriveront à échéance.

En novembre Alexis a fêté ses trois ans entouré de sa maman et de sa grande sœur, ils ont préparé le gâteau, tous les trois ensemble …ils ont évidemment pensé à Brian, ce fut une journée à la fois triste et joyeuse avec des sentiments contradictoires, des moments mélancoliques et des moments d'espoir. En avril quand viendra l'anniversaire de Leah, elle sait déjà que ce sera plus difficile.

Noël approche à grand pas, Eliott n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie mais elle garde confiance, il reviendra, elle le sait ….ses amis avaient prévus de venir mais la tempête de neige qui a sévi au nord du pays les a contraint d'annuler leur voyage.

Jack veille toujours autant sur cette petite famille et comme il l'avait promis, il a partagé avec eux des moments vécus avec Brian.

La neige a également contraint l'école a fermé ses portes depuis la dernière semaine de novembre mais Leah continue à travailler et à apprendre sous l'œil attentif d'Olivia qui veille à ce que ses enfants ne manquent de rien.

Leah sourit, depuis qu'elle voit cette dame, elle apprend à gérer sa colère et à partager sa peine avec sa maman, elle pense encore souvent à son papa et il lui manque énormément. Alexis lui sourit tout le temps à tout le monde, c'est un petit garçon, il ne parle plus de son papa comme s'il avait rangé ce souvenir bien au fond de son cœur, comme un trésor dont lui seul saura quand le regarder.

Ce matin, Olivia décide de sortir, les réserves diminuent et profitent de l'accalmie climatique pour les emmener aux magasins. Elle les habille chaudement et tous les trois bravent le froid hivernal. Ils mettent un long moment mais finissent par arriver au magasin le plus proche.

Olivia avance, elle le doit, elle n'a aucun autre chemin à prendre. Elle est heureuse avec ses deux enfants. Son cœur ne s'est toujours pas reconstruit, il est en lambeaux et il n'existe aucun remède, mais il tient bon et se recolle morceaux par morceaux par l'amour qu'elle reçoit de ses deux petits bouts.

Elle a pleuré pendant le séjour d'Alexis, la peur de le perdre ….mais elle n'a toujours pas pleuré Brian.

Leah tient la main de son petit frère et Alexis comme à son habitude obéit à sa maman, il aime sa grande sœur et adore se promener avec elle. Leah sait qu'elle doit rester tout près de maman, elle regarde sans toucher comme sa mère le lui a appris et de temps en temps, ils demandent s'ils peuvent avoir ce qui leur donne envie et Leah sait que parfois maman accepte et d'autre fois, elle refuse.

Le magasin est rempli de monde et Olivia doit parfois se frayer un chemin, elle sait que Leah ne lâchera pas son petit frère.

- Je vais chercher les céréales, tu les vois, elle rassure toujours Leah quand elle doit s'éloigner de peur qu'elle ne panique. Je reviens tout de suite.

Olivia revient

- T'as pris quatre paquets maman ?

- C'est qu'il risque d'encore de neiger beaucoup et que j'ai deux petits goinfres à la maison !

- Du jus d'orange maman dit Alexis

- Tu dois dire stp lui dit Leah

- Du jus d'orange stp maman répète l'enfant

- A votre ordre chef dit-elle en souriant et elle part chercher le jus d'orange

- Maman, je peux avoir un livre stp

- Demander si gentiment, je pense que oui et tu en choisiras un avec ton petit frère aussi d'accord

- D'accord .Maman, il ira aussi à l'école Alexis ?

- Quand il ira mieux

- Avec moi

- Oui mais avec les petits

- Je le surveillerai

- Maman sait qu'elle peut compter sur toi

- Alors n'oublie pas le lait de mon petit frère

- Ha mais je ne comptais pas oublier les biberons de ce jeune homme dit-elle en le chatouillant, ce qui le fit rire aux éclats

Marshall Brown, très énervé par ce temps, traine un mal de tête depuis qu'il est entré dans ce magasin, on dirait que tout le monde a choisi l'accalmie de la météo pour se ravitailler. Le rire de cet enfant l'énerve à un plus haut point, il se retient d'aller le secouer, la mère se trouvant à ses côtés.

- Bon vous restez là, je vais chercher le lait, je ne saurais pas passer avec le chariot

- Ok maman et la petite fille continue à chatouiller innocemment son petit frère afin de le faire rire aux éclats, elle adore ca

Olivia, en revenant s'aperçoit très vite que cet homme vraisemblablement énervé regard ses enfants d'un mauvais œil

- Arrête de le chatouiller, vous faites beaucoup de bruit

- Mais y a plein de gens et plein de bruit maman

- Je sais ! on a presque fini, on doit encore chercher du café pour maman d'accord

- Et des bonbons ?

- Et un peu de bonbons parce que vous avez été vraiment très sage

Ils avancent et Olivia se rend compte qu'il y a un monde fou dans chaque rayon.

Alexis à son tour commence à chatouiller Leah qui rit aussi aux éclats

- Arrête Alexis, maman a dit qu'on devait arrêter.

Elle voit cet homme qui ne les regarde pas gentiment

- Ça suffit maintenant, quels enfants mal élevés !

Olivia, de loin, voit cet homme parler à Leah, Alexis commence à lui serrer la main très forte et se glisse derrière sa grande sœur.

Une voix masculine se fait entendre

- Eloignez-vous de ces enfants.

Il ne demande pas son reste, il s'en va et les deux enfants courent dans les bras de l'homme

- Eliott disent-ils

- El ….dit Olivia émue, tu es revenu

- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé passer Noël toute seule

- Je croyais ne plus te voir

- On parlera de ca plus tard, pas ici

Ils installent les enfants dans la voiture

- Eliott, comment as-tu su où j'étais ?

- Le hasard, je te promets. Je passais acheter des cadeaux aux enfants, je vais y retourner ….il la serre contre lui…..je reviens plus tard

- Ok


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42

Olivia aperçoit Leah et Eliott chuchotant à voix basse dans le canapé

- J'ai l'impression que tous les deux vous me cachez quelque chose

- Je peux pas le dire, c'est un secret

Elle sourit

- J'aurais pas deviné, Eliott ? d

- Je ne parle pas sans mon avocat dit-il en levant les mains

- Et c'est moi son avocat, et il peut pas s'inriminer dit Leah

- S'incriminer répète Olivia, je crois qu'elle passe trop de temps avec Alex dit-elle en riant….

- Il peut pas s'incriminer

Eliott sent que l'ambiance et les relations sont moins tendues, plus légères, comme si le temps gommait le drame par d'autres moments plus joyeux.

- En fait, dit Leah, Eliott et moi, on doit partir maman

Olivia prend son air étonné, se doutant d'une surprise pour Noël, dit en plaisantant

- Un rencard ?

- Mais non maman, je suis trop petite et j'suis pas amoureuse d'Eliott et papa a dit que je pouvais pas embrasser un garçon sur la bouche

- Ok je vois dit-elle en riant

- Un rendez-vous d'affaire ?

- J'ai pas beaucoup de sous dans ma tirelire…

- C'est vrai, elle ferait un bon avocat, elle réfute ce que tu dis

- Stabler, si tu ne te tais pas, je vais te coffrer pour…..

- Ourage dit Leah

- Outrage répète Olivia à voix basse

- Outrage à…..je sais plus

- C'est pas très grave , tu réviseras avec Alex

- On peut partir alors

- Accepté votre honneur

- Votre quoi ?

- Allez file t'habiller chaudement

- Merci maman

Elle court s'habiller

- Moi, je pars pas dit le petit Alexis

Elle sourit, elle le regarde

- On va se balader juste toi et moi

- Alexis et maman

- Oui

- Moi j'aime maman

- Moi aussi trésor, tu vas chercher ton manteau

Il donne la main à sa maman

- Avec maman

- Ok avec maman

Eliott les regarde avec beaucoup de tendresse

- Ils ont l'air plus équilibré Olivia

- Ça fait 7 mois El, 7 longs mois à me réveiller chaque matin sans lui, 7 longs mois à me demander ce qui a pu se passer dans la tête de ce malade, 7 long mois à regarder les traces qu'il m'a laissées sur mon corps, 7 longs mois que l'on reconstruit notre vie,7 longs mois à les consoler….et c'est comme si c'était hier

- Liv, ce que tu as fait pour eux est extraordinaire

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de maman

- Tu as fait bien plus que ça, tu devrais maintenant penser à toi. Juste un peu Olivia

- Je ne peux pas Eliott

- Tu sais pourquoi Liv, prendre soin de toi c'est accepter qu'il ne reviendra plus.

- Je ne suis pas prête Eliott, pas encore

Il la serre contre lui

- Tu y arriveras, je ne sais pas quand Liv, mais tu y arriveras

Et chacun part de son côté, Eliott avec Leah et Olivia avec Alexis

Eliott arrête la voiture à proximité des magasins

- Tu es certaine que ça plaira à maman ?

- Oui Eliott

- Tu es certaine qu'elle ne sera pas fâchée ?

- Oui Eliott

- Bon on y va, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps

- Tu sais ce qu'elle fait maman ?

- Elle a emmené Alexis voir planes au cinéma

- Il est pas trop petit ?

- Non il a trois ans

- Je vais demander à Jack d'attendre maman à la sortie du cinéma et de l'occuper qu'elle ne revienne pas tout de suite

- Jack, mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Je me baladais, et toi ?

- J'ai emmené Alexis à sa première séance de cinéma, juste nous deux.

- J'ai vu « planes »

- Ha le film avec les avions répond Jack

- Oui

- Où est ta grande sœur ?

- Avec Eliott

- Eliott est revenu ?

- Hier répond Olivia

- Tu es rassurée Olivia

- Je le suis Jack

- Est-ce que le jeune homme aurait envie d'un bon chocolat chaud

- On peut maman

- On peut mon chéri….

Olivia suivie de Jack ne se rend pas compte qu'Eliott et Leah avec la complicité de Jack lui prépare une surprise


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43

- Il est beau Eliott ! merci beaucoup

- Avec plaisir, mais si ta mère n'est pas ravie ….

- Elle te dira rien à toi….

- Donc je dois dire que c'est mon idée si elle n'est pas contente

- Elle va peut-être pleurer parce que d'habitude c'est papa qui le faisait avec moi mais maman pleure pas souvent alors j' sais pas

- Moi je crois qu'elle sera très fière de sa petite fille

Leah lui adresse un superbe sourire

- Tu as de la chance que t'as un super sourire avec tes deux petites dents qui te manquent

- Je peux aller chercher la crèche

- Vas-y

- Bon j'ai promis à Eliott de ramener un plat à emporter, on était tous de sortie, tu manges avec nous ?

- Vous venez de vous retrouver, je ne voudrais pas….

- Nous déranger ?

- Exact

- Jack ! dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- C'est bon, j'ai rien dit

- J'aime mieux ça….

Jack sourit à la pensée de la surprise

Olivia arrive enfin à destination suivi de Jack, il est déjà 18h30.

- C'est étrange la voiture est là et il fait sombre à l'intérieur

- Ils dorment peut être ajoute Jack

- Où ils préparent un mauvais coup, à y penser, c'est fou Jack de te croiser par le plus grand des hasards devant le cinéma

Jack sourit

- Je crois que je viens de comprendre que tu étais de mèche

- Olivia….ne….

- Je ne suis au courant de rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'Eliott a préparé

- Ce n'est pas Eliott, Olivia. c'est Leah

- Leah ?

- Tu comprendras en voyant ce qui t'attend.

Elle prend Alexis par la main et ouvre la porte

- Maman, n'éclaire pas stp

- Ok dit-elle

Elle sent la main de sa fille qui agrippe la sienne

- Je t'ai préparé une surprise maman et Eliott m'a aidée

- J'ai hâte de découvrir

- Tu fermes les yeux, je te conduis, d'accord maman

- D'accord Leah

Leah emmène sa maman dans le salon pendant que Jack s'occupe d'Alexis

- Tu gardes les yeux fermés maman, tu ne triches pas, c'est promis

- Je promets

Ils arrivent tous dans le salon

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux mamans

- Je ne vois rien

- Il faut attendre Eliott maman

- Bon bien Stabler, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Eliott branche la prise et Olivia reste bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offre à elle, un magnifique sapin de Noël, des guirlandes dorées, des boules blanches, de toutes petites lampes scintillantes, l'étoile au sommet, la crèche au pied

- Il est splendide ma chérie. Elle s'accroupit au niveau de sa petite fille, Olivia sourit. Elle l'enlace en la serrant. Merci mon ange, merci beaucoup

- Comme papa est pas là, j'ai demandé à Eliott de m'aider, t'es pas fâchée dit maman

- Non mon petit cœur, t'es vraiment une petite fille formidable et j'ai beaucoup de chance que tu sois là

Le petit Alexis s'approche

- C'est beau ça maman

- Oui mon trésor

- C'est Eliott qu'a fait ca ?

- Eliott et Leah

- Bravoo dit-il en claquant des mains

Olivia se relève et se dirige vers El

- Merci El dit-elle à voix basse

- Pas de quoi

- T'es formidable, on a de la chance de t'avoir

- C'est moi qui aie de la chance, elle m'a rappelé que c'est Brian qui décorait le sapin

- Je ne suis franchement pas douée pour Noël

- Bien ta fille a les gênes de son père dit-il en souriant


	44. Chapter 44

Chapitre 44

24 décembre, c'est étrange pour Olivia d'être avec Eliott. Ils sont partenaires, meilleurs amis depuis 15 ans maintenant et pendant des années, tous ont longtemps cru qu'elle finirait avec Eliott mais elle les a tous surpris quand son cœur a finalement choisi Brian.

Et finalement, elle se retrouvait là avec lui, encore une fois. Elle lui doit beaucoup, il a réussi à ce que l'ambiance de Noël soit préservée dans le cœur de ses enfants, qu'ils continuent à croire en la magie de Noël.

Ensemble, ils ont préparé le repas, mis la table et passé un bon moment et les enfants, épuisés, se sont finalement endormis impatients d'ouvrir leur cadeau le lendemain matin.

Les enfants sont au lit, Olivia revient vers Eliott

- L'an dernier, tu te souviens ? dit Olivia

- Nous étions tous chez toi, t'avais même invité Munch

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu te souviens des rires ?

- Je m'en souviens

- Il me manque Eliott, des journées comme celle-ci me rappelle davantage ce qu'on a perdu et si tu n'avais été là, ici avec nous ….je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait

- T'aurais fêté Noël pour tes enfants Liv ?

- Probablement

- Ils s'en souviendront de tout ce que tu as fait Olivia

- Tu crois ?

- Certain

- Tu vas repartir Eliott ?

- Je dois d'ici quelques jours, je vais devoir témoigner de ce que j'ai vu et ce n'est pas joli, joli.

- Tu t'en es sorti

- Je devais revenir ici …je devais te revoir toi et les enfants

- On le regarde ce film

- Ça marche

Eliott s'assoit, il est rapidement rejoint par Olivia

- Ça te dérange pas si je…

Elle n'a pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Il ouvre ses bras et Olivia s'y blottit

- Merci El

- Pas de quoi

- Joyeux Noël Stabler

- Joyeux Noël Benson

Elle finit par s'endormir, une nouvelle fois, il l'emmène et la couche.

Elle se réveille, elle veut un verre d'eau et sort de sa chambre. A moitié endormie, ce n'est qu'en sortant de la cuisine qu'elle aperçoit Leah devant la baie vitrée regardant les flocons recouvrir la plage. Elle s'approche tout doucement afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Eliott aussi se réveille, il sort de sa chambre et voit Olivia avancer vers sa fille.

- He, tu ne devrais pas être au lit ?

- J'attends le père Noël maman

- Il est déjà venu, regarde, les cadeaux sont sous le sapin

- Mais mon cadeau n'est pas là maman

- Tu crois ?

- Oui

- Et qu'as-tu commandé au Père Noël ?

- Ça ne doit pas rester secret maman ? des larmes roulent sur son visage

- Non, à maman, tu peux le dire lui répond-elle en lui prenant doucement la main

- Tu crois ?

- Certaine

- Je lui ai demandé de me rendre mon papa, alors j'attends qu'il arrive

Olivia est secouée par ses paroles qui lui flagellent une nouvelle fois le cœur. Eliott entend la petite fille, il ressent sa douleur dans chacun de ses mots

- Leah, le père Noël ne peut pas ramener papa

- Tu as dit que je pouvais demander ce que je voulais

- C'est vrai je l'ai dit

- Alors j'ai demandé qu'il me rende mon papa

- Il ne peut pas faire ça Leah, personne ne peut ramener papa, tu m'entends

Les larmes continuent de s'écouler sur les joues de la petite fille qui se retrouvent très vite dans les bras d'Olivia

- Mais je veux mon papa, maman, c'est Noël

- Je sais mon trésor, je sais mais je ne peux rien faire dit Olivia complètement désemparée ne se rendant même pas compte de ses propres larmes qui inondent aussi son visage. La douleur de son enfant lui est insupportable

- Il ne reviendra jamais alors dit-elle les lèvres tremblantes

- Jamais Leah

- Jamais, jamais

- Jamais mon trésor dit-elle en la serrant du mieux qu'elle peut

- Tu pleures maman, tu es triste

- Oui, maman est aussi triste que toi

- T'as aussi envie de voir papa

- Oui

Elle prend son enfant dans les bras et se dirigent vers le lit de la petite fille, Eliott s'éclipse leur laissant ce moment

Elle s'étend dans le lit à ses côtés

- Quand on meurt, on ne revient plus jamais mais tu sais ….Olivia commence à parler et les pleurs de l'enfant cesse. Quand tu penseras à papa parce que tu y penseras longtemps, il sera là mais tu ne pourras pas le voir, il sentira ton chagrin mais tu ne pourras pas le voir non plus. Alors tu penseras très fort à tout l'amour que tu avais pour lui et tout c qu'il t'a donné et cet amour, il s'envolera vers les étoiles du ciel, là où est sa maison maintenant….les étoiles qui brillent, ce sont les gens qu'on aime très très fort

- Alors celle qui brillera la plus, ce sera celle de papa

- Celle de papa confirme Olivia de sa voix la plus douce

- Je t'aime fort aussi maman …

- Moi aussi trésor, elle finit par s'endormir. Olivia la recouvre, ferme la porte.

Elle s'installe dans le canapé, le chagrin l'a totalement consumée….elle constate qu'elle pleure, elle a conscience que ses larmes tombent, elle pleure enfin Brian. Elle essaie d'arrêter mais elle n'y arrive pas, elle s'est tellement retenue qu'elle ne contrôle plus ses émotions.

Eliott l'entend, il sait que ce ne sont pas les pleurs d'un enfant. Il la voit et la rejoint

- Liv ?

- Ça ira El ! réussit-elle à dire entre deux bouffées d'oxygène, je ne dois pas craquer, je ne dois pas peine-t-elle à dire.

Il s'assoit et la prend dans ses bras

- Pleure si c'est le moment, je suis là

- Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver Eliott, jamais ….il me manque chaque seconde qui passe, j'ai le cœur déchiré et je n'ai aucun remède Eliott

- Je n'en ai pas non plus

Elle ne s'arrête pas de pleurer, c'est un torrent de larmes qui se déchainent. Son cœur se déchire enfin totalement pour mieux se cicatriser. Eliott la tient, il la berce, il embrasse ses cheveux ….

- Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit là, je voudrais être à New York avec Brian et les enfants, je devrais pas regarder ma fille qui attend le retour de son papa ….j'ai tellement mal Eliott, j'ai mal…..c'est insupportable

Il la lâche et vient se poser face à elle

- Je sais , je ne peux pas prendre ton chagrin , je ne peux pas le guérir, je peux juste être là….juste être là , il est temps Olivia de commencer ton deuil , tu m'entends

- Je ne peux pas…..El , je ne peux vraiment pas

- Si et tu peux le faire…..elle est en larmes , il ne l' a jamais vu aussi effondrée


	45. Chapter 45

merci à tous les invités qui me laissent des messages , ca me motive à continuer

Chapitre 45

Le premier trimestre passe rapidement. Eliott donne signe de vie mais il n'est pas revenu, cette infiltration surtout le dossier lui a demandé énormément de temps. Alex et Casey, submergées toutes deux de travail, ne communiquent que par mail mais elles savent qu'aux moindres soucis, elles seront là. Ils savent aussi ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit de Noël, ils savent aussi qu'elle voit une thérapeute et qu'elle parle enfin de ce qu'elle a subi. Elle a tellement pris sur elle qu'elle ne s'est jamais retournée. Elle sait qu'elle craquera encore mais elle ne sait pas quand, c'est sa thérapeute qui le lui a dit et elle lui fait plutôt confiance.

Olivia a inscrit Alexis au jardin d'enfant, il grandit bien, toujours aussi timide et toujours aussi sage. La dernière radio a montré une guérison complète mais Olivia sait qu'elle doit se montrer vigilante car il garde quand même une certaine fragilité. C'est un petit garçon timide et attachant qui commence tout doucement à être autonome et à prendre de l'indépendance. Il aime toujours boire son biberon dans les bras de sa mère et même si certains le trouve trop âgé pour encore prendre un biberon le soir et le matin, Olivia quant à elle ne se formalise pas.

Leah voit aussi une psy, le contact passe bien et peu à peu, elle apprend à vivre avec l'idée qu'elle ne verra plus son papa. Leah s'est faite des amies maintenant qu'elle est moins repliée sur elle-même, elle s'ouvre au monde extérieur et ce sont des vrais sourires qu'elle adresse aux autres. Elle participe même à des activités extra-scolaires certains jours. Son envie du moment, c'est d'avoir un chien, Olivia lui a promis d'y réfléchir parce que ça demande des responsabilités. Leah sait très bien que maman lui donnera bientôt une réponse.

Alors pendant ces moments où Olivia se retrouve seule, elle prend du temps pour elle sous les conseils de sa thérapeute, le temps de se reconstruire. Elle a repris des cours de self-défense, elle court, elle retourne au cours de tir, et Jack lui a même appris à naviguer. Ça lui plait vraiment aussi. Elle a aussi pris rendez-vous chez un chirurgien esthétique afin de voir ce qui est possible de faire pour enlever ou atténuer ses cicatrices.

Avril débute, bientôt l'anniversaire de Leah et elle réfléchit à la meilleure manière de procéder, elle pense avoir trouvé mais elle doit encore tout finaliser. Elle ne veut pas renouveler l'expérience traumatisante de Noël, même si Leah va mieux, elle sait que le jour de son anniversaire ravivera le manque de son papa. Qu'il y a encore des jours qui leur rappelleront ce qu'on leur a pris. Alors elle va tout faire pour que ce soit une journée extraordinaire surtout que ce sont les vacances de Pâques

Eliott de sa fenêtre, épuisé par ces derniers jours, observe la vue….Olivia lui manque énormément….même plus qu'elle ne devrait, il s'est rendu compte des sentiments qui se sont éveillés en lui, ça lui fait peur….cette distance, ce fossé qui se creuse le fait souffrir même s'il comprend son besoin d'éloignement et il ne voudrait pas qu'il en soit autrement

Cragen se demande si elle reviendra un jour, ça fait 11 mois qu'il n'a plus vu Olivia, ça fait 11 mois qu'il attend de lui parler à cœur ouvert, 11 mois qu'il attend d'être libéré de ce poids

Olivia ouvre la baie vitrée, elle respire une bonne fois, la surprise est arrivée, il reste à mettre les enfants au courant de ses projets.

- Leah, Alexis vous rentrez

- On arrive maman

Les enfants arrivent en courant, Olivia enlève le manteau d'Alexis, on est en avril mais le vent est encore très présent….

- On s'assoit ?

- On doit discuter maman ?

- T'as tout compris Leah

- Bon alors maman a préparé une surprise

- Une surprise répètent-ils

- Oui, parce que de un vous êtes super sages et que je connais une petite fille qui aura bientôt 7 ans

Elle voit une lueur de tristesse s'incruster dans le regard de Leah alors elle enchaîne tout de suite

- Maman a des billets pour Disneyland

Elle voit ses deux enfants sourire, ils se jettent à son cou

- Merci maman, merci maman

Et elle les serre contre elle en profitant de ce moment de joie


	46. Chapter 46

Chapitre 46

Ils rentrent tous les trois heureux et fatigués de ce long voyage, ils sont partis pendant 10 jours à l'autre bout du pays.

L'anniversaire de Leah fut une réussite surtout quand Tic et Tac, ses deux personnages préférés, lui ont apporté son gâteau. Les enfants ont retrouvé le sourire qu'ils avaient perdu.

Elle les a aussi gâtés, pas trop tout de même, mais elle avait envie de leur faire plaisir. Pour également montrer de l'attention envers son petit garçon, ils sont allés voir Cap Canaveral, Alexis était aux anges.

Le plus difficile fut le long voyage en avion mais ça en valait largement la peine.

Il est tard, Olivia regarde la photo d'eux 4. Leah le voit et vient mettre sa main dans celle de sa maman et pose sa tête contre sa hanche.

- Tu es fatiguée ?

- Oui, Alexis aussi

- C'était un long voyage ! on va donner le bain à Alexis et on prendra un bain toutes les deux

- Oh chouette maman .Je vais préparer les pyjamas

Elles terminent le bain

- On peut aller voir les étoiles maman ?

Olivia sait très bien qu'aller voir les étoiles, c'est parler à Brian

- Je peux aller dans tes bras pour mieux voir ?

- D'accord

Elle soulève sa petite fille

- C'est celle-là maman la plus brillante

- Elle est magnifique

- Tu te souviens quand papa, il a renversé tout le pot de peinture sur la terrasse ?

- Maman s'en souvient

- Tu te souviens quand papa m'a appris le base-ball et qu'on a cassé la fenêtre ?

- Je m'en souviens aussi

- Tu te souviens quand on est rentré plein de boue avec Alexis et qu'on en a mis partout sur le tapis blanc ?

- Et que je me suis fâchée

- Oui mais après tu as ri avec nous.

- Oui ! C'est vrai !

- Tu te rappelles quand on a brûlé toutes les crêpes et qu'il y avait de fumée dans l'appartement ?

- Oh que oui ! dit-elle en souriant, j'ai failli appeler les pompiers en grimpant les marches

- Lucie, la dame à qui je parle de papa, elle m'a dit que je devais penser à papa en riant, elle a dit que je devais choisir les meilleurs souvenirs de papa

- Elle a raison

- Maman, tu me racontes ton meilleur souvenir avec papa ?

- D'accord !

- Je peux juste dormir avec toi cette nuit, juste pour m'endormir avec une belle histoire de papa

- D'accord

Une fois installées dans le lit, Leah se glisse contre sa maman

- Ton papa et moi, on était ensemble et c'était vraiment compliqué parce qu'on travaillait beaucoup tous les deux. Et pour la fête de la Saint-Valentin, tu connais ?

- C'est la fête des amoureux

- Exact et ton papa et Eliott, ils m'ont préparé une surprise.

- T'habitais avec papa ? j'étais déjà là !

- oui, tu avais 8 mois, tu étais toute petite mais ce soir-là, c'est Alex qui te gardait

- et …..

- Eliott a fait semblant d'être malade très tard pour que papa prépare une surprise

- Il a fait ça papa, il t'a fait une surprise ?

- Oui, d'abord Eliott m'a donné un sac pour que je mette une robe

- Mais tu mets jamais de robe

- Je sais mais papa, il avait envie de me voir en robe

- C'est parce que t'es belle maman

- J'ai dons mis la robe et Eliott m'a déposé à la maison

- Et c'était quoi la surprise ?

- Sur chaque marche, il avait déposé une rose rouge

- Sur toutes les marches ?

- Oui

- Et après maman ?

- Je suis arrivée, il avait dressé une super belle table

- Comme dans les restaurants ?

- Oui, comme dans les restaurant

- Et, Il a fait à manger ?

- Au début je croyais mais c'est Casey qui était venue cuisiner toute l'après-midi

- C'était bon ?

- Délicieux

- Et après ?

- Il a mis de musique et il m'a invitée à danser

- Il savait danser papa ?

- Pas vraiment ! j'avais très mal aux pieds mais je ne lui ai jamais dit

- Et après ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oh oui maman !

- Et bien , il s'est mis à genoux, il m'a mis une bague à mon doigt et m'a demandé si je voulais bien devenir madame Cassidy , si je voulais bien me marier avec lui

- Et t'as dit oui ?

- J'ai dit oui

- Et maintenant tu as l'alliance ?

- Oui mon ange

- Elle est où l'autre bague maman, celle que papa a mis à ton doigt ?

- À New-York dans l'appartement

- Maman, on va encore y aller à New-York dans l'appartement ?

- Non, je crois que je vais le vendre, si on rentre à New York , on cherchera un autre appartement

- Je voulais plus y retourner

- Je sais dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front

- Je peux raconter ton histoire dans le livre de papa ?

- Pas de problème

Elle se blottit contre sa maman et elles s'endorment avec ce joli souvenir


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre 47

Elle vient de passer la matinée avec Jack, elle en apprend tous les jours sur les bateaux, elle aime passer du temps avec lui, ils parlent souvent de Brian avec beaucoup de nostalgie. Il trouve aussi qu'elle va mieux mais que le chagrin ne s'est pas totalement dissipé, elle a encore besoin de temps. Elle n'a pas raconté à Jack et il ne pose pas de questions, elle parlera quand le moment viendra.

Elle s'assoit confortablement, elle prend un instant pour vérifier ses mail, ce sont souvent ses amis qui lui écrivent et elle a promis de leur envoyer des photos de leur séjour, ça fait deux semaines, il est temps.

Elle admire le sourire de ses enfants et une question commence tout doucement à raisonner, doit-elle rentrer à New York ou rester ici ? Elle ne sait pas ….Cragen lui a donné jusqu'en juin….elle a du mal à prendre une décision en sachant que les enfants sont heureux ici….elle devra prendre son courage deux mains et aller lui parler….

Elle efface ceux qui n'ont pas d'importance et à l'instant même où elle veut fermer sa messagerie , elle reçoit un mail de Joe , l'équipier de Brian….Elle se souvient Joe en pleure à l'enterrement…..Joe , le meilleur ami de Brian , Joe avec qui il riait et s'amusait comme un gamin , Joe qui a un jour reproché à Olivia d'accaparer Brian , Joe qui avait tenté de s'excuser après ses paroles, Joe à qui Brian doit manquer terriblement….elle pense sur le moment que si elle perdait Eliott , ça serait terrible aussi !

Elle décide de l'ouvrir

_Salut Olivia,_

_Il parait que tu vas mieux, j'ai reçu des nouvelles de mon capitaine qui croise régulièrement Alex. J'en suis ravi….Brian me manque terriblement, ça fera un an dans deux semaines….et avec le capitaine, nous avons pensé organiser un service …on aimerait que toi et les enfants soyez présents_

_Joe_

_Joe_

_Effectivement, même si cela a pris du temps, nous allons mieux. Les enfants grandissent et Brian leur manque, tout comme à moi, nous apprenons juste à vivre sans lui…._

_Je suis touchée par cette commémoration mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir y assister, je n'ai pas envie de leur imposer un saut dans ces souvenirs si douloureux _

_Olivia _

_Olivia_

_Je pense qu'un tas de gens ont envie de te voir, de savoir ce que vous devenez, ils ont besoin d'être rassurés .c'est un hommage, je sais que les derniers temps avec Brian, c'était tendu entre nous, je t'ai dit des paroles blessantes mais crois-moi Brian m'a bien fait la leçon, cet hommage, il le méritait….ce serait triste que tu ne sois pas là….si tu n'es vraiment pas là, tu pourrais peut-être écrire un mot_

_Joe _

Joe

Je risque de me répéter mais venir ne changerait rien à notre état d'esprit, nous allons bien, je suis sans doute égoïste, un peu trop protectrice mais nous ne viendrons pas…..et je t'enverrai volontiers un message… je vais rechercher les enfants à l'école et ce soir, je rédigerai ce mot

Olivia_ Joe_

Olivia

_J'ai bien reçu ton mot, je ne sais pas encore qui le lira…..je déplore ton attitude, tu prives tes enfants de rendre hommage à leur père…..ce n'est pas toi qui es morte, oui tu as pris des coups et après …..on en prend tous. Ce n'est pas une raison de fuir je ne sais étant donné que personne ne veut nous dire où tu te caches…._

_Je suis furieux, c'est aussi mon devoir de veiller à ce que ces enfants aillent bien…tu ne mérites même plus que l'on t'appelle madame Cassidy…._

_Joe _

Le capitaine O'Hara raccroche le téléphone

Il sort de son bureau

- Joe, viens ici

- Deux minutes…..

- Tout de suite dit-il d'une vois assez autoritaire

Joe entre dans le bureau

- Ferme cette porte

- Bien patron

Il s'approche de Joe

- Devine qui je viens d'avoir au bout du fil

- J'en sais rien, votre maitresse répond-il en plaisantant.

- Tu arrêtes avec tes plaisanteries idiotes, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rire

- J'en sais rien

- Olivia

- Ha Olivia ! c'est plus mon problème capitaine

- Bien, ça l'est devenu à partir du moment où elle m'a transféré le dernier mail que tu lui as envoyé, mais tu te prends pour qui ?

- Pour l'ami de Brian, capitaine, elle ne veut même pas venir.

- C'est son droit Joe, tu n'as pas à interféré….elle a assez souffert !

- Elle n'a eu que des coups, ce n'est rien comparé à Brian ….

- Assieds-toi ! hurle-t-il, devant la colère de son capitaine habituellement réputé pour sa patience, il s'installe directement

- Tu n'étais pas là, tu étais en congé, alors ne rejette pas tes remords sur les autres, il lui jette un dossier, lis ceci et lis-en bien chaque ligne mot pour mot

Joe prend le dossier et en lit chaque mot …..Il se lève de temps en temps la tête et voit le capitaine. Il regarde la signature de ce rapport Brian Cassidy

- Je pensais que tout avait été mis sous scellés

- C'est exact mais je suis capitaine, avec Alex Cabott, qui je tiens à le préciser est aussi furieuse que moi, on veut t'ouvrir les yeux

- Je sais qu'il a tué Brian

- Ça on le sait tous ! c'est d'Olivia dont je voulais te parler

- Je ne veux plus en parler

- Oh que si Joe, tu as lu ce que cet homme a fait à ces femmes ?

- J'ai lu capitaine

- Il lui a fait exactement la même chose,

Joe passa d'un teint rouge vif à un teint assez pâle

- Les coups ?

- Les coups, répète le capitaine

- Les brûlures ?

- Aussi, elle a le badge de Brian sur la poitrine Joe !

- Les viols prononça-t-il à peine

- Aussi

- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile

- Et ce n'est pas tout !

Joey s'enfonce un peu plus dans son siège

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?

- Leah a tout vu

- Tout vu ?

- Tout, alors je vais te donner un petit conseil. de un, tu n'as jamais lu ce dossier de deux, tu n'en parles jamais à Olivia, de trois t'as plutôt intérêt à te faire pardonner ….

Bouleversé Joe sort du commissariat…..le cœur retourné et chamboulé


	48. Chapter 48

Chapitre 48

Minuit, Eliott est assis au bureau, heureusement, il a dormi jusque 2h de l'après-midi….un luxe qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis très longtemps. Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer, il a juste envie de démonter le portrait de cet abruti….il a senti à sa voix qu'elle n'allait pas bien, il a l'impression qu'Olivia part à la dérive

Cragen vient de prendre l'appel d'O'hara, il sort de son bureau en direction d'Eliott

- T'es au courant ?

- Je me retiens d'aller l'attraper et de lui faire bouffer son badge.

- T'es pas le seul !

- Elle va pas bien, je l'ai entendu à sa voix

- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Pour ?

- Aller la rejoindre….

- J'ai déjà pris beaucoup de jours capitaine.

Cragen s'approche et chuchote à l'oreille d'Eliott

- Si tu ne te dépêche à y aller, c'est moi qui te fais avaler ton badge, si tu crois que j'ai noté toutes tes absences, tu te trompes, alors file….

Elle a reçu ce matin un bouquet de fleurs et des excuses de Joe …. …..Évidemment qu'il ne sait, qu'ils ne savent pas….le dossier a été classé … Elle a tout raconté à Eliott, elle l'a ensuite regretté parce qu'elle a dû utiliser toute sa diplomatie pour ne pas qu'il aille le démonter. Elle a ensuite appris par Alex que Joe s'était vraiment fait remonter les bretelles par O'hara mais que la cérémonie serait maintenue, elle n'est toujours pas décidée à y aller

Elle se souvient le premier réveil, elle replonge à nouveau dans ses souvenirs auxquels elle veut tellement échapper

_Elle ouvre les yeux, elle tourne la tête, elle est complètement amorphe sans énergie et sa tête lui fait un mal de chien….elle regarde son bras plâtré, elle sent ce grand pansement à l'arrière de la tête et toutes les images lui reviennent. Eliott est là, il s'est endormi en lui tenant la main…._

_Elle bouge ses doigts et caresse la main d'Eliott qui se réveille instantanément_

- _Liv, dit-il de toute sa tendresse_

_Elle essaie de parler _

- _Attends je t'enlève ce masque mais juste un peu, tu as 4 côtes fracturées, ça t'aide à mieux t'oxygéner_

- _Mes enfants El, dis-moi la vérité dit-elle faiblement_

- _Très bien, je ne vais rien te cacher, Leah est avec Casey, elle est en bonne santé, aucune blessure physique mais elle ne parle plus ….elle n'a dit aucun mot depuis que je l'ai prise dans mes bras…..elle était dans le sang de Brian, elle essayait de le réveiller_

- _Et….murmure-t-elle _

- _Alexis est avec Alex, il souffre d'une pneumonie….il était brûlant, je sais que vous deviez aller à l'hôpital_

- _Et….._

- _Brian, on n'a rien pu faire, il était déjà mort_

- _Je sais dit-elle en regardant le plafond, Eliott voit la désolation et le vide dans son regard _

- _Je vais rester Olivia, ok ?_

_Elle ne répond rien mais il comprend qu'elle a besoin de lui_

- _Elle met sa main valide sur le front_

- _tu as mal la tête ?_

- _très murmure-t-elle_

- _tu as une commotion cérébrale_

_Il remet son masque à oxygène_

- _je vais chercher une infirmière_

_Elle souffre à chaque inspiration mais aucun antidouleur n'existe, elle respire le plus doucement possible, elle voit l'infirmière lui injecter du produit. Son regard se perd dans les perfusions qui s'écoulent lentement_

_Une autre infirmière entre, Eliott est toujours là _

- _je dois soigner vos brûlures, vous devez sortir monsieur_

_Eliott se lève, elle lui tient la main ….il embrasse le front, il sort. _

_Il entend, il crispe les dents et serre le poing_

_L'infirmière se présente_

- _je n'y arriverai pas si vous ne restez pas, elle a besoin de vous, elle a besoin de tenir votre main, elle a besoin d'être rassurée. Je dois enlever ce qui s'infecte, ça sera douloureux_

_Il entre, lui prend la main et elle la serre très fort. _

_Les brûlures ont laissé la peau très rouge, l'infirmière les soigne avec autant de douceur mais Olivia laisse percevoir quelques gémissement ….7 marques….7 pansements…des larmes de douleurs tombent ….le cœur d'Eliott pleure aussi mais il s'efforce de le masquer_

_Deux jours plus tard, deux infirmières viennent, elle doit remarcher, rien ne l'en empêche, elle suit les conseils des infirmières, elle marche pas à pas….son bas ventre est encore douloureux. Fin a relayé Eliott….il ne la lâche pas du regard comme si elle pouvait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. _

_Elle n'a pas encore revu ses enfants, elle attend d'aller mieux, elle a juste parlé à Leah au téléphone, une communication à sens unique. _

_14 jours qu'elle est dans cette chambre, 14 jours qu'elle se morfond, 14 jours qu'elle attend de les revoir_

_Eliott lui apprend la bonne nouvelle, elle peut sortir à condition d'être en permanence avec une personne, elle ne peut pas rester seule…._

- _Tu peux sortir cet après-midi, Casey et Alex t'ont préparé une chambre, Alexis et Leah seront heureux de voir leur maman…..elle lui sourit mais il sait qu'elle cache ….elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais il la connait assez, il n'a pas besoin de mots. Il lit en elle, il décode ce que son cœur n'arrive pas à exprimer, elle est meurtrie dans sa chaire, dans son âme et dans son cœur_

_Il l'aide, il l'habille parce qu'elle est incapable de bouger….elle n'a jamais été aussi dépendante, Eliott le sait, lui la grande brute avec certains suspect se montre d'une douceur extraordinaire_

- _Ce n'est pas grave Liv, tu reprendras tes repères, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'accepter de l'aide mais c'est moi….on se connait_

- _Merci El, elle n'a plus besoin d'oxygène et pourtant des élancements provenant de ses côtes la font terriblement souffrir, elle ne dit rien mais Eliott le voit quand elle serre les dents_

- _J'essaie d'être le plus doux possible _

- _Je sais El_

_Il voit les innombrables bleus qui ont viré au noir, il se demande comment elle a pu survivre_

_Il lit le même message une deuxième fois, ses yeux remplis de larmes à l'intérieur mais tellement secs à l'extérieur ne sont plus un secret pour lui depuis longtemps maintenant_

- _Tu veux le voir Liv, c'est ca_

- _Je le veux dit-elle doucement…._

_Melinda les attend , Olivia entre et c'est Eliott qui enlève le drap blanc couvrant le corps de Brian, elle s'assoit ,elle le contemple , elle le regarde , elle lui transmet tout son amour pour traverser l'au-delà…..elle pose sa tête contre son torse et le seul cœur qui bat , c'est le sien sauf que maintenant il bat pour deux …il s'en est allé , elle est là ….et ses pensées s'envolent vers ses enfants….ils n'ont plus qu'elle Brian vit à travers eux….elle relève la tête , elle regarde Eliott….il recouvre Brian ….elle rentre retrouver ce qui lui reste….elle n'a pas pleuré et elle ne le fera pas avant plusieurs mois…. _

_Elle pénètre dans l'appartement , elle n'a pas le temps de respirer….elle est là dans les bras de sa maman , c'est un silence atroce , elle veut parler mais rien ne vient…..elle prend sa toute petite main ….elle l'emmène dans la chambre où Alexis joue avec ses petites voitures…..il se réveille comme s'il avait senti sa présence , elle referme la porte , eux trois….elle a emmené dans cette pièce l'amour de Brian …elle leur parle le plus calmement possible….._

Elle sort sur la terrasse, elle n'a envie de plus rien ….elle demande à Jack s'il peut reprendre les enfants à l'école….il lui propose de les emmener faire une balade en bateau et manger une glace….nous sommes vendredi, il n'y a pas école demain…

Elle sort sur la plage, s'assoit sur la plage ….et laisse libre court à ses larmes.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapitre 49

Eliott essaie de l'appeler mais personne ne répond, il commence vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il lui reste encore 60 km ….

Elle est sur cette plage depuis la matinée et elle n'a toujours pas envie de se lever…. l'appétit ne vient pas.

Jack l'appelle et lui propose de garder les enfants la nuit, elle accepte, Leah a l'air contente au téléphone et Olivia parvient à lui cacher sa tristesse.

On sonne, elle n'a pas envie d'ouvrir….le soleil se couche, jack aurait appelé si c'était lui….

Elle a ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle pose la tête sur ses genoux et pense à Brian ….encore et toujours ….quand les enfants sont là, elle pense à autre chose….sinon l'absence et le vide prennent le dessus. Ça fait un moment qu'elle est dans cet état, et ce dernier mail lui a poignardé le cœur.

Elle ne vient pas lui ouvrir ….il contourne la maison….il ne l'aperçoit pas sur la plage. Il tourne la tête, elle est là, assise repliée sur elle-même….il fait trop calme… pas de rire d'enfants….où sont-ils ? Il ne veut pas l'effrayer, il enlève ses chaussures et marche sur le sable que le vent balaye, elle ne bouge même pas.

Il s'assoit à ses côtés, elle n'a même pas bougé, elle est ailleurs, elle est dans ses pensées avec Brian, elle est au temps du bonheur où rien ne pouvait les toucher

- Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser atteindre par cet abruti

Elle tourne la tête, il voit toute sa tristesse mais elle lui sourit finalement

- El…tu n'as pas fait uniquement la route juste pour voir comment j'allais

- Si justement ….je sentais que tu n'allais pas bien et je te connais Benson

- Je sais

- Les enfants ?

- Avec Jack, il avait envie de passer du temps avec eux, ils lui rappellent Brian….

- Je disais donc que t'allais pas te laisser avoir par cet abruti

Elle reste silencieuse, il sait qu'il a mis le doigt dessus….il la connaît

- L'Olivia que je connais, elle l'aurait envoyé balader, et se serait moquée de ce qu'un con de son espère aurait pu dire même si je sais qu'il s'est excusé…

- Cette Olivia-là est morte ….Eliott

Il s'approche, il prend sa main

- Cette Olivia-là n'est pas morte , mon Olivia a quitté ses repères , ses amis , tout ce qu'il lui rappelait son mari par amour pour ses deux enfants , mon Olivia est forte et fragile sous sa carapace , Mon Olivia , ma partenaire ne laisse pas tomber les bras , c'est une battante, c'est une lionne qui protègent ses enfants , qui n'a pas hésiter à sacrifier sa guérison en dépit de la leur….mon Olivia n'est pas morte , elle est juste là à mes côté endormie par le mail d'un idiot qui a voulu faire un excès de zèle et qui a utilisé la méchanceté pour te faire réagir…

- Tu crois

- C'est évident Olivia, tu iras mieux dans quelque temps, rien ne peut consoler ce que tu as perdu, tu vas apprendre à vivre et à apprivoiser ta douleur et viendra le jour ou quand tu penseras à Brian, tu penseras à ces beaux moments passé ensemble avec toujours ce brin de nostalgie…tes enfants grandiront et ils te poseront encore tes questions….et tu leur répondras…

- Je répondrai du mieux que je le peux

- Je sais ….et tu ne vas donc pas venir ?

- À cette cérémonie ?

- Oui

- Non, pas le moins du monde, que veux-tu que j'aille y faire, mon mari est enterré dans un cimetière du Queens et je n'ai pas besoin de ca

- Tu as besoin de lui dire au revoir Olivia, tu ne l'as pas encore fait, tes enfants ont accepté sa disparition, pas toi ! alors peut-être qu'il est temps et Joe ne doit pas entrer en compte dans ta décision

- Je vais y réfléchir El

- Très bien, et je parie que tu n'as rien mangé, quand Benson est contrariée

Elle lui tape amicalement l'épaule

- Tu ne changeras jamais Stabler

- Pas de doute là-dessus Benson


	50. Chapter 50

Chapitre 50

- C'est vrai maman, on va à New York ! dit la petite fille

- On va à New York parce que maman doit voir son capitaine

- Pour ton travail ?

- Pour mon travail, tu as raison

Elle voit une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de la petite fille et elle comprend automatiquement

- Viens près de maman

La petite fille se colle contre maman

- On ne va pas dormir à l'appartement ?

- Non Leah et elle voit sa petite fille expirer

- Ou on va dormir alors maman ?

- Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, on ira peut être à l'hôtel, c'est pas qui manque à New York

- Vous pouvez venir chez moi, ajoute Eliott….je dormirai dans le canapé et tu prendras la chambre avec les enfants

- Eliott ? je …

- Je ne vais pas t'obliger si tu te sens plus à l'aise ailleurs ou si tu as peur de ce qu'on peut dire

Elle se lève

- Tu sais très bien que peu m'importe de ce qu'on peut dire , c'est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis, je vais à New York parce que je dois envisager mon avenir avec le capitaine et je n'irai pas à cette putain de cérémonie

- T'as dit un gros mot maman

- Bien oui ça arrive aux grands aussi

- T'es fâchée contre Eliott ? dit-elle

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, les grands parfois ils discutent très fort

- On dort chez Eliott ?

- D'accord

Ils préparent les sacs, elle explique à Alexis qu'ils vont rentrer et son petit garçon, toujours aussi facile, ne semble pas perturbé. Et tous les quatre, tôt dans la matinée, quittent le chalet où ils ont vécu presqu'un an pour une courte visite à New York.

Le voyage se passe mieux que leur départ , ils s'arrêtent souvent , et ils sont deux à conduire ce qui les allège aussi bien l'un que l'autre….

Il est tard , les enfants se sont profondément endormis , il leur reste encore 150 km jusque New-York….

- Tu as pris rendez-vous avec Cragen

- En fait , pas encore….je dois l'appeler

- Fais –le

Elle reste silencieuse

- Liv

- Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis là , ils vont tous croire que je viens pour la cérémonie et c'est loin d'être la cas

- Tu peux lui dire de venir à la maison et j'irai ma balader avec les enfants

- Ok dit-elle

Eliott tout en conduisant pose sa main sur la sienne

- Ca va bien se passer, et….

- Et quoi ?

- Prends la décision qui te semble la meilleure pour toi et les enfants

- C'est ce que je compte faire et quelle que soit la décision que je prendrai , tu le sauras aussi

- Tu n'as donc encore rien décidé ?

- Non et j'aimerais aussi retourner dans notre appartement

- Je sais Eliott mais j'aimerais récupérer l'ordinateur portable que j'y laissé ainsi que le disque dur avec toute nos photos, toutes les vidéos de Brian …

- Tu n'avais rien pris avec toi

- Je n'ai plus regardé une seule vidéo de Brian depuis ….et je ne suis pas prête à la faire El

- Je comprends, bon ! tu appelles le capitaine

- Maintenant

- Tu sais que c'est un couche tars

- Je sais

- Vas-y Liv, c'est pour cela que tu es revenue alors n'attends pas plus longtemps

Elle sort son portable

- Ma batterie est faible dit-elle, c'est pas possible

- Prends le mien, allez où est ton courage ?

- Ok dit-elle

Elle prend donc le portable d'Eliott, jusqu'à présent, ses seuls contacts avec Cragen se sont limités à des courriers pour les prolongations de ses congés

- Stabler, un problème ?

Elle respire une bonne fois

- C'est pas Eliott dit-elle faiblement

- Olivia ?

- C'est bien moi, je voudrais vous voir capitaine

- Très bien, tu peux venir quand tu veux ….

- Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit, mais je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis ici….

- Je comprends, tu es donc revenue à New York

- Exact, je dors chez Eliott

- Je serais là demain vers 11 h

- Ca me va capitaine

- Ok a demain Olivia

Et elle raccroche

Elle tourne la tête vers Eliott

- Demain à 11h00


	51. Chapter 51

Chapitre 51

Elle est assise, elle l'attend tranquillement, vêtue de son éternelle veste en cuir et un jean, elle n'a pas envie d'être élégante, ça fait presqu'un an qu'elle a renoncé aux artifices.

- On frappe enfin à la porte

Elle se lève, prend son courage, elle est stressée par toutes ses émotions contradictoires qui s'entremêlent dans sa tête….elle en voulait à son capitaine, lui en veut-elle encore ?, Elle ne le saura qu'en le voyant, elle est venue pour être confrontée à son avenir, à ses peurs, à son passé.

Elle ouvre doucement la porte, il se trouve là devant lui

- Capitaine dit-elle faiblement

- Olivia ! lui répond-t-il avec émotion

- Entrez, je vous en prie

- Tu es seule ?

- Eliott a emmené les enfants dîner dehors, installez-vous, je vous amène du café

Il s'installe dans le canapé, il est aussi tendu qu'Olivia. Du fauteuil, il l'observe, elle a beaucoup maigri mais elle semble plus solide, les traits se sont creusés mais elle est toujours aussi belle….

Elle lui tend son café

- Juste un sucre, ça n'a pas changé ?

- Tout à fait, merci Olivia

Elle s'assoit, elle le regarde

- Je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer !

- Moi non plus avoue-t-il

- Mais merci d' avoir permis à Eliott de s'absenter aussi souvent , ça m'a permis de tenir parce que les derniers mois qui viennent de s'écouler ont été pénibles surtout pour les enfants

- Pour toi aussi Olivia !

- Pour moi aussi ! ajoute-t-elle mais on s'en est sorti

- Tu as toujours été forte Olivia, tu as toujours été un excellent flic, si pas la meilleure….je me suis montrée dure avec toi et tu mérites quelques explications. J'ai pensé un moment que ta vie de maman prenait le pas sur ta vie de détective, j'ai pensé que tu n'aimais plus ton travail, j'ai pensé qu'un jour tu partirais et je n'avais pas envie de te perdre. Je ne suis pas un homme qui ait appris à partager mes émotions et j'ai laissé la colère prendre le dessus.

Il boit une gorgée de café

- J'avais pas compris que tu tentais d'harmoniser les deux, j'avais compris à quel point Brian et les enfants comptaient pour toi mais j'ai vu le vide que vous avez laissés aussi bien Brian que toi Olivia, je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître les joies de la paternité, je vous ai enviés tous les deux de ce bonheur et pourtant je savais quel bon inspecteur de police tu étais , je savais que ce n'était pas facile de voir les horreur que l'on rencontre tous les jours et ensuite rentrer embrasser tes propres enfants. J'aurais dû te laisser partir, mais si je l'avais fait, tu serais morte Olivia, je sais ce qu'il t'a fait, même si tu n'as pas voulu de moi à l'hôpital.

Olivia baisse la tête

Il prend sa main

- Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il te tue, ta mort m'aurait déchiré le cœur et j'imagine à quel point l'absence de Brian est encore insupportable…pour toi et les enfants

- Elle l'est capitaine, mais ce n'est pas votre faute, je vous assure ! le seul responsable, c'est Lewis, il est l'unique responsable, j'avais besoin de reporter la faute sur quelqu'un et je ne pouvais pas penser à Lewis, je ne pouvais plus voir son visage….je suis désolée de vous en avoir voulu à ce point mais vous….

- « Tu » Olivia !

- Mais tu aurais dû me parler, promets-moi que tu le feras à l'avenir

- Si tu me demandes ça, c'est que ….

- Je vais revenir ….Brian n'apprécierait que je m'enferme plus longtemps, à l'écart des gens que j'aime et des personnes qui m'aiment. Je voulais aussi parler de mon retour parce que ….

- Tu as encore besoin de temps Olivia ?

- Au moins jusqu'en octobre, que je passe les vacances avec les enfants, je dois aussi avoir une chirurgie réparatrice, je ne souhaite pas non plus reprendre à temps plein, mes enfants sont petits et ils n'ont plus que moi, et il me faudra du temps pour retrouver mes marques

- Je pensais à un travail de bureau les premiers mois jusqu'au moment où tu te sentiras prête

- Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Je le suis Olivia et si tu le souhaites, nous établiront un planning en début de semaines.

- D'accord

Il se lève

- Je peux t'embrasser

- Volontiers capitaine

Il la prend dans ses bras, il verse quelques larmes, elle le voit mais par pudeur, elle ne dit rien

Il lui tend une petite boîte, je me suis permis de t'amener ceci

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Ouvre-le ! dit-il avec toujours autant d'émotion sachant ce qu'il contient.

- D'accord, dit-elle d'un air amusé

Elle ouvre cette boîte, sa chaîne avec un ajout, un cœur, celui qu'elle avait offert à Brian. Elle ferme les yeux et se plonge dans ses souvenirs.

_Assise sur cette chaise, elle ouvre les yeux….elle le voit juste en face_

- _Enfin réveillée princesse, il caresse sa joue, elle tourne la tête…elle le voit Brian…..le front ensanglantée comme son épaule mais sa chaîne n'est plus à son cou…_

- Olivia, se rendant compte qu'elle est replongée dans ses souvenirs, il se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas encore tout à fait guérie

- C'est ma chaîne capitaine

- Oui Olivia

- Le service de nettoyage me les a ramenés, ta chaîne et ce cœur

- Ce cœur, je l'avais offert à Brian, il la cachait toujours sous sa chemise avec sa chaîne

- On ne l'a pas retrouvé….

- Il l'a jeté par la fenêtre ….merci capitaine, merci beaucoup dit-elle avec tellement d'émotion mais elle ne veut pas pleurer devant lui

- Quand puis-je annoncer ton retour ?

- Pas tout de suite, personne excepté Eliott ne sait que je suis ici et….

- Il y a la cérémonie ?

- Je ne viendrai pas capitaine

- Je respecte ton choix, sache qu'Alex et Casey ont eu des dossiers difficiles ces derniers temps

- Je sais, Eliott m'a expliqué, elles ont été là aussi

- A bientôt Olivia

- Au revoir capitaine


	52. Chapter 52

Chapitre 52 « ton absence-Yves Duteil »

Elle se trouve devant cet immeuble, le trousseau de clés en main ….

**_Comme une bouffée de chagrin_**

**_Ton visage ne dit plus rien_**

**_Je t´appelle et tu ne viens pas_**

**_Ton absence est entrée chez moi_**

Elle hésite mais elle doit aller récupérer cet ordinateur portable pour Leah, pour les photos de son papa, pour tous ces souvenirs confinés dans ce disque dur. De toute façon, elle devra chercher un autre appartement et le vider….mais juste les cartons, elle donnera ses autres meubles, elle ne veut pas faire ressurgir d'autres souvenirs atroces chez ses enfants.

**_C´est un grand vide au fond de moi_**

**_Tout ce bonheur qui n´est plus là_**

**_Si tu savais quand il est tard_**

**_Comme je m´ennuie de ton regard_**

Elle ouvre la porte d'entrée, prend l'ascenseur et se retrouve devant sa porte, elle voit la sonnette sur laquelle est toujours écrite « cassidy-Benson » son cœur se serre ….

**_C´est le revers de ton amour  
La vie qui pèse un peu plus lourd  
Comme une marée de silence  
Qui prend ta place et qui s´avance_**

Elle entre, ça sent le renfermé, elle ouvre directement les fenêtres, rien a changé à l'extérieur….dans l'appartement, tout a été mis en caisse, tout a été soigneusement noté, les neveux d'Eliott ont fait de l'excellent travail.

**_C´est ma main sur le téléphone  
Maintenant qu´il n´y a plus personne  
Ta photo sur la cheminée  
Qui dit que tout est terminé_**

Elle se rend vers le bureau, ils avaient prévus de le transformer en chambre parce que Leah grandissait et qu'elle aurait bientôt besoin de sa propre chambre, ces travaux n'auront jamais lieu.

**_Tu nous disais qu´on serait grands  
Mais je découvre maintenant  
Que chacun porte sur son dos  
Tout son chemin comme un fardeau_**

Elle voit tout de suite, le sac comportant l'ordinateur. Elle l'ouvre, tout y est : le disque dur de Brian …..Plus loin sa caméra et la boîte avec tous les CD, tous ces moments de leur vie filmés, elle n'a pas encore le courage de les regarder.

**_Les souvenirs de mon enfance  
Les épreuves et les espérances  
Et cette fleur qui s´épanouit sur le silence...  
Ton absence_**

Elle emporte le tout, de peur que ça s'abîme dans le déménagement, elle les laissera chez Eliott, elle sait qu'il en prendra soin. Elle n'a plus aucune affection pour ce lieu, juste de la souffrance et ces cris qui résonnent encore

**_Je dors blotti dans ton sourire  
Entre le passé, l´avenir  
Et le présent qui me retient  
De te rejoindre un beau matin_**

Elle sort enfin direction l'agence immobilière, elle en sort une heure plus tard, ils vont également s'occuper de transporter les caisses dans un garde –meuble en attendant de retrouver le lieu où elle vivra. Elle a encore du temps devant elle, demain soir, elle repartira au chalet jusque fin aout…

**Dans ce voyage sans retour  
Je t´ai offert tout mon amour  
Même en s´usant l´âme et le corps  
On peut aimer bien plus encore**

Elle rentre, les enfants sont là, Alexis s'est endormi dans le fauteuil et Leah joue à UNO avec Eliott. Elle regarde son petit garçon avec tendresse.

- Je me demande jusqu'à quel âge, il dormira l'après-midi

- Jusqu'au moment où il en aura besoin répond Eliott, ta fille ma bat à ce stupide jeu de cartes

Elle s'approche d'Eliott

- Elle aussi perspicace que sa mère, t'as aucune chance mon vieux

Leah a très bien entendu, elle sourit ….

- Tu as ramené l'ordinateur de papa ?

- Oui trésor…on va le mettre en sécurité ici si Eliott est d'accord

- Pas de soucis….lui répond-il

- Je vais juste manger un bout, j'ai ramené quelques courses, vous n'avez pas faim ?

- On a mangé un hamburger….

- Bienvenu à New-York dit-elle d'un air désespéré

- Tu es fâchée maman ?

- Je plaisantais mon cœur, c'était bon

- Délicieux et Alexis il a fait couler plein de Ketchup partout, papa il faisait ça aussi maman, tu te souviens

- Oui mon cœur….

**_Bien sûr, là-haut de quelque part_**

**_Tu dois m´entendre ou bien me voir_**

**_Mais se parler c´était plus tendre_**

**_On pouvait encore se comprendre_**

Elle les rejoint ensuite, elle prend à nouveau sa veste, Alexis dort toujours

Elle regarde Eliott

- C'est bon Liv, si tu as un truc à faire

- Merci El

- Tu vas où maman ?

- Juste ….elle déglutit ….je vais …au cimetière ….finit-elle par lâcher….

**_Mon enfance a pâli, déjà  
Ce sont des gestes d´autrefois  
Sur des films et sur des photos  
Tu es parti tellement trop tôt_**

Leah pose les cartes, Eliott fixe Olivia, elle le surprend encore après toutes ces années.

Leah se lève

- Le cimetière, c'est là où ils ont mis la boîte avec papa ?

- Oui

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

Elle respire une bonne fois, elle ne s'attendait pas à un déferlement de questions.

- Je vais porter des fleurs

- Des roses blanches, celles que papa aimait bien ?

- Peut-être bien ! je verrai …mais

Elle s'approche d'Olivia, assise sur, le rebord du fauteuil, elle met sa veste.

- Je peux venir avec toi maman?

**_Je suis resté sur le chemin  
Avec ma vie entre les mains  
À ne plus savoir comment faire  
Pour avancer vers la lumière_**

- C'est pas une bonne idée ma chérie, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les petites filles.

- Mais j'ai déjà été maman

- C'est vrai !

Elle met sa main dans celle de sa maman

- Moi aussi, je veux aller mettre des fleurs

- Ok, va mettre ta veste

- Merci maman

Elle regarde Eliott

- Car ira Liv ?

- Je ne peux pas lui refuser

- C'est sûr !

Elle prend Leah par la main et ils sortent de l'appartement.

**_Il ne me reste au long des jours  
En souvenir de ton amour  
Que cette fleur qui s´épanouit sur le silence...  
Ton absence_**.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapitre 53

Olivia a le cœur serré, elle a ce besoin de retourner sur sa sépulture, ça fait partie de son cheminement pour se reconstruire, accepter qu'il soit parti mais elle ne s'attendait pas à y emmener Leah qui risque de poser des questions auxquelles Olivia n'a pas forcément envie de répondre dans l'immédiat.

Elles ont choisi les fleurs ensemble. Olivia a pris les roses blanches, celles que Brian aimait lui offrir, Leah a voulu un bouquet printanier aux tons jaunes. Elles franchissent la grille de ce cimetière. Leah ne parait pas perturbée.

- Comment on va trouver maman ?

- Maman sait, maman se souvient ….

Elle avance toutes les deux, main dans la main …Leah ne la lâche pas .Olivia s'arrête.

- C'est ici

- Il y a le nom de papa maintenant ?

- Oui

Elles déposent leur bouquet de fleur, Leah ne dit rien, Olivia non plus ….elles sont chacune dans leur pensée.

- Tu crois qu'il va m'entendre maman si je parle à papa ?

- Oui mon cœur, il t'entendra.

- Je peux lui dire bonjour alors ?

- Tu peux….

- Bonjour papa …Olivia en a les larmes aux yeux

- Maman, comment je fais pour entendre si papa me répond ?

Olivia se penche vers sa petite fille

- Tu fermes les yeux d'accord

Elle s'exécute

- Voilà maman

- Maintenant, tu recommences et tu écoutes ton cœur, c'est là que papa te répondra

- Bonjour mon papa,

Deux grosses larmes coulent le long de sa joue.

Olivia s'en aperçoit ….elle prend sa main et les lui essuie

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait très fort et…..

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Qu'on lui manquait énormément…..les larmes continuent de couler

Olivia s'accroupit devant elle

- Tu te souviens de ce que Sara, ton docteur, tu te souviens de ce qu'elle t'a dit

- De penser à un moment joyeux avec papa quand j'étais triste

La petite fille ferme les yeux et elle sourit enfin. Elle regarde sa maman et elle lui dit…..

- Tu te rappelles quand on est allés en vélo et que papa et moi on est tombé dans la boue, elle sourit

- Mamans s'en souvient aussi

Toutes les deux, main dans la main, elles quittent le cimetière, une épreuve supplémentaire qu'elles ont vaincue à deux.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapitre 54

Elle entre dans la chambre d'Eliott occupé à enfiler son pantalon et sa chemise

- Tu y vas ?

- Oui Liv

- Le capitaine vous oblige ?

- Tu sais qu'il ne ferait pas ca

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu y vas ?

- J'y vais ? c'est la deuxième fois que tu me le demandes

- Je sais !

- Tu es certaine de ne pas venir ?

- Certaine

- S'il me pose des questions, qu'est-ce que je suis censé leur répondre Olivia ?

- Que je n'ai pas besoin qu'on fasse un hommage à Brian, ça ne le fera pas revenir

Leah entend le ton monter, elle n'aime pas ça et s'approche de la chambre, les adultes ne l'aperçoivent pas

- Je pense sincèrement Liv, qu'ils ne donnent pas le même sens que toi au mot hommage

- Tu ne restes pas ici alors ?

- Je ne suis pas ton baby-sitter Benson, tu viens ou tu ne viens pas à l'hommage pour Brian ?

- Je ne viens pas !

- Écoute, je ne te comprends pas, merde ! c'était ton mari, tu sais quoi Olivia, tu ne viens pas, parce que tu refuses de le laisser partir, tu as peur d'avoir vraiment mal, tu as peur du regard des autres quoi que tu en dises, tu as peur de passer pour une victime. Mais merde, ouvre les yeux, t'es une victime, t'as été violée, battue, brûlée….et en restant ici, tu leur donneras l'image d'une femme qui ne s'est pas relevée, si c'est ça que tu veux, alors reste ici ! mais tu te punis, toi et tes enfants

- Eliott !

- Quoi, tu veux te complaire dans ton malheur, Vas-y Olivia ….tu veux continuer à t'isoler de tes amis, Vas-y continue mais on ne va pas accourir chaque fois que tu en auras besoin, on a une vie aussi et elle ne dépend pas de toi…..tu ne veux pas venir, alors assume ta vie et tes choix

- Vous vous disputez maman ? Eliott ?

- Non répond Olivia

- Si ! on se dispute ! parce que je …..

- Va dans le salon Leah dit Olivia

- C'est ça, envoie là dans le salon qu'elle n'entende pas ta lâcheté….

- Ma lâcheté ? Eliott tu deviens fou, je….

Il s'approche, son visage contre le sien

- Oui je deviens fou de te voir te noyer dans ton chagrin sans oser l'exprimer , oui je deviens fou de ne pas te voir tous les jours , oui je deviens fou de te voir refuser d'aller à une cérémonie qui t'aiderait pourtant à guérir mais tu refuses obstinément et ça m'insupporte de te voir comme ça….

Il part en claquant la porte

- Il est fâché Eliott dit le petit Alexis

- Je crois que oui dit Leah, qui en entendant les voix des adultes monter, avait pris la main de son petit frère

Olivia se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil, Eliott avait raison mais elle n'arriverait pas à tous les affronter

- Maman, c'est pour papa qu'il est parti Eliott

- Oui ma grande

- Et on n'y va pas ?

- Non, maman ne veut pas

- Mais t'a dit que papa, il nous regardait parfois ?

- C'est vrai

- Alors s'il voit Eliott et les autres et pas nous, il va croire qu'on l'aime plus ?

- Papa sait qu'on l'aime

- Mais il va pas nous voir, il va croire qu'on pense plus à lui, il va être fâché et il me parlera plus dans mon cœur….je vais m'habiller et je vais appeler Eliott qu'il vienne me chercher, elle prend le téléphone sur la table basse …

- Olivia lui attrape la main

- ok , on va y aller….je crois qu' Eliott a raison


	55. Chapter 55

Chapitre 55

- merci maman dit Leah

- on va très vite s'habiller pour ne pas arriver en retard, je m'occupe d'Alexis et tu vas mettre ta belle robe blanche

- et toi maman ?

- je pense que mon jeans et ma chemise, elle s'observe, c'est bon !

15 min plus tard, les enfants sont prêts

- tu crois qu'on va être en retard ?

- un tout petit peu ….mais ce n'est pas très grave…ils nous attendront ….elle serre se petite fille contre elle, elle a tellement peur que ce soit plus difficile pour elle et Alexis qui n'évoque plus du tout son père depuis un long moment.

Elle prend Alexis par la main, ils vont y aller à pieds, ce n'est pas bien loin. Brian, d'origine irlandaise, croyait en Dieu et il avait choisi cet appartement non loin de l'Eglise où il priait parfois. Il n'allait pas régulièrement à la messe mais ça lui arrivait et il connaissait le prêtre tout comme Olivia, non croyante, qui avait accompagné Brian quelquefois pour lui faire plaisir. Elle avait aussi accepté que ses deux enfants soient baptisés. Elle se souvient du bonheur de Brian à chacun des baptêmes, il en était fier. C'était aussi avant tout, l'Eglise où ils s'étaient unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Eliott rejoint ses collègues sur le parvis de l'Eglise, Cragen, Fin, Casey et Alex y sont déjà, s'étant tous donné rendez-vous préalablement. Cragen, le seul d'entre eux, qui est au courant de la présence d'Olivia et des enfants s'adresse à Eliott à l'écart des autres.

- Elle n'est pas venue ?

- Non, j'ai bien essayé de la chambouler capitaine mais elle est restée sur ses positions

- J'ai bien peur que Joe en soit pour quelque chose

- Je ne crois pas, je pense que son choix était fait depuis le départ, elle ne veut pas le laisser partir, elle refuse de lui dire au revoir et elle refuse de se voir comme une victime. Elle a tout fait pour que les enfants aillent bien mais elle s'est oubliée, il lui manque une étape terrible dans celui de la guérison mais elle refuse d'ouvrir les yeux.

Alex entend inopinément la conversation, elle attrape Eliott par le bras

- Olivia est à New-York !

Il soupire

- Si je te réponds, elle va me tuer

- Alors ?

- Depuis avant-hier, ne le prends pas mal Alex, vous comptez énormément pour elle, elle voulait juste aller voir Cragen et repartir hier soir mais Leah a voulu l'accompagner au cimetière, elle était trop chamboulée pour reprendre la route

- Elle n'a pas encore fait son deuil Eliott

- Je sais, j'ai essayé de la secouer mais elle est restée sur ses positons

- Je vais aller la voir suggéra Alex

- Surtout pas ! ajoute Casey, laisse-là face à elle-même, laisse-là ouvrir les yeux et régler ses souffrances

- Elle viendra dit Fin venu s'ajouter à la conversation une chose les amis, quelle que soient les circonstances, gardez toute votre confiance en Olivia, elle ne nous a jamais déçus elle ne le fera jamais et elle viendra

Ils restent tous silencieux et entrent dans l'Eglise sauf Eliott qui l'attend encore et toujours sur ce parvis, sa colère monte quand il voit Joe arriver

- Eliott

- Passe ton chemin

- Mais je…..

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant pour les mails, t'es vraiment qu'un imbécile….un idiot de première classe….

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais

- Non, mais tu l'as fait et ce n'est pas toi qui a dû réparer les dégâts, entre vite fais là-dedans et surtout ferme-là. si tu t'avises encore de lui faire mal de quelque façon que ce soit, je ne retiendrai pas mal colère et ça risque de faire mal.

Joe, la tête baissée, mais souriant intérieurement entre dans l'église, chuchote quelques mots au prêtre et part s'assoir auprès des membres de son équipe….il va obtenir ce qu'il veut et il se réjouit d'avance de la peine qu'il lui causera.

L'Adagio, morceau classique préféré de Brian résonne dans l'Eglise, tous constatent l'absence d'Oliva et des enfants, certains comprennent, d'autres non….Eliott résigné entre s'assoir et fixe les trois chaises vides du premier rang.

Ils sont tous recueillis….Olivia arrive tenant ses deux enfants par la main. Alexis a peur, il serre la main de sa maman mais aussi son doudou.

Elle entre discrètement, personne ne la remarque….ils sont tous silencieux.

- Dans les bras maman demande le petit Alexis effrayé de voir tant de monde

Elle prend son enfant dans les bras, elle tient Leah par la main …le prêtre les voit, il se lève et se dirige vers elle entraînant avec lui tous les regards de l'assemblée.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapitre 56

Le morceau se termine, un silence règne dans l'Eglise, tout le monde retient son souffle, depuis un an, la quasi-totalité des personnes ne l'ont pas revue, ni elle, ni les enfants et la plupart sont émus de les voir réapparaître si soudainement alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient plus. Ils éprouvent tous le même sentiment, les enfants ont l'air d'aller bien mais Olivia porte la tristesse dans ses yeux. Le prêtre s'approche et lui chuchote

- Olivia, je suis heureux de te voir

- Père Ciaran ….dit-elle aussi émue que lui

- Ils ont bien grandi, tu en as pris soin Olivia

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mon Père

- Je crois que tu as fait bien plus que cela Olivia

- Je n'ai pas toujours été à la hauteur

- Je suis certain du contraire….je peux te serrer dans mes bras

- Certainement

Et allant à l'encontre du protocole, il serre Olivia dans ses bras…Dans l'assemblée, tout le monde retient son souffle

Il lui chuchote à l'oreille

- De la haut, Brian peut être fier de toi et nous le sommes tous

- Merci mon père

Il l'invite ensuite à s'installer à la première rangée…juste trois sièges…elle sent tous ces regards qui l'épient, elle se sent écrasée….pendant qu'elle traverse cette nef centrale, elle ne regarde ni à gauche ni à droite, elle installe Leah d'un côté, Alexis de l'autre et prend place entre les deux…..mais son petit garçon bien vite sur ses genoux serrant son doudou contre lui

Le prêtre prend la parole, il évoque Brian, le hasard qui les avait liés, sa vie de croyant, le père aimant, le mari dévoué et le flic un peu désinvolte qu'il était. Certains collègues viennent prendre la parole y compris le capitaine O'hara ….qui avait énormément d'estime pour son mari.

Elle se souvient alors du message qu'elle a envoyé par mail, elle n'a pas envie qu'il le lise….elle regarde en direction du prête qui la regarde …il comprend.

- Nous allons maintenant écouter Olivia ….et contre toute attente, elle se lève et vient se placer face à eux, elle n'a pas le texte, écoute ton cœur pense-t-elle, écoute-le Olivia

Ils sont tous accrochés à ses lèvres….subjugués et curieux par les paroles qu'elle se prépare à prononcer. Elle ferme les yeux et la carapace qu'elle s'est forgée depuis un an commence à doucement se fissurer sans qu'elle en prenne conscience.

- Brian, un an. Elle prend une pose, elle tremble. Elle lève la tête, elle regarde ses enfants, Alexis s'est rapproché de sa grande sœur qui a passé un bras sur ses épaules. Juste derrière se trouvent Cragen, Fin, Eliott, Casey et Alex. Ils se regardent intensément et elle y puise toute sa force.

Elle reprend

- tu nous as terriblement manqué …..tu es parti dans des circonstances tragiques et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous dire au revoir. Et on me demande d'accepter ce départ non programmé. J'en suis toujours incapable

- Ce fut une année difficile pour nous tous mais de là-haut , tu as pu voir ceux qui ont été là pour moi….pour nous….pour nos enfants…..Casey , Alex , Fin , capitaine et toi Eliott qui êtes venus nous chercher là où nous nous sommes reconstruits une autre vie sans Brian tentant d'exorciser nos peines , nos chagrins , nos souffrances et nos tourments. Merci pour toutes ces attentions, vous avez été mes piliers pour avancer et vous l'êtes encore aujourd'hui. J'ai aidé nos enfants à grandir du mieux que je le pouvais …..tu en as raté des évènements : les premières phrases de ton petit garçon, la rentrée de Leah, Alexis sur son vélo à trois roues, Leah apprenant à nager sans bouée…..il y a eu le premier Noël sans toi Brian, As-tu vu ta petite fille qui t'attendait en regardant les flocons ? As-tu vu ton petit garçon réclamant son papa quand il regarde ta photo et qui ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ? sont ensuite arrivés les anniversaire de Leah et d'Alexis , plus tard ,notre petit garçon à l'hôpital cet hiver où je t'ai supplié de ne pas le laisser te rejoindre…je ne voulais pas venir , je ne voulais pas commémorer ta disparition ….je ne voulais pas me souvenir de ces moments atroces , de la souffrance dans ton regard quand tu as su que tu allais partir…que j'allais aussi mourir parce que tu savais les actes barbares qu'il m'infligerait une fois que tu te serais éteint et tu as tenu autant que tu l'as pu

Elle respire, tout le monde voit à quel point l'émotion est toujours vivace….

Elle regarde Joe

- Joe , Brian était ton meilleur ami , je sais qu'il t'appréciait et que tu l'appréciais tout autant mais tu n'as pas compris mon refus….tu n'as pas compris que je ne voulais revivre son départ et tout ce qu'on a subi…beaucoup plus que les coups Joe….beaucoup plus…..

Elle respire profondément

- Brian était un père extraordinaire qui adorait passer du temps avec ses enfants, qui prenait du temps à les voir grandir, il en était d'ailleurs fier…on se souviendra longtemps de nos moments juste à nous qui commencent à remplacer nos mauvais souvenirs. Nous t'aimerons toute notre vie, tu seras toujours là Brian dans notre cœur, tu seras toujours vivant tant que nous penserons à toi….tu as laissé un peu de toi dans chacun de nos enfants, tu as laissé de l'amour dans leur cœur et ils ne l'oublieront jamais…..tu m'as tant donné , tu m'as tant aimé que ça ne s'éteindra jamais , je penserai toujours à toi Brian et chaque jour sans toi , nous penserons à cet amour et nous avancerons vers un avenir plus serein


	57. Chapter 57

Chapitre 57

Elle retourne à sa place, un silence règne et une nouvelle musique « when you're Gone » des Cranberries, groupe irlandais adulé par Brian résonne tel un écho douloureux, la fissure présente dans son cœur ne fait que s'agrandir pour bientôt venir se briser tel une vague juste avant une tempête.

Un autre moment de silence avant que n'apparaissent des photos de Brian., son petit garçon jusqu'alors très calme grimpe sur les genoux de sa maman, il enlève sa tétine

- Maman, c'est papa chuchote-t-il à son oreille

- Je sais mon ange et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il court vers le projecteur et crie

- Papa, papa, t'es où ? pensant trouver son papa derrière cette toile blanche.

Olivia se lève et récupère son petit garçon qui se met à hurler

- Je veux papa, je veux papa. Les adultes dans la salle sont émus, ils retiennent leur souffle et se rendent enfin compte de l'ampleur de cette tragédie, Joe s'enfonce un peu plus dans son siège de peur que les autres ne devine son secret, ce qu'il cache depuis maintenant un an…Alex se lève

- Je vais sortir avec lui Olivia et elle lui prend son fils hurlant de plus en plus dans cette église, le prête essaie d'arrêter le montage mais il laisse tomber la télécommande qui éclate en morceau à peine le sol

Olivia se rassoit à côté de Leah qui se blottit contre sa maman et les larmes d'Olivia coulent lentement ….

Elle pense que c'est la fin de cette épreuve mais elle est sous le coup de l'émotion quand ce petit film apparait

Brian _dort sur son bureau et on aperçoit Joe qui s'approche…_

- _Brian, Brian réveille-toi….Briaaaaaan il le secoue mais rien y fait ….il continue de dormir…..tout le monde sait que Joe et Brian commettaient les pires âneries…_

_On voit Joe revenir avec un verre d'eau laissant l'eau s'écouler lentement le long de sa chevelure…_

La petit Leah tourne la tête regardant les larmes de sa maman qui coulent de plus en plus rapidement. l

- _Cassidy , on se réveille , il est 20 h, la sieste est finie_

_On voit Brian se réveiller difficilement _

- _Une journée difficile _

- _On peut dire ça…._

- _Et si tu veux, on envoie toute nos victimes chez Benson, tu connais_

- _Je connais, dit-il en souriant, c'est ma femme et j'ai beaucoup de chance_

_Joe s'approche_

- _Si tu ne rentres pas bientôt, tu risques de te retrouver célibataire_

- _Aucun risque, elle est raide dingue de moi plaisante-t-il_

- _Tu plaisantes ?_

- _Pas du tout_

- _Et toi ?_

_Brian regarde l'autre policier en train de filmer_

- _C'est la femme de ma vie, je t'aime Olivia, je t'aime tellement_

Les larmes se transforment en sanglots prolongé, l'enfant, les yeux désespérés regarde Eliott, dont les yeux plongés dans cet instant de mémoire ne s'est pas aperçu de l'état d'Olivia

C'est Casey qui s'en rend compte et donne un coup de coude à Eliott Elle fait le tour, prend la main de Leah et l'emmène à l'extérieur pendant qu'Eliott s'approche et le seul bruit que l'on entend sont les pleurs d'Olivia qui résonnent tel un cri déchirant l'espace….il ne l'a jamais entendu pleurer comme ça, c'est encore plus intenses, plus profonds, plus douloureux que le soir de Noël….ils comprennent tous son désarroi, son déchirement et sa douleur

Il s'assoit à ses côtés et pendant que le prête invite les fidèles à quitter les lieux, Eliott prend sa partenaire dans ses bras, il la berce….elle ne peut pas s'arrêter

Il la laisse pleurer sans dire un mot, il la laisse évacuer tout ce qu'elle a longtemps gardé en elle, toute cette souffrance emmagasinée et enfouie afin de protéger d'abord ses enfants

Quand elle se calme, il la tient encore dans ses bras….personne n'est venu troublé ce moment

- Tu dois lui dire au revoir Olivia, tu dois accepter sa mort ….tu verras après ça ira mieux

- Je n'irai jamais mieux dit-elle secouée par un nouveau tremblement

- Essaie Olivia, essaie, allez dis-lui aurevoir….il se lève et se met juste devant ses genoux. Il attrape ses mains, il ne reviendra pas, il ne reviendra jamais, tu le sais ! alors accepte sa mort, accepte que tu ne les reverras plus. Je sais que mes paroles sont difficiles. il est temps d'avancer vers le bonheur, répété après moi Liv….essaie

- Brian est mort dit Eliott

Elle prend sa respiration

- Brian est mort répète-t-elle faiblement

- Très bien ma Liv

- Brian ne reviendra jamais

- Brian ne reviendra…..elle a dû mal à finir sa phrase…jamais

- Je dois avancer

- Je dois avancer dit-elle avec un demi-sourire

- Brian aurait voulu que je sois heureuse, répète partenaire

- Il aurait voulu que je sois heureuse

Il lui donne la main pour qu'elle se relève et elle prend conscience qu'ils sont tous partis


	58. Chapter 58

Chapitre 58

Casey et Alex, fidèles comme toujours ont se sont chargé des enfants. Ils ont sortis de l'Eglise, ils n'étaient plus qu'eux deux, ils sont rentrés toujours à pieds et aucun mot n'a été prononcés, ils n'en ont pas besoin. Ils se tiennent main dans la main, on pourrait presque les prendre pour un couple

Elle s'est endormie sur le canapé après ce moment éprouvant Eliott la regarde et il sait que son regard a changé, il sait qu'il ne la regarde plus comme son partenaire, il sait qu'elle lui a terriblement manqué, il sait qu'il a envie de ne plus la lâcher. Il la soulève et la porte jusque dans la l'embrasse sur le front et remonte les couvertures.

Il fait sombre, trois heures du matin et il ne dort toujours pas….il entend ses pleurs. Il se dirige vers la porte restée entre ouverte. Elle s'agite et il réalise qu'elle est toujours la proie de ses cauchemars certainement ravivés par la cérémonie. Il s'approche et la secoue

- Liv, Liv

Elle ouvre les yeux

- un cauchemar ?

- ils ne venaient plus hanter mes nuits Eliott ….

- Ça doit être la cérémonie qui les a déclenchés

- Probablement !

Il lui frotte les épaules

- Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir

- Eliott ?

- Je suis là dit-il en lui prenant la main

- Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ?

Il hésite parce qu'il sait qu'il devra une fois de plus cacher ses sentiments.

- Liv, reprend-il d'une manière hésitante

- Stp rajoute-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

- Ok

Olivia recule et il se glisse sous les draps et sans qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle se rapproche pour terminer dans ses bras

- Merci El, t'es toujours là, tu mériterais de trouver quelqu'un et de construire une famille, t'aimerais des enfants, non ?

- J'adorerais….

Il ne résiste pas et il lui caresse les cheveux pour l'aider à s'endormir

- Tu sais Eliott, le dernier qui m'a touchée, c'est Lewis

- Je sais Liv, je sais

- Est-ce que…..elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase

Il lui caresse le visage

- Liv

- Je veux que tu m'embrasses Eliott

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Liv

- Pourquoi pas, je veux juste oublier ses mains sur mon corps Eliott

- Ce n'est pas la bonne façon Olivia

Elle prend sa main, elle caresse le visage de son partenaire qui ferme les yeux se retenant de lui avouer qu'elle est devenue au fil du temps bien plus qu'une partenaire. Et c'est elle qui prend la décision de l'embrasser, il ne refuse pas ….et quand elle éloigne ses lèvres, c'est lui qui repose les siennes….ils continuent encore et encore. Olivia sait qu'elle veut sentir un autre que ce monstre en elle sans se douter du mal qu'elle commet envers Eliott….pour elle à ce moment c'est juste un besoin physique, pour lui c'est une nécessité émotionnelle.

Il passe rapidement ses mains sous sa chemise en lui ôtant ses vêtements pendant qu'elle lui enlève sa chemise. Elle découvre son corps toujours aussi bien sculpté, lui découvre ses formes féminines réveillant le désir dans chacune de ses cellules.

Leur regard ne se quitte plus, il parcourt ensuite son corps dont il a envie depuis si longtemps. Il embrasse ses seins, il voit les cicatrices mais il ne dit rien. Elle sait qu'il les a vues, elle ferme les yeux persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix, Eliott est son ami ….ils sait qu'il est prêt à lui faire l'amour

Il remonte et ils s'embrassent une nouvelle fois

- Tu es certaine, c'est ce que tu veux, es-tu certaine de ne pas le regretter

- Non Eliott sans prendre la peine de lui retourner la question parce que tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est enlever les dernières traces psychologiques de ce que Lewis a laissées.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapitre 59

- Tu es vraiment certaine Liv ? murmure-t-il peur de commettre un acte tout aussi irréparable qu'irréversible, peur que leur relation, leur complicité en soient à jamais changée, que leur amitié en soit à jamais brisée, que les liens si précieux qui les unissent soit chamboulés et finissent en poussière. Il espère qu'ils en sortiront indemnes.

- Sois juste doux Eliott ! répond-elle directement, ignorant les sentiments d'Eliott à son égard, Vas-y El

- Je te le promets Liv, il sait qu'il en a envie, il a longtemps refoulé ses sentiments parce qu'elle était heureuse avec Brian, il sait que ce n'est sans doute pas la solution, mais Olivia éprouve ce besoin et il va la satisfaire…et il sait qu''il sera aussi doux qu'il le peut, il veut alors tenter lui faire oublier ce que ce monstre lui a infligé.

Ils recommencent tous les deux à s'embrasser, à se caresser et pendant que le désir d'Eliott prend réalité, Olivia perd peu à peu ses pensées rationnelles, elle apprécie les caresses d'Eliott, elle perd peu à peu contact avec la réalité ….Eliott, comme il l'a promis, se montre d'une tendresse et d'une douceur infinie quand il commence à la faire sienne et qu'il unit son corps au sien. Il prolonge le plaisir de sa partenaire autant qu'il le peut, elle lui agrippe le cou lui montrant qu'elle souhaite continuer, en atteignant le plaisir, elle ne pense à rien d'autre ….juste elle et Eliott dans ce lit. Lui, réalisant ses fantasmes, elle s'enfonçant de plus en en plus dans l'oubli qu'elle désirait tant. Il finit par se retirer, il se roule sur le côté. Elle lui touche l'épaule, lui signifiant de se retourner. Il s'y applique, Il la prend dans ses bras et dérivent dans un profond sommeil.

Il se réveille le premier, il la regarde dormir pendant un bon moment. Il l'a toujours trouvée magnifique, on dirait que le temps ne fait que l'embellir. Il se lève finalement pour aller prendre une douche, il prépare le petit déjeuner, il craint pourtant ce qu'il se passera une fois le réveil. Comment vont-ils gérer ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? Il n'en sait rien, il ne sait ce qu'elle attend vraiment ?

Mais c'est la sonnette de la porte qui le tire de ses pensées alors qu'il n'attend personne et les filles ont promis de garder les enfants pendant le week-end….il ouvre la porte et est surpris de voir Tucker

- Tucker ?

- Stabler ! l'animosité entre les deux hommes se ressent instantanément.

- Que faites-vous chez moi ?

- On m'a dit que Benson est chez vous, je dois lui parler

- Lui parler ?

- Vous êtes sourd mon vieux, je dois lui parler et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Lui parler de ….. ? demande-t-il protégeant toujours Olivia face à cet homme qu'il n'apprécie pas

- Je ne peux en parler qu'avec elle

- Écoutez-moi bien, Olivia est beaucoup fragile que tout le monde ne le croit alors j'espère que vous ne venez pas pour la harceler ? parce que si c'est le cas ….il lui coupe la parole

- Je viens pour Brian

- Brian ? je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ?

- J'ai enquêté

- Vous avez quoi ?

- J'ai enquêté

- Je pensais que c'était classé !

- Ca l'était officiellement, vous me laissez rentrer ?

Incrédule, Eliott ouvre la porte

- Un café

- Volontiers

Il le sert

- Alors, vous avez enquêté ?

- Je l'ai fait, j'ai besoin de parler à Olivia

- Vous n'allez pas lui causer de tort parce que si c'est le cas, je….

- Non ! dit-il sèchement, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler

- Je vais la réveiller….elle dort encore

- Je vais attendre ! j'ai tout mon temps !


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapitre 60**

Il entre dans la chambre, elle dort encore, nue sous la couette.

Il rassemble d'abord ses vêtements et lui dépose un baiser sur le front

Il passe son doigt sur sa joue

- Olivia, Olivia

Elle se retourne, implorant de la laisser dormir

- Olivia, Tucker est ici, il veut te parler

Elle ouvre directement les yeux

- Tucker ?

- Oui, il est ici, il veut te parler, il dit que ça concerne Brian

Il lui tend son pyjama

- Habille-toi ajoute-t-il en rougissant et rejoins-nous, j'ai préparé du café….

Il referme la porte

Tucker le regarde

- Les enfants ne sont pas là ?

- Non, chez Alex, après les émotions d'hier

- Je sais, j'y étais

- Je ne vous ai pas vu !

- Je sais me montrer discret quand il le faut….je ne suis pas toujours l'homme ingrat que vous croyez Stabler et si je vous bouscule, c'est souvent pour juger votre résistance

Olivia les rejoints rapidement

- Agent Tucker

- Olivia

Elle s'assoit et elle le fixe

- Alors ?

- Écoute Benson, je sais que nous avons eu des différents mais ce que tu vas entendre est assez délicat

- Je vais vous laisser interrompt Eliott

- Non, reste ! stp, elle lui prend la main en effleurant le bout de ses doigts

- Ok, il s'assoit à ses côtés et elle lui prend la main

- Bon, reprend Tucker, Brian t'avait-il dit que je voulais le recruter pour les services internes

- Je sais et je n'en ai parlé à personne

- Je sais, mais lui l'a fait

- Brian ?

- Oui Olivia. écoute ajoute Tucker et ne m'interromps pas. Brian était un bon flic, il était consciencieux malgré ce qu'il pouvait laisser paraître. Il avait une gueule passe-partout sans vouloir te vexer Olivia et il m'aurait été utile pour certaines couvertures comme il l'avait fait pour d'autres enquêtes avec son équipe. Je lui avais suggéré de réfléchir et de t'en parler parce que vos vies en auraient été influencées.

- Il l'a fait, répond Olivia, et je lui ai dit de bien réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait et il n'a pas eu le temps de vous donner sa réponse, il allait accepter….il devait encore l'annoncer à son capitaine et à Joe

- J'y viens, quand on m'a informé de ce qui était arrivé, je n'ai pas cru aux coïncidences, un flic que je voulais engager dans mon équipe ne serait pas fait prendre dans un guet-apens, j'étais persuadé que quelqu'un avait aidé Lewis à rentrer chez vous, ne t'es-tu jamais posé la question Olivia ?

- Si, je me suis imaginé toutes les situations possibles mais je tourne en rond. J'ai été confronté à bien d'autres douleurs ces derniers mois, et j'ai plutôt travaillé la culpabilité de ma petite fille qui a ouvert la porte ce jour-là et qui pensait que c'était de sa faute.

- J'ai cherché, reprend-il, ça m'a pris du temps, j'ai accumulé pas mal de vidéos des commerces avoisinants ton commissariat, celui de Brian et ceux de votre appartement

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- J'ai cherché et j'ai fini par trouver

Olivia ne savait pas quoi dire, elle avait toujours pensé que l'idée de les terroriser venait seulement de Lewis….elle n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un ait pu leur tendre un piège.

Il sort sa tablette et lui montre Lewis échangeant un paquet avec Joe, le meilleur ami de Brian


	61. Chapter 61

Chapitre 61

Elle se trouvait là face à cette glace le regardant, lui, Joe, le meilleur ami et le coéquipier de Brian, avait-il réellement joué un rôle dans la mort de son époux ? Lui seul pouvait l'affirmer….fallait-il encore réussir à le faire parler….

Eliott se tenait à ses côté, comme toujours

- Ce n'est pas possible El, il n'a pas pu trahir Brian, ils étaient amis depuis tellement longtemps, il aimait nos enfants, il a participé à certains moments festifs….

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire mais je suis certaine que Fin réussira à l'interroger comme il se le doit et que tu obtiendras la vérité

Fin entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire, derrière la vitre, on trouve Cragen, O'hara, Tucker, Eliott et Olivia.

- Joe Buffon, je suis l'inspecteur Tutuola

- Je sais, je vous connais

- Très bien, on abrège alors les formules de politesse

- Dites-moi ce que je fais ici, comme si j'étais une de ces crapules qui …

Fin ignore les remarques stupides de Joe et continue sur sa lancée.

- On a travaillé sur plusieurs pistes afin de savoir ce qui a pu arriver à Brian

- Tout le monde le sait !

- Mais tout le monde ne sait pas que vous connaissiez Lewis….n'est-ce pas Joe ? Fin avait opté pour la franchise afin de ne laisser à Joe aucune échappatoire

- C'était juste une vague connaissance, nous nous sommes connus en camp de jeunesse, nous étions enfants, je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite…

- Mais vous l'avez revu avant la mort de Brian ?

- Je voulais comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé et il n'était plus suspect, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait croire à un congé ….c'est Benson qui vous a demandé de me questionner ? c'est cette pute

- Pas le moins du monde

- Parce qu'avec sa comédie d'hier à l'Eglise, il ne manquerait plus que ça !

- Vous ne l'aimez pas Olivia ?

- Non, je ne m'en cache pas et j'avais dit à Brian de ne pas l'épouser, quel abruti, il a gâché sa vie….

Derrière la vitre Olivia pâlit de plus en plus, elle cherche la main d'Eliott et c'est lui qui la trouve pour la serrer

- Il ne vous a pas écouté ?

- Non, s'il avait fait, il serait encore vivant, s'il l'avait pas épousée, il aurait été heureux

Joe se lève et commence à s'énerver

- C'est vous qui lui avez donné la clé ? nous avons une vidéo

- Oui c'est vrai mais ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, Brian m'a annoncé qu'il allait quitter le service….il pouvait pas me quitter pas comme ça, je l'aimais terriblement, je lui avais pardonné son mariage et ses enfants mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir….et je suis certain qu'Olivia l'avait forcé à me quitter

- Vous étiez amoureux de Brian ?

- Oui depuis mon enfance, mais pas lui alors j'ai accepté beaucoup de choses alors j'ai donné la clé à Lewis, pour qu'il se débarrasse d'Olivia il devait juste lui mettre une balle dans la tête et s'en aller hurle-t-elle, c'est elle qui devait mourir. il ne devait rien faire à Brian, c'est cette salope qui devait mourir pas lui, pas l'amour de ma vie…j'aurais dû aller l'achever moi-même mais je ne savais pas où elle s'était planquée avec ses mômes….

Elle fixe la vitre, ses larmes coulent silencieusement une fois de plus, maintenant elle sait, et ce poids qu'elle portait s'envole, le meilleur ami de Brian les a condamnés tous les quatre.

Et c'est la rage qui s'insinue dans ses entrailles, elle quitte Eliott, il essaie de la retenir mais elle le pousse violemment et entre dans cette pièce, Et merde dit Eliott, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait son fusil…..

Elle le regarde

- Tu as tort sur toute la ligne, Brian m'aimait, il nous aimait, je l'aimais et mes enfants l'aimaient…..et il voulait tout quitter, il voulait changer de métier, il n'était pas certain, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est être là et profiter de sa famille…..tu nous as enlevé tout ça Joe, tu leur as enlevé leur père par jalousie. mais contrairement à toi, je survis, j'avance et je mets tout en œuvre pour que les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, en l'occurrence mes enfants soient heureux et toi crie-t-elle en le pointant du doigt , tu n'as absolument rien compris à l'amour , absolument rien . je n'aimerais plus jamais quelqu'un d'autre comme j'ai aimé Brian, plus jamais ….

Elle sort en claquant la porte et cette fois , c'est le cœur d'Eliott qui se brise


	62. Chapter 62

Chapitre 62

Eliott n'est pas revenu avec elle, il a prétexté du travail. C'est donc seule qu'elle a préparé leurs bagages, c'est seule qu'elle a récupéré ses enfants et ils sont tous les trois rentrés vers leur seconde résidence où ils resteront jusqu'à la mi-août.

Olivia a compris par le silence d'Eliott qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lui demander de coucher juste pour un soir , elle a blessé Eliott de la pire façon qu'il soit , elle a compris qu'il l'aimait vraiment mais elle sait qu'ils ne peuvent en aucun cas revenir en arrière. Elle ne peut pas lui donner l'amour qu'il aimerait recevoir en retour, son cœur appartient encore à Brian et pourtant Eliott lui manque énormément….elle est déchirée entre deux personnes mais elle ne veut pas non plus brusquer les enfants ….

Eliott avait clairement dit qu'il aimerait avoir des enfants et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus en avoir depuis que ce monstre avait introduit la lame de son couteau dans ses entrailles, c'est ce que le médecin lui avait signifié et qu'elle avait gardé pour elle….donner la vie avait ouvert les portes de son cœur, elle ne pourrait pas enlever ce bonheur à Eliott, elle n'avait pas non plus désiré le faire souffrir, elle s'était juste montrée égoïste.

Ils avaient tout trois repris alors le cours de leur vie, excepté Eliott qui restait silencieux, elle recevait chaque jour des nouvelles de l'un ou l'autre confirmant leur passage pendant les vacances ….et le fameux 4 juillet qui restait un jour particulier pour eux, sauf que cette année, elle doutait de la venue d'Eliott….jack avait aussi constaté sa tristesse et comme à son habitude, il se contentait d'être là sans poser de questions. Grâce à toutes ses richesses et toute son expérience, les enfants connaissaient pas mal d'informations sur la faune et la flore, bien plus que ce qu'ils auraient appris sur les bancs de l'école.

Leah posait énormément de questions à jack qui se montrait d'une patience extraordinaire, après chaque sortie, elle racontait tout ce qu'elle avait appris à Olivia, non seulement Leah était une petite fille curieuse et Olivia constatait qu'elle avait une mémoire hors du commun. Alexis aimait aussi apprendre mais appréciait beaucoup moins l'école que sa grande sœur, ce petit garçon était très attaché à Olivia, elle avait parfois du mal à ce qu'il se détache autant d'elle que de Leah qu'il suivait aussi partout et malgré son énergie souvent débordante, Leah se montrait d'une patience sans faille à l'égard de son petit frère. Souvent, le matin, elle les retrouvait encore dans le même lit, Leah lisant des histoires à Alexis qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, leur complicité s'agrandissait au fil du temps. Ils avaient leur monde où ils évoluaient juste à deux ….

Un jour Jack, avait finalement pris la parole face aux doutes d'Olivia, lui avait dit que Leah avait eu la chance d'être élevée par un père et une mère. Que ce n'était pas pareil pour son petit garçon qui, même s'il restait souvent silencieux et se contentait de sourire, était très attaché à elle et Leah de peur qu'elles disparaissent à leur tour. Qu'il était conscient, malgré son jeune âge, des changements et des émotions qui l'entouraient

Eliott travaillait d'arrache-pied ces derniers temps en pensant que ça l'aiderait à ne plus y penser, il l'aimait terriblement mais en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase face à cette vitre, il s'était rendu compte que son cœur avait été beaucoup trop brisé pour aimer une deuxième fois.

C'est le sien qui souffrait maintenant d'aimer et de désirer ce qui était désormais inaccessible. Après la tristesse , c'est la colère qui a pris le dessus , il sait qu'il ne devrait pas , il sait qu'elle a besoin de lui , mais rien à faire , ca ne passe pas et il ressent une colère qui s'alourdit au fur et à mesure que les jours passent et tout le monde s'est rendu compte que Stabler ne va pas aussi bien qu'il le prétend ….Juin passe et il n'a toujours pas pris de nouvelles….

Concentré dans ses pensées, il ne voit pas Alex arriver tenant en main deux cafés, ignorant la distance qui s'est creusée entre ses amis.

- Un café, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que vous buvez ici !

- Volontiers

Elle lui tend son café et s'assoit au bureau d'Olivia, toujours vide ….

- On ne te voit plus beaucoup Eliott

- Je sais mais ….

- Oh mais je ne te demande pas de te justifier, je viens juste vérifier que tu vis encore et préparer nos plans

- Nos plans, quels plans ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'on vit sur une autre planète

- C'est connu, les hommes viennent de Mars et les femmes de Vénus

- Haha très drôle, je voulais juste parler du 4 juillet….

- Ha le 4 juillet …..dit-il en jetant son stylo sur le dossier sur lequel il travaillait

- Oui, j'ai eu Leah au téléphone ce matin, elle m'a demandé si j'emmenais le grand Eliott parce qu'il ne répondait pas quand elle l'appelait en cachette de maman ….un soucis avec Olivia ?

- Pas du tout mais Amanda ne revient que demain, j'ai donc bossé pour que tout soit en ordre

- Ok, on part donc dimanche vers minuit ?

- Ca marche !

Il regarde Alex, il n'a aucune raison d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, certes il est fâché avec Olivia mais les enfants ont apparemment besoin de le voir, alors il ira juste pour eux et uniquement pour eux.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapitre 63

Elle stresse, assisse sur les marches du plancher, les pieds plongés dans le sable chaud, elle sait qu'il vient, elle sait qu'elle s'en veut. Elle devine les blessures d'Eliott alors qu'elle a tellement besoin de lui. Elle sait qu'il sera froid et distant, elle le connait assez pour le savoir mais les enfants ont réclamé Eliott alors elle prendra sur elle

Elle regarde ses deux enfants construire leur château de sable, ils savent que leurs amis viennent parce qu'ils sont allés faire des grandes courses avec maman hier. Ils sont aussi impatients de les revoir.

Elle entend la voiture arriver, elle se lève ….les enfants lèvent aussi la tête et s'en vont rejoindre leur maman. Ils courent devant elle mais ils l'attendent pour ouvrir la porte.

Casey et Alex arrivent les premières, elles se serrent dans les bras. Eliott passe à ses côtés tenant dans ses bras Alexis, content de retrouver Eliott tout comme Leah dans les bras d'Alex.

- Salut Liv, dit-il simplement sans la regarder, sans émotion mais elle devine qu'il lui en veut…..alors qu'ils n'en ont même pas parlé

Ales et Casey ne font pas plus attention que ça, Elles rangent rapidement leur sac ayant prévu de rester pendant 15 jours, Eliott est déjà avec les enfants au bord de mer, elle hésite à les rejoindre. Elle est incapable de bouger, elle se contente de les regarder au loin. Alex se rend compte qu'Olivia n'est pas dans son état normal quand elle la voix appuyée contre la colonne en bois de la terrasse

- Liv, tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ?

- Je ne pense pas Alex , je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'Eliott depuis…non rien , laisse tomber…..deux minuscules larmes s'écoulent, elle tente de les cacher mais Alex n'est pas dupe

- Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux Olivia ?

- Je ne peux pas en parler, pas ici, pas maintenant….pas maintenant chuchote-t-elle

- Attends, j'ai une idée

Alex traverse la plage et rejoint Eliott avec lequel elle entame une conversation.

Elle voit Eliott regarder vers elle et elle sent son cœur se serrer, Olivia sait que Brian lui manquera longtemps et elle a en même temps conscience qu'elle aime Eliott mais qu'elle ne peut pas ….elle ne peut pas le priver de ses envies les plus profondes ….Alex revient

- Eliott et Casey vont rester avec les enfants, j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de te parler

- Tu crois qu'il t'a crû ?

- Évidemment, je suis Alex Cabott, voyons !

- Mais tu dois être crevée par le trajet

- Raison de plus pour ne pas cuisiner dit-elle, allez viens…..

Le trajet en voiture se passe sous un silence reposant, Alex qui connait maintenant les environs s'arrête à proximité d'une plage déserte

- Ça te va ici ?

- Je crois que si tu veux te débarrasser de moi, tu ne risques pas d'avoir de témoins

- T'es vraiment con des fois Benson, allez, tire-moi tes fesses de cette voiture avant que je n'opte pour ton idée.

Elles sortent de la voiture et Olivia part s'installer sur un rocher surplombant la plage. Alex la rejoint.

- Alors tu me racontes ?

- C'est compliqué Alex

- Tant mieux, je n'aime pas les histoires simples

Olivia tourne la tête et lui sourit

- De toute façon, reprit Alex, je crois que j'ai saisi des tourments

- Tu crois ?

- Je pense !

- Vas-y j'écoute

- C'est moi qui suis censée t'écouter

- Je ne sais pas si je trouverai les mots Alex, alors tente ta chance, on ne sait jamais….

- Je crois que t'aime Eliott mais que tu aimes toujours Brian aussi

Olivia ne répond pas

- C'est ça ?

- A peu près Alex

- Tu sais qu'Eliott t'aime infiniment Olivia, sais-tu à quel point ce fut aussi douloureux pour lui, de te savoir si loin, de ne pas pouvoir atténuer ton chagrin ? T'étais sa partenaire, il était censé te protéger.

- Je sais tout ça Alex

- Et bien alors ? qu'est-ce que tu attends, n'aies pas peur du jugement des autres, les gens qui t'aiment attendent de te revoir souriante, radieuse mais surtout heureuse, crois-moi ! tout le monde aimerait te savoir à nouveau entre de bonnes mains

- Je te crois Alex mais je ne peux pas être avec Eliott, je ne peux pas ….On ne peut pas

- Ce sont les enfants ? tu sais très bien qu'Eliott adore tes enfants et il les aime comme s'ils étaient les siens , tes enfants l'adorent et sans vouloir te contrarier , ton petit garçon , même si tu fais du mieux que tu peux , a besoin d'un papa et Leah , je suis certaine qu'elle n'oubliera jamais Brian et elle acceptera Eliott , tu verras….

- Ce n'est pas ça non plus Alex, c'est bien plus compliqué que ça…j'ai tout détruit par mon égoïsme

Alex réfléchit, le silence laisse le bruit des vagues prendre possession des lieux

- On a couché ensemble , le jour de la cérémonie , je lui ai demandé de me faire oublier les mains de Lewis que je sentais toujours sur moi, il ne voulait pas mais j'ai forcé les choses…..j'avais deviné les sentiments d'Eliott mais je ne voulais pas les voir , je voulais juste pensé à moi et…..on l' a fait

- Et alors ! je ne vois pas où est le problème ? vous n'êtes pas les premiers partenaires à coucher ensemble

- Ce n'est pas ça non plus ….il m'a dit qu'il aimerait avoir des enfants

- Eh bien, tu lui feras un petit Stabler, t'as pas perdu le mode d'emploi, il me semble….

- Je ne peux plus Alex

- Comment ça, tu ne peux plus ?


	64. Chapter 64

Chapitre 64

Ses larmes coulent

- Juste avant qu'il ne me viole pour la 4éme fois, il devait me tuer, ça on le sait maintenant

- Il est en prison Olivia, tu le sais ajoute Alex en lui prenant la main

- Oui, je le sais !

- Et…..

- il a pris son long couteau et il l'a enfoncé en moi, elle déglutit difficilement ….

- Je comprends Liv, j'ai compris ….c'était donc ça les points de suture

- Exact et…il a tué l'enfant que je portais …..

Alex devient aussi pâle qu'Olivia

- Tu étais ...

- Enceinte de deux mois Alex, uniquement Brian le savait, ce n'était pas prévu mais Brian avait dit qu'il avait tellement de place dans son cœur, que ce petit bout serait le bienvenu pour agrandir la famille. Elle sourit à l'évocation de ce

- Tu n'avais donc rien dit !

- On avait prévu de le dire lors d'un repas à la maison, plus tard à l'hôpital, ils m'ont dit que je ne pourrais plus avoir d'enfants, je suis trop abîmée …et je ne peux pas priver Eliott de ce qu'il espère

- Olivia, si tu ne lui dis pas, comment veux-tu qu'il devine ? Je suis certaine que tes deux petits le combleraient entièrement, il t'aime comme un dingue, laisse-lui une chance…..laissez-vous une chance…..

Plus tard, ils rentrent ….tout le monde dort….Olivia voit sa petite fille dans son lit, ayant laissé le sien à Eliott….

Alex rejoint Casey ….qui dort comme un bébé, elle sourit, elle descend se préparer un thé …et voit Eliott sur la plage, elle le rejoint et elle lui raconte ….

- Eliott, elle lui tend sa veste

- Merci, j'avais oublié que ça se rafraichissait rapidement

- Et cette soirée en tête à tête avec ma femme ?

- Et deux petits monstres, on est sorti en fait

- Vous avez eu raison !

- Et toi tu as mangé ?

- Non, pas beaucoup d'appétit

- A cause d'Olivia ?

- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé Eliott et je sais que ça la rend très malheureuse. Écoute, je sais que tu l'aimes et ne me dis pas le contraire, je sais aussi que c'est réciproque mais ce n'est pas évident et beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que tu ne crois.

- Je ne voulais pas Alex, coucher avec elle cette nuit-là, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe de cette façon !

- Mais elle voulait l'oublier

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, qu'elle sentait toujours ses mains, elle avait pensé à autre chose, c'est ce monstre qui revenait tout le temps ….je l'ai embrassée et tout s'est enchaîné…

- Vous n'en avez pas reparlé ?

- Non Tucker est arrivé … et elle a dit qu'elle était incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit d'autre et j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé sur ses sentiments. Et regarde, toi aussi tu pensais qu'Olivia m'aimait

- Mais c'est le cas Eliott, écoute, souviens-toi ce soir-là, dans l'appartement, quand tu l'as trouvée….comment était-elle ?

- Alex, je n'ai pas envie de….

- Réponds Eliott, si tu veux comprendre

Il soupire

- Tu sais déjà tout Alex, les mains attachées, la bouche scotchée, les brûlures, le sang, tout ce sang….sur les mains, sa tête, ses lèvres, sa poitrine à cause des brûlures et entre les jambes, les draps en étaient maculés….je me demande comment elle a pu survivre à cette perte de sang

- Ce n'était pas que du sang Eliott

- Je ne te suis pas ! dit-il l'air complètement perdu

- Olivia était enceinte Eliott

- Enceinte ?

- Elle l'a perdu ce soir-là, elle a perdu son mari, son enfant et elle ne pourra certainement plus en avoir….et toi, tu lui as dit que tu aimerais en avoir

- Et merde !

- Elle ne veut pas te priver de ce bonheur Eliott, c'est pour ça qu'elle a fermé la porte, elle t'aime vraiment et crois-moi entre ses souffrances qui ne sont pas finies, le souvenir de Brian et les enfants, ce n'est pas évident, laisse-lui du temps Eliott…..mais surtout ne la condamne pas.

- J'étais à côté de la plaque

- Comme nous tous Eliott, cet enfant perdu, elle ne l'a dit à personne, c'est une souffrance supplémentaire qu'elle a gardée pour elle et je ne sais même pas si j'avais le droit de t'en parler

- C'est trop tard maintenant

Elle se lève

- Eliott, elle a besoin de toi ! mais elle ne veut pas te priver du bonheur d'avoir des enfants

- Mais j'aime les siens ! dit-il sincèrement

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit

Il se lève également

- Merci Alex

Il s'arrête devant sa porte, il la regarde dormir , il n'a qu'une envie , c'est juste d'être à ses côtés et de la prendre dans ses bras

Il sent une petite main prendre la sienne

- Tu ne viens pas au dodo Eliott

Il prend Alexis dans ses bras, le repose dans son lit, avant de regagner le sien

Il entend à nouveau des petits pas

- Je peux dormir avec toi Eliott

Il sourit, allez viens ….et l'enfant dans ses bras, il s'endort rapidement


	65. Chapter 65

Chapitre 65

Olivia se lève tôt, tout le monde dort encore, elle en profite pour préparer un déjeuner digne de ce nom. Elle sent une petite main tirant sur son sweat. Elle se retourne, elle voit son petit garçon dans les bras d'Eliott

- J'ai dormi avec Eliott maman

Elle tend les bras, il s'y glisse

- C'est super mon grand, elle embrasse son petit garçon

- Câlin maman

- Câlin trésor

C'est un moment de tendresse unique auquel il assiste, les relations entre ces deux êtres dégagent des sentiments uniques et sereins, ils éprouvent tellement d'amour qu'il n'ose pas les troubler.

- Je t'aime mon trésor

- Moi aussi maman

Elle lève sa tête, elle voit enfin Eliott qui lui sourit, elle est soulagée, il ne semble plus en colère, c'est un poids de moins qu'elle devra porter

- Merci El

- Pas de quoi, je peux aider ?

- Il y a encore les oranges à presser

- Tu presses des oranges maintenant ?

- Alexis a besoin de vitamines, j'essaie de lui apporter tout ce dont il a besoin et ce que je suis en mesure de lui apporter

- T'es une excellente mère Olivia

- J'en sais rien Eliott , entre Leah qui est tellement imprévisible , franche et têtue…..et Alexis , si sensible , si peu confiant envers les étrangers , il a du mal à s'éloigner de moi ou de Leah , c'est pas toujours évident , tu verras quand tu auras des enfants ….

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, elle quitte la pièce afin de chercher le lait de son petit garçon dans la réserve. Quand elle revient, Casey et Alex sont également descendues en compagnie de Leah qui semble de merveilleuse humeur ce matin.

La journée se passe agréablement, Eliott et Casey se baignent avec les enfants, font aussi de vélos. Le soir venu, c'est tous ensemble qu'ils préparent le barbecue, rituel de leur 4 juillet, le deuxième sans Brian.

Les enfants, fatigués de leur journées s'endorment même dans le fauteuil et sont portés au lit pour qu'ils puissent s'y reposer, Eliott allume un feu de bois sur la plage et entre adultes, ils ouvrent enfin une bouteille de vin. Ils se remémorent des anecdotes. Casey et Alex sont enlacés tandis qu'Eliott et Olivia sont face à face séparé par ce feu qui empêche leur regard de se croiser.

Alex chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille de Casey, elles les saluent. Ils ne sont plus qu'eux deux. Même si l'ambiance de la journée s'est avérée légère, ils ne se sont quasi pas adressé la parole. Eliott ne sait pas s'il doit lui parler et Olivia est certaine qu'Alex n'a strictement rien raconté à Eliott.

Il se lève donc et se dirige vers sa chambre, il a l'impression qu'ils s'éloignent tous deux de plus en plus alors qu'ils étaient tellement proches. Olivia met sa veste et décide d'aller marcher le long de la plage comme elle le fait souvent quand elle se sent seule.

Lui l'observe de la fenêtre, elle lui fait de la peine mais il ne sait pas comme lui parler, ni quoi lui dire.

Il entend des pas

- Eliott, tu n'as pas compris qu'on s'est éclipsées pour vous laissez

- Alex, elle ne m'a quasi pas parlé de la journée sauf quand il s'agissait des enfants, qu'est-ce-que je suis supposé lui dire ?

- J'en sais rien mais trouve vite quelque chose pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfonce un peu plus alors qu'elle termine son processus de deuil, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre Eliott, va la voir ! va lui dire que tu l'aimes bon sang ! arrête de jouer au chat et à la souris

Il soupire

- Si ça s'aggrave, ce sera bien de ta faute

- Eliott, deux personnes qui s'aiment autant que vous ! c'est impossible que vous passiez à côté de votre vie sinon je me fais bonne sœur

Et Eliott s'en va la rejoindre sur la plage


	66. Chapter 66

Chapitre 66

Elle regarde ces vagues, elle est perdue dans ses pensées….son cœur est coincé….elle a mal terriblement mal et s'ajoute à cette douleur, ce sentiment de culpabilité d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre alors que Brian ne pourra jamais refaire sa vie….a-t-elle le droit d'aimer à nouveau ? Cet amour est une prison dont elle ne peut laisser son cœur s'échapper

Elle ne l'entend pas arriver…..il s'approche….son cœur se serre….comment arrivera-t-il à redonner confiance à Olivia en l'amour ? comment lui dire que rester sur un deuil n'est bon pour personne ? Comment lui dire qu'il est prêt à assumer ce rôle de père dont elle a tant besoin ? Comment lui dire qu'elle semble épuisée d'avoir porté à bout de bras l'éducation de ses enfants, quasi seule pendant presque qu'une année ? ….il ne sait pas

Il se trouve juste derrière elle, le vent a finalement amené son parfum jusqu'à elle….doit-elle se retourner ? Doit-elle lui dire qu'elle l'aime ? Doit-elle lui dire qu'elle est prête à construire une autre vie avec lui ? Doit-elle lui dire qu'elle n'imagine personne d'autre que lui pour assurer l'avenir de ses enfants ? Doit-elle lui dire qu'elle ne pourra jamais lui donner ses propres enfants mais qu'il peut aider les siens à grandir ?…..elle ne sait pas

Elle se retourne finalement

- El dit-elle en regardant les traces de ses pas sur le sable mouillé

Il caresse sa joue

- Regarde-moi Liv

- Je ne peux pas El, je ne peux pas te regarder

- Liv, je t'aime terriblement, aussi fort que je le peux, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, je n'ai rien cherché mais je t'aime Olivia, tu comprends. Je sais qu'on a besoin de temps pour l'accepter aussi bien toi que moi mais je suis amoureux Olivia. Je suis amoureux de toi

Elle se retourne, il s'approche et il lui prend la main. Elle le laisse faire ….il ne dit rien, il attend ses mots.

- Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé Eliott….je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me tombe dessus, ça nous tombe dessus….c'est compliqué, j'ai aimé Brian tellement fort, il m'a donné deux enfants magnifiques mais j'ai compris que je t'aimais quand je t'ai demandé de coucher avec moi, je t'aimais déjà mais je n'avais pas compris parce que je ne voyais que mon chagrin.

- Trois, il lui coupe expressément la parole afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il sait pour l'enfant qu'elle a prématurément perdu

- Tu sais ?

- J'étais là, j'ai vu tout ce sang que tu avais perdu….j'avais pas deviné

- C'est Alex ?

- Elle m'a tout dit Liv, je sais que tu ne pourras plus en avoir

Il revient se placer devant elle, je me moque que tu ne puisses pas avoir d'autres enfants, tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aimer Olivia, te rendre heureuse, te faire sourire, je veux te rendre des moments de bonheur….je ne prendrai jamais la place de Brian mais je marcherai à tes côtés et je t'aiderai à élever ces deux enfants que j'aime tant

- Ils t'aiment aussi Eliott, ils t'aiment énormément

Elle relève enfin la tête

- Je ne suis plus celle d'avant Eliott

- Je sais Liv

- Ce sera difficile Eliott parce que je penserai souvent encore à Brian

- Je le sais aussi et je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement

- Ce n'est pas facile d'élever des enfants

- Ca j'en sais rien dit-il en plaisantant mais tu m'apprendras

- Je t'apprendrai Eliott, ce n'est pas facile surtout pour Leah, son papa lui manque énormément mais je sais d'un autre côté qu'elle s'est beaucoup attaché à toi

- J'en suis conscient

- Je veux qu'on aille doucement, je ne veux pas qu'on les brusque

- On fera comme tu le souhaite, je veux que tu souries Olivia

- Est-ce que Brian serait d'accord ?

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il aimerait te voir malheureuse ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Je peux te dire que non, Brian aurait voulu que tu continues à être heureuse, vivante, qu'on entende raisonner ton rire qu'on aimait tant, que tu élèves tes enfants dans le bonheur et pas dans la tristesse Olivia

- Tu lui avais promis de veiller sur moi Eliott ?

- C'est vrai, il savait que s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal et c'est ce que j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu

- T'es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu, t'es le meilleur partenaire, t'es mon partenaire Eliott, aujourd'hui, c'est toi mon roc

- Tu es le mien aussi Olivia

Elle plonge enfin son regard dans le sien et elle peut y lire tout son amour, les yeux d'Eliott pétillent comme jamais, elle voit enfin ce qu'elle refusait de voir

- Je t'aime Eliott, je t'aime infiniment

- Je t'aime Olivia

Il pose son pouce sur sa joue et ils s'embrassent enfin

Il la serre dans ses bras pendant un long moment, et sachant que les enfants sont endormis, ils remontent vers le chalet main dans la main.

Alex et Casey les regardent

- Enfin dit Alex !

- Il était temps ajoute Casey


	67. Chapter 67

Chapitre 67

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils se sont installés chez Alex et Casey en attendant de trouver un autre endroit pour vivre mais Olivia se trouve dans une impasse.

Elle sait qu'elle doit commencer une autre vie mais avec Eliott cette fois. Les enfants ne se sont toujours rendus compte de rien, ils vont souvent chez Eliott mais Olivia ne se montre pas trop proche d'Eliott quand les enfants sont là tellement elle a peur de blesser Leah, surtout Leah qui demande souvent d'aller porter des fleurs à Brian, et même si aucune des deux ne pleurent, Olivia sait que son papa lui manque toujours autant.

Bien sûr, ses amis prétextent une occasion ou l'autre pour emmener les enfants et laisser les amoureux consumer librement les amoureux. Olivia sourit à nouveau à la vie...17 mois après le drame, son cœur s'est apaisé ….pour le bonheur de tous.

Ce matin, Olivia a juste emmené Alexis pour quelques achats, Leah lui a promis d'être sage et de laisser Alex travailler. La petite fille obéit, elle se glisse derrière les tentures et regarde par la fenêtre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Alex lève la tête de son dossier et voir que la fillette n'a strictement pas bougé. Elle se lève et s'approche.

- C'est intéressant ?

- Pas trop dit-elle en regardant Alex qui savait lire dans le regard de l'enfant son besoin de parler

- Maman va revenir d'ici un moment mais tu sais les grandes personnes, elles ne voient pas souvent le temps passer

- Je sais, je regarde si Eliott vient

- Je crois qu'il travaille aujourd'hui, tu veux qu'on aille le voir ?

- Maman a dit que je devais te laisser travailler et j'écoute maman tu sais

- C'est vrai ! mais si tu as besoin de voir Eliott, ça peut s'arranger, c'est important ? tu veux en parler ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Essaie toujours

- Tu sais que maman, elle cherche une maison ?

- Oui je sais !

- Une maison avec trois chambres

- Trois chambres ? réplique Alex

- Une pour Alexis, une pour moi mais Alexis il vient me faire des câlins le matin, alors ma chambre doit être à côté de la sienne, ça c'est important pour la maison

- Et la troisième ?

L'enfant ne répond pas

- Leah ?

- Je crois que ….elle respire une bonne fois

- Je crois que j'ai très peur Alex

- Peur ?

- Qu'un méchant revienne

- Je comprends mais maman fait très attention tu sais

- Tu crois qu'Eliott va venir habiter avec nous ? il est souvent avec maman

- C'est vrai, t'aimerait ?

- Il est gentil Eliott, il joue avec nous, il nous écoute et il est là aussi quand je suis triste et quand maman a de la peine, elle sourit si Eliott est là

- Tu sais quoi j'avais remarqué aussi

- C'est vrai s'exclame-t-elle !

- Croix de bois, croix de fer

- Alors Alex ?

- Alors quoi ?

- T'as vu qu'Eliott il regarde maman comme papa

- J'ai vu

- Et maman aussi Alex

- Ça t'embête Leah ? dit-elle sérieusement

- Non, j'aime bien Eliott, la maman de ma copine Sadie, elle a eu un nouveau amoureux et il était pas vraiment gentil avec elle. Eliott, il est gentil

- Et tu veux qu'il vienne vivre avec toi, maman et Alexis ?

- J'aurais moins peur et maman aussi, c'est pour eux la troisième chambre

- Ah oui, la troisième chambre, où avais-je la tête ?

- M'enfin Alex, tu sais que quand les grands ils s'aiment, ils dorment ensemble

- Je sais

- Bien oui, comme toi et Casey

- C'est vrai ajoute Alex que Leah semblent comprendre plus de choses qu'elle ne laisse paraître. Et ca t'embête que maman, elle aime un autre que papa ?

Elle se retourne alors vers Alex

- Elle oubliera pas papa ?

- Jamais

- Et on ira encore lui porter des fleurs ?

- Bien sur

- Et Eliott c'est l'amoureux de maman mais c'est pas mon papa

- C'est vrai

- Alors moi je veux bien qu'il vienne habiter avec nous et qu'il se cache plus pour faire des bisous à maman

Alex sourit, elle la serre contre elle

- Ca te dit d'aller porter un sandwich à Eliott et que tu lui parles ?

- Tu as fini ton travail ?

- Il peut attendre

- D'accord dit-elle en souriant


	68. Chapter 68

Chapitre 68

Eliott, ayant été prévenu pas Alex, les attend. Alex lui a juste dit que Leah avait besoin de lui parler mais il n'en sait pas plus. Il les voit arriver et il se lève, allant à leur rencontre.

- Alors il parait qu'une super grande fille veut me parler dit-il d'un air amusé ne sachant pas ce qui l'attend

- C'est Alex qui t'a dit ?

- Elle n'a pas su tenir sa langue répond Eliott. Allez viens ! je t'emmène dans un endroit un peu spécial, tu me suis !

En toute confiance, elle attrape la main d'Eliott et prennent l'ascenseur. Eliott l'emmène sur le toit de l'immeuble, l'endroit même où lui et Olivia se retrouvaient quand un des deux n'allaient pas bien

- Tu vois c'est ici que je viens parfois avec maman, c'est notre secret à vous deux.

- C'est vrai ?

- C'est vrai répond-il

- Eliott, tu l'aimes bien ma maman ?

- C'est vrai, c'est ma meilleure amie et tu sais qu'on travaille ensemble

- Je sais ça, mais c'est pas ça que je voulais dire

Le coeur d'Eliott commençait à battre

- Est-ce que tu aimes maman Eliott ?

- Je viens de te le dire, oui !

- Tu l'aimes fort ?

- Très fort

- Fort, fort ?

- Fort, fort….

- Eliott, t'es amoureux de ma maman ? parce que tu la regardes comme papa

Il la regarde et Eliott prend peur devant cette toute petite fille, il a peur de la blesser, il a peur de lui faire du mal….lui et Olivia avait décidé d'un commun accord de prendre leur temps afin de leur épargner de voir leur maman avec quelqu'un d'autre que leur papa. Il ne veut pas non plus lui mentir et ruiner la relation qu'il a avec cette petite fille

- Ça t'ennuie ?

- Non, quand t'es là maman sourit, elle rit même et j'aime bien l'entendre rire. Ça me manquait…y a que toi et papa qui arrivent à faire rire maman comme ça mais papa il est plus là, alors y a plus que toi ….ha oui y a Alex mais elle est déjà amoureuse de Casey

Eliott sourit, il se rend compte que Leah a compris beaucoup plus de chance qu'elle ne pensait. Elle laisse passer un moment, Eliott ne dit rien préférant laisser la petite fille aller au bout de ses pensées

- Je crois que maman t'aime aussi Eliott

- C'est vrai mais c'est pas facile pour maman

- À cause de papa ?

- Oui

- Mais il est plus là et maman elle va pas rester toute seule

- C'est vrai !

- Alors toi tu peux aimer maman et maman elle peut t'aimer toi

- C'est vrai !

- Tu dis toujours la même chose Eliott

- C'est vrai ajoute-t-il en souriant

- Tu vas habiter avec nous dans la nouvelle maison ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Moi je voudrais pour pas avoir peur parce tu sais ….. ?

- Tu as peur qu'un méchant revienne ?

- Oui

- Je comprends mais on fera tout pour que ça n'arrive plus

- Maman m'a dit que si je suis très sage, je pourrai avoir un chien mais je dois attendre d'avoir 8 ans parce que je devrai m'en occuper

- Maman a raison

- Eliott, tu seras gentil avec mon petit frère si tu viens habiter avec moi ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- À l'école, j'avais une amie et sa maman elle lui a choisi un autre papa et il était vraiment méchant ?

Il s'accroupit

- Je te promets de t'aimer toi et ton petit frère autant que maintenant, d'être là quand toi ou Alexis voudrez me parler

- Tu ne nous frapperas pas ?

- Jamais de la vie

- Et je ne suis pas obligée de t'appeler papa ? parce qu'un papa ça se remplace pas Eliott, tu comprends ?

- Je comprends

- D'accord dit-elle en souriant

- Tu sais que tu es une petite fille extraordinaire

- C'est parce que maman m'aime très fort

- C'est juste

- Je peux le dire à maman alors que je sais que tu l'embrasses

- Tu peux le lui dire

- Merci Eliott dit-elle en se serrant contre lui

Et Eliott voit Olivia qui l'appelle sur son portable

- C'est justement maman

- On va lui dire alors qu'elle peut être amoureuse de toi

- D'accord lui dit-il en prenant sa petite main


	69. Chapter 69

Chapitre 69

Olivia rentre chez Alex en compagnie d'Alexis et trouve ses amis occupés à faire une partie de bowling à la Wii. Son petit garçon s'est endormi dans ses bras, à presque 4 ans, il avait encore besoin de dormir. Ils sont tellement occupés qu'ils ne le voient pas tout de suite, ils s'arrêtent cependant de crier quand ils voient Alexis endormi, la tête sur l'épaule de sa maman et son doudou en main.

Eliott et Alex l'aident à poser ses achats et elle se pose enfin dans le fauteuil

- Un café ?propose Alex

- Avec plaisir, mon fils déteste les magasins, j'ai renoncé aux essayages

- Je reviens

Leah s'approche

- J'ai apporté une couverture pour Alexis

- Merci mon ange et elle pose la couverture sur le dos de son petit frère

- Ne faut pas qu'il ait froid

Elle sourit à sa petite fille qui vient également se blottir contre sa maman

Quand Alex arrive avec un café, elle ne peut que constater qu'ils se sont tous les trois endormis

Elle sourit en les regardant, Eliott s'approche également d'Alex

- Alors, tu vas lui dire que Leah a tout deviné ?

- Les enfants m'épateront toujours

- Les adultes ignorent trop souvent les enfants, ils parlent, ils ont des gestes qui semblent insignifiants pour eux mais ceux-ci sont très vite captés et compris par les enfants qui y sont très sensibles. Les enfants construisent continuellement leur repère. Ils ont perdu leur père et tu es une figure paternelle très proche, ils ont besoin de toi

- De toi aussi Alex

- C'est toujours un plaisir de les accueillir ici

- Je pense que j'ai trouvé la maison idéale.

- Pas trop loin j'espère

- À deux rues d'ici

- C'est parfait !

- Maintenant, il faut convaincre Olivia de sauter le pas

- Elle le fera Eliott….sois juste patient, c'est encore difficile à certains moments

- Je sais

Elle se réveille sentant Alexis s'agiter. Casey s'approche

- Je pense que petit Alexis va venir gouter avec sa marraine

- Marraine dit-il en tendant les mains

Eliott vient la rejoindre

- Tu viens, je dois te parler dit-il à voix basse

Elle se lève et le rejoint sur la terrasse

- Ça a l'air important El

- Ça l'est ! j'ai trouvé une maison, je crois qu'elle nous conviendrait

- Nous ? je n'ai jamais…..

- Je sais, tu n'as jamais dit clairement que tu voulais vivre avec moi….alors je te le demande Olivia

- Je ne sais pas Eliott….Olivia lui lâche la main

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir

- Liv ?

- Laisse-moi juste réfléchir

Il la regarde

- Ok

Il entre, elle le suit

- Eliott ? où vas-tu ?

- Chez moi

- El ?

- Je vais chez moi, trouve-toi une maison et continue à jouer l'ermite

Et Eliott, colérique par nature, s'en va en claquant la porte réveillant par la même occasion Leah et créant une peur chez Alexis qui se met à hurler

Olivia reste là, bouche bée…..elle avait juste besoin de lui dire qu'elle avait aussi repérer une magnifique maison…..mais qu'elle devait aussi parler aux enfants sans savoir la conversation qui s'était déroulée plus tôt entre sa fille et Eliott

- Maman ?

- Ce n'est pas grave trésor

- Tu t'es fâchée avec Eliott ?

- Je crois

- Mais c'est ton amoureux maman, va le rechercher

- Leah ? dit-elle surprise

- Maman, je sais que t'aime Eliott comme papa dit-elle

- Leah ajoute-t-elle une deuxième fois sur un ton encore plus surprenant

- Il va venir habiter avec nous, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait maman

- Tu lui as dit quoi ? ajoute-t-elle surprise

- Qu'il devait venir habiter avec nous parce que comme ça, et bien j'aurai plus peur des méchants et je veux bien qu'Eliott, il t'aime parce que je lui ai dit que lui, il te regarde comme papa alors il t'aime bien et il a promis qu'il serait gentil avec moi et Alexis et aussi qu'il remplacerait pas papa parce qu'un papa on n'en a seulement un et toi tu peux avoir un autre amoureux

Elle s'accroupit devant sa petite fille

- C'est vraiment ce que tu as envie

- Oui maman, toi tu veux pas habiter avec Eliott

- Si ….dit-elle faiblement

- Alors tu dois pas te fâcher sinon il voudra plus venir


	70. Chapter 70

Chapitre 70

Elle et Alex se regardent

- Fonce Olivia, tu sais qu'Eliott cache difficilement ses émotions, il t'aime Olivia, ne laisse pas passer cette chance. Tu craignais pour la réaction des enfants, ils ne sont pas idiots, ils se sont rendu compte que tu avais changé.

- J'y vais, tu….

- On va les surveiller

Elle prend sa veste et arrive rapidement devant l'appartement d'Eliott

Elle a beau sonner, personne ne répond….elle n'a pas pris les clés…

Elle essaie son téléphone mais il ne répond pas non plus.

Une averse commence à envahir la ville, Olivia est trempée mais elle reste figée devant cette porte qui ne s'ouvre pas…il sait pourtant qu'il est là, qu'il est en colère et qu'il n'a pas envie d'ouvrir.

Elle traverse le trottoir, elle regarde en direction de la fenêtre, elle aperçoit de la lumière, il est bien là mais Olivia reste là, tenace comme à son habitude. La pluie dégouline, elle ne la sent même plus…elle ressent juste son cœur battre, il s'est réveillé de son long sommeil…et il réclame de l'attention.

Il regarde par la fenêtre, il la voit complétement frigorifiée sous la pluie…il ne peut pas malgré sa colère, la laisser ainsi mais il sait qu'il ne pourra pas patienter plus longtemps, il est temps qu'il prenne une décision.

Il la regarde, il la contemple, elle regarde la fenêtre, il recule ….il attrape lui aussi ses clés, il descend les escaliers en rafale, ouvre la porte et court dans la rue…

Le regard plongé sur cette fenêtre, elle ne le voit pas arriver….

- Liv, tu vas prendre froid….il lui prend le bras, la ramène vers lui et la serre contre lui …

- Toi aussi si tu restes là lui dit-elle

- Je t'aime comme un fou Olivia

- Je t'aime aussi Eliott mais j'ai terriblement peur

- Je sais Liv, je sais que tu as peur ….je sais mais la peur ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre, monte avec moi, ne reste pas sous cette pluie.

- Ça ne t'inquiétais pas il y a encore dix minutes

- Je suis un imbécile fini ! j'étais contrarié

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir Eliott

- Finir quoi….

- Ma phrase…

- C'est évident que je veux vivre avec toi mais je ne savais pas comment leur dire mais j'ai compris qu'ils savent, j'ai compris que Leah avait deviné avant nous

- Elle est venue me parler

- Je sais Eliott, je sais ….tu es trempé maintenant

- Allez viens, monte avec moi

- Embrasse-moi avant Stabler, embrasse-moi ici devant tout le monde et je te suivrais là où tu iras….

Il l'embrasse pour la première fois sous cette pluie ….elle assume enfin son amour pour son meilleur ami pour lequel son cœur bat autrement…

- Promets-moi Eliott

- Ce que tu veux Liv

- Promets-moi de ne jamais mourir lui révèle-t-elle sous cette pluie inondant toujours son visage

- Je te le promets Liv, je ne mourrais pas avant au moins mes nonante ans, je t'assure….

Il lui prend la main et l'emmène enfin à l'intérieur

- Je pense qu'une douche chaude serait la bienvenue pour l'inspecteur Benson

- Le sergent dit-elle

- Sergent ?

- J'ai passé l'examen mais chutttt ne le dis pas, pas maintenant…..

Il l'embrasse

- Une douche commune, ça te va

- Ça me va dit-elle en souriant, si tu me dis où est cette maison….

- A deux rues de chez Alex

- Ce sera parfait Eliott

- Tu ne l'as même pas vue ! s'interroge-t-il

- C'est celle que j'ai aussi repérée, j'en suis certaine

- Prête à emménager alors ?

- Je suis prête et les enfants aussi…..tu sais que ce sera différent Eliott

- Je sais

- Je veux dire, les enfants, c'est pas pour quelques jours, ce sera pour la vie

- Je sais Olivia

- Et je les protégerai toujours

- Je le sais aussi

- Tu devras t'engager envers moi mais envers eux aussi parce toi comme moi avons vu ce que donnait parfois ce genre de situations

- Ce ne sont pas les miens Olivia mais je les aime de tout mon cœur

- Je sais Eliott, je voulais juste être sereine

- Tu peux l'être


	71. Chapter 71

Chapitre 71

Les mois passent et les évènements s'accélèrent. Eliott et Olivia emménagent ensemble. Leurs amis ne sont pas surpris, ils savent tous les liens tellement forts qui existent entre eux depuis longtemps maintenant.

Les enfants se sont habitués à la présence d'Eliott, Olivia est heureuse de ne plus être la seule adulte à veiller sur les enfants, de pouvoir prendre du temps pour elle , même si elle les aime de tout son cœur.

Alexis a accepté la présence d'Eliott sans aucun soucis, il est encore à l'âge de l'insouciance. Leah a ressenti une sensation bizarre au début, mais elle est contente de voir sa maman sourire, elle est ravie de ne plus la voir pleurer et avec Eliott à la maison, elle se sent en sécurité.

Quand elle le demande, Olivia l'emmène au cimetière déposer des fleurs, elle ferme toujours les yeux pour entendre la voix de son papa, surtout ne pas l'oublier que le temps qui passe ne l'emporte pas .

La vie a repris son cours, les enfants sont retournés à l'école, à New York cette fois. Olivia a entrepris la chirurgie réparatrice. Les traces se sont amenuisées tout comme sa douleur, elle pense encore à Brian, parfois avec Nostalgie, parfois avec tendresse, parfois avec chagrin….il accepte le fait qu'elle ait eu une vie avant et que parfois Brian lui manque.

Elle a repris le travail, à mi-temps, comme elle l'avait demandé et essentiellement du travail de bureau…..la vie avec Eliott se passe paisiblement, plus facile qu'avec Brian, peut-être parce qu'ils se connaissent depuis tellement longtemps. L'emploi du temps d'Olivia lui facilite les choses aussi, elle est présente pour ses enfants, elle les récupère à la sortie de l'école chaque soir….elle s'épanouit tout comme Eliott et les enfants…

La place d'Eliott se modifia un jour de mai surtout pour le petit Alexis, il a maintenant 5 ans, il grandit qui voit les autres enfants parler de leur papa tandis que lui parle d'Eliott. La semaine dernière à l'école, on lui a demandé de dessiner son papa…..il aime dessiner, il adore tout ce qui touche à l'art que ce soit le dessin ou la musique ….sa feuille reste blanche pendant un moment. Son institutrice s'approche de lui

- Tu peux dessiner autre chose

- Je vais dessiner Eliott

- Eliott, c'est un ami à toi ?

- C'est l'amoureux de maman, il habite avec nous

- C'est lui qui vient te chercher parfois

- Oui, il m'achète des jouets aussi

- Il est gentil

- Très gentil, il travaille avec maman, il est policier aussi, il est fort Eliott

- Il fait encore d'autres choses

- L'autre jour, je suis tombé et c'est Eliott qui m'a soigné. On joue aussi au foot dans le jardin et on se promène à vélo aussi. C'est presque comme mon papa, mais c'est pas mon vrai papa.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup ? dit-elle avec tendresse

- Oui, très fort répond-il en souriant

Le petit Alexis rentre de l'école, son petit cartable du jardin d'enfant bien rempli. Olivia veut ouvrir le cartable comme elle le fait tous les soirs

- Non maman

- Tu ne veux pas que je l'ouvre ?

Du haut de des 5 ans, il fixe Olivia de ses yeux aussi bruns et lumineux que les siens

- Non, il y a une surprise

- Une surprise ?

- Pour Eliott

- Ha pour Eliott, elle sourit

- Mais tu ne dois pas lui dire maman

- D'accord et je n'ouvre pas ton cartable

- Merci maman, il l'enlace …..son petit garçon est toujours aussi attachant, rêveur, calme, attendrissant, je vais jouer maintenant

Elle regarde Leah qui semble contrariée

- Leah, ça va ?

- Ça va maman, je sais ce que c'est moi dans le cartable d'Alexis

- Ah oui, il te l'a dit

- Bien sûr maman, tu sais qu'on se raconte tout lui et moi

- Alors tu veux m'en parler, on dirait que ça t'embête

- Je sais pas maman

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aime mon petit frère

- Je sais

Elle regarde sa maman en souriant, Olivia connait le lien si pur, si intense qui lie ses deux enfants

- Alexis il va donner le cadeau à Eliott

- Quel cadeau ?

- Celui qu'on a fait à l'école pour la fête

- Quelle fête ?

- La fête des papas, maman !

- Ha !

- Tu ne savais pas ?

- Non, maman ne savait pas et toi tu as aussi un cadeau ?

- Non je n'ai pas voulu le faire parce que mon papa, il est mort maman

- Je sais mon trésor, je sais que tu as de la peine mais si tu veux, on ira porter des fleurs à papa

- Non, je veux pas qu'Alexis soit triste parce que je sais ce qu'il va demander à Eliott, j'aurai neuf ans bientôt

Olivia commence à comprendre

Elle prend la main de sa petite fille

- Je crois que j'ai compris

Elle serre sa petite fille contre elle

- T'es une grande sœur formidable, papa serait fière de toi….


	72. Chapter 72

Chapitre 72

Elle a emmené Leah porter des fleurs sur la sépulture de Brian, déjà trois ans qu'il les a quittés, le temps s'arrête aussi soudainement qu'à l'époque.

Elles restent silencieuses

- Maman, tu penses encore à papa ?

- Souvent

- Moi aussi

- Tu sais, même s'il y a Eliott, je n'oublie pas papa

- Je sais maman mais…..

- Mais quoi…

Elle se rend compte que Leah pleure

- Tu sais maman, Alexis il va demander à Eliott s'il peut l'appeler papa

- Ça te chagrine ?

- Beaucoup mais Alexis, il se souvient pas de papa …et tous ses amis à l'école, ils ont un papa….alors Alexis il veut dire « papa » à Eliott

- Je ne savais pas, Alexis ne m'a rien dit….

- Moi je ne peux pas maman parce que quand je dis papa, je pense à mon papa mais Alexis, il sait pas, il était trop petit….et je sais que je vais avoir mal au cœur quand Alexis va dire papa à Eliott mais je veux qu'Alexis il soit content. Et après peut-être qu'Eliott, il va plus aimer Alexis que moi.

Olivia se penche, met ses mains sur les épaules de Leah

- Rien ne changera jamais, Eliott t'aimera autant qu'Alexis et ça ne changera jamais

- Même si je lui dis jamais papa

- Même si tu ne l'appelles jamais papa

- C'est vrai !

- Je t'assure.

- Et si un jour, j'ai envie de l'appeler papa, mon vrai papa, il sera fâché ?

- Non, je te promets que non, ce qui comptait pour papa, c'est qu'on soit heureux

- On l'est maintenant maman

- Tu es heureuse Leah

- Oui maman

Plus tard, ils sont tous ensemble prenant le déjeuner.

Olivia profite de ce moment familial, elle en savoure chaque instant parce qu'elle sait que tout peut disparaître du jour au lendemain.

- Je peux me lever demande gentiment le petit garçon à Olivia, je dois prendre une surprise dans mon sac

- Tu peux y aller trésor

- Merci maman

Il revient quelques instants plus tard tenant un paquet

- C'est pour toi Eliott ! c'est pour ta fête dit-il en tendant la main

- Ce n'est pas ma fête aujourd'hui lui répond Eliott

Le petit garçon semble déçu, il ramène le cadeau près de sa poitrine. Sa grande sœur vient alors à son secours avant même qu'Olivia n'ait le temps d'intervenir.

- C'est la fête des papas aujourd'hui Eliott, c'est pour ça qu'Alexis veut t'offrir un cadeau.

Eliott semble touché, il ne sait pas très bien comment agir parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Tu le veux bien mon cadeau Eliott ?

- Bien sûr, je vais l'ouvrir.

Tout le monde reste silencieux pendant qu'Eliott déballe le paquet, il regarde le présent : c'est un portrait dessiné sur une petite planchette de bois sur lequel est également accroché un calendrier, il se reconnait et sourit. Mais ce qui l'interpelle le plus, c'est qu'au-dessus de son portrait, il y est écrit : »pour mon papa »

- Je suis très touché, c'est très beau Alexis !

- Tu veux bien Eliott ?

- Je veux bien quoi demande Eliott n'ayant pas saisi la demande de l'enfant

- Tu veux bien être mon papa ?

- Je pense que oui

- Tu fais plein de choses comme les papas de mes copains

- C'est parce que je t'aime beaucoup petit fripon

- Alors tu veux bien

- Je viens de te dire oui dit-il en remuant les cheveux de sa tête

Alexis ne sait pas comme lui demander et encore une fois, Leah vient à son secours

- Il voudrait t'appeler « papa » Eliott

- Ha

Le petit garçon le regarde tristement …..

- Alors tu veux bien

- Seulement si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment et si maman est d'accord

- Je le suis Eliott dit-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne

- Et toi Leah demande Eliott, tu es d'accord ?

Olivia est émue qu'Eliott porte également de l'attention à Leah

- Aucune objection répond-elle sérieusement déclenchant un sourire aux adultes

Eliott regarde alors le petit garçon et l'invite à grimper sur ses genoux

- Je suis d'accord Alexis

- Merci papa, le cœur de tous se serre à l'évocation de ce mot

Beaucoup plus tard, la journée terminée, il rejoint Olivia déjà installée au lit.

Il voit un papier sur son oreiller

- C'est un petit mot doux Olivia

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est un des enfants qui a dû te le laisser

Il prend le papier, il le déplie, il lit le mot et Olivia voit deux larmes couler le long de ses joues

- El, ça ne va pas ?

- Si , si c'est juste ce petit mot ….il le lui tend et elle peut y lire

_Pardon Eliott je t'aime très fort mais je peux pas te dire papa parce que mon vrai papa me manque beaucoup …. Et que j'ai mal encore au cœur très très fort_

Il va dans la chambre, elle dort

Il prend le petit carnet et écrit ce petit mot qu'il dépose sur la table de nuit

- _Je t'aime aussi beaucoup Leah…._


	73. Chapter 73

Chapitre 73

- Maman, maman crie le petit garçon à la sortie de l'école

- Salut trésor !

- Leah n'est pas encore là ?

- Elle ne devrait plus tard, regarde là voilà

Leah voit aussi sa maman, à 10 ans, elle n'a plus l'âge de courir mais son cœur bat toujours aussi fort quand elle voit Olivia mais elle devine immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas bien, sa maman a l'air très fatiguée

- Coucou maman

- Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Super bien, j'ai eu une bonne note en grammaire

- T'es une championne !

- Et moi j'ai bien lu mon texte et je me suis pas trompé dans mes lettres

- T'es un champion trésor !

- Papa est là ?demande le petit garçon

- Il travaille encore mais il m'a promis de rentrer tôt

- Parce que t'es fatiguée ajoute Leah

- Exactement

En marchant jusqu'à la maison, Leah voit que sa maman grimace

- Maman, ca va ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste mal au ventre

- T'as tes trucs de fille dit la petite fille en chuchotant

Olivia sourit constatant que sa fille grandit chaque jour

- Je crois que oui dit-elle

- Tu l'as dit à Eliott ?

- Oui, il va essayer de rentrer plus tôt mais ce n'est pas certain

En arrivant, Olivia ressent de plus en plus de crampes, elle a déjà eu de fortes douleurs pendant ses règles mais jamais à ce point

Elle regarde sa grande fille

- Je vais me reposer un peu dans le fauteuil, tu veux bien t'occuper de donner le gouter d'Alexis, je me lèverais pour les devoirs mais maman n'est pas en super forme.

- D'accord maman et elle s'occupe de son petit frère.

- Tu vas m'aider pour mes devoirs ?

- Je vais voir avec maman, t'as qu'à préparer ton journal de classe

- D'accord dit-il ayant promis d'obéir à Leah

La petite fille se dirige vers le fauteuil, sa maman s'est endormie, elle remonte la couverture et va aider son petit frère à faire ses devoirs. Elle a senti que sa maman avait de la fièvre. Elle prend le téléphone, elle essaie d'appeler Eliott mais il ne répond pas….

Alexis termine ses devoirs sous l'œil attentif de Leah mais elle n'a pas encore commencé les siens

Elle lui demande d'attendre, elle retourne vers sa maman.

Elle voit que la couverture de maman a une tâche rouge, elle la secoue, elle s'inquiète

- Maman, maman, tu saignes !

Olivia ouvre les yeux, elle ressent une douleur encore plus intense, elle sent un liquide entre ses jambes, elle met sa main, elle ressort plein de sang

- Ne t'inquiète pas Leah, demande à Alexis d'aller dans sa chambre et donne-moi le téléphone, ça va aller chérie….

Elle appelle Eliott, elle comprend que quelque chose ne va pas, elle prend peur….il ne répond pas ….elle parvient à s'assoir et voit le sang qui s'écoule sur le sol…elle se plie en deux, le téléphone tombe sur le sol….

Leah arrive, elle voit le sang sur le sol

- Maman

- Appelle Alex, c'est pas grave, je t'assure

- Ok

Leah reste près de sa maman, elle ne la quitte pas des yeux, Alex arrive rapidement

- Eliott est sur une enquête, Fin va essayer de le joindre….

Elle voit le sang aussi

- Leah, tu vas aller me chercher des essuies, j'emmène maman à la salle de bain.

Elle aide Olivia qui se plie en deux en marchant mais elle ne crie pas afin de ne pas les inquiéter. Elle enlève le jeans d'Olivia et voit une quantité de sang mais pas que ça. Elle essaie d'en enlever une quantité avec les essuies que Leah lui a donnés…

- Je peux rentrer ?

- Pas tout de suite, je m'occupe de maman

- Ok

Alex se rend compte de la situation le sang continuer de s'écouler sans s'arrêter et Olivia est de plus en plus pâle.

- J'ai mal Alex

- Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital

- Pas l'hôpital

- Olivia, tu fais une fausse couche

- Ce n'est pas possible Alex

- Je t'assure que si, j'en suis certaine

L'hémorragie qui s'était calmée recommence aussitôt entrainant de nouvelles contractions.

- On doit y aller Liv

Au même moment, Eliott ouvre la porte, il prend peur en voyant tout ce sang non seulement mais sur le sol mais aussi sur les jambes d'Olivia.

- Alex

- Elle fait une fausse couche Eliott, j'ai déjà vu ca

- C'est pas possible !

- Je sais ce que je dis, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, j'ai prévenu Casey, elle arrive pour les enfants

Eliott la prend dans ses bras

Il la couvre d'un grand essuie et l'emmène à l'hôpital.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapitre 74

Eliott rentre seul au milieu de la nuit, il a dû se résoudre à la laisser….maintenant il va devoir expliquer aux enfants que leur maman ne reviendra pas. Il va devoir leur dire qu'elle doit passer la nuit à l'hôpital et sera probablement de retour bientôt. Il sait qu'ils vont être inquiets, la plus grande crainte de Leah est que sa maman disparaisse à son tour.

Casey est endormie dans le fauteuil,

Il se verse un café et réveille Casey

- Tu en veux un ?

- Non, merci

- Alors ?

- Elle a subi un curetage sous anesthésie générale, je n'ai pas pu la voir, ils m'ont dit de rentrer, Alex attend qu'elle se réveille

- Un curetage ? mais je pensais

- Moi aussi, les médecins se trompent apparemment parfois, si j'avais su, j'aurais surveillé, elle se plaignait juste d'une grande fatigue, on a un boulot difficile certains jours, alors…..

- Les enfants sont inquiets Eliott, Leah a mis beaucoup de temps pour s'endormir.

Leah entend du bruit, elle entend la voix d'Eliott

Elle se lève sans réveiller Alexis qui s'est endormi à ses côtés

Elle court vers Eliott, elle ne voit pas sa maman, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent

- Eliott, où est maman ?

Même si elle à 10 ans, Eliott la soulève, la prend dans ses bras et s'assoit dans le fauteuil la tenant toujours précieusement.

- Maman est restée à l'hôpital pour cette nuit, elle rentrera demain mais elle devra se reposer, beaucoup d'accord

- D'accord Eliott, elle ne va pas mourir alors ?

- Non ma grande, maman va s'en sortir

- Eliott, j'ai eu peur de plus revoir maman et Alexis aussi

- Je sais, Eliott aussi

- Elle est toute seule maman ?

- Elle est avec Alex

- Parce que c'est ses trucs de fille ?

- Oui ma puce dit-il ne voulant expliquer la vérité à la fillette, maintenant tu peux aller dormir

- D'accord, Alexis dort avec moi

- Pas de soucis pour cette nuit, je comprends que ton petit frère ait eu besoin d'être rassuré, je viens vous embrasser d'accord

Olivia se réveille un peu plus tard, elle éveille les yeux, il lui faut quelques instants avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle regarde la perfusion, elle n'a plus mal mais elle se sent engourdie, Alex est endormie, le jour se lève

Elle se souvient des mots qui ont été prononcés par les médecins, elle ne peut pas y croire….c'est impossible ! Pas ça à nouveau ! Deux larmes s'écoulent, elle veut juste se blottir dans les bras d'Eliott mais il est sans doute rentrer auprès des enfants.

Alex se réveille comme poussée d'une force surnaturelle, elle se rend compte qu'Olivia pleure.

- Liv

Elle tourne la tête

- Où est El ?

- Auprès des enfants, ils se sont inquiétés, tu sais Leah a toujours peur de te perdre

- Je sais, j'ai eu peur Alex

- J'en ai conscience, mais tu es tirée d'affaire

- Je veux rentrer, je veux Eliott dit-elle, je t'en prie

- Ok lui dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux, je reviens et Alex sort de la chambre

Eliott arrive très vite à l'hôpital, il croise Alex dans le couloir

- Je vais aider Casey, elle est fragile Eliott, elle a très bien saisi ce qui lui est arrivé et c'est la deuxième fois

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Alex, je suis perdu

- Soit juste là dit-elle en mettant la main sur son épaule

Il entre dans la chambre

Elle a fermé les yeux mais les traces des larmes sont ancrées sur la peau

- Liv ? il lui prend la main

- EL ? Tu es venu

- Je suis là

- Je veux rentrer Eliott

- Il faut encore attendre un peu, mais tu sortiras avant le fin de la journée j'en suis certaine

Il s'approche et l'embrasse

- Je suis désolée El, je ne savais pas ….j'aurais dû faire attention

- Et mon ange, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne te sens pas responsable

- J'aurais dû le sentir Eliott

- Olivia, le seul responsable, c'est ce monstre qui a fait en sorte que tes organes soient incapables de supporter une grossesse, ok

- Mais …..

- Liv, ne te reproche pas ca

- Je voulais tellement te donner, elle a le hoquet

- Me donner quoi ?

- Un enfant

- J'en ai déjà deux Olivia et ça me suffit amplement, je ne veux plus que tu risques ta vie, on fera attention….je ne veux pas te perdre Olivia, que ferais-je sans toi ?

- Comme moi, tu survivrais Eliott

Et pour la toute première fois, Eliott prit conscience de ce qu'elle avait perdu et il ressentit une violente douleur résonner dans le fonds de son coeur


	75. Chapter 75

Chapitre 75

Olivia est maintenant rentrée depuis une semaine, elle s'est beaucoup reposée laissant les enfants et Eliott l'aider. Grâce à leur présence, elle réussit à surmonter cette perte douloureuse. Ils passent ensemble les vacances de carnaval dans le chalet de Cap Cod, là où ils aiment se ressourcer.

Comme tous les autres matins, elle dépose ses enfants à l'école et s'en va sereine reprendre le travail. Leah prend son petit frère par la main et en grande sœur protectrice, elle l'accompagne jusqu'au rang où il dépose son cartable. Elle le laisse rejoindre ses amis .

Elle voit ensuite son groupe d'amis et part les rejoindre en courant, elle percute alors une adulte qu'elle n'avait pas vu, surveillant la cour, une tasse de café à la main. Le café, heureusement plus très chaud se renverse non seulement sur le manteau de Leah mais également sur le chemiser de cette dame qui l'attrape immédiatement par le bras et la secoue violemment sans que personne d'autre ne le remarque

- Tu ne sais pas regarder où tu mets les pieds, espèce de petite sauvage

Leah, apeurée ne sait pas quoi répondre et reste bouche bée

- Je…..

- Et en plus, tu ne t'excuses même pas, quelle belle éducation, tu serais peut- être mieux dans un zoo avec les singes !

- Pardon madame dit-elle timidement

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je suis vraiment désolée, vraiment….

- Tu vas aller te mettre contre ce mur et y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il sonne et ne bouge surtout pas c'est un conseil ajoute-t-elle les yeux noirs de colère.

Leah obéit, bien qu'elle ait l'impression de n'avoir rien fait de mal. Elle lève de temps en temps la tête et voit cette dame la fusiller constamment du regard. Elle regarde Alexis jouer et lui fait signe de pas s'approcher, le petit garçon comprend que sa petite sœur et punie mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi, Leah est sage et n'est jamais punie.

La sonnerie s'annonce enfin et Leah enfin libérée de cette punition regagne le rang là où elle avait déposé son cartable. Mais elle déchante très vite quand la directrice avance avec la dame de la cour de la récréation : madame Inès s'est cassé l'épaule et cette dame qui s'appelle madame Josy la remplacera. Leah se cache derrière sa voisine tant bien que mal. La journée s'annonce difficile et c'est le cœur serré qu'elle entre en classe sous le regard toujours noir de cette nouvelle institutrice qui ne semble pas du même acabit que madame Inès avec laquelle Leah, très bonne élève, n'a jamais eu le moindre souci.

- Tiens la petite sauvageonne est donc dans ma classe !

- Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès madame ajoute-t-elle tentant vainement d'arriver à ce que cette institutrice ne lui en veuille pas

- Et en plus tu réponds, tu n'as vraiment aucune éducation…je devrais dire un mot à ta mère un de ces jours afin de lui dire à quel point sa fille est mal élevée

Leah ne répond plus rien comprenant que la situation n'était vraiment pas à son avantage et qu'elle ferait mieux de se faire toute petite d'autant qu'Olivia avait toujours insisté pour qu'elle se conduise bien et que toute note dans le journal de classe serait aussi sanctionnée à la maison. Elle veut être une gentille petite fille sage pour que maman soit contente et que papa soit fier d'elle de là-haut.

La journée se passe péniblement pour la petite Leah, toute la journée elle reçoit les regards noirs de Madame Josy qui sait très bien qu'elle vient de trouver celle qu'elle considérera comme son bouc émissaire comme elle le fait à chacun de ses remplacements. C'est avec soulagement que la fillette entend la sonnerie des cours la soulageant du poids qu'elle a porté toute la journée.

Quand elle voit sa maman à la sortie des cours, elle se retient de courir afin de ne pas se jeter dans ses bras ….

- Maman ! dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras

- Mon ange, ca c'est bien passé ?

- Madame Inès s'est cassé l'épaule, on a une nouvelle institutrice en attendant que madame Inès guérisse

Le lendemain, Leah espère vivement que son institutrice ne sera plus fâchée mais elle comprend que c'est peine perdue lorsque les places sont changées et qu'elle est envoyée au dernier banc tout au fond de la classe.

Comme les autres, elle s'avance vers le bureau afin de faire corriger sa faute. Quand les autres ayant commis des erreurs sont invités à corriger leur feuille. ça ne se passe pas de la même façon pour elle

- C'est quoi cette faute ? c'est tellement facile, es-tu bête, idiote ou stupide ?

Leah ne répond pas, stupéfaite face à la méchanceté de cette institutrice, on ne lui a jamais parlé de cette façon , Leah est perdue ….

- Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas….

- Décidément, tu ne sais vraiment pas grand-chose et Leah trouve cela tellement injuste alors qu'elle n'a commis qu'une seule faute

- Je….

- Je me répète, es-tu bête, stupide ou idiote ?

Leah prend son courage à deux mains et essaie de répondre mais l'enseignante se montre plus rapide

- Très bien ! tu vas retourner à ta place et jusqu'à la fin de la journée tu me copieras, je suis bête, stupide et idiote…et le temps commence à lui paraître très long


	76. Chapter 76

Chapitre 76

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent, Leah subit les brimades et les moqueries de l'institutrice. Les autres enfants sont aussi terrorisés qu'elle et aucun n'ose se plaindre de peur de subir la même chose.

Leah continue à supporter les paroles blessantes sans se plaindre à la maison, elle ne veut rien dire à maman qui semble en plus très occupée ces derniers temps. Eliott est rentré tard toute la semaine et elle sent que ça contrarie maman, alors elle ne veut pas ajouter ses soucis à ceux de maman.

Josy est au tableau, elle sent un mouvement dans son dos, se retourne et voit une boule de papier traverser la classe et venir s'écraser contre la tête d'un autre élève.

- Leah Cassidy, est-ce vous qui avez jeté ce papier ?

- Non madame

- J'ai pourtant l'impression que ça venait de votre côté

Le cœur de Leah se met à battre de plus en plus fort

- Ce n'est pas moi madame !

- Je crois que oui, vous allez prendre votre cartable et Alison va vous accompagner jusqu'au bureau de la directrice et lui donnera le mot que je vais écrire

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! dit-elle désemparée

- Vous répondez en plus ! c'est de mieux en mieux

- Mais….

- Ça suffit hurle-t-elle d'un ton presqu'hystérique

Leah qui a toujours eu peur des cris depuis ce terrible épisode baisse la tête et n'en rajoute pas….elle fait silencieusement son cartable pendant que tous les regards se tournent vers Gus, la terreur de la classe, responsable de ce morceau de papier qui ne se dénonce pas….

La directrice qui la connait est surprise et s'en va à la rencontre de l'institutrice avant de revenir, elle regarde Leah

- Je suis vraiment déçue de ton attitude jeune fille

- Je n'ai rien fait

- Tu te mets à mentir en plus, je vais devoir appeler ta maman, tu le sais

Leah se contente d'hocher la tête, personne ne le croit, elle se retranche de plus en plus dans son mutisme, mais maman la croira, maman sait qu'elle n'est pas comme ça…elle patiente un long moment avant de voir arriver non pas Olivia mais Eliott

- Alors ?

- Eliott, je….

- Ne dis rien, dit-il d'un ton assez sévère ,on va d'abord voir madame Peterson, maman n'a pas su venir

Eliott frappe et entre avec la Leah. La directrice lui évoque les différents faits. Eliott la regarde

- Leah, tu as répondu ?

- Oui mais…..

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu as donc répondu à ton institutrice, oui ou non dit-il calmement

- Oui Eliott répond-elle

- Très bien, nous allons régler ça à la maison, je vous l'assure

Il la regarde

- Maman va être déçue, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle t'a élevée , n'est-ce pas ?

- Non Eliott

La directrice lui tend la main , lui dit que comme elle n'a jamais eu de problème , ça n'ira pas plus loin mais que Leah doit absolument se montrer plus volontaire en classe…..plus disciplinée que ces derniers jours

- Tu sais très bien que maman n'est pas super en forme depuis l'autre jour et elle n'a pas besoin d'ennuis supplémentaires, tu comprends ou c'est trop te demander

- Je comprends dit-elle

- J'espère bien !

Rentrés à la maison, ils sont tous les trois rejoints par Olivia

Elle s'approche de Leah, elle commet tout comme Eliott l'erreur de ne rien lui demander

- Écoute, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise d'accord ?

- D'accord maman

- Très bien, après le souper et cela pendant deux semaines, pas de télé et extinction des feux

- Très bien maman dit-elle sachant qu'ils ont déjà donné raison aux adultes, qu'ils n'ont pris ni l'un ni l'autre la peine de lui demander….pourtant c'est leur métier d'écouter, peut être qu'elle ne compte pas tant que ca pour eux

Et le soir, sans qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit, elle mange, prend sa douche et va se coucher et pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle n'embrasse ni Eliott, ni Olivia et laisse couler silencieusement ses larmes.

Quand Olivia trouve qu'elle traine à la salle de bain, elle se rend compte que sa petite fille est déjà au lit. Olivia est perturbée ….

- El, ça ne lui ressemble pas !

- Je sais mais elle a répondu, elle l'a confirmé devant la directrice, que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Eliott, j'aurais agi de la même manière

- Je crois qu'elle commence déjà son adolescence

Son petit garçon passe également sans leur faire de bisous

- Alexis, tu vas déjà au lit ?

- Oui, comme Leah

- Mais tu n'es pas puni

- Je suis fatigué

- Alexis, tu n'embrasses pas maman

- J'ai pas envie , vous comprenez rien vous les grands

Olivia est perplexe, jamais sa petite fille ne s'était comportée d'une telle façon, un évènement s'était produit, elle devait trouver ce qui avait déclenché cela.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapitre 77

Le lendemain matin, Olivia s'aperçoit que les larmes ont laissé des traces sur les joues de la petite fille. La tristesse se lit sur son visage et pendant qu'elle tente d'avaler les céréales, Olivia s'assoit à ses côtés

- Tu as bien dormi trésor ?

- Oui maman s'efforce-t-elle de dire poliment

- Tu n'es pas venue m'embrasser hier soir ?

- Je sais maman

- Ça m'a manqué !

Elle regarde sa maman, elle ne dit rien. Olivia sait que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Leah, tu sais que tu peux me parler ?

Elle ne répond pas. Hier, personne ne lui a demandé ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle ne voit donc par l'intérêt de leur parler. Eliott arrive

- Tu es prête Leah ? maman ne travaille pas ce matin, je vais vous déposer

- Oui Eliott

Elle met son bol dans l'évier, va chercher son manteau et prend son cartable.

Elle suit Eliott sans embrasser sa mère.

- Leah ?

Elle se retourne

- Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

- Si tu veux ….elle se dirige vers Olivia qui lui pose un baiser sur la joue

- Bonne journée mon ange

- Merci maman

Olivia la regarde partir, Leah n'est pas décidée à lui parler…..

En classe, Leah n'ose pas bouger. Josy a décidé de la laisser tranquille pendant deux jours afin d'endormir les éventuels soupçons des parents.

De retour à la maison, elle se met à table avec Alexis. C'est Eliott qui reste avec eux. Elle prend ses deux feuilles qu'elle termine rapidement

- Eliott, tu peux corriger ?

- D'habitude, tu ne me le demandes pas.

- Je ne dois pas avoir de fautes

- Ce n'est pas grave Leah si tu as des fautes, on apprend toujours de nos erreurs

- Si on fait des fautes Eliott, c'est qu'on est idiot

Il se lève

- Pas du tout, allez si tu as fini, tu ranges et tu vas jouer

Elle pense alors qu'Eliott ne l'aime plus, si elle a une erreur , madame Josy va à nouveau la traiter de débile comme l'autre jour et crier sur elle…elle commence tout doucement à stresser. Elle va dans sa chambre et fait semblant de lire en attendant le retour d'Olivia qui ne tarde pas à rentrer.

Leah ne court pas lui dire bonjour, c'est donc Olivia qui vient frapper à sa porte

- Coucou trésor

- Salut maman dit-elle

- Tu ne viens pas m'embrasser

Elle pose son livre, elle pose un simple bisou sur la joue d'Olivia sans se blottir dans ses bras comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Leah, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Pourquoi Eliott, il ne m'aime plus

- Mais Leah, que racontes-tu ? Eliott t'adore

- Alors pourquoi il n'a pas voulu corriger mes devoirs

- Sans doute pour que madame Josy puisse voir des fautes, avec madame Inès, on ne corrigeait pas tes devoirs

- C'est pas pareil dit-elle et la fillette retourne s'assoir sur le lit

Olivia voit bien que ça la perturbe, elle va voir Eliott, occupé à préparer le repas.

- El ?

- Oui

- Leah pense que tu ne l'aimes plus ?

- T'es certaine ?

- Elle vient de me le dire

- Pourquoi

- Tu n'as pas voulu corriger ses devoirs

- C'est pour que son institutrice se rende compte de ses devoirs

- Je sais mais elle le ressent probablement comme un manque d'attention

- Tu termines le repas, je vais aller la voir

- Merci El

Il lui sourit

Il frappe à nouveau à la porte

Leah lève la tête et se doute qu'Olivia a répété à Eliott ce qu'elle vient de lui dire

- Leah, je peux entrer

- Si tu veux Eliott

Il s'assoit à ses côtés

- Tu sais ce que maman vient de me dire

- Oui

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai Leah, mais j'ai confiance en toi, tu travailles bien, tu n'as pas besoin que quelqu'un te corrige tes devoirs, je vérifie que tu as fait ton travail, c'est ça mon rôle

- D'accord Eliott

- C'est tout

- Oui

Il se relève et quitte la chambre

Lors du repas, elle n'a même plus faim, Olivia s'inquiète vraiment

- Leah, tu ne manges pas ?

- Si maman …..la petite bille a les larmes aux bords des yeux stressée d'avoir des erreurs dans ses travaux

Olivia se lève , s'accroupit devant la chaise de sa petite fille

- Leah , regarde-moi

Elle lève la tête

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien maman, je peux aller me coucher , j'ai mal au ventre

- D'accord , fais-moi un calin avant

- D'accord maman…..


	78. Chapter 78

Chapitre 78

Leah, qui avait malencontreusement commis une faute sur chaque feuille, fut à nouveau humiliée sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle ne savait pas encore que le pire restait à venir

Le mardi après-midi, madame Josy trouva une autre excuse pour l'envoyer dans le couloir tout l'après-midi lui donnant toutes ses feuilles à finir pour le lendemain.

En rentrant, Olivia lui demande son journal de classe et fut étonnée en voyant la quantité de travail à réaliser pour le lendemain

- Tu fais tout ce que tu sais faire toute seule pendant que je m'occupe d'Alexis.

- D'accord maman

Elle revient auprès de sa fille et constate qu'elle n'a pas rempli grand-chose sur ses feuilles

- Bon alors, ces divisions écrites

- Je ne comprends rien maman

Olivia lui explique alors

- Merci maman, j'ai compris

- Bon, tu termines ta feuille, je vais donner le bain à Alexis puis on fera l'autre feuille

Elle permet exceptionnellement à son petit garçon de regarder la télévision

Eliott est aussi fatigué quand il entre et s'attend à les trouver occupés à souper. Il voit son petit garçon avec la tablette

- Où est maman ?

- Avec Leah, dans sa chambre

Il s'avance et voit Olivia réalisant les devoirs avec la fillette

- Olivia, elle se retourne et voit Eliott. elle se lève et emmène Eliott à l'écart de Leah.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu l'heure, écoute, elle avait pas mal de devoirs et je t'assure que ce n'est pas facile du tout…..

- Pas de soucis, tu veux que j'aille rapidement chercher un truc à emporter

- Tu serais un amour

Elle revient vers sa petite fille

- Eliott est fâché maman

- Non, mon trésor ….

Elles terminent juste quand Eliott revient…Leah est soulagée, elle sait qu'avec maman, tout sera bon !

Le lendemain, ce fut le même scénario et encore une fois, Olivia et Leah passent leur soirée à réaliser les feuilles que Leah, punie, n'avait pas pu faire en classe.

Le jeudi matin, Madame Josy rend les contrôles et Leah, habituée aux bonnes notes ne reçoit que des notes rouges, elle a déjà peur de ce qu'Olivia va dire ….mais elle est maintenant persuadée que de tout façon, elle est bête, idiote et stupide …..La preuve, elle ne comprend plus rien et décroche peu à peu de ce qu'elle peut apprendre ce qui réjouit davantage son institutrice.

L'après-midi, ils doivent écrire un texte dont l'intitulé est : mon papa…..elle n'écrit rien sur sa feuille et refuse de répondre aux questions que son institutrice lui pose. Son enseignante, prend donc son journal de classe et convoque Olivia le lendemain soir.

Le soir, à la maison, Olivia voit la note et regarde sa fille

- Très bien, écoute Leah , je ne vais rien dire aujourd'hui , je verrai demain ….ok ?

- D'accord maman


	79. Chapter 79

Chapitre 79

Olivia se rend donc comme prévu au rendez-vous fixé le lendemain. Leah espère de tout son cœur que maman comprendra que Madame Josy ne l'aime pas et qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal. Elle espère que sa maman verra que madame Josy ment ….elle espère que sa maman ne croira pas qu'elle est idiote, bête et stupide comme son institutrice le lui répète à longueur de temps.

Olivia s'installe à la place désignée à par l'enseignante, donnant une agréable image d'elle-même afin d'enfoncer encore davantage la fillette. Leah, s'assoit à côté de sa maman.

L'institutrice montre directement les évaluations de Leah, pas une seule n'est réussie.

- Votre petite fille n'écoute plus rien, elle n'a pas accepté que je remplace Madame Inès à laquelle elle tient énormément et ce que je comprends parfaitement, elle perturbe continuellement le déroulement de la classe. Ne vous-êtes-vous pas rendu compte de la quantité de devoirs qu'elle avait ces derniers temps ?

- J'avoue que j'y ai passé mes soirées mais comment perturbe-t-elle les cours ?

- Elle lance des papiers, elle répond surtout dès que je lui fais une remarque, hier elle a même refusé de rédiger son expression écrite, je suis obligée de l'installer avec un banc dans le couloir.

Olivia se tourne alors vers Leah

- Ce que j'entends est vrai Leah ! ces feuilles sur lesquelles nous avons passé nos soirées sont les feuilles que tu n'as pas faites en classe…..

Leah baisse les yeux et ne répond pas, elle se rend compte que sa maman ne prendra pas non plus sa défense…..et tu n'as pas écrit hier ? Réponds-moi maintenant ajoute rugueuse ment Olivia.

- Oui maman

Tu vas maintenant t'excuser pour ce comportement que je trouve inadmissible et que je ne cautionne absolument pas.

Leah ne répond pas ….elle ne regarde même plus sa maman

- Maintenant, je ne le demanderai plus dit-elle sévèrement

- Je m'excuse madame de m'être mal comportée, je ne recommencerai pas

Olivia s'adresse ensuite à l'institutrice

- Je vous assure qu'elle sera punie à la maison

- Je l'espère

Elles récupèrent Alexis et quittent l'école. Olivia regarde sa fille

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre pour le moment, on rentre à la maison et tu files dans ta chambre, maman doit réfléchir. Olivia est perturbée, ce type de comportement, elle le connait. elle sait que Leah n'est pas comme d'habitude mais la petite fille ne semble pas vouloir lui parler.

En rentrant , Alexis comprend que quelque chose ne va pas et il part jouer calmement dans sa chambre après avoir découpé un cœur et l'avoir glissé sous la porte de sa grand sœur qu'il a vue très triste et punie dans sa chambre, il a écrit : je t'aime

Eliott rentre enfin et elle lui raconte son entrevue

- Écoute, on ne va plus en parler ce soir, je propose qu'on en discute à un autre moment, on est tous crevés : toi, moi et les enfants …et on va essayer de trouver une solution et surtout lui demander pourquoi elle agit de cette façon parce que ça ne ressemble absolument pas à la petite fille que je connais

Dans sa chambre, Leah est en colère et se sent abandonnée et trahie…..personne ne la croit…..ni maman, ni Eliott…..elle pense à son papa, elle prend le cadre et le serre très fort contre elle en pleurant ….elle ne sait pas à ce moment-là qu'Olivia comment à douter de l'institutrice…..tout comme Eliott qui se rend compte qu'il n'a plus en face de lui cette petite fille sereine et sure d'elle qu'il connait …il a remarqué aussi qu'elle ne rit plus et qu'elle ne dit quasi plus rien. Où est donc la petite fille joyeuse et pleine de vie qu'il connait.

Au repas, elle ne dit toujours pas un mot, l'atmosphère est pesante …

- Leah mange, je t'en prie dit Eliott calmement essayant d'apaiser la tension présente dans cette pièce. La réaction de Leah lui confirme que la petite fille tait un évènement et aucun des deux n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle joue dans son assiette et ne mange toujours pas

Olivia insiste à son tour

- Leah, mange ! dit-elle aussi calmement qu'elle le peut…..

- Leah, il faut que tu nous parles ajoute Eliott

- Je t'en prie Leah, dit doucement Olivia

Et toute sa colère s'extériorise alors, elle prend sa main et pousse son assiette qui se fracasse violemment sur le sol de la cuisine

Cette fois Olivia se lève et lui prend la main voulant calmer sa petite fille mais l'enfant ne se laisse pas faire

- Je ne te reconnais pas Leah mais parle-moi

Leah, toujours en colère, profondément blessée qu'ils aient cru son institutrice regarde fixement Olivia et lui dit

- Je te déteste maman, je te déteste vraiment. C'est toi qui aurais dû mourir, pas mon papa hurle-t-elle

Olivia perd pied, elle prend sa main et gifle la fillette qui pose ensuite la main sur la joue déjà rouge . Eliott prend Leah par la main et l'emmène dans sa chambre, il reste calme.

- Reste là, surtout reste-là

Il revient et voit Olivia en larme

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Eliott ?

Il la prend dans ses bras

- C'est ce que tout le monde aurait fait sous le coup de la colère

Ils laissent l'enfant dans sa chambre, Olivia part se coucher et Eliott s'occupe d'Alexis qui n'a pas osé se faire remarquer.

Et quand la petite fille n'entend plus aucun bruit, elle ouvre la porte et quitte l'appartement ….


	80. Chapter 80

Chapitre 80

Alex est satisfaite, elle n'a aucun procès en cours, tous ses dossiers sont terminés, vérifiés et classés….elle n'a pas vu le temps passé…..22h30….elle a prévenu Casey qu'elle travaillait au finish afin de pouvoir profiter du week-end….

Elle a promis à Oliva de passer la voir elle l'a appelé pour lui expliquer les derniers évènements liés au comportement de Leah et Alex a promis d'essayer de l'aider.

Elle regarde le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle a fait livrer afin de les déposer sur la tombe de sa grand-mère, il est tard mais tant pis, elle n'a quand même pas peur d'une balade dans un cimetière.

Elle arrive au cimetière, la tombe de sa grand-mère ne se trouve pas loin celle de Brian, elle va se dépêcher car il commence à pleuvoir assez abondamment et elle n'a pas emporté de parapluie. Elle est intriguée par un mouvement ….elle s'approche tout doucement et ce qu'elle croit voir est improbable pour elle, sur le coup, elle pense qu'elle doit vraiment se reposer.

Elle s'avance tout doucement et ce qu'elle croyait être une hallucination, elle reconnait la petite Leah, seule, devant la tombe de son père ….elle prend son téléphone et appelle directement Olivia avant d'avancer tout doucement vers l'enfant en pleur

- Leah, dit-elle, Leah, ma puce

L'enfant, les yeux remplis de larmes, lève la tête

- Marraine

- Leah ….dit-elle de toute sa tendresse ….Alex lui tend alors les bras et la petite fille s'y blottit

- Je veux papa, maman et Eliott, ils ne m'écoutent pas

- Je suis là mon petit cœur, je suis là ….tu t'es enfuie ?

- Je veux pas retourner chez maman, elle sanglote de plus en plus fort ….je ne veux pas aller chez maman, elle ne m'aime plus, je veux pas stp marraine, stp ….j'ai dit à maman que je voulais qu'elle soit morte et elle m'a donné une gifle ….maman m'aime plus, elle veut pas me croire, j'ai rien fait, j'ai rien fait du tout….je te promets marraine, j'ai rien fait

- Je t'emmène ok, je t'emmène …ne pleure plus mon ange ….je ne vais pas te ramener et tu me raconteras mon ange

Elle la soulève, l'enfant pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alex alors et croise Olivia qui court en sa direction

- Je suis désolée Alex, je vais la reprendre

- Elle vient avec moi Olivia, elle rentre avec moi

- Alex ! crie Olivia, rends-moi ma fille

Alex pose l'enfant sur le sol, lui prend la main et s'avance vers Olivia

- Écoute-moi bien Olivia parce que je ne me répèterai pas…..je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je viens de retrouver cet enfant pleurant sur la tombe son père le suppliant de se réveiller afin de que quelqu'un l'écoute, promettant qu'elle n'a rien fait…..je n'ai pas d'enfant, c'est vrai ! mais le jour où tu m'as demandé d'être marraine, j'ai accepté de la protéger contre quiconque qui lui ferait du mal…..et cette enfant souffre terriblement….et je ne sais absolument pas qui ou quoi en est la cause

- Je sais Alex s'écrie Olivia

- Tu sais ! tu sais Olivia crie-t-elle, alors pourquoi est-elle ici alors? Elle va rester avec moi tant que je ne saurai pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu en viennes à gifler cette enfant, une enfant adorable qui respirait jusqu'il y a peu la joie de vivre….

- Tu n'as pas le droit Alex

- Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la justice Olivia, tu es mon amie, ma meilleure amie, ne m'oblige pas à rompre ce lien parce que je le ferai pour son bonheur à elle ! Même si je te dois te perdre toi, c'est un choix terrible, je ne tergiversai pas !

- Alex, je n'ai…..

- Je me doute Olivia, je te connais assez bien, laisse-là chez moi quelques jours, le temps que je démêle cette histoire….et je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps sous cette averse…rentre chez-toi, prépare lui un sac de vêtements et tu me les amènes…..

Olivia, complétement désemparée, les regarde s'en aller toutes les deux


	81. Chapter 81

Chapitre 81

Leah s'endort dans les bras de Casey pendant qu'Alex prend à son tour une douche bien chaude. Alex la prend et la porte dans le lit, l'enfant ne bouge même pas, plongée dans un profond sommeil. Elle voir le sac de vêtements posés sur le sol

- Olivia est déjà venue Cas ?

- Oui pendant que tu couchais la petite

- Et ….

- Elle n'a rien dit mais j'ai vu qu'elle avait énormément pleuré

- Je m'en doute, j'ai dû la choquer Cas

- Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste et je pense qu'Olivia le sait pertinemment bien.

- Elle va m'en vouloir Casey, terriblement d'ailleurs

- Elle sait que tu es son amie, elle sait que t'as toujours été là, elle sait que tu agis pour le bien de Leah, elle sait qu'il s'est passé un évènement et qu'ils n'ont pas pris le temps de l'écouter. Olivia sait aussi qu'elle a vécu un nouvel événement dramatique et elle a sans doute été moins vigilante face à certains évènements. Votre amitié est assez solide pour survivre à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- J'espère

- N'aie pas de crainte Alex, il n'y a pas que les histoires d'amour qui sont soumises aux épreuves

Samedi matin, Olivia posée contre la fenêtre, les yeux encore rougis dus aux évènements de la veille. Eliott s'approche et lui tend un café.

- Liv !

- Merci

- Ça va s'arranger, elle n'est pas au bout du monde….elle est chez sa marraine qui est en l'occurrence, ta meilleure amie

- Elle doit me détester….je suis horrible….même Leah voudrait ….

- Et Liv, tu sais qu'elle était très en colère

- Je n'ai rien vu, j'ai giflé ma fille Eliott

- Hé Liv ! tout le monde commet des erreurs, tu étais dépassée, j'étais dépassé, nous sommes tous responsables et sans aucun nous en avons commises comme tous les parents le font à un moment ou un autre et ta fille t'aime Olivia mais elle est tellement blessée qu'elle n'a pas mesuré la portée de ses mots ….si tu envoyais un message à Alex, te morfondre ne va faire qu'aggraver la situation.

- Tu as raison El , je vais le faire

Il la prend dans ses bras

- On surmontera ça Olivia, je te le promets

Casey s'est levée plus tôt, elle prépare la table du petit déjeuner en faisait le moins de bruit possible. Elle aperçoit alors la petite fille à l'entrée de la cuisine.

- He déjà levée ?

Elle hoche la tête

- On prépare des crêpes ? ça te dit !

Elle adresse un signe affirmatif à Casey, cette dernière lui tend les bras et l'enfant court se blottir dans les bras de Casey.

- Alors, t'es partante pour ces crêpes ?

- D'accord !

- Bon tu veux bien verser le lait, la quantité est écrite sur le paquet

- D'accord

Casey regarde la petite Leah qui d'habitude se dépêchait de tout vider rapidement afin d'aller plus vite que Casey

- Leah, tu ne verses pas le lait ?

- Ce n'est pas le même paquet que d'habitude, j'ai peur de me tromper

Casey s'approche

Elle prend l'emballage

- 0.5 l de lait, Leah ?

- C'est…elle n'ose pas répondre, si elle se trompe Casey va aussi croire qu'elle est bête, idiote et stupide.

Casey s'aperçoit que la petite fille semble craintive

- Et ma grande ! dit-elle en relevant son menton, de quoi as-tu peur ? De te tromper ? Même si c'est le cas, on n'aurait qu'à adapter les autres ingrédients et Casey sait que tu es capable de verser la quantité dont on a besoin …..Il existe des erreurs qui ont donné de belles découvertes

- Comme quoi Casey ? Avec Casey , elle sait qu'elle peut poser de questions , elle sait qu'elle lui répondra parce que Casey lit toujours.

- Le caoutchouc par l'Américain Charles Goodyear. Par mégarde, il pose « un morceau de latex recouvert de fleur de soufre sur un poêle à charbon. Le produit finit par s'enflammer ». Dépité par sa maladresse, il jette le résultat par la fenêtre dans la neige. « Au matin, ramassant l'objet, il constate que le matériau possède une grande élasticité. » Celui-ci devient alors le caoutchouc que nous connaissons, plus tenace, plus résistant à l'abrasion, plus élastique, moins sensible à la température, imperméable aux gaz et fortement résistant aux produits chimiques et au courant électrique.

- Il y en a d'autres ?

- En 1816. Le stéthoscope par René Laennec : appelé au chevet d'une jeune malade, il a l'idée pour éviter de choquer sa pudeur en appliquant directement son oreille sur sa poitrine (comme il le faisait habituellement pour ausculter ses patients) de faire un rouleau d'une feuille de papier dont il applique une des extrémités sur la poitrine de sa patiente. Il fut aussitôt surpris d'entendre distinctement les battements du cœur à l'autre extrémité.

- Tu ne vas pas croire que je suis bête alors ?

- Jamais de la vie et si quelqu'un te dit ça un jour, tu ne dois absolument jamais le croire d'accord

- D'accord Casey….alors je crois qu'il faut vider un demi-litre de lait

- Bien joué championne

Alex se lève, se réveille et les entend, elle se lève et elle les observe discutant, elle est témoin d'une des peurs de la petite fille et elle répond simplement à Olivia

- Leah va bien, elle prépare des crêpes avec Casey….ne t'inquiète pas Liv, j'en prends soin ! je te donne rapidement d'autres nouvelles parce que j'ai un plan d'enfer….

Olivia regarde Eliott, tout en souriant les larmes coulent

- Elles font des crêpes Eliott


	82. Chapter 82

Chapitre 82

C'est aux musées des sciences naturelles , plus spécialement à l'aquarium qu'Alex emmène ensuite la petite fille ayant un plan depuis ce matin pour arriver à la faire parler. Alex connaît la passion de l'enfant surtout ce qui touche à la flore et à la faune maritime. Elle tient cette passion depuis sa rencontre avec le vieux jack.

- Tu es contente ?

- Très, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue

- T'aime beaucoup venir ici, je le sais

- J'adore

- Tu ne viens jamais avec l'école ?

- Si une fois avec madame Inès, c'était drôle parce que je connaissais chaque fois les réponses des questions…..

- Elle est chouette madame Inès

- Oui mais elle est plus là, Alex s'aperçoit de la lueur de tristesse qui a maintenant prit place dans ses yeux bleus

Et l'enfant s'éloigne devinant très bien que sa marraine essaie de la faire parler mais est-ce qu'elle la croira, elle préfère ne rien dire plutôt que d'être déçue

L'enfant s'arrête devant l'aquarium des hippocampes, elle sent que sa marraine l'a suivie. Elle se tourne vers Alex

- Tu sais que leur couronne c'est comme les empreintes digitales chez les humains

- Je ne savais pas, moi et les animaux, c'est tout un monde de méconnaissance

- Et quand la femelle pond les œufs, c'est le mâle qui les garde dans une poche

- Tu en sais des choses pour une petite fille de ton âge

Une dame d'à peu près le même âge qu'Alex regarde la petite fille

- J'aimerais bien que mes élèves en sachent autant que toi

Elle regarde alors la dame qu'elle ne connaît pas et lui répond

- Vous n'aimeriez pas m'avoir dans votre classe

- Je crois que oui

- Je crois que non, je ne sais pas grand-chose vous savez

- Pas d'après ce que je viens d'entendre, ton institutrice doit beaucoup t'aimer

- C'est plutôt le contraire, elle me déteste parce que j'ai renversé du café

- C'était un accident ?

- Je courais

- En classe ?

- Non dans la cour

- Alors c'était un accident ! Elle a quand même été fâchée

- Oui

- Et si je te posais des questions sur les poissons ?

- Je ne saurai pas y répondre, j'ai eu que des D à mon carnet de notes même que maman n'a vraiment pas été contente et je l'ai vraiment déçue et ca , ca craint !

- On essaie quand même, comme ça on saura si c'est vraiment à cause d'une tasse de café que tu as des mauvaises notes

- D'accord

- Les raies sont-elles venimeuses ?

- Pas toutes

- La mer a-t-elle une odeur iodée ?

- Ça je sais, Jack m'a dit que l'iode n'avait pas d'odeur

- Les requins ont-ils des arêtes ?

- Non parce qu'ils ont du cartilage, c'est écrit dans la grande salle sur les requins

- Oui c'est vrai ! tu vois, à ton âge, je ne savais pas tout ca

Leah la regarde en souriant , elle ne se rend pas compte qu'Alex est juste derrière elle

- Vous pensez que je suis stupide

- Pas le moins du monde !

- Alors pourquoi madame Josy elle me le dit tout le temps

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit

- Que je suis bête , stupide et idiote , j'ai même du le copier toute la journée l'autre jour , puis je suis rentrée et j'ai dû faire toutes les feuilles de la journée avec maman

Alex vient s'agenouiller juste devant Leah

- Leah, elle la serre contre elle, raconte-moi tout

- Gus a lancé un morceau de papier et elle a décidé que c'était de ma faute, j'ai répondu que non Alex parce que je te jure que ce n'était pas moi. Elle m'a envoyé chez la directrice et Eliott est venu me chercher. Il m'a demandé si j'avais répondu. j'ai dit oui parce que j'avais répondu et que maman affirme que l'on doit toujours dire la vérité mais personne ne m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais répondu.

- Et ce n'est pas tout….

- Chaque fois que je fais une faute, elle me crie dessus devant tout le monde alors j'ose plus rien écrire sur la feuille ….tous les jours je suis punie, elle trouve toujours une raison. Et pour le contrôle, on devait écrire un texte sur son papa mais il devait être au présent mais je ne pouvais pas marraine, tu comprends

- Je comprends

- Et comme je suis toujours dans le couloir, je n'ai pas compris toutes les nouvelles leçons parce qu'elles sont difficiles

- Et maman ?

- Maman , elle m'a disputé devant madame Josy et j'ai dû m'excuser encore une fois alors que je pouvais pas écrire ce texte ….et la petite fille écoule toute sa peine dans les bras d' Alex qui l'emmène hors du musée….elle adresse un clin d'œil à Jenna , une enseignant qu'elle connait….elle va pouvoir maintenant agir

Elle s'assoit sur un banc avec Leah

- Je suis désolée Leah, pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir

- Eliott ne m'a pas écoutée, maman non plus

- Tu avais peur que je ne te crois pas non plus

- Oui dit-elle

- Alors tu t'es mis en colère contre maman ?

- Oui

- Et tu as dit quelque chose de pas super ?

- D'horrible mais je le pensais pas dit-elle en pleurant , je ne le pensais vraiment pas , j'aime ma maman

- Je le sais ajoute-t-elle en lui prenant la main

- Et maman m'a donné une claque

- Elle en est triste

- Je sais marraine…..tu dois lui dire tout ce que tu m'as raconté

- Ils ne m'écoutent pas, ni maman, ni Eliott


	83. Chapter 83

Chapitre 83

Leah comprend très vite que Jenna, l'institutrice avec qui elle a parlé, est une amie d'Alex.

Les deux adultes sont révoltés par ce qu'a vécu l'enfant mais Alex sent que quelque chose rumine encore Leah. Alex décide alors d'être franche

- Je vais aller voir maman pendant que Jenna va te ramener près de Casey

- Tu vas lui raconter ?

- A ton avis ?

- Oui mais

- Mais…..

- Elle ne va peut-être pas te croire

- Je suis procureur, elle sera obligée …..tu sais maman sait que quelque chose ne va pas, elle a deviné que tu as mal et elle sait qu'elle n'a pas su le voir. Maman et Eliott s'en veulent beaucoup. Bon avant que j'aille voir maman, si tu me disais ce qui est resté au fond de ton petit cœur parce que je sens qu'il y a encore quelque chose.

- Maman elle ne voudra plus jamais me voir alors ça sert à rien, elle ne m'aime plus et je ne veux pas non plus et retourner chez Eliott et maman, je veux rester chez toi

- Leah ! maman vous aime toi et Alexis plus que tout au monde, tu entends…ta maman ferait n'importe quoi pour que vous soyez heureux tous les deux, tu le sais et sois rassurée, pour le moment, tu peux rester avec nous.

- Mais elle m'aime plus Alex

- Je t'assure que si ….Leah je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un autant aimer ses enfants que ta maman, je t'assure. Ecoute tu sais, maman est passée par des moments difficiles il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et sa première préoccupation c'est que toi et Alexis soyez heureux

- Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit madame Josy sur maman

- Non

- Elle a dit que…..l'enfant prend une profonde inspiration

- Qu'a-t-elle dit mon ange ? Alex voit bien que c'est très difficile

- Que maman avait perdu un bébé parce qu'elle voulait pas d'une autre méchante fille comme moi , c'était ça Marraine le sang quand tu es venue l'autrefois

Alex reste deux seconde la bouche ouverte comprenant le désarroi profond qui s'était insinué dans l'esprit de la petite fille

- Écoute, c'était bien ça ….mais c'est à cause des blessures que maman a eu quand…Alex respire

- Quand le monstre est venu ! ajoute la petite fille calmement

- Tout à fait et ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute

- Tout le monde aimerait avoir une merveilleuse petite fille comme toi ajoute Jenna qui jusque-là n'avait pas osé prendre part à la conversation et cette enseignant n'avait pas le droit de te dire ça, ni le droit de te traiter et de t'humilier comme elle l'a fait et je vais m'assurer qu'elle ne recommence plus jamais

- Mais personne ne vous croira ! est-ce que je suis obligée de retourner à l'école dit-elle en pleurant.

- Non tranche Alex dans le vif ! et pour ton institutrice, on va s'en occuper d'accord

- D'accord

Alex regarda dans un mélange de tendresse et de peine, son amie et sa filleule s'éloigner avant de se rendre chez Olivia.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapitre 84

Olivia tente vainement de se concentrer sur son livre mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle le pose sur la table basse du salon et regarde Alexis jouant aux légos avec Eliott. Le petit garçon sait que sa sœur dort chez sa marraine. Il regarde sa maman.

- Tu as vu la madame de Leah hier maman ?

- Oui

- Moi j'ai de la chance, madame Maria, elle est vraiment gentille

- Et madame Josy ?

- Pas vraiment, elle punit toujours Leah

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle l'aime pas, l'autre jour, j'avais oublié ma collation, alors je l'ai dit à Leah et elle m'a donné la moitié de la sienne et après madame Josy elle est venue, elle a attrapé Leah par le bras et elle l'a puni contre le mur alors qu'elle avait rien fait, je te promets maman et tu sais que je ne raconte pas de mensonge

- Je sais trésor

- Mais après Leah elle avait le bras tout bleu là où madame Josy l'avait attrapée

- Alexis, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Ha si j'ai voulu, puis t'as dit, attend deux minutes….et après Leah elle m'a fait un signe chuuut alors je l'ai pas dit

- Alexis, Pourquoi Leah n'a rien voulu raconter

- Parce que quand papa a été voir sa madame, il a disputé Leah mais elle avait rien fait alors elle a plus voulu raconter sauf à moi

- Viens ici

- Oui maman

- Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, si tu vois encore quelqu'un faire du mal à ta sœur, tu me le dis même si elle te dit de ne pas te le dire

- D'accord maman, alors je te dois te le dire

- Me dire quoi mon grand

- La madame de Leah, elle lui a fait copier toute l'après-midi, je suis bête, idiote et stupide….et Leah elle m'a dit que tu l'aimais plus

- Et tu sais que maman vous aime plus que tout au monde

- Je sais maman mais Leah elle sait plus parce que….

- Parce que …..

- Parce que tu l'as frappée maman

- Maman n'aurait pas dû gifler Leah

- C'est parce que t'étais fatiguée ?

- Oui

- Et énervée ?

- Et énervée aussi

- Et fatiguée ?

- Fatiguée aussi

- A cause du bébé ?

- Quel bébé Alexis ?

- Celui qui était dans ton ventre maman et qui est parti

- Comment tu sais ça Alexis ?

- C'est Leah qui me l'a dit, elle a dit qu'on devait être très gentil parce qu'y avait un bébé dans ton ventre, et qu'il était parti et que t'étais très triste

- Alexis, qui l'a dit à Leah ?

- Bien sa madame maman ! et Olivia se souvient qu'Eliott avait informé l'école car les enfants avaient dû rester un peu à la garderie

Elle serre son petit garçon dans ses bras

- Maman t'aime très fort

- Tu diras aussi maman à Leah que tu l'aimes ?

- Je lui dirai

- Tu promets ?

- Je promets

On frappe à la porte et Olivia aperçoit Alex, seule et l'air contrarié.

Elle regarde Eliott et Olivia et leur fait comprendre qu'il faudrait éloigner le petit garçon.

Olivia se lève

- Tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre

- Vous allez parler de Leah

- Oui c'est bien ca

Il regarde Alex

- Elle est où ma grande sœur ?

- Avec Casey

- Tu n'as pas crié sur elle ?

- Non

- Elle t'a raconté ?

- Oui

- Et tu vas raconter à papa et maman

- C'est bien ça !

- Et après, en regardant sa maman, je pourrai aussi aller dormir chez ma marraine Casey

- On verra avec maman, d'accord

- D'accord Alex et l'enfant s'en va dans sa chambre….


	85. Chapter 85

Chapitre 85

Olivia commence à expliquer les dernières semaines, Eliott lui donne la main pour la soutenir. Elle apprend aussi à Alex les dernières révélations d'Alexis.

J'ai une amie qui travaille à la commission des enseignants, l'avantage quand on est substitut du procureur, c'est le nombre de personnes dont vous faites la connaissance. Elle nous a accompagnés au musée des sciences, j'y ai emmené Leah ce matin, elle lui a parlé. Elle a déjà pu constater que ta petite fille est exceptionnelle.

- Elle adore cet endroit, ajoute Olivia.

- C'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi, je voulais un endroit où elle se sentirait bien, en paix, sans conflit.

Et Alex raconte à Olivia tout ce qu'elle a appris. Olivia est sous le choc …

- Je n'ai rien vu ….

- Personne n'a rien vu Olivia. elle s'est protégée et elle voulait aussi te protéger.

- Je vais aller à l'école lundi matin

- J'irai avec toi

- Tu viens avec moi ?

- Oui j'irai avec toi, c'est ce que je viens de dire

- Merci Alex, je ne vais pas laisser cette femme s'en prendre à un autre enfant, jamais ! je peux te l'assurer, elle a touché à ma fille, elle en paiera les conséquences. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez souffert. Je voulais que le reste de son enfance soit heureuse Alex.

- Je sais Liv, Alex lui sourit

- Et je lui ai promis qu'elle ne retournerait pas à l'école pour le moment

- Merci Alex, je n'ai pas été une super maman sur ce coup-là !

- Et, t'es une super maman Liv, je ne ferai pas mieux

- Elle m'en veut énormément ?

- Elle croit que tu ne l'aimes plus

- Je passe mon temps à lutter contre les souffrances qu'on inflige aux enfants et je n'ai pas vu celles de ma propre fille, nous n'avons même pas pris le temps de l'écouter Alex, dieu sait ce qui lui serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas passée par là.

- Personne ne peut le dire Liv

- Tu crois qu'elle est prête à me voir ?

- Pas encore mais c'est sur la bonne voie et si ça peut te rassurer, elle sait qu'elle t'a dit des mots horribles Liv….vous vous aimez terriblement…elle ne voulait pas te décevoir.

Alex se lève et reprend son manteau

- Je leur ai promis de ne pas trainer Liv

- Ok

- Elle est en sécurité.

- Je sais

Le petit garçon arrive dans le salon

- Je peux revenir ?

- C'est bon ajoute Eliott, il n'a rien dit lors de cette conversation mais il s'en veut également

- Je peux aller chez Alex ?

Olivia s'agenouille

- Tu en as vraiment envie ?

- Je veux être près de Leah maman

Elle regarde Alex qui la regarde en souriant

- Alors je crois que si papa est d'accord, maman veut bien aller te préparer un pyjama.

- Papa est d'accord répond directement Eliott

- Merci dit-il en sautant dans les bras d'Eliott et en embrassant Olivia

- Tu feras un gros bisou à Leah ajoute Olivia les larmes aux yeux

- Promis maman

- Merci mon trésor

Olivia regarde Alex emmener son petit garçon, son cœur se serre. Eliott lui prend la main et l'attire vers elle

- Ne doute jamais de toi, t'es une maman extraordinaire et y a pas de mode d'emploi quand tu le deviens, s'il y en avait un, ça se saurait.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapitre 86

- Leah dit le petit garçon en voyant sa grande sœur

- Alexis dit-elle joyeusement en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras

- Maman a dit que je pouvais venir aussi

- Et un de plus dit Casey en plaisantant, j'ai l'impression que notre week-end à deux vient de se transformer en week-end à 4

- Ça t'ennuie ? demande Alex soucieuse

- Pas le moins du monde mais tu devras te rattraper maître Cabott, si tu vois ce que je veux dire

- Pas de soucis, je crois que j'en ai bien une idée rétorque-t-elle en l'embrassant !

- Je les adore et si Cassidy était encore de ce monde, je lui demanderais le mode d'emploi pour m'en fabriquer d'aussi merveilleux

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu voulais des enfants ? ajoute Alex

- Tu n'as jamais demandé ?dit-elle sérieusement

- Je crois que ces deux-là me donnent envie Casey et depuis un moment

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Tout à fait !

- On en rediscutera si tu veux, je ne suis pas contre mais va falloir s'en occuper avant qu'il ne mette de la farine dans toute la cuisine sinon ça pourrait refroidir tes envies de materner si j'ai bien compris

Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tous préparèrent des pizzas maisons en perspective d'une agréable soirée. Les rires des enfants résonnent, Alex sait que Leah est heureuse, un simple moment de bonheur mais tellement important pour tous.

Quant à Olivia, elle n'arrive pas à sourire, la complicité qu'elle partageait avec sa petite fille lui manque terriblement.

- Si on sortait ? lui propose Eliott

- Si tu trouves une soirée pour parents défaillants, je suis partante ironiste-t-elle.

- Ne sois pas sarcastique Olivia !

- T'as raison, tu devrais venir aussi ! dit-elle avec un faux sourire

- Olivia, arrête ça tout de suite !

Olivia sentait que la colère d'Eliott monte …..Elle se lève et quitte le fauteuil

- De toute façon…..

- De toute façon quoi….

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre….

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend ? dit-il en attrapant le bras

- Eliott tu me fais mal, elle commence à lui taper le torse de plus en plus fort

- Olivia, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Il l'attire vers elle et tout en la maîtrisant, il la calme

- Elle reviendra Olivia, elle reviendra

- Je sais Eliott, je sais

- T'as mis trop de tomates Alexis

- Et toi, trop de fromage

- Mais j'aime le fromage

- Et moi les tomates répond-il à sa sœur en lui montrant la langue

- Bon les cuisiniers en herbe, c'est fini ?

- Oui chef ! disent les deux enfants en même temps en se mettant au garde à vous

- Vous savez que vous avez autant de fromage par terre et dans les cheveux que sur vos pizzas ?

- On sait Alex disent-ils en riant aux éclats

- Mais combien de pizzas vous avez fait ? demande Alex en entrant dans la cuisine

- Beaucoup trop répond le petit Alexis.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Celle-là avec toutes les tomates c'est pour moi

- Je n'aurais pas deviné tiens

- Celle avec tous les champignons c'est pour toi

- Qui t'a dit que j'aimais les champignons

- Mais tout le monde le sait marraine

- Et celle-là, c'est pour Alex avec tout le jambon

- Ha Alex aime le jambon

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas répond le petit garçon.

- Bon, champion, tu viens te débarbouiller avec Casey

- Je viens

Leah reste seule avec Alex et pose la question fatidique

- Tu as vu maman ?


	87. Chapter 87

Chapitre 87

- Elle t'a écoutée ?

- Elle m'a écoutée et ton petit frère a aussi raconté des choses à maman

- Comme quoi ?

- Que tu te faisais punir alors que tu n'avais rien fait.

- Il a dit ça ?

- Oui, il a dit à maman tout ce que tu lui avais raconté

- Tout ?

- Et tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir ?

- Je sais ! Et maman elle t'a crû toi ?

- D'abord elle m'a écoutée, ensuite elle a pleuré et elle s'en veut et elle a très mal là, au fond de son cœur, au même endroit que toi. Et Eliott aussi parce qu'il a été le premier a écouté les grands sans te demander par la suite ce qu'il s'était passé

- Il m'a dit que je devais être sage et obéissante, maman rentrait de l'hôpital et elle était encore fatiguée.

- Je sais mon ange, et maman t'aime tellement fort que ne pas te voir, bien ça la rend très triste !

- Moi aussi ! mais elle doit être fâchée pour ce que j'ai dit

- Tu ne le pensais pas ?

- Pas du tout

- Alors maman ne t'en voudra pas

- Comme moi je ne lui en veux pas pour la gifle

- Exactement

- Alex, maman elle me croit maintenant ?

- Sans aucun doute, maman ne s'est jamais doutée que tu souffrais autant

- Parce qu'elle avait du chagrin à cause du bébé ?

- Exactement !

- J'aime maman et j'aime Eliott

- Ils t'aiment aussi énormément …..alors ces pizzas ?

- Celle avec le grand paquet de fromage c'est pour moi

- D'accord et les 4 autres pizzas ?

- Je ne sais pas, on s'amusait, on en a fait de trop…dit-elle en souriant

- Vous êtes deux sacrés phénomènes

- Non trois !

- Trois ?

- Bien oui, Casey nous a aidés quand même

- Et Casey n'a rien dit pour le fromage partout sur le sol ?

- Ah non ! elle en a fait tomber aussi et c'est elle qui a commencé

- Tiens donc ! j'ai trois enfants à la maison

- Je t'ai entendue, crie Casey du salon

- Mais tu peux m'entendre ! dit-elle en riant

- Mais si tu veux, je peux t'aider à ramasser ?

- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui ramasserais mademoiselle Cassidy ?

- Parce que nous, on a fait à manger et toi t'as encore rien fait pour le repas et tu dis toujours qu'on doit partager les tâches

- Moi j'ai dit ça ! dit-elle d'un air amusé

- Oui tu l'as dit ! crie Casey, je confirme

- Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! déplore d'une façon amusée Alex

- Regarde je suis tout propre dit Alexis en entrant dans la cuisine

- Bien si tu veux le rester, ajoute Casey, je te conseille de rapidement sortir de cette pièce

- Mais Leah, comme elle n'est pas propre, elle peut ranger la cuisine avec Alex

- Bien vu, j'ai le filleul le plus intelligent du monde s'écrie Casey en quittant la pièce

- Je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir dit la petite fille

- Je pense aussi mais ça ne me dit toujours pas que faire de ces pizzas

- On n'a qu'à réfléchir en rangeant marraine

- Très bonne idée ! A nous deux, on trouvera bien une idée

Elles ramassent, essuient, frottent et nettoie la cuisine rapidement

- On dirait que c'est propre marraine

- On dirait oui

- Est-ce que maman va encore me punir ?

- Bien sûr que non ! je pense par contre que ton instit va passer un très mauvais moment.

- Tu crois ?

- Certaine ! Maintenant que la cuisine est propre, c'est toi qui vas aller te débarbouiller

- Marraine, je crois que j'ai une idée pour la pizza

- La pizza ?

- Oui, celles qu'on a préparées en trop

- Et…


	88. Chapter 88

Chapitre 88

- Alors miss ! que fait-on avec ces pizzas ?

- J'ai pensé que…..elle reprend sa respiration

- Tu as pensé ….Vas-y, tu veux inviter un petit copain ?

- Mais non marraine ! t'es folle, je suis encore trop jeune

- Oui c'est vrai. Une amie ?

- non plus !

- Euh Justin Bieber !

- Ah non ! il sait pas chanter

- On est d'accord là-dessus, ça me rassure plutôt que ma filleule ait du goût

- Ah, ah, ah très drôle !

- Bon alors, accouche avant d'aller te laver parce que je dois encore mettre la table

- Je t'aiderai si tu veux

- Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, dis-moi qui veux-tu inviter ?

- Et si t'es pas d'accord ?

- Je te le signifierai. Ok ?

- Ça veut dire quoi ce mot ?

- Ça veut que je te dirai soit oui ou soit non

- Ok

- Alors

- Je veux ma maman lâche-t-elle en inspirant une bonne fois

- D'accord et si on appelait Eliott !

- Ce serait chouette !

- Alors, tu vas aller prendre ce bain que tu n'as toujours pas pris et je vais envoyer un message à Eliott, d'accord

- D'accord, est-ce que ?

- Encore une question ?

- Juste une….

- Alors ça ! ça m'étonnerait beaucoup parce que quand tu commences, tu ne sais plus t'arrêter. T'es comme Olivia, toujours poser des questions, fais attention, si tu continues, tu risques d'être flic toi aussi

- Ah non, ça jamais !

- Tant mieux, bon alors, que voulais-tu encore me dire ?

- Est-ce que ça pourrait être une surprise pour maman ?

- Une surprise, comme si elle ne savait pas qu'elle venait ?

- Exactement

- Ça peut se faire ! si tout le monde s'organise et on a de la chance, Casey est la reine des organisations

- C'est aussi la reine des pizzas

- J'ai entendu

Alex et Leah éclatent de rire une nouvelle fois

- Est-ce que je pourrais rester seule avec maman ?

- Et voilà la suite de question, je le savais adresse-t-elle à l'enfant en souriant

- Accordé

- Tu parles comme au tribunal marraine

- Et oui ! et je déclare la séance de questions ajournée avant que l'eau du bain ne soit totalement froide.

Eliott revient vers elle

- On se prépare

- Tu veux quand même sortir ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Pourquoi sortir ?

- Parce que les enfants ne sont pas là, ils sont chez leurs marraines, en sécurité et que j'ai envie de passer un moment avec toi …..juste et toi et moi….ca fait un moment Olivia ?

- Je sais, avec les enfants ce n'est pas facile !

- Alors profitons-en

- Et si je ne m'amuse pas ?

- Alors on rentrera

- Tu le promets ?

- Je te le promets

- Où va-t-on ?

- Surprise

- Ok dit-elle d'un air intrigué, tu prépares des surprises maintenant

- Exact, j'ai juste une demande

- Ah oui ! laquelle ?

- Je vais devoir te bander les yeux

- Me bander les yeux ?

- Te bander les yeux

- Ok dit-elle en souriant

- Je sens que la soirée doit être belle

- Je le sens aussi.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapitre 89

Eliott aide Olivia, les yeux bandés, à sortir de la voiture. Il n'a pas pris le chemin habituel afin de ne pas la mettre sur la voie. Elle n'a plus parlé de Leah depuis cet après-midi mais il sait qu'elle y pense constamment. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler, il en a conscience.

- On est arrivé Stabler ?

- On y est Benson !

Il prend le parfum d'Olivia qu'il a subtilisé dans la salle de bain et l'en asperge.

- Eliott

- C'est pour ne pas que tu reconnaisses les odeurs

- Mais c'est que tu as pensé à tout

- Je te rassure, ce n'est pas mon idée !

- Je me disais bien aussi que ça ne venait pas de toi !

- Tu me connais trop bien

- Je sais ajoute-t-elle en souriant

Il entre dans la maison, Olivia a beau écouter les sons, elle ne reconnaît rien.

- Ça sent la pizza, c'est un resto italien

- Ha tu es sur la bonne voie

Les enfants tout comme les adultes la regardent en souriant.

- Attention, je vais ouvrir une porte

- Une porte ?

- Oui une porte, serais-tu sourde

- Non mais aveugle, oui

- T'es con Benson

- He pas de gros mots, nous ne sommes pas seuls

- Ne dis pas que tu m'as emmené dans un salon de sado….Eliott lui met rapidement la main sur la bouche

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu te taises

- D'accord

Il l'installe sur le lit, elle reste assise

- Je reviens

- Ne me laisse pas moisir ici

- Aucun risque, je t'aime trop dit-il en l'embrassant

Il ferme la porte, elle ne sait pas que Leah est dans la même chambre qu'elle. Elle entend cependant les pas….même si la fillette est en chaussette, son esprit de flic reprend le dessus. Elle est juste devant Olivia qui s'exclame

- Eliott, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais tu peux revenir, je serai sage plaisante-t-elle.

A pas de loup, la petite fille s'approche de plus en plus, Olivia sent le souffle de son enfant sur son visage. Elle reconnait cette respiration, une mère reconnait ces choses-là mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle attend et respecte le silence que l'enfant a installé entre elles. Ce silence qui leur déchire le cœur à l'une comme à l'autre

L'enfant pose sa main sur la joue d'Olivia et la lui caresse. Olivia ne dit rien, elle sait maintenant qu'elle se trouve dans une pièce avec Leah et même si elle ne voit toujours rien, elle comprend qu'elles sont seulement deux dans cette chambre. Leah passe ensuite sa main sur l'autre joue, elle parcourt toujours dans un silence unique chaque centimètre de peau.

Elle glisse ensuite sa main sur le ventre d'Olivia qui en comprend la signification

- Je suis désolée pour le bébé maman et je sais que t'es triste

- Merci trésor dit-elle d'une voix tremblante

- Papa s'en occupe là-haut comme Eliott s'occupe de moi et d'Alexis

- C'est certain répond-t-elle avec un ton mélangé de demi-sourire et de tristesse, elle n'a jamais pensé à cet aspect, sa petite fille, par ses mots tellement touchant la met au bord des larmes

Elle enlève sa petite main et c'est cette fois Olivia qui, toujours les yeux bandés, lui prend la main et entreprend le même geste en caressant le visage de son enfant, de cet être qu'elle a mis au monde et qu'elle chérit, son enfant dont le cœur blessé est venu se cicatriser près de celle qui a toujours été là.

Leah voit les larmes d'Olivia malgré le bandeau qui s'écoulent au rythme des siennes. Elle passe sa main sur le bandeau et le fait glisser….elle se regarde profondément, aucune n'ose émettre le moindre son

- Olivia lui sourit

- Leah sourit aussi

Olivia tend alors ses bras et l'enfant s'y blottit.

Olivia la serre et lui embrasse les cheveux.

- Pardon maman, elle sanglote….pardon maman d'avoir dit ces méchants mots

- Pardon mon ange, j'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû te défendre, j'aurais dû t'écouter, je n'aurais pas dû te gifler

Elle se détache d'Olivia

- Je t'aime tellement fort maman, je ne te dirai plus de paroles aussi méchantes

- Je t'aime tellement fort Leah et maman va prendre le temps de t'écouter

- Je ne vais pas retourner à l'école maman ?

- Pas pour le moment

- C'est vrai ?

- Je te le promets dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras et à ton tour , promets de raconter à une grande personne si quelqu'un te fait encore du mal, à moi ou à un autre adulte

- Je te le promets maman


	90. Chapter 90

Chapitre 90

La soirée est agréable, personne ne pose de questions sur ce qui s'est passée dans cette chambre, satisfaite de l'humeur apaisante qui règne. Leah ne quitte pas Olivia, elle y reste accrochée toute la soirée pour le plus grand bonheur de tous ceux qui l'entourent , heureux que toutes deux aient retrouvé la relation qui était la leur, heureux de cet équilibre enfin présent.

- Elles sont bonnes les pizzas maman ?

- Je n'en ai jamais mangées d'aussi délicieuses

- On pourra recommencer ?

- À condition que votre père vienne nettoyer la cuisine parce que cet après-midi, ça ressemblait davantage à un champ de bataille …

Casey ne se rend pas compte de suite de l'impair qu'elle vient de commettre. Ils savent tous que Leah a toujours aimé Eliott, qu'elle se sent en sécurité à ses côtés, qu'elle a accepté le fait qu'Alexis l'appelle papa quand elle, en est toujours incapable et qu'elle utilise toujours le terme Eliott ou l'amoureux de maman. Un silence règne alors…..Olivia sait que sa petite fille va prendre la parole quand elle pose sa fourchette sur la serviette.

L'enfant leur répond simplement

- Je suis certaine que papa Eliott viendra nettoyer la cuisine parce qu'il le fait toujours quand Alexis renverse ses céréales ou que maman part à toute vitesse et oublie de tout ranger.

- Mais je ne fais pas exprès répond le petit garçon ne laissant pas le temps aux adultes de réponde

- C'est parce que tu t'assois jamais bien sur ta chaise

- Oui mais c'est parce que tu m'embêtes quand je mange mes céréales

Les deux enfants, complices, se regardent en souriant. Eliott est ému, il prend la main d'Olivia et ils se regardent amoureusement.

Le repas se termine

- Comme vous allez parler de truc de grands, on peut regarder un Dvd maman stp ?demande Alexis à sa mère

- A condition que papa le choisisse réponds Olivia voulant être certaine de ce qu'elle a bien entendu.

- Tu veux bien papa ? demande Leah qui s'est approchée d'Eliott

- Bien sûr, je viens

- Ça ne t'embête pas que je te dise papa,

Il la regarde

- Pas le moins du monde si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment et que personne ne t'y force

- Personne, j'ai juste envie d'avoir un papa mais je n'oublie pas mon vrai papa, Eliott !

- Je sais

- Et si tout le monde sait que j'ai un autre papa, les gens m'embêteront moins mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je le fais non plus !

- D'accord ma grande

Eliott prend l'enfant par la main et les accompagne choisir un film qu'il reste finalement regarder.

Plus tard, Olivia les observe, les deux enfants se sont endormis dans le fauteuil à côté d'Eliott. Elle les trouve merveilleux ensemble, Eliott est un père formidable parce que c'est le rôle que les enfants lui ont donné. Elle sourit en les regardant et il le lui renvoie.

Elle s'approche

- On devrait y aller, les filles sont fatiguées

- On les laisse ici

- Oui ! écoute, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'amie d'Alex demain, je sais que c'est dimanche mais j'aimerais que l'on soit prêt lundi

- D'accord, pas de soucis, Liv

- Tu pourras les prendre en charge demain

- Pas de problème

- T'es certain ?

- Écoute, si tu préfères que l'on agisse de cette façon, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient….je pourrais toujours jeter un coup d'œil au dossier quand il sera fini.

- On ne comptait pas te laisser de côté

- Je sais mais n'oublie pas qu'elle aura besoin de toi

- Et de toi aussi, Casey la prendre avec elle au bureau lundi, je ne vais pas l'obliger à retourner à l'école.

- Et si je les gardais tous les deux lundis, je pourrais faire une sortie didactique ?

- Tu ferais ça toi ?

- Je le ferais oui

- T'es un amour Eliott

- Notre fille a besoin d'attention, de beaucoup d'attention ….et on va essayer de lui apporter ce dont elle a besoin

- Tu sais, même si elle a pu en parler, les attitudes néfastes des adultes laissent toujours des traces qui peuvent nous suivre longtemps par la suite et qui détermine l'adulte que l'on devient. Leah était une petite fille qui ne doutait jamais, qui aimait l'école, qui adorait son institutrice, qui me racontait ses mésaventures et je vais tenter de tout mettre en œuvre pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

- Je t'aiderai

- Je sais Eliott, je suis contente de ne pas être seule face à cette épreuve., je tenterai de préserver Leah, un maximum. Elle en a vu assez et j'aimerais que son adolescente se passe sans heurt.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapitre 91

Lundi matin, peu après 9h30, Olivia appelle l'école afin de prendre rendez-vous avec la directrice. Cette dernière, déjà intriguée par l'absence de la fratrie, connaissant Olivia depuis 7 ans maintenant, accepte de lui donner rendez-vous dans l'après-midi. Olivia avait insisté sur l'urgence du rendez-vous ! Madame Peterson était cependant restée perturbée par l'intonation de la voix de cette maman qu'elle connaissait.

C'est en compagnie d'Alex et de Jena Garner qu'elle se rend chez la directrice qui les attend impatiemment. C'est avec surprise qu'elle constate la présence de madame Gardner, une supérieure hiérarchique ainsi qu'une autre femme blonde qu'elle a déjà vu à plusieurs reprises auprès des deux enfants. Elle prie un court instant qu'un autre malheur n'ait à nouveau pas frappé cette famille.

Soucieuse, inquiète ainsi que curieuse, elle les invite à s'installer face à son bureau afin d'y prendre place. C'est Alex qui prend la parole en premier mettant au premier plan les lois contre le harcèlement dans l'état de New York. La directrice, écoute, abasourdie par ce qu'elle entend sachant très bien que ce genre d'accusation ne pouvait être déposée sans fondement par des personnes côtoyant la loi à longueur de journée.

Jenna demande alors à pouvoir voir d'autres d'enfants de la classe afin de les interroger ne voulant laisser planer aucun doute quant à la culpabilité de celle que les élèves appellent madame Josy. C'est ainsi que la directrice envoie sa secrétaire, sans lui donner quelques informations que ce soit, chercher quatre enfants de la classe pris par le plus grand des hasards.

Les enfants convoqués, une fois rassurés par la présence de la maman de Leah, qu'ils connaissaient, déballent la vérité, enfin soulagés que quelqu'un démontre les faits et gestes de cette institutrice tyrannique, qui ce matin en l'absence de Leah, a déjà choisi une autre petite victime.

La directrice s'excuse de n'avoir rien vu

- Je ne veux pas d'excuses rétorque directement Olivia

- Pas d'excuses ! s'enquiert la directrice

- Soit vous la démettez de ces fonction directement l'empêchant d'exercer à nouveau et de traumatiser d'autres enfants, soit j'irai en justice et aussi loin que je le peux

La directrice regarde Jenna hocher la tête afin de montrer son approbation

- C'est ce que j'attendais lui dit-elle.

- Faites-la venir immédiatement que l'on règle cette histoire.

La sonnette retentit, Josy Bennet voit sa directrice venir à sa rencontre et pense que les 4 enfants qui ont été appelés dans son bureau ont certainement dû faire une bêtise. Elle range rapidement ses affaires et rejoint le bureau de la directrice ne sachant pas ce qui l'attend.

Elle est donc surprise de croiser la mère de Leah qu'elle a vue ce vendredi. Elle jubile, elle pense immédiatement que l'enfant a dû tout raconter. Elle entre, elle veut serrer la main d'Olivia qui refuse et la fixe du regard sans la lâcher qu'elle comprenne que les bonnes relations sont terminées.

La directrice présente les faits devant l'enseignante qui reste la tête haute malgré les reproches qui lui sont adressés, elle sourit même ce qui déclenche une colère intérieure chez Olivia qui arrive malgré tout à rester maître d'elle-même.

- Madame Josy ?

- J'ai bien entendu ce que vous me reprochez mais je maintiens que cet enfant est psychologiquement perturbée et personne ne l'a vu avant moi, vous êtes tous furieux que j'ai relevé ces défaillances que vous n'avez su voir.

Alex sent la colère d'Olivia, elle pose sa main sur la sienne comme pour lui dire de se calmer. La directrice prend alors la parole

- Quel que soit le comportement de l'enfant, vous n'aviez pas le droit de l'humilier et de la harceler de la sorte, je vais devoir procéder à votre mise à pied

- Cet enfant est une harpie de la pire espère qui n'a aucune éducation

Olivia ne tient plus et se lève.

- Ce suffit maintenant, je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. Elle regarde l'enseignante, toujours souriante. Leah est une petite fille extraordinaire qui c'est vrai, je vous l'accorde, a eu une enfance perturbée dans la mesure où son père s'est fait abattre devant ses yeux. Mais ma petite fille, malgré son chagrin, montre un esprit vif et adore apprendre de nouvelles choses. C'est une petite fille attachante qui dévore des tas de livres, c'est une petite fille qui adorait l'école avant que vous n'arriviez. vous avez réussir à détruire toute la confiance qu'elle s'était forgée. Et croyez-moi, j'étais disposée à vous laisser une chance mais sachez que votre attitude ne le laisse pas d'autre choix que de vous poursuivre pour tout le mal que vous lui avez infligé.

- Me poursuivre ? vous plaisantez, il n'y a rien à poursuivre.

- Vous vous trompez dit la blonde, restée silencieuse,

- On se connait dit-elle ironiquement ?

La directrice veut prendre la parole mais est coupée dans son élan.

- Je me présente, Alex Cabott, substitut du procureur

- Substitut et l'enseignante commence alors à se décomposer.

- Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai laissé madame Benson s'expliquer mais vous ne voulez rien apparemment entendre. Vous avez donc le choix, vous cessez immédiatement vos activités d'enseignante que ce soit ici ou ailleurs ou je poursuivrai devant la cour pénale de New York.

- La cours pénal ? blêmit-elle

- Vous m'avez bien entendu ! et si vous avez harcelé d'autres enfants, je les trouverai ! je vous l'assure ! Eh la prochaine fois que vous désirez vous prendre à une fillette, assurez-vous que sa marraine n'est pas substitut du procureur.

- Très bien ! je vais m'en aller

Alex, Jenna et Olivia se quittent. Olivia ouvre le coffre afin d'y mettre les quelques courses qu'elle vient d'acheter….elle sent une présence et se retourne…


	92. Chapter 92

Chapitre 92

Olivia se retrouve face à l'enseignante, elle en est surprise de la retrouver.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, j'ai besoin de ce travail

- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous en prendre à ma petite fille ! n'importe quelle mère souhaite protéger son enfant.

- Votre fille est une future délinquante, vous fuyez la réalité.

- Vous vous trompez, tout ça parce qu'elle a renversé une malheureuse tasse de café….vous êtes censée être un modèle pour des enfants, vous l'avez humiliée et vous devez être punie pour cela et vous avez de la chance que je me contente de votre renvoi.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont croire un enfant de cet âge.

- Ma petite fille ne ment pas ! et je sais très bien qu'elle nous dit la vérité

- Votre fille est une psychopathe

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est vous et je vais m'en aller, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre votre venin, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire excepté que vous vous en tiré à bon compte

- À bon compte, je n'aurai plus le droit d'exercer….

Olivia l'observe et se rend compte que cette femme tient un couteau en main.

- vous pensez sans doute que vous me faites peur avec votre couteau ?

Elle tente de s'avancer, Olivia voit bien que cette femme est perturbée.

- Vous devriez ! espèce de ….

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Olivia lui adresse un violent coup de poing au visage. Josy lâche le couteau, Olivia ne se contrôle plus et assomme son adversaire de coup de pieds jusqu'au moment où Alex la rattrape

- C'est bon Liv, arrête, elle a compris….

- Elle m'a menacé Alex…..

- Je sais, c'est bon !

Josy se relève le visage ensanglanté, Olivia se penche.

- Non seulement Leah à une marraine qui est substitut du procureur mais sa mère est sergent à l'unité spéciale des victimes. Vous auriez dû mieux choisir votre victime, madame ! dit-elle d'un air ironique.

La directrice arrive sur les lieux

- Madame Benson, je ne sais que dire….

- Pas grand-chose, dit-elle. Elle m'a menacé avec un couteau, elle ne savait donc pas que j'étais flic

- Non réponds la dernière mais je crois qu'elle s'en souviendra

- Je l'espère pour elle !

- Écoutez ! je ne pense pas que Leah reviendra de suite

- Je comprendrais

- Je n'ai pas de soucis pour mon petit garçon, madame Maria est une perle

- Tout à fait

Olivia regarde ensuite Alex

- Ne l'arrête pas, laisse-là partir

- Tu es certaine

- Je le suis ! mais si je la revois encore une seule fois, je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

Olivia rentre chez elle et trouve Eliott et les enfants jouant aux klappas dans la chambre du petit garçon, ils ont construit un gigantesque château.

- Ouah, c'est super !

- Ça nous a pris beaucoup de temps

- Ça en valait la peine

- Est-ce que je suis obligé de tout ranger maman

- Non , tu peux le laisser

- Super ! Leah si tu emmenais ton frère prendre une glace dans le congélateur

- Tu dois parler à papa, j'ai compris

Elle la regarde en souriant

Eliott l'enlace.

- Alex m'a tout raconté

- Je n'ai rien El

- Tant mieux , t'es une super maman


	93. Chapter 93

Chapitre 93

Du haut de ses 13 ans, elle regarde fixement Alexis

- T'es certain ? - Je le suis

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

- Je ne changerai pas !

- On y va alors…..

- On y va

Ils prennent chacun leur veste et ils se dirigent vers Olivia occupée sur un dossier qu'elle a ramené à la maison

- Maman ?

Elle lève la tête et leur sourit.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- J'aimerais sortir - Sortir, un samedi matin ?

- J'ai une course à faire

- Ok ? tu as ton téléphone ?

- Oui maman

- Très bien, je t'appellerai plus tard…..

- Est-ce que je peux emmener Alexis ?

Olivia mâchonne la branche de lunettes qu'elle porte depuis peu.

- Tu veux emmener ton frère ?

- Oui maman Olivia réfléchit une nouvelle fois

- Je sais que tu es une jeune fille responsable, c'est la première fois que les deux enfants sortent tous seul dans New York. Alors j'accepte

- Merci maman

- Tu as de l'argent ?

- Un peu maman Olivia se lève et tend un billet à la jeune fille.

- Je crois que je vais prendre des dispositions cette semaine, il est temps que t'aies une carte de banque, mais limitée, je précise. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes sans argent

- C'est vrai !

- Tout à fait, écoute ! Tu peux emmener ton frère, tu me tiens au courant.

- Promis maman Elle enlace sa fille malgré ses 13 ans. Son petit garçon âgé maintenant de 10 ans s'approche

- Moi aussi, je peux avoir de l'argent, je sais que toi et Eliott vous n'êtes pas riches mais bon ! Olivia rit aux éclats

- Pourquoi tu ris maman ?

- Ce que tu viens de dire

- Qu'on n'est pas riche ?

- Exact !

- Mais c'est vrai, je te signale que j'ai un trou dans mes converses et que t'as toujours pas été m'en rechercher et j'ai aussi besoin de peinture pour mon cour d'art

- Pauvre chéri rétorque Olivia, je vais donner ma carte de banque à ta sœur avec le code et tu te prendras plusieurs paires

- Ça c'est une bonne idée maman enchaîne Leah.

- Je me demande…. -

Mais non maman ! je ne viderai pas ton compte, je le promets….

Elle embrasse sa fille sur le front, lui caresse les cheveux

- Faites-vous plaisir et achetez ce dont vous avez besoin

- Promis maman ! Les deux enfants arrivent rapidement devant le bureau d'Alex et y grimpe

- T'as l'air super fatigué marraine !

- Vous avez une bonne raison de me faire venir ici un samedi

- Tommy a encore pleuré toute la nuit

- Quasi !

- Ha ça craint ! ajoute Alexis

- Si tu voyais la tête de ta marraine

- Il nous suffit de voir la tienne rajoute Leah

- Ma filleule a un drôle de sens de l'humour

- Je sais !

- Alors, je vous écoute

- On a envie de faire quelque chose tous les deux mais on ne sait pas comment en parler à maman parce qu'on a peur de lui faire de la peine

- Ha ! et vous croyez que je pourrais vous aider ?

- Ouiiiiii répondent-ils en chœur

- Alors ?

- On aimerait ajouter un nom à notre nom de famille

- Ha je vois ! c'est vrai que c'est délicat !

- On le sait !

- Vous voudriez donc vous appelez cassidy-stabler avec un trait d'union

- Oui, c'est possible tu crois

- Ça l'est mais….mais pas pour vous !

- Il faut une raison légitime et que tous les partis soient d'accord mais vous n'êtes que des enfants et il y a un autre problème les enfants

- Lequel ? demande Leah

- Ils ne sont pas mariés

- Ha merde ! pourquoi ?

- Je crois qu'ils ne se sont jamais posé la question

- Peut-être à cause de mon père ?

- Probablement

- On n'a qu'à organiser leur mariage ajoute simplement Alexis ce qui fait rire Alex aux éclats


	94. Chapter 94

Chapitre 94

Ils sont dans le jardin essayant de trouver une solution ….Alex a promis de chercher de son côté ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

- On ne peut vraiment pas organiser leur mariage Leah ?

- Tu serais contente qu'on organise le tien

- Bien non, je ne me marierai jamais moi ! et toi

- Je ne sais pas !

- Tu crois que c'est à cause de mon premier papa que maman ne veut pas se marier avec Eliott ?

- Peut-être

- Tu t'en souviens de papa -

Oui -

Il nous aimait ?

- Beaucoup, il jouait tout le temps avec nous

- T'es encore triste quand tu y penses

Elle regarde son frère d'un air grave

- Souvent

- Il te manque ?

- Oui dit-elle tristement Il dépose délicatement un tendre baiser sur sa joue

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste

- Je sais

-T'es une chouette grande-sœur, les autres garçons de ma classe, ils se disputent toujours avec leur grande sœur.

- Je sais ! mais t'es mon petit frère et j'm en tape des autres, je t'adore Alexis !

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé dit-il du haut de tes 10 ans

Elle le regarde

- Quand t'as une idée, tes yeux brillent comme ceux de maman, c'est marrant !

- C'est ma maman ! répond Alexis

- Alors ? ajoute Leah

- On a qu'à demander à Eliott d'épouser maman rétorque Alexis

- Ce n'est pas bête ! Mais s'il ne veut pas ?

- Mais il voudra

- T'en sais rien Alexis !

- Le mariage, c'est quand on s'aime Leah ?

- Je sais !

- Puis maman s'était mariée avec papa, non ?

- Mais justement, peut être qu'elle a plus envie Alexis

- Mais peut être que papa n'a jamais demandé, les grands, ils ont plein de secrets tu sais Leah

- J'ai trouvé s'exclame l'adolescente, tu demandes à papa et moi je demande à maman

- Ça c'est la meilleure idée

- Alors sache une chose Alexis, les femmes ont toujours de bonnes idées, celles des hommes, c'est jamais top !

- N'importe quoi, tu dis ça parce que t'es une fille Olivia les observe. Le lien unique qui les lie ne s'est jamais usé mais n'a fait que se renforcer au fil du temps. Leur complicité fait chaude au cœur. Elle les aime tellement. Ils sont tellement faciles malgré tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Alexis adore les arts et l'inscrit souvent à différents ateliers. Leah, malgré son air sur, reste d'une grande sensibilité et d'une grande fragilité. Sa ressemblance avec Brian est de plus en plus frappante en grandissant, les gens qui l'entourent en ont d'ailleurs conscience. Elle se surprend à être nostalgique quand elle la regarde parfois, elle sait alors que sa fille devine dans ses pensées. Elle sent les bras d'Eliott serrer sa taille, il lui embrasse le cou

- Je t'ai entendu rentrer

- Les enfants sont dehors

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils mijotent un mauvais plan

- On fera semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué Alexis voit par la fenêtre qu'Eliott est rentré

- Chouette, papa est là ! je vais lui demander de jouer au basket

- Je parie que c'est excuse

- Ben oui et toi, tu vas faire quoi avec maman ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- T'aurais peut-être besoin de vêtements ?

- Et avec tes baskets, on a déjà ruiné les parents, gros malins !

- Ben, non, je suis certain qu'ils ont plein d'argent, quand je vais chez Steeve, ses parents s'engueulent toujours pour l'argent, ceux de Michaël, papa et maman, jamais ! t'as jamais remarqué que quand on demande quelque chose à maman, quand elle refuse, elle ne prend jamais le prétexte de l'argent

- C'est parce qu'ils n'aiment pas se disputer devant nous !

- C'est vrai ! tu crois !

- Absolument, s'ils étaient riches ça se saurait malin !


	95. Chapter 95

Chapitre 95

- On fait une pause fiston ?

- T'es fatigué papa

- J'ai plus ton âge

- Ça fait longtemps plaisante Alexis ! Ils s'assoient tous les deux sur l'escalier de la petit cour et prennent de temps d'avaler quelques gorgées d'eau.

- Papa, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Vas-y?

- Pourquoi tu ne te maries pas avec maman ?

- C'est une question étrange !

- Alors ?

- Je ne lui ai jamais demandé

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Maman a déjà été mariée une fois

- À mon vrai papa ?

- Exact!

- T'as peur qu'elle soit triste si tu lui demande parce que ça fait longtemps, moi je ne m'en souviens pas

- Tu sais, même si c'était il y a longtemps comme tu dis, maman n'oubliera jamais.

- Mais si maman voulait, tu te marierais avec elle ?

- Sans aucun doute

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu me raconteras comment mon papa est mort ?

- Je te le promets, quand tu seras prêt

- Ce sera quand ?

- Je le saurai Alexis mais ne demande jamais ça à maman

- D'accord papa

- On retourne jouer ?

- D'accord Les essayages terminés, Olivia et Leah sortent du magasin

- Merci beaucoup maman

- Avec plaisir mon ange, ça me fait plaisir de passé du temps avec toi, c'est encore mieux quand ce n'est pas prévu.

- Je peux te poser une question maman ?

- Ok répond Olivia en souriant

- Pourquoi toi et papa, vous n'êtes pas mariés ?

- C'est étrange comme question !

- Non, je me demandais juste, avec mon vrai papa, tu étais mariée ?

- Oui, c'est vrai !

- Et tu aimes Eliott ?

- Bien sûr

- Alors pourquoi vous ne vous mariez pas ?

- Il faudrait déjà qu'il me le demande

- Il ne l'a jamais fait ?

- Non, jamais !

- Et t'aimerais ?

- Je ne sais pas

- T'y a jamais réfléchi ?

- Si évidemment

- Et ?

- Mais dis donc, tu en poses des questions

- Tu sais que quand je commence…..

- ….tu n'arrêtes pas tant que tu n'as pas ta réponse.

- Alors ?

- C'est vrai, on n'en a jamais parlé Eliott et moi

- Mais vous vous aimez ?

- Écoute Leah, je ne vais pas demander à Eliott de faire quelque chose dont il n'a pas envie

- Mais peut-être qu'il n'ose pas maman, peut-être qu'il a peur que tu sois triste !

- Triste?

- Parce que tu repenserais à ton premier mariage

Olivia s'arrête et regarde Leah

- L'amour n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais une compétions, j'ai aimé ton père autant que je l'ai pu, sans mesure, sans limité et j'aime maintenant Eliott. pas plus, pas moins mais d'une autre façon. bien sûr que je pense encore souvent à votre père, il n'y a pas un seul jour où je n'y pense pas….et même si Eliott devait me le demander, je ne comparerai pas, tu comprends.

- Alors s'il te le demandait, tu dirais oui

- Je pense bien

- Ce serait cool Elle enroule son bras autour du cou de sa fille et lui murmure

- Ton père m'a laissé deux merveilleux trésors et je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante, vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde

- T'es une super maman ! mes copines s'amusent à rendre leurs parents fous, j'en n'ai vraiment pas envie ou à embêter leurs frères et sœurs, j'ai pas envie.

- J'essaie de faire de mon mieux

- Maman, je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y!

- Comment tu as fait ? Enfin je veux dire, tu sais après, t'es restée un moment sans travailler pout t'occuper de nous….Comment tu fais pour toujours nous faire plaisir ? Je ne dis pas que tu nous achètes tout mais tu ne lésines pas, par exemple tu viens de m'acheter 4 nouveaux levis alors que quand j'entends mes amies, elles doivent toujours se battre avec leur parent pour obtenir des nouveaux fringues.

- C'est ton père Leah, Brian, il nous a laissé de l'argent ! -

Papa était riche maman ?

- Non, il avait reçu un héritage de sa maman

- Et il te l'a laissé ?

- À moi et à vous deux. -

A nous deux ?

- Oui, quand vous serez grands, vous l'aurez

- Alors tu utilises ta part pour moi et Alexis ?

- En quelque sorte, Eliott vous gâte aussi

- Je sais maman.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapitre 96

Les deux enfants préparent leur coup tous les deux en ce samedi en fin d'après-midi. Ils échangent les informations qu'ils ont recueillies il y a déjà une semaine qu'ils ont commencé à préparer leur coup.

- On leur donne au repas, propose Alexis. On peut cacher l'enveloppe sous l'assiette.

- Sous l'assiette, j'avais plutôt pensé sous leur oreiller ajoute Leah

- Je préfère en-dessous de l'assiette, c'est mieux ! puis j'ai envie de voir leur tête. Et s'ils sont furieux ?

- Ça ne risque pas ! Elle sourit !

- Alors, il faut que l'on propose à maman de mettre la table

- Je vais terminer les enveloppes si tu veux, je dois encore mettre le nœud.

-Ok, je sais que tu feras ça comme un champion

- Je ferai de mon mieux

- Tu es doué pour tout ce qui artistique Alexis, je suis certain que ce que tu feras, ce sera super. Bon tu as 1h30 devant toi ! je vais aller aider maman.

Leah arrive dans la cuisine

- Tu veux que je mette la table maman ?

- Ce serait gentil

- Je choisis ce que je veux .Olivia se tourne

- Tu as l'air malicieux, j'ai la vague impression que toi et ton frère nous cachez quelque chose ?

- Mais non maman dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Papa n'est pas là ?

- Il est parti chercher du pain et n'essaie pas de détournez le sujet , je suis certaine que vous préparez un coup !

- Maman ! dit Leah en soupirant ! -

Ça va, je ne dis plus rien, je verrai bien de toute façon

- Maman tu sais qu'on n'est pas comme ça !

- Ah non ! ben tiens !

Leah organise une bien jolie table agrémentée d'une nappe écarlate, de bougie, et elle dépose le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle a ramené ;

- Et bien ! tu t'es surpassée, c'est très joli ! et très belles ces fleurs !

- Merci maman. Je peux faire autre chose

- Ça te dirait que je t'apprenne ma recette de l'entrée au saumon

- Oui, j'aimerais bien maman !

Pendant que Leah s'occupe de préparer une entrée avec Olivia, Alexis glisse les enveloppes sous les assiettes de sorte que l'on ne les aperçoive pas ! Il rejoint les filles à la cuisine

- Tu peux aller réveiller papa dans la chambre Alexis. Dis-lui que le repas est prêt

- Ok maman.

Ils prennent leur repas tous ensemble. Eliott les félicite et les remercie de ne pas avoir fait de bruit. Ils mangent dans la bonne humeur et Olivia s'aperçoit rapidement des regards que s'échangent des enfants, elle n'a aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils ont certainement préparé quelque chose. Quand les enfants se proposent de débarrasser, Eliott et Olivia voient enfin les deux enveloppes entourée d'un fin nœud rouge, ils reconnaissent l'ouvre d'Alexis

- Je le savais ! dit Olivia

- Tu le savais sourit Eliott.

- J'ai vu leur air de « sales gosses « toute la journée plaisante-t-elle.

- Vous nous attendez pour ouvrir s'écrie le petit garçon

- Oh, on ne voudrait pas que tu rates ça, répond Eliott

- Surtout pas ! ajoute Olivia Eliott la regarde de tout son amour que lui renvoie Olivia chaque fois qu'elle lui sourit. Leur deux enfants reviennent avec la tarte aux fraises . ils se regardent tous les quatre et Olivia prend alors la parole.

- Qui coupe la tarte ?

- Et les enveloppes s'écrie Alexis

- Quelles enveloppes ? répond Olivia

- Celles que j'ai cachées sous votre assiette

- Ha celle-là répond Eliott en levant la sienne et la secouant pour se donner un peu d'air frais.

- Allez papa dit Alexis, stp Leah, quant à elle, a le regard tourné vers Olivia qui s'en rend finalement compte. L'adolescente l'observe fixement

- Il y a une règle pour ouvrir les enveloppes

- Une règle

- Oui, vous êtes partants ?

- je le suis répond Eliott du tac au tac

- j'aussi !ajoute Olivia

- très bien, répond l'enfant. vous ne pouvez pas vous regarder pendant que vous l'ouvrez. Maman doit me regarder et Eliott doit observer Alexis. Vous pourrez vous regarder à mon signal

- ca marche répond Eliott

- c'est ok répond Olivia Olivia ouvre son enveloppe et y lit : « maman, est-ce que tu veux bien épouser mon papa » elle relit plusieurs fois le message afin d'être certaine d'avoir correctement lu le message.

Eliott agit de la même façon lorsqu'il lit : « papa , est-ce que tu veux bien épouser maman ? «


	97. Chapter 97

Chapitre 97

Olivia regarde sa fille et ne sait pas quoi dire, il en est de même pour Eliott observant Alexis. Leah s'aperçoit que sa maman est mal à l'aise, les enfants se regardent et se demandent si finalement ils ne sont pas allés un peu trop loin dans leur plan.

- Vous pouvez-vous regarder ! dit-elle en rougissant.

Eliott face à Olivia, il ne sait pas toujours quoi dire, elle non plus…les enfants sont embêtés, vraiment très ennuyés. Les deux adultes n'ont pas besoin de parler, ils se sourient, ils s'effleurent la main, ils se parlent juste du regard, ils savent qu'ils sont d'accord et devinent que chacun d'eux a été questionné sur le sujet, que forcément l'autre est d'accord. Eliott prend enfin la parole

- On dirait que nos deux garnements sont mal à l'aise , maman et moi avions prévu de vous parler de nous.

Les deux enfants se regardent et ne voient pas le clin d'œil qu'Eliott lance à Olivia qui saisit à la minute même les intentions d'Eliott…..voilà votre mère et moi , nous avons pris une décision

- Laquelle ? dit Leah qui prend peur devant l'air grave d'Eliott

- Et bien nous avons décidé…..les enfants sont suspendus à ses lèvres. Nous avons décidé de ne plus vivre ensemble

Les larmes d'Alexis montent tandis que Leah restent bouche bée Olivia reprend

- On ne va plus vivre ensemble sans être mariés ajoute Olivia se levant afin de rassurer son petit garçon toujours très sensible. Leah pousse un soupir de soulagement.

- Maman ! ce n'est vraiment pas drôle dit-elle en croisant les bras

- Je sais ! bon venez ici tous les deux Les deux enfants s'approchent

- Alors vous allez vraiment vous mariez ?

- Si Eliott veut bien répond Olivia

-Si Olivia veut bien répond Eliott Et tous partent dans un fou rire général.

- Yes dit-elle en tapant dans la main d'Alexis

- Mission réussie dit le petit garçon souriant

- On peut aller regarder la télé maman demande Leah Olivia sait qu'il y a un film avec les animaux ce soir

- Vous nous aidez à débarrasser avant, pyjama et télé

- D'accord maman

Les enfants dévorent le film devant la télé . Eliott s'approche d'Olivia, enroule sa taille de ses bras et viens poser son menton sur son épaule

- Alors futur madame Stabler

- Alors futur monsieur Benson répond-elle

- Mr Benson, ça sonne plutôt bien répond-il en souriant

- Tu crois qu'on va résister à ces deux tempêtes que sont nos enfants El ?

- Je crois qu'on est paré Liv

- Je le crois aussi, je me disais qu'on pourrait enfin si t'es d'accord leur offrir ce chien dont ils ont tant envie, ils ont tellement fait d'effort et ils sont grands maintenant

- On leur prépare une surprise ? ajoute Eliott

- Ils le méritent dit Olivia

- Ils t'ont aussi indéfiniment questionné sur le mariage ?

- C'est évident

- Mais d'où Leah tient-elle ce dont pour arracher les confidences aux gens

- C'est la fille de deux flics dit Olivia en souriant, on ne sait rien y faire !

- Je suis désespéré plaisante Eliott !

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant plaisante-t-il

Le week-end suivant, les deux enfants trouvèrent un paquet sur leur assiette

- Papa et moi avons voulu à notre tour vous offrir une surprise

- On peut déjà ouvrir demande Alexis

- Vous pouvez ! répond Olivia Leah et Alexis ouvrent leur paquet.

Le premier découvre une laisse et le deuxième un collier

- On va avoir un chien ? s'exclame Leah

- Un vrai chien ajoute Alexis

- Un vrai dit Eliott

- Où il est demande Alexis

- On s'est dit qu'on pourrait le choisir ensemble répond Olivia Et le week-end suivant, tous les reviennent accompagnés d'un petit griffon qu'ils nommèrent Teddy.

- Il faudra le promener

- Oui maman

- Il faudra lui apprendre à être propre

- Oui maman

- Il devra obéir

- Oui maman

- Ne rien abimer

- Oui maman

- Mais tu vas nous aider papa

- Promis fiston


End file.
